An Earthbound Angel
by White Wolf Of The Moon12396
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive's sister Ariel has always been a weird girl and it only intensifies on her sixteenth birthday. Her crush, a certain butler, and a certain undertaker start to take interest in her and she does not know what to do. However, little does she know that she is the mate of the butler and her brother has forbade the butler from showing any affection to hers
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"Ciel!" I coughed through the thin fabric of my nightgown as I ran through the rapidly burning mansion on my five year old legs in search for my older brother. Where is he, I thought frantically, and where is Mommy and Daddy?

"Ariel!" came a faint reply from my left down a hallway that led to Ciel and my wing. I stopped dead in my tracks to listen again to find out who had called my name and where.

"Ariel!" My heart lept with joy at the sound of my brother's voice. Ciel is alive and he's calling for me!

"I'm over here Ciel," I cried, racing towards the hallway. As I ran, the smoke drifted down to rest at the level of my head; causing tears to fall down my cheeks in attempts to keep my eyes moist. In moments I saw the outline of my brother's body.

"Ciel!" I exclaimed with joy, right before I noticed the beam overhead that was hanging on a thread that still connected it to the ceiling directly above my brother. "Ciel, look out!" I sped up into an all-out run to launch myself at him while a foreign, but familiar warm feeling settled over me that seemed to make me fly through the air. An "oomph" left Ciel when I collided with him before we both landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ariel," he uttered in confusion until the beam crashed to the ground. "C'mon Ariel, we'll get out through your balcony." He helped me to my feet while a lingering sensation washed over my body. It made me feel like I could do anything as we stumbled down the hallway to make our way to my room that was yet untouched by the fire. We passed my pink, white, and silver luxurious room to burst out of the mansion into the fresh, cold night air. I then coughed so violently that I was forced to my hands and knees as the fresh air forced the smoke from my lungs.

"C'mon Ariel, Grandpa Tanaka is waiting for us in our secret hideout," Ciel coaxed me as he tried to help me to my feet. By now the tingling sensation had vanished and it seemed like my strength had vanished with it. No longer did I feel strong and energetic, now I felt weak and oh so tired.

"Ciel, I can't get up," I managed to choke out of my now raw throat. He nodded in understanding before he scooped me up, then padded down the steps of my balcony to head into the large hedge maze in the garden. Effortlessly he walked through the path to come to the solid square in the middle, or that is what you would think and feel unless you knew about the small vulnerable spot that led you into an empty space surrounded by the square middle that held a small cottage and small pond.

"Young Master and Young Mistress," Grandpa Tanaka sighed in relief when he saw the two of us.

"Watch over Ariel Grandpa Tanaka. I need to find Mother and Father." Wait, I protested in my head since I was now unable to speak because of my throat and my rapidly fading consciousness. Please…let me…come with you.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Six months later found me staying with my Auntie Frances. Six months of being holed up in my temporary, hopefully, room sitting in the window seat in front of a large picture window always watching and waiting for my brother's return. I often found myself praying to God for the safety of my brother which brought me a sense of serenity. However, I could not bring myself to eat or drink a thing since my stay with Auntie Frances; and I could only sleep when I was too exhausted to stay awake. Numerous times Lizzie had tried to get me out of my room at first succeeded a few times, until I learned of the death of my parents. A missing brother is something I could stand with the comfort of my parents, but because they were not able to give me comfort anymore, I couldn't bare it. The only thing I did now was pray as my once healthy body turned to skin and bones, my shiny hair turn to lifeless and white straw, my skin changed from a creamy ivory to a pasty white, and my once bright, sparkling blue eyes were now dim with dark circles underneath them.

"Ariel," came Lizzie's soft tone from the other side of my door. Ever since she learned of my despair, she had softened her tone and mannerisms around me.

"Come in," I called in a gravelly voice form lack of use. She quickly and silently slipped into the room to stand in the middle of the room, visibly bouncing from contained excitement.

"Ciel is back," she breathed all at once. My whole body froze in shock at the news while my brain whirred to process it. "He just sent word and Mother, Edward and I were readying to go see him." By then the news had finally sunk in and I was struggling to stand while tears ran unchecked down my cheeks.

"Help me Lizzy, I want to see Ciel." A smile lit her face like a star at my words and she hastened to help my frail form onto wobbly legs with no difficulty.

"Oh my word Ariel," she gasped. "How much weight did you lose? Paula!" My cousin's brunette maid was quick to rush into the room.

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth?"

"Could you please carry Ariel for me?" she requested close to tears. "I cannot bare to do it."

"Of course my Lady." I was then easily passed over to Paula who looked at me with silent alarm at my weight. Lizzie was the first to leave the room in a rush, leaving Paula alone me with me.

"Why don't we go see your brother?" she offered softly. I weakly nodded my head which Paula smiled at and then carried me out of the room, down the grand staircase, and out of the mansion.

"Ariel," Auntie Frances greeted me when she saw me in Paula's arms. I smiled at her while my eyes fought to adjust to the onslaught of bright light from the sun. "You look even more horrid in the sunlight." Lizzie's looked close to tears at her mother's words while Edward's face held shock and horror that his mother would say that.

"It's alright Lizzie, Edward," I assured the blondes. "She's probably right." Edward's face held worry while Lizzie burst into tears.

* * *

For the whole twenty minute ride to my home, I dozed off and on to conserve my energy for when I saw my brother again. Once we had stopped, I instantly saw my brother through the carriage window. He looked the same as I had last saw him except now he was dressed in his day wear and wore an eye patch over his right eye.

"Paula," I whispered softly.

"Yes, Lady Ariel?"

"Will you let me out first?"

"Of course my Lady." The door was then opened by the driver so Paula stood and exited the carriage to set me own on my feet.

"Ciel!" I exclaimed, launching myself from my spot into his waiting arms. He held me tightly in his arms while I clung to him for dear life until I pulled away to see if he was unharmed.

"Ariel?" he questioned as he took in my sickly, weak form. I only gave him a weak smile before I clung to him again.

"I've missed you so much," I cried into his chest, my body going limp after such exertion of my body. He was quick to catch me. My brother is back home! He's back and he is holding me, I couldn't help but rejoice in my head.

"Sebastian," he said. My hearing perked up at that name. Was our darling Sebastian still around as well? My hopes were dashed when Ciel turned to face a tall pale man with uneasy wine colored eyes with slightly long inky black hair that reminded me of crow feathers.

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Hold Ariel for me?" A look of agitation and disgust came over his face. I could understand his feelings, because I refused to take care of myself I probably didn't smell nice.

"Are you who brought my brother back to me?" I found myself asking the man.

"Yes," he replied softly with kind eyes. My eyes watered at the thought that this man had saved the only family I had left and I couldn't help but hug the man as tight as I could around the waist.

"Thank you," I breathed before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Started

**Chapter 1: Getting Started**

**Xxxxx 11 Years Later xxxxxx**

I pulled myself to a stop to catch my breath as I analyzed my opponent. Alright, he has a flawless defense and offense. So far he has not displayed any signs of weakness to use to my advantage. What can I do to beat him, I thought. Well, I'm smaller than and as fast as him so I could try to feign some punches and end with a kick if it works. I took in a deep to ready myself for my attack before I launched myself into action faking a hit to the left only to try to punch from the right. He easily blocked my attacks so I increased my speed with kicks and punches only for him to block every single one of them. C'mon, I thought just a little bit farther. You almost have him. A familiar rush of warm energy enveloped my body, which gave me the needed strength and speed to punch him in the stomach, roundhouse kick him to the ground, and pin him to the ground with a kunai to his throat.

"I win again Sebastian," I grinned down at him. A smirk appeared on his lips when he sat up after I pulled the kunai away from his throat, which had me setting in his lap with our faces only inches apart.

"Yes, it appears you have Young Mistress," he replied in his alluring, silky voice, his warm breath washing over my cheeks. I found myself blushing a pretty pink that deepened into a cherry red when I noticed that Sebastian had placed his gloved covered hands on my bare lower thigh because my skirt rode up.

"Thank you for the early morning practice," I told him hastily as I jumped to my feet. "It makes me feel better to know that I haven't lost my touch." He said nothing as he followed my lead to stand to his full 6'1" while brushing off dust from his pants and tailcoat.

"What flavor would you like for your cake?" he questioned with his usual stoic expression. Does he ever truly smile, I found myself asking. I mean I know that servants are not supposed to show their emotions but this is ridiculous.

"Do you ever smile?" I voiced.

"Beg pardon," he uttered in confusion.

"Do you ever smile?"

"Of course I do," he answered, quickly placing a fake smile on his lips.

"I mean a real smile like the ones you give cats." There was no answer. "I want a strawberry cake with chocolate frosting and vanilla ice cream." Those were the last words I spoke to him before I turned on my heel to walk back inside the manor to prepare for my lessons.

**Sebastian**

I watched in inward agony as my mate walked away from me with hurt clear in the way she walked as well as the scent that radiated off of her. If it wasn't for the order my master had given me, and the fact that my mate did not yet know of the overriding power her words have over my master's, I would have strode over to her to pull her into my arms while whispering words of endearment and apology into her ears. Damn, I thought after I realized what I wanted to do. Demons aren't supposed to have these feelings. Emotions like this make you weak and weakness can be your downfall. However, the calmness this little woman gave me and the strong urge to protect her and please her gives me strength. I felt myself sigh as I recalled the day I had met my little mate.

**0x0x0x0x Flashback 0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

I stood beside my new master when I felt a sickeningly sweet and pure presence. Finally, I thought as my eyes flashed a demonic red, I can finally go all out in a battle and maybe kill an angel in the process. All the muscles in my body coiled up in anticipation just as a mass of white light launched themselves at my master. No, I protested in my head as my eyes widened in panic.

"Ciel!" exclaimed the mass. What?

"Ariel?" questioned my master. Ariel. This little angel is my master's little sister? Damn it all! It looks like I won't be able to kill the angel. However, it looks like I will have to deal with her existence until I finally take my master's soul. "Sebastian."

"Yes, Master?"

"Hold Ariel for me," he ordered. I inwardly seethed at the request, but I none-the–less took the offending being. A slight disgusted curl of my lip was present until I looked into the eyes of the angel. Pools of sapphire looked up at me that captured my whole world. My face instantly melted into a softer expression at once. What?! Why am I acting like this?!

"Are you the one who brought my brother back to me?" asked the being with a voice that sounded of wind chimes.

"Yes," my voice sounded before I could even think of an answer. What is this little angel doing to me? My thoughts were then cut off by the angel wrapping her small and fragile arms weakly around my waist. A small rumble began in my chest at her contact before I could stop myself.

"Thank you," she breathed as she went limp in my arms. A moment of complete and total panic took root in my very being at the image she presented with her small head with a sunken and pale face with straw like hair lolling to the side, her little right arm dangled lifelessly while her other arm was prevented by my body, and the slight weight of her entire body. However, my panic came crashing down to a calmer state when I picked up her faint heartbeat and shallow breath. I am **never **letting this angel becoming this weak again, I vowed to myself. I would rather cease my existence than to see her die like this.

* * *

Later in the evening found me readying my master for bed with my mind still focused on the little angel that lay in a bed not that far away fighting a fever from the food I had tried to give her to get her energy back.

"Why have you taken such interest in my little sister?" he demanded when I pulled the blanket over him.

"The Young Mistress has come down with a fever and looks to be on the verge of dying Young Master. Is it not common courtesy to try to save the important sister of my master?" I commented slyly.

"That would explain your actions, but not your facial expressions. You were looking at her like you would look at a cat."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Do not dance around the subject," he ordered. "Tell me why and that's an order."

"She is my mate." There was silence as my master's face turned red with anger.

"What do you mean my little sister is your mate?!"

"Exactly what I said Young Master. The mate of a demon once found is the core of the very existence of a demon. Because of the fact that a demon can meet their mate at any time they will be whatever their mate needs them to be. Whether it be a protector, a brother, a friend, or a lover."

"Does the mate feel the connection?"

"I am not sure Young Master. An angel has never been the mate of a demon in our history."

"I have one other order."

"Yes, Young Master?"

"You are not to touch my sister unless necessary, you are not to talk to her unless it is professional, and you are not to let her know of your affections for her. My sister is still pure and I will not have her soiled by demons such as yourself."

"But you seem to have no qualms about making a contract with a demon Young Master."

"I was already corrupted by darkness by the time you appeared to me. It makes no difference whether I made a contract with you or not."

**0x0x0x0x0x End Flashback 0x0x0x0x0**

**Ariel**

"So," Mei- Rin began as she helped me into the bathtub. "Have you decided on a suitor yet Young Mistress?"

"No, not yet Mei," I sighed. "The man who I want to court me cannot?"

"Who is he Young Mistress?"

"Sebastian." The friendly red headed maid gasped at my confession while she helped rinse the suds from my body so that I could leave the bath and get dried off. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to choose a proper English gentleman, however, I do not know any proper gentleman besides my brother. I am not so sure about Edward." We then moved on to dress me in my long white dress and brush my floor length platinum blonde hair from my 5'7" frame.

"What about the Undertaker?" Mei asked.

"But he is a wealthy man," I protested. "Surely he can have any woman he wants."

"But you would consider marrying him?" Mei questioned.

"Yes, I suppose I would," I replied as my hair was put into a twin bun pigtail hairstyle with white roses at the base of each bun. "Oh, and before I forget I have a present for you. Look inside the drawer with the rose water." I quickly slipped on my white slippers when I heard Mey squeal with joy when she saw her present

"Thank you so much Young Mistress! I swear I will never take them off, yes I do!" She was quick to trade her old glasses for the new pair. "I can see so clearly now."

"Well, remember not to run in the mansion paired with those glasses, your work should improve," I remarked while she spritzed some rose water on me. Mei gave one more look over before she deemed me ready for my day of lessons.

"Now hurry along Young Mistress."


	3. Chapter 2: A Surprising Birthday (Part 1

**Chapter 2: A Surprising Birthday (Part 1)**

When I arrived at the library to the secluded corner of the library where my studies were conducted; I found that my teacher, Ms. Bishop, had not yet arrived yet. Well, I guess I could draw to amuse myself until she arrives, I mused to myself while I pulled a blank piece of parchment in front of me as well as pull the ink and pen closer to myself to draw whatever came to mind.

"Sorry I'm late Lady Ariel," Ms. Bishop, my history and geography teacher, gasped as she tried to catch her breath. "My carriage was having difficulties on the way here."

"It's alright," I replied automatically without taking my attention or focus from whomever I was drawing.

"Who are you drawing?" she asked while looking over my shoulder. I was about to answer with an 'I don't know' when I recognized the familiar face of Sebastian.

"No one," I assured her with a dark blush on my cheeks as I covered the picture the best I could with my hands. "Just some random doodles of nameless people."

"Ah, well in the spirit of this hot weather I have decided that our subject today and the next few is going to be India."

"India?" I echoed in awe. I have always heard of its beautiful land and vibrant culture, but no one has given me much more than a vague explanation of the foreign country. Ms. Bishop then went on to talk about the geography, religion, history, and climate. It was when she began talking about its government that I was deeply interested.

"India currently has a monarchy for its government," she explained. "The king is called the Rajah with twenty-six children. The first born is the crown prince while the other children fall in line of succession in when they were born. Not much is known about the first twenty-five children, but there is much talk of the youngest son Prince Soma Ashad Kamar. It is said that he rescued a man from hanging and took him on as his personal servant."

"Wow," I breathed.

"Now that we have our place, and people out of the way, I'd like to touch up on their culture which will take the rest of our class time as well as the next few lessons. First, we will learn the language of India which is Hindi. To say hello you would say 'Namaste`."

"Namaste` Ms. Bishop," I giggled.

"Good now we will move onto some more basic phrases and such." The rest of my lesson was dedicated to the learning of the Hindi language until Ms. Bishop was replace with Frl. Wagner, my German teacher.

"Guten morgen Lady Ariel."

"Guten morgen Frl. Wagner," I chirped. Since she was not one to be big on bubbly attitude so she simply gave me a smile as happy birthday before she launched into our lesson.

"Wie geht es Ihnen? **(How are you doing)**?" she asked.

"Es geht mir gut. Wie steht es mit dir?**(I'm fine. What about you?)**" I returned easily.

"Ich bin gut. Nun, lasst uns auf Objekte bewegen.**(I am good. Now, let us move onto objects.)**" she said as she moved over to my desk to point to the desk.

"Schreibtisch."

She then pointed to the paper.

"Papier."

Next was the pen and ink.

"Feder und Tinte."

That was followed by her touching her hair.

"Haar."

Then her eyes.

"Augen."

Her nose.

"Nase."

Her mouth

"Freundi."

After an hour, my stomach started rumbling to let me know that it was time for lunch. An amused smirk played on her lips when my stomach decided to let out a particularly loud growl.

"Mein Gott **(My God)**" chuckled Herr Wagner. "Are you zat hungry?"

"I have a big stomach," I told her sheepishly.

"Verry vell, I dismiss you."

"Danke Frl. Wagner **(Thank you Miss. Wagner)**" I exclaimed as I jumped from my seat to run to the dining room. I could hear laugh faintly behind me and before I knew it I was in the dining room where I was seated beside my brother.

"How were your studies?" Ciel asked.

"They are going well," I replied at once, mindful to leave out any mention of my early morning training with Sebastian. I had started training under Sebastian when I had turned ten because I had learned of the various people who were sent to kill my brother and I felt bad that I could only sit in a corner and cower instead of protect my older brother. I know, I know, Ciel should be protecting me, but if I could live for six months without eating and survive I don't really care about my welfare. Much to Ciel's disdain, I continued to train with Sebastian despite Ciel's numerous orders to stop.

"So," I began while we both waited for our lunch to arrive. "What did you get me for my birthday?"

"Now Ariel, why would I tell you that?" I laughed at my brother's humor just as Sebastian began to place our food in front of us.

"What kind of tea would you like for lunch Young Mistress?" Sebastian asked as he poured a cup of Earl Gray tea for my brother. "Earl Gray or Blackberry?"

"Blackberry please." He poured me my tea for me and I couldn't help but look up through my lashes at him. I so wish that he could come to love me instead of seeing me as the annoying little sister of his master. After filling my cup he retreated to the side of the room to await any other requests we might have had for him. My appreciation of Sebastian's fine food was short lived when I saw that I only had five minutes until my next lesson started. I sighed and quickly stood to kiss my brother's cheek.

"I love you Ciel and I'll see you later."

"I love you too Ariel," he returned before I dashed off for the library.

"Alright Lady Ariel, let us work on your piano today," Ms. Larknell, my music teacher, announced right when I slid into my desk chair which meant that I had barely made it. I took a moment to catch my breath before I nodded and stood to walk over to the grand piano that sat to the side of the little study area. While Ms. Larknell crossed the room I ran my fingers along the cool ivory keys in fond remembrance then placed my fingers at the ready to play. "First the scales." I flexed my fingers one by one to stretch out my muscles before I expertly flew through the scales. "Very good Lady Ariel. Because you played the scales perfectly, we will move on to your concert piece." The metronome was set to keep my pace and I graced through the song, thinking about how Ciel and hopefully Sebastian would be pleased to hear this. From time to time I needed direction but then I quickly fixed my mistake and swept back into the music.

"You have come along beautifully," praised Ms. Larknell as I turned around in the bench. "Soon you'll play so well that you won't need me anymore." A sad smile graced her lips then she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It is only because of you that I play so well," I told her affectionately. She squeezed my hand I had placed over hers before she left only to be replaced by my etiquette and dance teacher, Ms. West.

"Good afternoon Lady Ariel and happy birthday."

"Good afternoon and thank you Ms. West," I humbly replied.

"Let us work on your small talk and mingling," she ordered, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, Ms. West." Out of all of my tutors, Ms. West was the meanest and the strictest. When I had first started my instruction under her, she had made me cry on numerous occasions until I could eventually stand her brisk attitude without taking it to heart.

* * *

After an hour of working on my mannerisms, Ms. West called for Sebastian to help with my dancing.

"A lady must have her dancing down to perfection and instinct," were one of Ms. West's many, many mottos. As usual, Sebastian had a fake smile upon his face when he placed a hand on my waist while I placed a hand upon his strong shoulder with our other hands holding the others.

"Begin," announced Ms. West as the music to a waltz filled the library. At once both Sebastian and I leapt into action, the both of us moving in perfect harmony. The music quickly changed to that of a mazourka, and we quickly adapted. We switch through four more songs before Ms. West deemed us finished.

"Thank you Sebastian," I said as I looked up into his wine colored eyes. Whatever I was going to say next flew from my mind as the world around me faded until it was only Sebastian and myself. His usual emotionless eyes now held such a tender expression as he held me close. Is the emotion in his eyes real, or is that only because he really likes dancing?

"Excellent!" exclaimed Ms. West, breaking my distant world. "You are dismissed Lady Ariel." I reluctantly removed my hands from Sebastian and turned to my tutor.

"I wish you a good day Ms. West."

"And to you as well Lady Ariel," she returned as she left the room.

"Master requests your presence in the dining room," Sebastian told me with his ever prim and proper tone. So that expression must just have been for the action of dancing, I realized glumly as I followed behind him.


	4. Chapter 3: A Surprising Birthday (Part 2

**Chapter 3: A Surprising Birthday (Part 2)**

"Happy Birthday Ariel!" met my ears upon entering the dining room. I instantly smiled when I saw Lizzie, Edward, Auntie Anne, Auntie Frances, Ciel, Bard, Finni, and Mei standing by the dining room table.

"Thank you all," I smiled after giving them all hugs.

"It's time for the games my darling niece!" gushed Auntie Anne while she strolled over to me to hug me to her chest.

"You should play too Sebastian," I offered. "That way you don't have to keep out of the festivities."

"Is that an order Young Mistress?" he smirked.

"It shouldn't be an order to have fun," I retorted at once. Some sort of triumph flashed in his eyes when he looked at my brother.

"As you wish, my Lady." At the sound of Sebastian using my title instead of my name, I felt an urge of irritation. What? Why am I thinking like this? I shook off this feeling to lead the group out to the garden to commence our party games.

"The game is tag," I announced. "Anyone can play if they wish." At my words, Mei, Bard, Finni, Lizzie, and Sebastian stepped forward. "Auntie Anne, could you tell us when to start?"

"Of course! The object of this game is to catch and tag the birthday girl. On your mark…get set…go!"

* * *

Five hours later found everyone still trying to catch the free little spirit that was me to my amusement. Wow, I thought, it's almost dinner time and no one has caught me yet. I found myself giggling just as strong arms picked me up to hold me above their head.

"I believe I have won Young Mistress," remarked Sebastian with a hint of amusement in his tone paired with a smirk.

"Yes, I believe you have," I returned with a soft smile as I stared down into his hypnotic wine colored eyes. I could feel my heart start a fluttering in my chest when our eyes connected. It seemed like both of our spirits were bonded through a strong cord. Could Sebastian feel this connection as well or am I just imagining it?

"Sebastian," came Ciel's voice. "Isn't it time for dinner?" The tender look was washed from Sebastian's face and eyes as he sat me back down.

"Yes, it is Master. Young Mistress, if you will excuse me," he said with a bow before he disappeared back into the house without another glance in my direction. I must have imagined it, I sighed in my head.

"It is time to return to the dining room for dinner," Ciel continued.

"Yay!" Lizzie exclaimed as she ran back into the mansion.

"It seems that I have missed the party games," came a familiar voice from my left.

"Undertaker!" I shouted with glee as I spun on my heel to launch myself into his waiting arms.

"Well hello to you too Ariel," he chuckled affectionately. "I came to celebrate your birthday with you."

"Thank you." He slowly released me to keep one of his hands on the small of my back so that he could guide me back into the mansion.

"Undertaker, why are you here?" Auntie Frances asked when she saw him helping me to my seat at the head of the table, at least for today.

"I came to celebrate the little lady's birthday. I would come to the little earl's birthdays, but he doesn't want to celebrate," he pouted from his seat to my right. I couldn't help but smile at the other man who held my affections. However, when I was around Undertaker, he would actually show me his emotions while I was always left guessing with Sebastian. Maybe I should pursue Undertaker instead, I thought to myself. In all of the years that I have pursued Sebastian I never moved from square one while with Undertaker he acted like he was interested in courting me and has even hinted at it.

"Dinner is served," Sebastian called out as he began to hand out the salads, subtly giving Undertaker a glare when he placed his food in front of him. What made him so angry, I found myself wondering before I noticed that Sebastian was pouring some pink wine in a wine glass for me. I gave him and Ciel a questioning glance at the drink.

"I have decided to let you drink wine now that you are of age to marry," Ciel announced. "Now you are a lady and you will be treated as such." I gave him a smile as I raised the glass to my lips to take a sip. Hmm, strawberries. We all ate our salad to move on to chicken alfredo, then the plates were taken away and the lights were put out while Sebastian carried a large cake over to me.

"Happy birthday to you," everyone sang. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Ariel. Happy birthday to you." At the end of their singing I closed my eyes tight and wished as hard as I could. Please let me find my other half. Once I was done I drew in a deep breath and blew out all of the candles on top of the cake. Cheering met my ears when the lights were turned back on and we all happily ate the cake. By now I had drunk two glasses of wine and I was feeling lightheaded and giddy.

"Present time," I giggled excitedly. "Ceil, your present first." He smiled before he handed me a long, light package.

"Happy birthday Ariel." I carefully tore apart the paper to see a picture of everyone, including the Undertaker, when we were outside in the garden.

"Oh Ciel, thank you." I in turn gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Next is a present from Edward," Auntie Frances told me. "He sends his condolences for not being able to attend the party."

"It's alright," I assured her while opening the gift. "I couldn't dream of taking him from school." To my surprise I found a beautiful silver and sapphire necklace and earring set nestled inside the package. "Oh my god. Would you please tell him thank you for me?"

"Of course."

"Mine next," Auntie Anne pressed while shoving a red box in my hands. I sat Edward's present down to open her gift to find pure white lingerie folded up. My face lit up a glorious pink before I hurriedly replaced the top the box.

"What is it my dear?" Undertaker asked, taking the box from my hands. I made to take it back, but he already had the top off and was gazing down into the box. Once he saw the clothing he burst out into uncontrollable laughter. The others came up behind him to look over his shoulder to look into the box to have various reactions. Lizzie blushed like I did while Ciel and Auntie Frances chewed out Auntie Anne about that was not proper to give me such a gift.

"Her future husband will certainly like it," she pouted which made both Lizzie and I blush harder.

"M-M-My gift next," Lizzie stuttered while handing over a slightly heavy box. I opened it to find various flower waters and makeup. Auntie Frances was the next one to give me her present of kid gloves of various lengths and colors along with a beautiful assortment of hair combs.

"Mine next," giggled Undertaker while taking my right hand. I was about to ask him what he was doing when he slid a silver Celtic band ring on my ring finger. My eyes widened at the action. This was one of the various rings that the Undertaker wore on a daily basis. If I remember correctly he had said that the ring had once belonged to his mother before she had died. Why was he giving me such a precious ring?

"Undertaker," I began only to be cut off by being pulled into a hug.

"Come to my shop tomorrow and I will explain," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I looked up to attempt to speak again only to be distracted by the sight of two beautiful yellow green eyes. Seeing as though he had said all he had needed to, he pulled away.

"I believe it is time for me to take my leave," he said. "Good bye Ariel, god bye all." I stood still as a statue where Undertaker had left me when I heard everyone else say that they too needed to leave for home.

"Ariel?" Ciel questioned in concern. At the sound of his voice, my body snapped out of its shock and I swayed dangerously before my legs buckled. Someone was quick enough to catch me and sweep me up into their arms. My heavy eyes then looked up into the face of Sebastian.

"Mei-Rin, please take Ariel up to her room. Sebastian, clean up then come help me ready for bed."

"Yes, my Lord," I heard from above me before I blacked out.

* * *

I don't know how much time had passed since I had blacked out, but I found myself in a dream with me in my nightgown and in my bed. I also couldn't help but feel a presence in the room.

"Hello," I called out tentatively. The shadows then moved and a body of shadow pushed itself from the darkness to reveal that it was Sebastian who was in my room when he hit a patch of moonlight. "Sebastian?" When I spoke he only stood in the middle of the room. With furrowed brows I pushed my covers off and swung my legs to the side of the bed so that I could get up.

"Sebastian," I tried again when I stood only inched away from him. He gave me a small smile that spoke volumes of tender affections which stunned me. Sebastian was actually smiling and wearing emotions on his face!

"Ariel," he breathed a second before he slammed his lips onto mine. In response I froze and my eyes widened. What was he doing?! Why am I having this dream?! The scene didn't play for that long because my mind was soon swept into darkness of dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: A Pleasant Proposal

**Chapter 4:** **A Pl****easant Proposal**

The next morning I awoke slowly as I remembered the dream I had had last night. What was with the dream, I asked myself. Why was I still dreaming of Sebastian when I had decided to stop pursuing him and instead focus on Undertaker? I sighed to myself as I pulled my blankets back and sat up in bed.

"Good morning Young Mistress," Sebastian greeted as he pushed in a cart laden with breakfast and tea.

"Good morning Sebastian," I blushed when I saw him. Why did I have to have that dream last night?

"I understand that today is your free day since you had your studies yesterday so I brought you your breakfast."

"Thank you Sebastian," I said. "Sebastian, after I eat will you ready Star for a ride?"

"Of course my Lady." I quickly finished the meal he had prepared for me and jumped up from my bed. "And remember Young Mistress, today the Master is having a business dinner tonight at seven o'clock, so I would advise you to be back at six o'clock."

"Alright. Thank you Sebastian."

"Have a good day Young Mistress and please be careful."

"I will," I promised him confused at his words. He seemed to want to say something else, but he only gave me bow before he left the room. What was that about? I shook my head to clear it. It was only natural that the staff of the manor worries about the safety of their masters, right? Right, I decided while I gave myself a quick wash to dress in a dress that had a silver band that went form the middle of one shoulder to the other with soft pink puffs to start the sleeves with longer and larger white, silver lined sleeves that started form the pink puffs down to the tips of my fingers. Then the bodice dress was silver, white, and pink with a silver band at my waist that led to a white skirt. (The dress is Princess Kakyuu's dress from Sailor Moon with a pink, white, and silver color theme.) To go along with the dress I slipped on white slippers, put on an elaborate silver and pink chain choker with matching silver and pink earrings, put my hair into a curly bunch at the nape of my neck with a set of silver combs that had small pink flowers as decoration with a few strands of my white hair framing my face, a light dusting of silver on my eyes, sprayed on a spritz of peony water, and slipped on the ring Undertaker gave me back on my right ring finger. Now I'm ready for the day, I decided when I saw myself in the mirror. Time to go see the Undertaker.

* * *

By the time I made it to the front of the mansion, Sebastian was standing by the steps with my beautiful pure white horse Star all saddled up and ready to go.

"Thank you Sebastian," I told him as I came to stand beside him.

"You're welcome Young Mistress," he replied looking down at me, his eyes widening when he saw me. I ignored the action and swung myself up into the saddle to ride like a man instead of sidesaddle.

"I shouldn't be too long Sebastian," I assured him.

"I shall inform the Master." I sighed inwardly at his attitude while I urged Star away from the mansion to gallop off the property and through the countryside. All thoughts vanished from my mind as I rode on the back of my Star. It seemed like that whenever I was riding on her back like this I felt like I was flying and it filled me with so much peace.

"We're heading to the Undertaker's parlor today," I whispered in Star's ear. She whinnied in acknowledgement as she altered her path once we hit the city and she slowed to a trot. I know it's weird that I can talk to animals, but it's something I have been able to do since the day I was born. However, when I had turned five, I had learned that other people could not do this so I kept this gift to myself in fear that people would call me a freak. A whinny caught my attention when Star told me that we had arrived at the parlor. "Thanks Star. Stay right here and I'll bring you some sugar cubes." Once I uttered the words her ears pricked up and she nuzzled her nose against my face. I giggled and patted her nose so that I could pass by to enter the shop.

"Undertaker," I called out, shutting the door behind me. "I'm here."

"Come meet me in the sitting room," he answered from somewhere deeper into the shop. I confidently walked past the front part of the store to pass the morgue, the coffin workshop, and the coffin storeroom to pass into the house part of the building by opening a door. Past the door was the path to the mudroom that led to a middle room that had a door to the sitting room on the right, door to the dining room and kitchen to the left, and a door ahead that led to Undertaker's room. I wasted no time in walking over to the door on the right and opening the door.

"Welcome back Ariel," he greeted me, his usual hat and robe missing from his person.

"It's always a pleasure to come see you," I grinned back as I sat next to him on the couch.

"Would you care for some cookies or tea?"

"Not right now. I would rather know why you gave me the ring."

"I gave you the ring because I want to court you." My eyes widened at his words.

"But why me?" I found myself asking.

"Why?" he repeated while he drew me closer to him. "I'll tell you why. Whenever you would come to visit me it was like the whole shop flooded up with light and laughter, and I can always count on you to have pleasant, intellectual conversations with. I would have asked to court you sooner, but I knew I had to wait until you were at least sixteen."

"I accept," I breathed out at once. He grinned at that.

"So, you've finally lost hope with the butler?"

"Yes," I answered as I cuddled into his side to which he wrapped an arm around me. "He just does not show any emotion or acknowledge any hint I may give him."

"Well, at least here is somebody who will return your affections," he told me, his face coming closer and closer to mine. Oh my gosh, I thought in my head, I'm getting my first kiss! Our lips touched in a kiss that had my heart pounding. His lips are so warm and smooth. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something hot and wet swipe across my bottom lip. With a gasp I broke the kiss and backed up to look into his yellow green eyes. "What's wrong Ariel?"

"I've never been kissed before," I confessed with a blush.

"Well that's alright, I'll teach you. Just open your mouth and I'll do the rest." I again leaned closer with my eyes closed as Undertaker's lips found mine again and the same thing swiped across my lip. This time I opened my mouth only for what I took to be his tongue entered my mouth and began exploring the inside of my mouth. My eyes rolled behind my closed lids when a moan escaped my throat. At the sound, Undertaker picked me up and placed me in his lap. Soon we broke for air, but Undertaker only moved his mouth onto my neck and shoulders.

"Undertaker," I gasped when he sucked on the juncture where my neck and shoulder met and my pulse throbbed.

"It's Pheobus," he managed to say in between his kissing my neck.

"Pheobus," I said when he again sucked at my pulse point. When I had uttered his name, he pulled back reluctantly and smiled at me.

"I'm glad I was your first kiss," he told me with his forehead against mine.

"I'm glad too." Another smile lit his face as he put both my legs on one side of his lap so he could set me in his lap and rest his head on top of mine with his arms wrapped around me.

"What does your name mean?"

"It is the name of a sun god, although I would appreciate it if you only called me by my name when we're by ourselves."

"Alright, Pheobus." I could feel a chuckle vibrate his chest before a kiss was placed a top my head.

* * *

When the hour had reached five, it was time that I started heading home.

"I'll try to come by tomorrow," I said as I stood from the couch.

"And I'll be waiting," he replied, standing up to pull me into a hug. "Oh, and here are Star's sugar cubes."

"Thank you Pheobus." I pecked a kiss on his cheek before I showed myself out to where Star was waiting for me. "Here you go girl, sorry for the wait." She happily munched up the sugar cubes while I gracefully swung myself into the saddle and urged her on the way back to home. The ride was pleasant to say the least as I was still reeling from Pheobus' kiss.

"Young Mistress!" exclaimed Finni, our gardener, which brought me out of my daze and alerted me that I had indeed returned home.

"Hello Finni, would you be a dear and take Star to the stables for me?"

"Of course." The happy-go-lucky gardener took Star's reigns and led her away which left me alone in the rose garden. I so love white roses, I thought to myself while I tried to pluck a rose from the bush.

"Ouch," I muttered when one of the thorns pricked my finger and bright red blood oozed onto my pale flesh.

"Let me get that," came Sebastian's voice, his body seemingly appearing out of thin air. There was no room left to argue as Sebastian took my finger into his mouth to suck it while rubbing his tongue along the pad of my finger to clean it of blood. I sat speechless as my finger was slowly released from his mouth to be bandaged quickly. What just happened?

"Thank you Sebastian," I found myself uttering.

"You're welcome my Lady. Now, why don't we go inside and get you some sweets?" he offered as he put his arms around me to lead me into the house.

* * *

**Hey guys, what do you think of the story so far with the Sebastian and Undertaker with my OC? I would love to see any comments or questions you have about the story. Oh, and if you are interested in my other story ****A Love That Can Fill the Galaxy**** which is a Sailor Moon fanfic, I suggest that you read a new fanfic I wrote called ****The Life of Genevieve Hale**** which is a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fanfic. If I have at least three reviews and or messages I will post another chapter toot-sweet. (Hehe, toot sweets toot sweets~) Get the reference?**


	6. Chapter 5: A Newfound Bond

**Chapter 5: A Newfound Bond**

**Hey peoples! Here's the next installment of ****A Demon's Mate****, and I want to send a shout out to Lucky D, VampireSiren, and L0n3W0lf36 for their reveiws. Anyways, let's continue on! Oh, and I don't own any of the Kuroshitsuji character's but I do own my OC Ariel!~**

**_Thought conversations_**

* * *

"Here is some tea and cake for you Young Mistress," Sebastian said as I sat on the edge of my bed with a trolley of the slice of cake and tea in front of me. I sighed in gratitude as I picked up the cup of tea to find that it was black with drops of a deep, dark red in it.

"What type of tea is this?" I asked him.

"It's a new tea I made," he explained. "I made blackberry tea and added a few drops of raspberry syrup." Wow, he took two of my favorite flavors and mixed them together in the form of tea. I first raised the cup to sniff its delicious berry scent before I took a sip and let it set on my tongue. Oh my god, it tasted amazing as well as a bit odd. I could taste the blackberry and the subtle hint of raspberry, but there was also something else in there. I don't know what it was but it sent a pleasant shiver down my spine once it slid past my throat.

"Thank you Sebastian."

"It was my pleasure Young Mistress. I'll leave you so that you can prepare for Master's guests." I gave him a nod as a response before I walked over to my wardrobe to pull to pull out a silver and white dress, all the while thinking over what had happened at Pheobus' parlor. When I recalled the part where we had kissed, I heard a distinctive growl in my head.

**_Hello_**, I called out hesitantly in my mind. Through whatever link I had in my mind I could feel a stab of happiness that pierced the overall feeling of jealousy and possessiveness. Well that was weird. I shook off the incident and pulled off my dress to pull on the other dress that had silver circles around my bust that enhanced my large chest, an open v back that ended at the small of my back, three strings of silver pearls just under my breasts, and a three layered skirt that hugged my figure down to my hips then splayed out to my ankles. I also put my hair up into the two twin bun pigtail style with white roses tucked into the base of each bun and placed a silver pearl bracelet on my left wrist while I kept my silver eyeshadow, the ring Pheobus gave me on my right ring finger, and my white slippers. Then as a final touch I spritzed on some white rose water. Now I look presentable, I decided with satisfaction. With that thought in mind I left my room, after I finished my snack of course, to join my brother at the top of the stairs as Sebastian opened the front door to let in our guest.

"Welcome Mr. Vanel," greeted Sebastian. "I would like to introduce you to my master and young mistress Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and Lady Ariel Diana Stella Phantomhive."

"It is a pleasure Lady Phantomhive," he said when we had reached the bottom of the stairs while eyeing my chest. Again I felt the overwhelming feeling of jealousy and possessiveness surge through me. Who is causing this?

"Shall we continue on to the back yard," suggested Ciel, taking my hand out of our guests to pull me after him. I couldn't help but smile at his over-protectiveness, but I also inwardly thanked him. I got a bad feeling from that guy and I didn't like it one bit. A feeling of smugness and agreement appeared in the corner of my mind at my thoughts. Huh.

**_Am I talking with somebody_**, I asked the source of these feelings. In reply I got a feeling of confirmation. **_Are you only talking to me through feelings instead of words?_** Another sense of confirmation appeared to answer me. I said no more once my brother, our guest, and I sat down to a Japanese dinner.

* * *

All through the meal I could feel our guests' eyes on my every move like a hungry vulture. This is so awkward and uncomfortable, I thought with a fake smile aimed at him. Soothing waves then started to overcome me at my uneasiness. _**Thank you.** _Once dinner was over we all retired to Ciel's office where I watched Ciel and our guest play a game. A pretty gruesome game at that. In the middle of the game our guest stood.

"If you both will excuse me," he said with one last look at my breasts. "I have to phone my associates to tell them I will be staying longer."

"Of course," Ciel told him.

"I don't like him," I voiced while I stood by my brother's side with a shiver down my spine at how the man's gaze made me feel.

"It's alright Ariel," he assured me while pulling me into his lap. "He's gone now."

"But I thought he said he was phoning someone," I protested with my head tucked neatly under my brother's chin.

"He was planning on leaving, but he didn't want us to know that."

"Oh, okay." Weird. I continued to sit in my brother's lap as he rubbed circles in my back while I lay my head against his chest. Slowly but surely I slipped off into a peaceful sleep while wrapped in the protective embrace of my brother.

**Sebastian**

I was just finishing fixing up Finnian's mess up in the garden when I heard the familiar thunder of hoof beats that belonged to Star that marked Ariel's return. Finally, I thought in relief. Now that she is back I can protect her from any possible dangers instead of her being on her own in town. I turned to face her only to get a strong onslaught of Undertaker's scent that covered her natural scent. How dare that reaper, I seethed in anger as I watched my mate admire the flowers to the side of us. She is mine and no one else's. I need to mark her as mine so that he can't have her, and a perfect opportunity reared its head when Ariel quickly retracted her finger from the rose bush with a bead of red staining a fingertip. Now to drink her blood, I thought as I rushed to her side.

"Let me get that," I uttered, raising her finger to my mouth before she could object to gently flick my tongue against her finger pad so I could get a taste of her blood. Once I tasted her blood, it was like I was in heaven while her life source flooded my senses in pleasure, which made my once gentle licking turn sensual until I forced myself to release her finger and bandage it.

"Thank you Sebastian," she said, shock and confusion evident in her features.

"You're welcome my Lady. Now, why don't we go inside and get you some sweets?" I questioned as I placed my arms around her shoulders to lead her into the mansion then into her room. While she was preparing to sit I flashed down to the kitchen and back up with my demon speed to retrieve the trolley that held the snack I had prepared for her upon her return home. I also couldn't help but put in a few drops of my blood into her teacup to concrete our connection on my way up.

"Here is some tea and cake for you Young Mistress," I told her. She sighed gratefully as she picked it up to look upon the tea's red color. It was a good thing I also put in some raspberry flavoring along with my blood in case she was suspicious.

"What type of tea is this?" she asked him.

"It's a new tea I made," I explained. "I made blackberry tea and added a few drops of raspberry syrup." Her eyes lit up at the thought of mixing two of her most favorite flavorings into one tea before she took a big sip. When the taste hit her taste buds, her eyes widened with the pleasure of delicious consumption. All the while she marveled over the tea, I could feel her consciousness and mine blend together until we were of one mind.

"Thank you Sebastian."

"It was my pleasure Young Mistress. I'll leave you so that you can prepare for Master's guests." She gave me a nod before I excused myself so that I could return to my duties.

While I was walking down the stairs, I saw Ariel recalling what had happened between her and the Undertaker.

**FLASHBACK (Third Person)**

"Would you care for some cookies or tea?" asked the Undertaker

"Not right now. I would rather know why you gave me the ring," Ariel replied.

"I gave you the ring because I want to court you." Her dark blue eyes widened at his words.

"But why me?" she whispered.

"Why?" he repeated while he drew her closer to him. "I'll tell you why. Whenever you would come to visit me it was like the whole shop flooded up with light and laughter, and I can always count on you to have pleasant, intellectual conversations with. I would have asked to court you sooner, but I knew I had to wait until you were at least sixteen."

"I accept," she breathed out at once. He grinned at that.

"So, you've finally lost hope with the butler?"

"Yes," she answered as she cuddled into his side to which he wrapped an arm around her. "He just does not show any emotion or acknowledge any hint I may give him."

"Well, at least here is somebody who will return your affections," he told her, his face coming closer and closer to hers. Their lips touched in a kiss that had her heart pounding in her chest. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something hot and wet swipe across her bottom lip. With a gasp she broke the kiss and backed up to look into his yellow green eyes. "What's wrong Ariel?"

"I've never been kissed before," she confessed with a blush.

"Well that's alright, I'll teach you. Just open your mouth and I'll do the rest." She again leaned closer with her eyes closed as Undertaker's lips found hers again and the Undertaker's tongue swiped across her lip again. This time she opened her mouth so that his tongue entered her mouth and began exploring the inside. Her eyes rolled behind her closed lids when a moan escaped her throat. At the sound, Undertaker picked her up and placed her in his lap. Soon they broke for air, but Undertaker only moved his mouth onto her neck and shoulders.

"Undertaker," she gasped when he sucked on the juncture where her neck and shoulder met, making her pulse throb.

"It's Pheobus," he managed to say in between his kissing her neck.

"Pheobus," she said when he again sucked at her pulse point. When she had uttered his name, he pulled back reluctantly and smiled at her.

"I'm glad I was your first kiss," he told her with his forehead against hers.

"I'm glad too." Another smile lit his face as he put both her legs on one side of his lap so he could set her in his lap and rest his head on top of her with his arms wrapped around her.

"What does your name mean?"

"It means sun god, although I would appreciate it if you only called me by my name when we're by ourselves."

"Alright, Pheobus." She could feel a chuckle vibrate his chest before a kiss was placed a top her head.

When the hour had reached five, she began to ready to leave.

"I'll try to come by tomorrow," she said as she stood from the couch.

"And I'll be waiting," he replied, standing up to pull her into a hug. "Oh, and here are Star's sugar cubes."

"Thank you Pheobus." She pecked a kiss on his cheek before she showed myself out to where Star was waiting for her.

**END FLASHBACK**

At the end I could feel a growl work its way up my throat. How dare he touch my mate like that! How dare he take a kiss from her! How dare he kiss her bare flesh! And all while I could not do the same, well except for the little visit I had payed her.

**_Hello_**, came Ariel's hesitant voice through our connection. That alone was enough to at least shoot a ray of happiness through my haze of possessiveness. There was no other words spoken on her behalf, but just that one word was enough to calm me down. God, what powerful creatures a demon's mate is, I marveled as I returned to my work.

Everything was going well in my work until Master's guest arrived.

"Welcome Mr. Vanel," I greeted him from the side of the door. "I would like to introduce you to my master and young mistress Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and Lady Ariel Diana Stella Phantomhive."

"It is a pleasure Lady Phantomhive," he said when Ariel and Master had reached the bottom of the stairs while eyeing my mate's chest. Jealousy and possessiveness again flared in me as I watched the man's back with a glare. He better keep his paws away from her.

"Shall we continue on to the back yard," suggested Master, taking Ariel's hand out of our guests to pull her after him. I couldn't help but notice the smile she gave at Master's over-protectiveness, but I also heard her inwardly thank him. She got a bad feeling from their guest and she didn't like it one bit. A feeling of smugness and agreement appeared with her thoughts.

**_Am I talking with somebody_**, came her voice through our bond. To answer her I only gave her a feeling of confirmation seeing as how I was still bound by order from my Master to not show my mate that I was hers and she was mine. . **_Are you only talking to me through feelings instead of words? _**I again gave a sense of confirmation. She said no more as she settled down for dinner but was constantly distracted by the attention she was getting from their guest. I can't wait to torture him later, I seethed.

* * *

**Hey, I know it was a long chapter, but think of it as an apology for taking so long to post a new chapter. I don't know a schedule for posting new chapters because I just moved into a dorm for college and I'll be starting classes on Monday. Anyways, Lucky D, I hope this chapter answers your question. As for everyone else, if you have a question or concern about this story, I will be happy to answer it via a review or through the story. So, in short, reviews are magic. I would like to see a few more.**

**See ya!~**


	7. Chapter 6: A Protective Instinct

**Chapter 6: A Protective Instinct**

**Sorry about the long wait my dear readers. Life has been pretty hectic lately, but I haven't forgotten about you guys.**

**Ye0lkkot: Thank you, and yes, they do seem adorable don't they?~**

**Kumi Uchiha: Yeah, there is going to be some Ariel and Undertaker loving, but your joking may just be on the right track. Maybe.**

**L0n3W0lf36: Thank you so much for the review and the good luck. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Insanity runs through my vains: Yes, it is torture for a demon. But I don't think our Sebby will stand for it. What do you think?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. I only claim my OC Ariel and any other OC I may introduce.**

** QUOTE OF THE DAY**

** "Most men pursue pleasure with such breathless haste that they hurry past it."**

** -Soren Kierkegaard**

_**Thought Conversations**_

** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ariel

The next morning I awoke to a still fairly dark room which meant the sun was just starting to rise into the sky.

"I wonder if Sebastian would spar with me this morning?" I mumbled to myself as I slipped from the warm covers of my bed. Then after lunch I can go visit Pheobus. At that thought a wave of possessiveness and jealousy washed over my mind.

**_What_**, I couldn't help but ask whoever was projecting these feelings into my mind. Why do you care if I am seeing him? No answer was given to me. _**Well then, if you won't tell me, then you should have no problem with it.**_ Satisfied with my words I went through a quick wash then dressed in the fighting outfit that I had made myself. Then I swept my hair up into a high ponytail with a ribbon which marked me as ready for sparring. Now I just have to find Sebastian. Humming to myself, I skipped through the mansion looking into his normal haunts until I same across him walking through the entryway by the front door.

"Sebastian," I called in a mild voice so that he could hear me and I wouldn't disturb the others.

"Yes, Young Mistress?" he asked once I was at his side.

"Will you spar with me?"

"As you wish."** (1) **I nodded in reply so Sebastian led us out to the garden where he stood and waited for me to stand opposite him in a ready stance. "Alright Young Mistress, let us try you attacking first. Life will not give you the luxury of letting someone else attack you so you must attack first." I frowned at his harsh words, but I knew he was only saying them so that I would be able to protect myself and others like I had asked him to do so long ago. The frown was quickly wiped from my face as I nodded before I sped in his direction from the left. Keeping my thoughts clear and keeping my movements unpredictable, I switched my direction of attack at the last second and sent a kick from the right only for my foot to be caught by Sebastian. I in turn called upon the familiar warmth that signaled my hidden power, which gave me a speed and strength boost, to kick from the other side so he would let go of my leg with a punch. He stood as firm as a rock when I hit him so I amped up the strength of my power to run even faster at him until I was a blur. With no difficulty he matched my speed until we both were attacking and blocking as if we had carefully choreographed all of it, ending in the both of us panting slightly as the sun rose higher into the sky.

"It seems this is where we will stop," Sebastian told me. "I still have to wake the Master and help prepare for breakfast."

"Alright. I will meet the two of you in the dining room in a half hour." He bowed slightly to me before he walked off to tend to my brother. Well, I might as well do a cool down before I head inside so my muscles don't ache later. While I went about my exercises, I found myself thinking that I was lucky that I didn't have any sweat anywhere on my body so I did not need to take another bath. Now to find something to occupy myself with until breakfast.

* * *

A half hour later found my brother and I at the breakfast table with me still in my fighting outfit.

"Ariel, could you change into something else?" Ciel asked lightly.

"No, I feel comfortable in these clothes and I may go exercise outside in the garden after breakfast."

"But you can at least wear trousers instead of that," he groaned.

"Too bad," was all I said which ended the conversation. Ciel had learned the hard way years ago that if I didn't want to do anything, I was not going to do it no matter what. However, if given a reasonable reason as to why I shouldn't do it, I wouldn't. My clothes on the other hand were perfectly alright for wearing around the manner.

"Ariel."

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Will you come and sing for me while I work. Your voice is soothing and I have a feeling that the paperwork is going to be hectic."

"Of course." We both finished our meal and began our walk up to Ciel's office.

"I will be there shortly with a snack and some tea," Sebastian told us when we reached the base of the grand staircase.

"Thanks Sebastian," I said while Ciel waved him off. "What song would you like me to sing?"

"Umm, how about that vocal song that you hum," he suggested while he rummaged through his papers.

"Alright."** (2) **While I sang my heart out for my brother, I felt a sort of peace settle over me as well as the whole mansion. Even the person in my head felt peaceful when I sang. I don't know why but whenever I sang, I felt one with the world and that there were no problems at all. It also distracted me if I was not carefully dividing my attention between my singing and my surroundings. Which is exactly what happened when I felt multiple presences come at the mansion from the window. I didn't even have the time to yell at Ciel as I pulled him away from the window towards the door with me in front of him. Right on cue about five men came through the open window to look at the both of us.

"What do you want?" I demanded at once in a protective crouch in front of my brother in case any of them try something.

"We want you and your dear brother there," the tallest one with chestnut colored hair and hazel eyes told me.

"I'd like to see you try." As if on cue three of the five lunged at me and I sprang into action punching the first guy in the gut that would have made Sebastian lean back with no discomfort, roundhouse kick the second man into the wall, and backwards kick the last one back towards the window. "Anyone else?" Just as I uttered those words I felt a stab of pain in my side that made me gasp as a cloth was put over my mouth. No, Ciel! I fought viciously for consciousness so that I could look over to see that they had already knocked out my brother with the same method of putting the cloth over his mouth and nose. Damn it! After all this training I had failed my brother a second time. What kind of sister am I?

* * *

What seemed like hours later I awoke to see that I had awoken before my brother and that we were held hostage by the "guest" we had last night in an office.

"Well, well. It looks like the princess is awake," he smirked as he walked up to me. "I thought what you were wearing before made you look good, but I was wrong. This is even better." While he spoke he placed his hand on my bare stomach which made me cringe.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" demanded my now awake older brother.

"Finally awake Phantomhive? Good. I have some business to discuss with you." While the two men began to talk, I discreetly used a hidden dagger to cut my binds so that I would be free to protect Ciel if need be, but I kept my hands and legs in place. At some point during the talk the man had pulled a gun on my brother, however he didn't move to shoot.

"You'd better hope your little lap dogs actually know how to fetch," Ciel remarked. The man made to strike Ciel for his comment, but I threw myself in front of him to take the blow instead.

"Keep your hand off my brother," I warned him while working my jaw to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Ariel," Ciel said from behind me.

"Stay out of this little girl this is business," the man glared after he made a call to his men. "It only concerns your brother and myself."

"If you wish to harm my brother, then it is my business."

"Fine with me," he sneered as he brought some men from the sidelines to come surround him from behind. "Gentlemen, please show the lady her place, but make sure not to harm her face. I want my sex slave to stay pretty." Ciel bristled at his words while I ignored him so that I could focus on defeating the men that tried to get a hold of me. Please, let me have enough strength to get Ciel and me out of here. The familiar warmth spread over me until I was tearing through the men easily until a sting made me rumple slightly in pain form my side. Damn, I forgot that one of them stabbed me. The lackeys took that as their cue to grab my arms and legs so that they could start wailing on me with all they had. All the while the boss was on the phone and Ciel looked on in horror of the beating I was receiving.

"H-Hey, what happened," the leader panicked into the phone.

"Sounds like your game of fetch failed," Ciel smirked while his only visible eye glanced over at me with worry. What is he talking about? The man's eyes widened at Ciel's words and made to kick him, but I threw off the men that held me to rush in front of Ciel to be kicked back into his body.

"Le-Lea-Leave h-hi-him al-alo-alone,"I coughed harshly, thick red liquid oozing from the corners of my lips.

"Ariel, why?"Ciel asked sadly.

"Because I swore to myself that I would protect you Ciel. To make sure that you were never taken from me again," I replied weakly while I rested against his chest. By this time the boss was back at the phone yelling at his underlings until Sebastian's smooth voice came over the receiver.

"Hello? I represent the Phantomhive estate. Would my master and mistress happen to be there? Hello? What's the matter? Hello?" A shaky but definite woof came from Ciel. "Very good my lord. I'll be there to pick you up momentarily." That was the last words I could make out as blood began to flow freely from my body and my hearing dimmed so I could only make out sounds, not any words that were spoken. All the while Ciel held me tight to his chest as tears fell down his face while a concerned tone slipped past his lips. Soon we were joined by the familiar alto tone of Sebastian's voice. A conversation took place between Sebastian and the man that ended with the man reaching to take Ciel by his hair, but I pushed myself into his reach instead so Ciel would stay safe. A sound of protest left Ciel's mouth when I felt something hard and cold up against my temple. Is it a gun? Anger passed over Sebastian's face when he caught the sight of me, but he kept his emotions in check from what I could tell of his facial expressions as he dealt with the man. He then proceeded to pull something out of his jacket when a bullet shot through his head. No, I screamed in my head. H-H-He c-c-can't die, I thought as my thoughts turned sluggish. The shot through his head was soon followed by more gun shots to his body. No. My body went limp in the man's hands, but for some reason my vision did not want to shut off even though my brain mostly did. In the next few minutes Sebastian rose from the ground completely alive as he coughed up the bullets that were shot at him to throw them back at the men with the guns. After that he walked up towards me to disappear from my sight when a vibration in the air went off. What? Being lifted up and sat on the couch along with Ciel is what registered next while Sebastian walked back over to the man with weird black feathers falling around him. What I saw next scared me so much that I fainted from shock and fear. It was of Sebastian with long black hair put up into a high ponytail, pointed ears that sported earrings that were in the shape of a silver crow with a blood red jewel in the center, his pale skin became even more so although it wasn't deathly white, dressed in a black leather jacket that hugged his toned chest tightly that was sleeveless with cords of fabric that connected long black sleeves that came down to the middle of his hands, from his shirt came black leather pants that showed off his lean legs with black leather boots starting at his knee that ended with a high heel. The last things I noticed were the large pair of black wings from his back, a set of long black claw-like nails, sharp fangs, and a pair of blood red eyes that had a slitted pupil like a cat's.** (3)**

** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(1): Cookies to whoever gets this movie reference. Chocolate chip to be exact!**

**(2): The song she sings is InuYasha's Lullaby from the anime InuYasha. If you type in the title in YouTube you should be able to find it.**

**(3): If you type in Sebastian Michaelis true form in the bing images search engine you should be able to find this. It has an actual person modeling the clothes with a front and back view on the picture.**

**So there you go guys. Rate and review. If you do I will make a shout out to you in the beginning of the intro. If you have any questions please feel free to leave a review and I will be more than happy yo answer it for you.**

**I Luv u all!~**

** -White Wolf**


	8. Chapter 7: Chapter 7: Earth Shattering N

**Chapter 7: Earth Shattering News**

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of A Demon's Angel. This is shout out to L0n3W0lf36 and Guest for thier support for this next chapter. Now, as a warning, this chapter will have some groundbreaking news that will blow your socks off. Fair warning in case of unsuspected shock makes you hypervenalte( Sadly that is what happens to me). Well, there is my warning so let's get on with the story!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Third Person P.O.V.

When Ciel and Sebastian arrived back at the manor with the badly beaten and unconcious Ariel in Sebastain's arms, all of the Phantomhive servants were in a state of panic.

"What happened to the Young Mistress?!"

"She managed to fall during our little walk," Ceil answered easily. "She'll be fine in a few days." A sigh of relief left the servants as they all rushed back to attend to their duties except for Mei-Rin.

"Master."

"What is it?"

"Undertaker is here to see the Young Mistress."

"Can you tell him that she isn't seeing anyone right now?"

"He is being quite persistent Master. He has not laughed or giggled once since he has waited here for you." Shock registered on both Ciel's and Sebastian's face at the news. That was so unlike the mysterious mortician.

"Very well. Where is he?"

"He is waiting in the front parlor." Ciel let out a sigh as he beckoned Sebastian to follow him into the manor right past the Undertaker to reach the grand staircase.

"Is she alright?" Undertaker demanded at once, no trace of his trademark grin or humor.

"The Young Mistress is fine," Mei-Rin answered for the head butler and head of the house. "She just had an unfortunate fall while they were taking a walk." Because of the silver hair in the Undertaker's eyes, the group did not see the suspicious glint that flashed in Sebastian's direction.

"Very well. I will give any wounds that she has the proper treatment," he said as he made to take Ariel from Sebastian's arms. Sebastian instinctively pulled back from his reach with a low growl in his throat.

"Sebastian, give Ariel to the Undertaker," Ciel ordered. "You still have dinner to make. Mei-Rin, I'd like you to accompany the Undertaker to Ariel's room so you may assist him."

"Yes, Master." A quick flash of a smug grin passed over Undertaker's lips, which only Sebastian caught, before Undertaker gently but quickly took Ariel from him to carry her up the rest of the grand staircase. Since no servant was around Sebastian let his eyes swirl a demonic red before he quickly composed himself.

"She is in capable hands," Ciel told him. "I don't see what your problem is. Once Undertaker has fixed her up she'll be up and about in a few days." At first Ciel **was ** worried about his sister, but once Undertaker had offered to heal her, his worry had faded. Undertaker worked with dead bodies as well as in some cases living bodies so his work would be quick and efficient which meant that Ariel would still live. Ciel then climbed the stairs to reach his study while Sebastian slinked off to the kitchens where his murderous aura scared off Bardaroy.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Ariel's bedroom, Mey-Rin was bustling about fetching and giving Undertaker the things he needed while Undertaker washed off all the blood on Ariel's body and sewed up the gash in Ariel's side from whoever had stabbed her.

"That should be it," Undertaker sighed as he gathered up all of the soiled linens and sewing kit after bandaging Ariel up. "Would you please take these away for me?"

"Of course," the maid said at once before disappearing out the door. When the maid had left the room, Undertaker made a cut along his palm and let his blood drip down into Ariel's open mouth. On reflex Ariel's throat began to swallow his blood so Undertaker place his hand to her lips while holding her head up to drink.

"That's it Ariel, my mate. Drink my blood and heal."

"What do you mean **your **mate?" growled a voice from the shadows of the room.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Do not try my patience reaper," the voice hissed as the shadows came forward to form Sebastian's body.

"Well, it's like I said she is my mate."

"She. Is. **Mine**."

"She is both of ours."

"And how could that be?"

"Because it is God's will." This caused Sebastian to scoff. "Not for you ,but for Ariel. When angels are sent to Earth to become earth bound angels, their soul is given the potential to either have a demon as a mate or a reaper. Seeing as how reapers and demons usually stay as far away from the other as possible, it wasn't a problem before."

"I am **not **giving up what's mine because of some silly claim that you are her mate," Sebastian snarled.

"It is her decision as much as it is ours Mr. Butler. Whomever she chooses will be hers and hers alone. The other will have to live without her and watch the other with her."

"I am not letting her slip through my fingers."

"Neither am I Mr. Butler. Neither am I."

Ariel

When I came into wakefulness, I saw the image of Sebastian at the mofia's house came back to me. At first I couldn't hel but marvel at the beauty he had as well as shiver in fear at the swirling red eyes he had. Was what I saw real? With the end of that thought I found my eyes opening to see Pheobus sitting in a chair beside my bed smiling softly down at me.

"How do you feel Ariel?"

"I feel like my whole body is on fire, but besides that I'm fine," I replied as I tried to sit up.

"You should lay down and rest Ariel. You are still weak from the beating you received," he told me gently while slowly helping my lay back down. "Your brother tells me that you took down a great number of them before they got you."

"Yeah," I chuckled. "But I have a strength I didn't know I had when I protected Ciel."

"From what he told me you took all the blows in his place."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Why?"

"Ciel is my precious brother. I can't let him get hurt and be taken away again like when we were little."

"Ariel," he began only for me to cut him off.

"But it's alright. I'm alive and Ciel is safe and sound. That's all that matters." A knock brought both of our attentions to the dark wood of my bedroom door. "Come in."

"Young Mistress, here is your dinner," Sebastian said as he pushed in a trolley with a light meal that would be easy on my stomach. When his head lifted and his eyes showed, a flash of them turning the swirling red from whatever that vision was made me shake.

"Ariel?" Pheobus questioned in concern when my whole body started to shake.

"I'm fine," I assured him, all the while avoiding Sebastian's eyes. Why did I have those visions? Now I can't even look at Sebastian without shaking in fear. My meal was passed to me which I ate with bird bites seeing as though Sebastian's eyes on me made me break out in a cold sweat to accompany my shaking.

"I will come visit you again tomorrow Ariel," Phoebus murmured to me in my ear. The way his warm breath blew over my ear made a pleasant shiver roll down my spine which made me completely forget about Sebastian being in the room. "We wouldn't want you to injure yourself more by trying to ride out and see me." I could only softly shake my head at that as he pulled away.

"I'll see you later." He then placed a warm kiss on my forehead before he stood.

"See you," slipped from my lips. A warm smile was given to me as he disappeared out of my room. Which left me in my room alone with Sebastian. My earlier fear and uneasiness came back full force, tying my stomach in knots in the process.

"I am done with my meal," I announced softly. Sebastian was quick to gather my dishes back onto the trolley.

"Good night Young Mistress," he threw over his shoulder at my door frame.

"G-Goonight Sebastian." Once he was gone I let out a relieved breath and tried to slow my fast beating heart. What exactly did I have a vision of? What exactly is Sebastian Michaelis? These were the last thoughts on my mind before I gave in to the pull of sleep.

Sebastian

Hot and unrestrained anger flowed through my veins as I left my mate's bedroom. Not only had she welcomed the reaper's advances, she is now afraid of me and is blocking our connection from her end! There was no way that I could fix that without a direct order from her herself to rid me of the Master's order's restrictions. Damn it all! At this rate the reaper will have my mate while I had to continue my existence without her by my side. Unacceptable, I growled in my mind. I'll just have to think of something to remedy this.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o A Demon's Mate o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**So, what did you think. Please review your feedback and/or questions you may have about this story thus far. Remember, reviews are magic!**

** -White Wolf**


	9. Chapter 8: A Wonderful Ball

**Chapter 8: A Wonderful Ball**

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the next installment of A Demon's Angel! I want to thank ,VampireSiren, L0n3W0lf36, and shika93 for thier reviews. Luv ya guys! Anyways, I'll be starting with quotes at the beginning of each story now. So,**

**Quote of the Story:**

**"Achievement seems to be connected with action. Successful men and women keep moving. They make mistakes, but they don't quit." **

**-Conrad Hilton**

**I thought it fit with Grell appearing in this chapter. Without further ado I give you A Demon's Angel Ch. 8!**

**P.S.: Sorry about the long wait. Last weekend was kind of hectic so I couldn't post.**

**P.P.S.: Just so everyone is on the same page here are the ages for Ciel(18), Elizabeth(18), and Ariel(16)**

**P.P.P.S.: WARNING! THERE ARE SOME SEXUAL THEMES FROM SEBASTIAN'S POINT OF VIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, Undertaker would be getting some much deserved love.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ariel**

Brother and I were sitting at the breakfast table eating breakfast, him calmly with me picking at my food since Sebastian stood so close by and I could have sworn that I felt his eyes on me. Screaming then filled the room which took my mind of Sebastian just as a man with dark brown hair came into the room on a trolley that rammed into Finni. A pot of tea fell off the trolley onto Finni's shirt. I quickly rose form my seat with my napkin in my hand to rush to Finni's side.

"Raise your shirt please," I requested of Finni when I knelt beside him. He heeded my words quickly so that I could wipe of the access tea from his skin gently. "I would suggest putting some aloe one that as well as some ice. It shouldn't take more than a couple days for the burn to heal."

"Thank you Young Mistress," Finni grinned happily.

"You're welcome Finni. Grell," I said, addressing the brown haired man who sat slightly dazed on the floor.

"Yes, Young Mistress?"

"Would you care to escort me out to the garden?"

"Yes, Young Mistress." Ciel gave me a grateful glance while I urged Grell outside to the garden. "How is your injuries Young Mistress?"

"They are fine Grell, thank you for asking," I smiled at him. It had been three days since I had received my injuries and my wound on my side had just closed itself so I had to be very careful so as not to reopen it. "I hope you don't mind that someone is coming by in a few minutes to see me."

"Not at all Young Mistress." As we walked I could see a sad look on Grell's face because of the mess he had made.

"Come sit with me on the grass," I told him as I slowly eased myself onto the ground.

"Yes, Young Mistress." He sat down beside me and stared up at the sky.

"I have some advice for you Grell." There was silence. "Achievement seems to be connected with action. Successful men and women keep moving. They make mistakes, but they don't quit."

"What-"

"What I mean is just because you make a mistake and hit a few rough patches, it doesn't mean you have to give up. I remember how I used to not be able to things I can now."

"But you seem so well put together," he protested.

"I wasn't like that all the time. I had to work hard to be how I am now. There were time when I wanted to give up so bad, but I just sucked it up and went on." All he could do was stare at me in awe. "Promise me that you will keep trying at your job until you get it right."

"I promise."

"Good."

"Was Sebastian always like how he is now?" I opened my mouth to answer, but I found that I couldn't. However, I was saved from giving an answer when Pheobus came walking up to us.

"Undertaker!" I exclaimed as I pushed myself off the ground to launch myself at him.

"Hello Ariel," he returned warmly, wrapping his arms snugly around me. "And who is this?"

"Oh! Undertaker this is Grell Sutcliff, my Auntie Anne's butler who is to train under Sebastian. Grell, this is Undertaker, my suitor."

"It's so nice to hear you say that," Undertaker breathed into my ear softly which earned a soft shiver from me as well as a giggle. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard the sound of a carriage pulling into the driveway. Who could that be? Ciel and Sebastian shouldn't be here yet. Upon seeing my confusion Pheobus led me through the manor to the front doors just as they were pushed open by a woman with light blonde hair put up into twin tails with green eyes in a soft red dress.

"Lizzie!" I shouted happily when I saw her.

"Ariel!" she returned with as much vigor before she launched herself at me. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's great to see you too."

"Where's Ciel?"

"He went into town to get a new cane because Finni broke his other one." She laughed softly to herself until she saw Pheobus behind me.

"Hello Undertaker. How are you today?"

"Just fine."

"That's good. Now Ariel, I'm going to need your help to decorate."

"Okay. Just as long as I can help dress Undertaker and Grell."

"Alright. You always were better at dressing up the men than I was. What do you need?" I quickly told her of what I needed for the both of them so that I could drag the two men after me.

"What are we dressing up for?" Pheobus asked.

"Whenever Lizzie comes over she wants to make everything cute. Which includes the manor, the furniture, the servants. You get the idea."

"And how does your brother take this?"

"Well, this is the first time he's actually been away when Lizzie comes over. Usually he is the one stopping her, so I don't know." At the end of our conversation I had opened up my room door to usher the two inside. "The both of you sit on the couch and I'll be right back." They followed my orders dutifully so that I could run to grab the three outfits from Lizzie.

"I hope you like your dress," she told me when she handed them over.

"Knowing you, I probably will," I answered with a smile and a peck on her cheek before I raced back to my room.

"Alright boys. I'll leave you to dress by yourselves, but I will be doing your hair. I'm going into the bathroom changing if you need any help." I riffled through the bundle of clothes to pull out the thinner of the two dresses so that I could dart into the bathroom to change. After carefully slipping my clothing off of me, I pulled on a white dress that had ribbons to tie on the shoulder that acted like straps, which wanted to lay around my shoulders no matter how tight I tied the ribbon, a bust with a layer of frill on the top that fit snugly against my breasts, from their silky material was like a second skin along my stomach and sides until my hips where the dress flared out to my knees where two layers of frill decorated the bottom of the skirt. Then I slipped on earthy brown sandals whose thick ribbon ties crissed crossed up my calves to stop just under my knees. I decided against any jewelry besides the ring that Pheobus gave me so that left me with just my hair. Hmm, maybe I could out some white carnations in my hair, I thought when I saw the freshly cut flowers placed in a vase in the bathroom. I pulled all of the flowers out of the vase to make a cluster of flowers that rested on my left side of my head right above my ear, then intricately wove the flowers into my free ankle length pure white hair so that they would not fall out easily but could be removed by gentle tugging. Once I was done I checked myself in my bathroom mirror to see that I looked decent. Alright, now to check on the boys.

"Are you done," I called out so that I wouldn't walk out in the midst of them changing.

"Yes," they both replied. I then left the bathroom to see Grell dressed in the red dress I had requested of Lizzie while Undertaker looked absolutely handsome in the princely costume the mirrored mine in white and silver. When the two men saw me, Grell's eyes widened while Pheobus's eyes remained hidden under his hair.

"Okay boys. Who wants their hair styled first?"

"Me!" Grell eagerly requested.

"Alright. Come sit in front of the bed." He did as was ordered with his back up against the foot of my bed which made it so much easier to reach his hair. Why do men have to be so tall? I grabbed some unscented oils that made hair silky as well as my brush before I settled on my bed to rub the oils into Grell's hair. A sigh left Grell as I finished only to start brushing through his long hair. It didn't take long for the one hundred strokes to end so I then plaited his long hair into a french braid that I tied with a blood red hair tie that matched the dress he wore. "I'm finished Grell. Undertaker, your turn." The two quickly switched places so that I could begin the process again with Pheobus's hair except this time I made a loose normal braid for Pheobus's hair.

"I'll gladly let you do my hair anytime," Pheobus sighed as my fingers worked deftly on his hair.

"Then expect more of it when I come to visit."

"I can't wait." Once I had finished with his hair, careful to leave the fringe he had to cover his eyes, he looked every part the handsome prince.

* * *

Just as we were walking down to the front parlor, we heard the sound of another carriage pulling into the driveway.

"Looks like you'll get to see his reaction," I whispered to Undertaker. We reached the bottom of the stairs when Sebastian opened the door to reveal the shocked face of my older brother. Pheobus softly snickered beside me while I went forward to greet my brother.

"Welcome home Ciel!"

"Who did this?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Sebastian," Bard, Mey, and Finni cried as they ran towards him. They went on and on rambling about how crazy Lizzie was until Lizzie herself came running into the room.

"Ciel!" Expecting the bundle of energy, Ciel opened his arms to her which she gladly ran into. "Isn't the mansion just so cute right now?"

"Elizabeth-,"

"How many time do I have to tell you to call me Lizzie?"

"Lizzie," he corrected himself. "How many time do I have to tell you to not just going around and redecorating everything?"

"But it's better right?" she pouted. Ciel just sighed as an answer while Lizzie turned to Sebastian.

"Good afternoon Sebastian," she curtsied to him. "I have a present for you." He turned to look at her just as a pink bonnet was placed on his head that held many colorful flowers. Pheobus cracked up laughing at the sight leaning heavily on my shoulder while I tried my best to hold in my laughter while my sides still shook. A quick glare was given to Pheobus before his gaze rested on me. My laughter quickly died away until I was reduced to a softly shaking mess of fear as the image of him with those red eyes appeared again. Sensing my discomfort Pheobus wrapped a secure arm around my waist and lay his head on mine. Being this close, I could smell the faint traces of spiced vanilla from him which instantly calmed me.

"Since the mansion looks so lovely, why don't we have a ball?" Lizzie suggested.

"I would love that!" I beamed at her as I moved to take both of her hands in mine. Ciel looked ready to protest, but I only looked at him with pleading eyes until he closed his own and sighed.

"Alright."

"Yay!" Lizzie and I exclaimed together.

"Now Ciel, make sure to wear what I picked out for you." He faintly nodded while Sebastian led him up to his study. "Ariel."

"Yes, Lizzie?"

"I have everything covered here. Why don't you and Undertaker go for a stroll in the gardens until tonight?"

"Okay." With the arm that was still around my waist, Pheobus led me outside to the garden where we entered the large hedge maze. We went through countless turns until we came across a glorious pond sitting area right in the center of the maze.

"Would you care to sit with me Ariel?"

"I would be delighted." Pheobus sat down on the bench and I made to sit beside him until he pulled me onto his lap with my legs laying on the side of the bench that was empty.

"That's better," he said into my neck as he inhaled my scent. I shivered in delight at the wash of warm breath as well as the intake of breath.

"Pheobus."

"Yes, Ariel?"

"Are you sure you really want to court me?"

"Where is this coming from?" I bit my lightly as I moved my gaze to rest on my wringing fingers.

"I mean, there are so many other women you can choose from and I'm not the most beau-," I was cut off from my speech by him lifting my head by my chin and pressing him lips gently but firmly against my own. My train of thought evaporated quickly until all that was left in my mind was the feel of my lips touching his, the feel of his heart beat under my fingers that rested on his chest, and the smell of spiced vanilla. He was the first to pull away to rest his forehead against mine.

"I don't want to hear you talk like that Ariel. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I couldn't imagine having anyone else. Besides, how many other women can handle my level of madness?" I softly giggled at his question as I snuggled deeper into his embrace. "I love you Ariel and don't you forget it." I was pleasantly shocked at his confession, but I couldn't say the words back. I knew that I cared deeply for him, but I couldn't just stop loving Sebastian and start loving him. Now matter how much I wished I could.

"It's alright Ariel," he said as if reading my mind. "I understand. I'll wait as long as you need."

* * *

Until it was time for the ball Pheobus and I talked to each other about everything and anything while a sort of warm atmosphere filled the area around us. If I could closely identify what I thought it was, I would have to say that the feeling was magic. All too soon we had to stand from or spot to return to the party where we could already hear the sound of a violin playing and the sound of someone singing. Who could that be? I got my answer when I saw Grell standing by Sebastian as he played a song for us. As soon as we hit the dance floor, Pheobus swept me into dance with one hand on my waist and his other holding my other hand. In response I put my other hand on his shoulder as he pulled me closer to him. While we were dancing, I had the opportunity to see his glorious yellow green eyes, which I couldn't help but stare into. He is such a good man, I thought. Not only is he romantic but he's also gentle, loving, and funny. Anyone is lucky to have him and I am so thankful that I do. What also happened while we were dancing was when we were gazing into each other's eyes, each of our eyes seemed to go past the surface and glimpse each other's souls. The same warm atmosphere came over us from the garden and I couldn't be more happy and content. Hours later I began to tire so Pheobus led us off the dance floor to lead me to my room.

"Goodnight Pheobus."

"Goodnight my daring Ariel," he returned, leaning down to give me an earth shaking kiss that left me breathless. "I will see you tomorrow." I could only nod as I couldn't seem to form any kind of thought. He chuckled as he cupped my cheek with his hand to gently rub his thumb over my cheekbone along with a kiss to my forehead before he left me. A small smile settled on my lips as I entered my room and collapsed onto my bed. Tonight was wonderful, I thought just as my eyes drifted close and I slipped into sleep.

**Sebastian**

I couldn't help but feel the now all too familiar feeling of jealousy and possessiveness rise in me as I watched my mate with that reaper. It was slightly bearable until they came back from the garden with the aura of the reaper's binding reached me. No! It was only I who was supposed to have that sort of bond with her! Not him or anyone else. From then on I had to carefully control my anger so that I wouldn't break anything until I could go visit her in her room. When I got there I could see that she hadn't even changed from her clothes into her nightclothes. I found myself smiling as I neared her to look down on her angelic face that appeared to glow in the moonlight. Oh my mate, why are you avoiding me and why are you blocking me out? It seemed I received my answer when I saw her dream through our bond. It was of me in my true form killing that man who had harmed her. I could tangibly feel her fear as she looked at me and it saddened me. My mate, I sent to her. I would never hurt you, only protect you. With the influence of my words, her dream seemed to shift so that yes I was still frighting, but now she could feel a sense of peace and safety because of me. There, that should be better. Once that was settled I lifted her body up so that I could removes all of the white carnations from her hair. When I was finished with that I slid off her sandals followed by the dress she wore. When she was bare to me, I couldn't help but take in all of her beauty. The way her frame looked so delicate under mine, the way her large breasts rose and fell with each breath, the way her stomach dipped into a patch of pure white hair between her thighs. My eyes instantly flashed a swirling red as I gazed upon the body of my mate. A body that was only for me. I then quickly dressed her in one of master's nightshirts since she refuses to wear the nightdresses. Just you wait my little mate, very soon I will have you in my arms and you will be begging me to please you. It will be my name that will be whimpered and moaned from your lips. Not that reapers.

**o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**So, what did you guys think? Do you like where this is going? If you have any questions or have any comment you wish to share, leave a review. Remember, reviews are magic!**


	10. Chapter 9: A Traumatizing Event & A Cert

**Chapter 9: A Traumatizing event &amp; A Certain Savior**

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I would like to thank L0n3W0lf36 and Guest for their reviews.**

**Quote of the week: **

**"The silver swan, who, living had no note, When death approached unlocked her silent throat."**

** -James Wolcott**

**So without further ado, I give you nice folks the tenth chapter of A Demons Angel.**

**_Thought Conversations_**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ariel**

Excitement settled in my stomach while I sat in the carriage with my brother as we traveled to our London town house.

"Hopefully I can get some nice peace and quiet," he sighed to himself as he looked out the window. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Not likely Ciel. We both know Auntie Anne will be there and maybe even Lau." He again sighed when the truth of my words sunk in. The rest of the ride was ridden in silence while I watched the scenery around us and Ciel went back to his paperwork. When we reached the townhouse, both Auntie Anne and Lau were there and they were tearing the house apart looking or the tea. Really, I found myself wondering. All that for tea. I could feel a feeling of slight amusement spring up in my mind that made me oddly comfortable.

**_ Hello again. I thought you had left._**

**_ Never_**, came a deep unfamiliar voice that shook me to my core. By the time I had come to my sense from the little conversation I had with the unknown person, everyone was seated and Sebastian was handing out tea.

"Another prostitute was murdered in Whitechapel yesterday," Ciel announced to our little group. "These aren't ordinary murders. They're bizarre... No, you could fairly call them aberrant."

"A special blade was used on the most recent victim, Mary Ann Nichols," added in Sebastian. "And she was torn apart beyond all recognition."

"Here's what Scotland Yard and the press are calling the criminal: 'Jack the Ripper'." Seeing as though I really did not want to focus on this topic, I slipped into my mind where I was thinking about a possible visit to Pheobus. He would be oh so happy to see me. A feeling of possessiveness and jealousy emitted from m mind which belonged to the mystery person.

**_ What? Why are you objecting about me visiting him?_**

_ Because you are __**mine**__! _Shock registered in my mind at their statement before blind fury took over.

**_ Well excuse me whoever you are, but I belong to nobody. I can see whomever I choose, and I can do whatever I want because I am my own person. I wish for you to stay out of my mind until I decide to allow you back in._** An audible huff left me which had Ciel raising his eyebrow at me to which I just shook my head. It would be best for my brother to not think me going mentally insane. He then stood along with Auntie Anne and Lau so I stood up as well.

"Where are we going?" I asked my brother in a whisper.

"You didn't hear what was said, did you?" I only laughed nervously to answer him. "We're going to the crime scene to look at the body."

"Could I go to Undertaker's parlor instead?"

"Ariel, I don't think it wise to be alone with-," his words were cut off when he saw the puppy dog look I was giving him. "No,Ariel." My lower lip stuck out more as I widened my eyes. "No, Ariel."

"Pwease," I begged. His eyebrows twitched in irritation before he fell to my charms.

"Fine."

"Yay!" I exclaimed in joy, wrapping my arms around my brother. "I'll see you later." I quickly let go of him to race to the front door.

"Ariel wait! We'll drop you off," Auntie Anne called out to me.

"I'll be fine Auntie Anne," I returned. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." With that I was out the door and speeding through the streets of London, weaving between throngs of people and zipping across streets. However, while I was running, I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me. Normally that wouldn't bother me because a lot of people would stare at me with my unusual hair color, but this was different. The person who was watching me was watching me from the rooftops rather on down on the street. Maybe it's an assassin, I theorized. I maybe oblivious to some things, but I knew that somewhere out there someone wished me and my brother dead. I'd like to see them try to kill me, when they do try they're going to wish that they didn't.

* * *

Minutes later found me at the door of the parlor, opening said door while calling out,

"Undertaker! I came to see you!" I carefully closed the door behind me to turn around to walk right into a wall of black and gray.

"Ariel! How wonderful to see you." I pulled back to look up at him into his hypnotizing yellow green eyes.

"I missed you Pheobus."

"I missed you too," he replied as he snaked his strong arms around my waist to lift me up slightly so he could give my lips a chaste kiss. I grinned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him know that I didn't want to be let down just yet. When we had to break for air, Pheobus walked over to sit on a coffin with me on his lap.

"So I hear that business is booming," I told him as I played absentmindedly with his sliver hair.

"Hmm," he said in a sound of agreement. "Hardly anything to be talking to about with such a respectable young lady." I gave a scoff to which he smiled at.

"I think I was being followed on the way here," I told him while still playing with his hair. His body instantly stiffened under mine.

"What?"

"I don't think they wanted to hurt me because they didn't try to corner me and get me alone. It seems they were just watching me."

"I don't want you walking around London by yourself anymore."

"Oh come on Pheobus, I can take care of myself."

"Says the one who got beaten to nearly death."

"They had taken Ciel. If I had allowed them to hurt him, what kind of sister would I be?"

"You don't understand how easy it is to kill someone," he sighed into the juncture where my shoulder met my neck as he pulled me closer to him. His warm breath made a pleasant shiver go down my spine. "If I lost you, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Pheobus," I uttered at the look of sadness that resided in his usually cheerful eyes. I had to do something that brought back that sparkle. "How do you know carrots are good for your eyesight?"

"What?" came his response as his eyebrows furrowed.

"How do you know carrots are good for your eyesight?" He remained quiet so I went ahead with the joke. "Have you ever seen a rabbit with glasses?" By the last word his body shook underneath mine as he roared with laughter, his face burrowed into the junction where my shoulder met my neck. Just as he was calming down from his laughter, Ciel, Sebastian, Lau, Auntie Anne, and Grell entered the parlor to look at Pheobus's and my position. Ciel's visible eye narrowed and he made to yell, but he slowly calmed down when he saw that he was laughing so hard that he sometimes forgot to breathe. Was my joke really that funny? When I looked up to the group of people I saw a brief flash of anger appear on Sebastian's face before it settled back on his indifferent mask. What the hell was that about?

"So I see that our toll has already been paid?" Ciel inquired as him and the others beside Sebastian and Grell sat on the other coffins.

"Yes," Pheobus chuckled, trying to reign in his laughter. "I will tell you anything you wish to know." He gently sat me down on the coffin he was sitting on to fetch some tea for Ciel, Auntie Anne, Lau, and myself before he placed me back on his lap.

"These days I often get customers who are incomplete," Pheobus began.

"Incomplete?" echoed Sebastian.

"Yes, incomplete...the wombs are missing." While the group went on to talk about the details of the murder, I backed my focus out of the conversation and on the urn of dog biscuit shaped cookies that Pheobus had handed me. Umm, these are so good. They have just enough crispness on the edges with a soft, but not doughy center, and it has just the right hint of vanilla and sugar with the sugar cookie. While I was eating the cookies I was aware of Pheobus running his fingers across my neck followed by him a hand on my stomach, which I didn't really mind. My brother on the other hand seemed to dislike it. I only shrugged my shoulders at that thought until a soft touch from Pheobus jostled me into focus on my surroundings. It seemed that it was time to go. Everyone was out the door when I stood from Pheobus's lap to peck a kiss to his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow Pheobus," I promised him.

"And I'll be waiting," he sighed contently as he pulled me to him for a quick hug. I squeezed him back before I rushed out to the carriage where everyone was waiting.

"So Ariel," came Auntie Anne's voice. "Are you courting Undertaker?"

"Yes," I answered, my cheeks tinting a pale pink.

"So that is why your brother didn't want you alone with him."

"But I don't see what the problem is with it." Everyone in the carriage froze at my words.

"Nobody told you?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Told me what?" Auntie Anne made to open her mouth to tell me, but Ciel beat her to it.

"Please don't tell her Madame Red. Let her stay how she is."

"Don't blame me when she has questions that you're not able to answer," she huffed at him which caused him to turn red.

"Questions about what?" Auntie Anne only patted my head at my question. What are they talking about? What did I not know? As I was talking to myself in my head, I could see the door to the carriage open from the corner of my eye right before Sebastian lept out of carriage as it was moving. What the hell? Is he alright?! A soothing feeling washed over my worry which made me settle into a sense of calm. Well that was weird.

* * *

By the time we arrived back at the town house, Sebastian was already back and awaiting our return with tea ready. How did he-You know what, I'm just going to stop questioning things because I'm going to end up giving myself a headache. I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't already narrowed down the list to a suspect yet.

"Through this investigation, I've narrowed it down to one person who meets the criteria," Sebastian announced. See.

"Are you really just a butler?" Auntie Anne asked bewilderingly. I ask myself that question many times a day. "Are you sure you're not a military intelligence officer?"

"No, I am merely one hell of a butler." And there goes his catchphrase.

"Who is the person Sebastian?" Ciel inquired as we all headed to the parlor for afternoon tea.

"Lord Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt."

"He is having a party tonight," Auntie Anne told us while sipping her tea. "We could go and try to get some information."

"That is splendid," Lau commented. "Now all we need is bait." All eyes instantly turned to me.

"You mean me?"

"Of course Ariel dear," Auntie Anne said. "With your body and your mannerisms, the Viscount will be drooling over you."

"Uh, thanks. I think."

"Come now. I will ready you for the ball."

"Wait Auntie Anne!" I exclaimed as I was whisked away from the room by my overexcited aunt. When we left the parlor, she made a beeline for my room and quickly shut the door behind us.

"Alright Ariel. Let's take a look at your wardrobe and find a dress for you to wear." I sank onto my bed with a sigh of defeat while my aunt rummaged through my dresses. "I found the perfect one!" From my wardrobe she extracted a rich pure purple dress with a white band over the top of the bodice that acted as sleeves that hung on the top of the arms, a silver gem in the middle of where the bodice met the skirt, and was gathered in some clusters with a silver gem along the skirt that let some lace peak out from the last few inches at the bottom of the skirt. Then Auntie Anne ran over to my jewelry box to pull out a white choker with a purple gem set in silver in the middle and a pair of purple drop earrings with a strand of silver pearls starting at my earlobe and went down for three pearls before the earring ended with a purple gem set in silver. Next was to grab upper arm length white kid gloves from my vanity as well as set out all of the things she was going to use to ready me.

"Alright Ariel, into the bath," Auntie Anne ordered. Another sigh left me as I followed her orders only to be scrubbed head to toe with lilac scented bath products. As soon as I was dry she put a pair of underwear on me, and nothing else when I absolutely refused, then put me in the dress. Once the dress was on she rubbed lilac scented oils in my hair before running a brush through my hair a hundred times to make it soft so that she could style my curly locks into an updo with silver pearl pins that ended with a mess of curls a top the top of my head. Then she strapped the choker to my neck, put on the earrings, and slipped on the gloves before she lightly dusted sliver powder on my eyelids, swiped some clear lip shine on my lips, slipped a pair of white slippers on my feet, and spritzed some lilac water on me. "There, all finished." Finally, I thought to myself as my stomach growled out its protest. "We'll have time for a quick bite to eat before we head out for the ball." Thank god. I then sped off from my room to the kitchen so that I could get something to eat.

"What would you like to eat?" came Sebastian's voice as soon as I entered the kitchen.

"Anything that will hold me over for the whole ball," I told him after the initial jump that occurred at his sudden presence.

"You look enchanting this evening," he told me while he went about putting together something for me to eat. At his compliment I literally choked on air.

"T-Thank you." Where exactly is this coming from? Besides that little sentence, no other compliments or anything of the sort was said when he placed a plate of food in front of me. My hunger took over my shock at the moment as I dug into my food until there was nothing left on my plate. "Thank you again Sebastian. Now my stomach doesn't feel like its eating itself anymore."

"You are quite welcome Young Mistress." He then went about cleaning my dishes before he escorted me out to the front door where Lau, Grell, Auntie Anne, and Ciel, or should I say Ciela, stood.

"Uh, Ciel, what are you dressed like that for?"

"I can't take the risk of someone recognizing me," he explained with a blush on his cheeks.

"Then what of me?"

"We'll do anything we can to make sure that no one does, but no one really knows you except for family." I nodded at him as nerves began to churn in my stomach. A soothing feeling began to cover my nerves that had me calming down.

**_ Is that you?_**

_** Yes, it is. I've never been far from you lest you needed me.** _From the despair I heard in their voice I could tell that they had been lonely.

**_ I'm so sorry I snapped at you, but you need to know what my boundaries are._**

**_ Forgive me._**

**_ What are you anyways? How come I've never seen you?_**

**_ Oh, you have seen me, but you will meet me all in due time._**

* * *

When we reached the ball, it was already in full swing.

"Ciel, you stay with Auntie Anne and Lau. Sebastian, I need you to come with me so that we can catch the Lord Druitt's eye," I said at once, not wanting to waste a moment of time.

"Yes, Young Mistress," Sebastian replied while Ciel looked relieved. Sebastian held out his hand for me to take before he whisked me away in search for the Viscount.

"Do you see him yet?" I asked when we neared the dance floor.

"Yes. He's the one in the white suit with the blond hair and purple eyes." I carefully looked around without making it obvious so that I could see him dancing among the crowd of people.

"Okay. Let's try dancing around to see if he takes notice of us." He nodded in agreement as his hands found my waist and hand while my hands sought out his shoulder and hand. It was almost second nature for us to fall into sync with our dancing so that it seemed like we were one moving about the dance floor. Slowly my eyes closed and I felt my mind clear of everything except the feel of my body dancing with Sebastian as he moved us around the dance floor. All to soon the music ended and we had to stop dancing. Clapping could be heard beside us which turned out to be the Viscount Druitt.

"You danced like a lovely swan miss," he told me.

"Why thank you Viscount Druitt."

"Miss, I'll go get you something to drink," Sebastian said before he left me alone with the Viscount.

"Are you having fun-" Viscount Druitt questioned, taking my hand in his to place a kiss on top of it. "My dear swan?" A blush crept up onto my cheeks at his action.

"I'm afraid not," I sighed.

"Oh, and why is that my swan?"

"I've been to countless balls with dancing and food, but they are all so boring now."

"Well, why don't we fix that dear swan," he whispered, pulling me into him with his hand on my hip.

"Would you?"

"Of course. Please, follow me." He then lead me away from the ballroom and up a flight of stairs that led to a door behind curtains. "Come in here, we're going to a very nice place." When the door was opened all I could smell was s sickly sweet scent. What is that? The door to the room was quickly shut behind me. Why did he, I thought just as a bought of dizziness hit me. What is happening? Slowly my strength left me but I pulled on my reserve of strength to keep myself standing then launch myself at him. I managed to land on top of him with my legs pinning him to the ground.

"Ah, a feisty one," he grinned as the chemicals in the air started to sap my reserved strength from me. "You will do fine as a slave. Many men will want a feisty woman to break in." What is he talking about?

* * *

When I awoke, my vision was dark. Where am I. My memories of what happened quickly came back to me, but unfortunately my strength did not. What am I going to do. From my side I could hear Viscount Druitt handling some kind of auction for me. Alright, so he's not Jack the Ripper. Who do I call to help me? How do I call someone to help me? While I was thinking, I thought of the voice in my mind.

_** Hello?** _I called out hesitantly.

** Ariel**, the voice replied at once.

**_ Thank goodness. I was thinking that I was going to get nothing._**

**_ Where are you?_**

**_ I don't know, but it feels like I'm tied up but I can't see because I'm blindfolded._** There was no answer to my thoughts so I began to panic.

**_ Hello? _**I said in hopes that the person wasn't gone. No answer, no nothing. Well, there goes an hope of getting out, I thought but was interrupted by the sound of people being punched until the blindfold was taken from my face for me to see the face of Sebastian.

"Sebastian," I questioned in confusion as my binds were cut.

"Young Mistress," he returned, picking me up into his arms.

"How did you find out where I was?" I then saw all of the pople knocked out. "Did you knock out all these people?"

"I followed after the Viscount when I did not see you come back after disappearing with him."

"Thank you Sebastian."

"You are welcome Young Mistress. You are welcome to sleep now that you are safe." All tension left my body as I relaxed into Sebastian once I knew that I was safe and I found myself slipping into sleep.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hope you liked this chapter. If you have any questions or any commets please drop a review and I will address it in the next chapter of this story. As always your reviews are magic!**

** -White Wolf**


	11. Chapter 10: An Enlightening Occurance

**Chapter 10: An Enlightening Occurance**

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait, but I was finally able to come home for the weekend and spend some time with my family. Now that I am back, here is the eleventh chapter of A Demon's Angel.**

**Lucky D: Thank you. That means a lot.**

**Quote of the Week: "When you look at your life, the greatest happinesses are family happinesses."**

** ~Joyce Brothers**

**Without further ado, here you are.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pheobus! I'm back!" I called out as I entered his home through the door that led to his shop.

"How did your brother's little mission go?" he asked as he brought out tea and sandwiches.

"Well, we found out that the Viscount wasn't Jack the Ripper."

"We?"

"Yeah, uh, I was the bait." He instantly froze in place while his face formed a cold emotionless mask.

"You mean to tell me that because the Viscount likes women, you were to be the bait?" I hesitantly nodded at his scary facial expression. He then began to shake angerly and pace while he pushed his hair out of his yellow-green eyes that clearly showed his anger.

"Pheobus, it's alright. I'm safe," I assured him as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist to stop him from moving. I could feel his coiled muscles relax at my touch until he snaked his arms around me to hold me close to his chest.

"I just don't know what I'd do if you were killed," he whispered into my ear.

"You don't have to worry about that Pheobus. I'm hard to kill."

"That doesn't mean that you can't die," he retorted back with a soft snap.I said nothing while I gently and slowly led us the the love seat so that the both of us could sit down. Pheobus of course sat down and pulled me into his lap so that I straddled him and our foreheads touched. A sigh of contentment left his lips at our closeness so I stayed where I was and let my mind empty of its thoughts as I felt a warm energy around us that gave me such comfort. This feels so peaceful. Little by little I could feel something grow in my mind until I felt a presence in my mind different from the voice that was already there.

_Hello_, I said hesitantly.

_Hello my dear Ariel_, came Pheobus's warm voice. I instantly backed my forehead away from his and would have fallen off his lap if he wouldn't have caught me around the waist. _Calm yourself Ariel. It is only me._

_ How are you in my head?_

_ I am a shinigami and you are my mate. What just happened when we touched our foreheads together was mental bonding that a shinigami shares with their mates. _

_You're...a death god?_

_ Exactly._

_ If you're a death god, where is your scythe?_

_ I keep it put away because I am a retired shinigami._

_ How am I your mate?_

_ It's very simple. You were born my mate so you will always be my mate. We shinigamis only get one._

_ So that's what you freaked out so much earlier._

_ Yes. I've waited centuries for you to come into my life, and now that I have you I am not letting you go._ At his words I felt a warmth spread in my heart.

_I...I don't know what to say._

_ You don't have to say anything. I am content with you beside me. There is no rush into anything._ Another pang of warmth pleasantly heated my heart as I lay my head against his chest. _Ariel, why don't you stay here for the day?_

_ I'd like that._ I could sense a smile that tugged at his lips when he put one arm around me and held me tightly to his chest while his other hand pulled my hair put of its updo so that he could run his fingers through my hair, his nails scraping lightly against my scalp. A sigh of happiness escaped my lips as I settled comfortably in his arms and fell asleep.

I don't know how much time had passed when I was shaken awake by Pheobus.

_Wake up Ariel. I believe your brother is here._ I slowly sat up in his lap to yawn into where his shoulder and neck met. He shivered underneath me while he helped me to my feet. _I will see you tomorrow._

_ Wouldn't miss it for the world_, I replied back as a soft smile touched my lips. His own smile was showing as we left his home to enter the parlor part of the building. Just like he said, my brother stood in the entrance of the parlor dressed in clothes that looked like they belonged to a child on the street with Sebastian by his side.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I saw him.

"We have to check on the next victim on the list," he told me. Through our mental bond, I could feel Pheobus get angry.

_I don't want you going._

_ If my brother is going, then I have to go. I need to protect him._

_ It's you I'm worried about._

_ I'll be fine Pheobus. Trust me._ He said no more after that so I gave him a hug before I flitted over to my brother's side.

"I'm ready to go if you are," I told him.

"Very well. Good day Undertaker."

"Good day Earl," Pheobus answered back with a tint of sadness in his voice.

_Ariel, if you need me, please call me and I will be right there._

_ I will Pheobus. That's a promise._

_ Good._

* * *

My brother, Sebastian, and I then left the shop to walk to the next victim's house where we waited around the corner of the house so that we could see anyone that could want to get to the house. All the while that we waited, I couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong in the house. I felt like I needed to be in there. So that is what my feet did without much thought, they carried me from our hiding spot to the front door of the house.

"Ariel!" my brother exclaimed after me. I paid him no mind as I ripped open the door to see the murderer slit the throat of the victim. No, I shouted in my head as I launched myself at the murderer. It seemed that they saw me for with a flick of their hand when I got close, I was thrown out of the house to hit something hard. Arms came up to catch me before I could fall to the ground. I looked up to see the forever emotionless face of Sebastian.

"Ariel! Are you alright?!" demanded my brother.

"You have to save her!" I shouted instead. "She hasn't got much time left!" However by the time Ciel got to the door, I could not feel the life I had felt earlier in the house. Upon seeing the mess inside Ciel came back to stand with Sebastian who had jumped back a few feet form the door.

"That's quite a mess you made, Jack the Ripper," Sebastian said as someone began to exit the house. "Or should I say Grell Sutcliff." My eyes widened in shock at the sight of Grell covered with blood. He was the one who killed all of those women. The kind, gentle person who I had talked to in the garden?

"Y-You have it all wrong," Grell protested. "I heard the scream and ran over here, but she was already..."

"I think that you can stop playing innocent in that body Grell," Sebastian told him. In that body, I questioned in my head. "This is the first time I've met someone like you in the human world." Human world? What the hell is going on?! "You performed the role of 'harmless incompetent butler' quite adeptly."

"Adeptly," Grell echoed before he smiled with shark like teeth. "Do you think so?" Then he untied his hair from the ribbon as well as take off his glasses. "That's right.I'm an actress, honey. And I'm absolutely first-rate." While he continued to speak his hair went form brown to red and his eyes changed into the yellow-green that matched Pheobus's. He's a shinigami?

"You're a shinigami?" I voiced out loud against my better judgement. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Oh, how do you know of my kind?" Grell inquired with a raised eyebrow. I kept quiet while I mentally scolded myself for saying that out loud.

"Ariel?" Ciel said to me in confusion. I still kept m mouth firmly shut as Sebastian and Grell began to talk again.

"Let's just say that I fell in love with a certain woman," Grell told us in response to Sebastian's question of why a shinigami was acting like a butler. A certain woman, I wondered just as Sebastian voiced it.

"You don't need to ask, do you," came my Auntie Anne's voice. No, not her, I pleaded in my mind.

"Auntie Anne," I whispered in shock.

"I didn't calculate on anyone being able to see Grell for what he is," she told us.

"Naturally you were on the initial suspect list," Ciel informed her. What?! Why was I not told?! Why did it have to be my Auntie Anne?! I was slowly freaking out in my mind until I heard the strangest sound. When my eyes focused, I could see some kind of strange contraption that had blades that spun very fast. My eyes widened as I jumped back from its reach along with Sebastian.

_Pheobus! It's getting weird over here!_

_ I'm on my way._

"Wh-What is that thing?!" Ciel yelled.

"It's a shinigmai's death scythe," I explained to him. "It's what a shinigami uses to harvest souls."

"Very good Ariel," Grell congratulated me while Auntie Anne looked at me with surprise. "I still wonder how you know this." I again stayed silent while Grell shifted his attention back to Sebastian until they began fighting.

"We've now become a guard dog and its prey," Auntie Anne said. "If it's hunt or be hunted...," she continued as she pulled out a knife form her sleeve. "There is only one choice!" She then ran at us with the knife which spurred my instincts from training with Sebastian to kick in. I quickly darted forward to elbow her in her stomach to loosen her hold on the knife then was able to flick my hand so that the knife went flying elsewhere.

"Auntie Anne, look at us," I pleaded. "It's Ariel and Ciel. Your niece and nephew." All she did was look at us with dead eyes. "Why are you doing this Auntie Anne?"

"A child like you would never understand," she seethed as she clamped her hands over my throat and pushed me back into a wall.

"Ariel!" Ciel shouted in alarm while making to hit Auntie Anne.

"Don't Ciel," I told him. "I'm fine."

"You," Auntie Anne began. "You. You should have never been born!" It appeared she had another knife on her for she now raised it to strike me.

"Ariel!" Ciel and Sebastian exclaimed in unison.

"Sister," I heard her say softly. My eyes softened at her words as her hands went to cover her face with Sebastian behind her.

"Stop Sebastian! Don't kill her!" I ordered him. He instantly froze at my command and went to hold his blood soaked shoulder.

"Hurry up and kill them," Grell called over to Auntie Anne who uncovered her face.

"I can't. I can't do it after all. I can't kill them," Auntie Anne cried softly.

"You're saying that now?" Grell questioned. "You've sliced so many women to bits. If you don't erase them, they'll erase you."

"Auntie Anne," I tried again.

"But," she said with her back to Grell, but I could see him ready his weapon to attack her so I hastened to trow myself in front of her. "But these children are my-," She was cut off by the sight of Grell's death scythe burrowing itself into my chest.

_Ariel!_ I heard in my head as well as Ciel, Sebastian, and Auntie Anne shout my name. Grell pulled out the scythe from my chest only for me to fall back into the arms of Sebastian. Grell spared me only a glance before he stabbed Auntie Anne through her chest.

"No! Auntie Anne!" By now Pheobus was here and he was glaring daggers at Grell, his hair now out of his yellow-green eyes with a long scythe that had a skeleton made from the metal near the blade. I tried to pull myself up to go to her, but Sebastian held me firmly in place on his lap on the ground. "Ciel, bring Auntie Anne to me." He was quick to scramble over to our aunt and bring her to lay beside me.

"I'm so sorry Auntie Anne," I burst out. "I tried-"

"It's alright Ariel," she assured me with a hand to my cheek. "What I need is for you two to forgive me."

"Already forgiven," I told her.

"I forgive you Madame Red," Ciel choked out.

"Then I can be at peace," she smiled before long rolls of film came out of her chest.

"What are those?" I wondered, feeling my life slowly drain from my body. I didn't get an answer.

"Ariel, you need to drink this," Sebastian demanded as a bleeding wrist was put to my mouth. I instantly protested as I tried everything to get off of his lap and away from his bloody wrist. There is no way in hell I was drinking his blood!

_Drink the blood damn it!_ came into my mind through my mind in the voice's voice as well as through Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian is the voice in my head?! I made to open my mouth to question him, but he used that as an advantage to put his wrist to my mouth so that the liquid could run down my throat. Again I struggled until I couldn't anymore and all I could do was stare up at the film that came from Auntie Anne that had to have been playing her life. I saw how she used to hate her hair and how she fell in love with father to us, then her accident which left her without a chance to bear a child. Oh Auntie Anne.

"I thought you said that your blood would heal her," Ciel snapped at Sebastian as I kept getting weaker and weaker.

"It should," Sebastian replied, a wild look settling in his eyes. I slowly turned my head to look over to where Grell and Pheobus was to see that another shinigami was there and he was taking Grell away.

"Ariel," Pheobus uttered when he sped to my side once he felt how I was slipping away. "Let me try." He cut his palm like Sebastian had done to his wrist and he held his hand to my mouth.

_This is disgusting_, I told the both of them seeing as I was too weak to try to fight the hand off. A small smile lit Pheobus's lips at m comment while Sebastian looked like it was the end of the world. _Oh lighten up you two, I'll be fine in a few days. I just need some rest._

"Ariel, why?" Ceil sobbed as he watched me get weaker still. After some time Pheobus pulled his hand form my mouth with a worried look on his face.

"You all worry too much. I'll be fine after I rest."

"No, you need to stay awake!" Ciel exploded with panic. Both Pheobus and Sebastian were beside themselves not knowing what to do. I gave them all a smile as my eyes started to drift closed. "Stay awake Ariel!" Despite Ciel's demands, my eyes closed as I took what felt like my final breath.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was blinded with light from all around me. Blinking rapidly I felt my eyes adjust for me to see a kingdom of white, silver, and gold all around me the sparkled in the sun. Where am I, I wondered to myself as I was drawn inside a huge castle that gave off the feelings of safety and welcome. It's all so beautiful.

"As it should be," came a deep male voice from my left. I spun around instantly only for my eyes to fall upon a man that was taller than Sebastian or Pheobus with pure white hair that fell down to his ankles, tan skin, and dressed in royal looking robes.

"Who are you?" I asked when my eyes caught his golden ones.

"I am God," he explained. "I was wondering when I was going to be able to meet you little Ariel."

"I died?" I gasped in shock. What about Pheobus, Ciel, and Sebastian?! I told them that I would be alright!

"No, dear child. You did not die."

"Then why am I in Heaven?"

"Because you are an Earthbound angel."

"But if I am an Earthbound angel, why am I in Heaven right now?"

"All Earthbound angels loose their power every once in a while, so I make it so that they are able to come back to Heaven so I can give them their power back." My mind spun at all the information that I was getting.

"What happens when I get my power back?"

"You will once again be part of the angelic song you used to love to sing, you will get your power back over the elements, and you will get your wings back."

"Wait, what do you mean 'that you used to love to sing'?"

"Your angelic soul has been passed down from person to person when the previous host died. When you had your powers in your past lives, you so used to love singing with the other angels."

"How do I get my powers back?"

"That is easy. Come here child." I stepped forwards hesitantly as his left hand began to glow with a silver light. He then lifter his hand to put in on my forehead where the light went into. A gasp of surprise left me as I was flooded with power and the scenery around me began to fade.. "Now you have your powers back, but I warn you that you might have to cut your skin of your mortal body to let you wings out."

"Will I be able to talk with you again?"

"Anytime you pray or fall asleep child," was all I heard before I fell back into my mortal body.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Towards the end I was running out of steam, but now I have this chapter up for you guys. I was going to leave it as a cliff hanger when Ariel passed out, but I decided not to since I didn't put up a chapter next weekend. As always if you have any questions or comments, please leave a review. Remember reviews are magic! **

** -White Wolf**


	12. Chapter 11: A Spiritual Being

**Chapter 11: A Spiritual Being**

**Hi guys, it's White Wolf here and I'm sorry about not putting up more chapters for this story, but some serious family matters came up. It turns out that my grandfather has lung cancer and my family needed me last weekend. Not to mention that I have two papers and a powerpoint due next week for two classes. But enough about my life. You came here for the story and so I will get right on that.**

**orangeporqupine: Thank you so much**

**L0n3W0lf36: Hey, thank you so much**

**EleniMix1: Many thanks**

**I want to say thanks so much L0n3W0lf36 for your continued support for my story and hey to the newbies. Hope u guys like it so far.**

**Quote for the Week: "Ariel, powerful protector of creation. Please help me to do my part in taking care of the natural world that God has created. Guide me please to treat and love it, and all its beings and inhabitants as well. Motivate me to conserve our Earth's natural resources. Empower me please to be a healing force on Earth."**

** -The Archangel Ariel's Prayer**

**Without further ado, chapter 12 of A Demon's Angel**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Third Person

All of the Phantomhive Household and the Undertaker stood in Ariel's room as they stared at the deathly pale young woman that simply lay in her bed without moving.

"Bard, Finni, Mey-Rin, I want all of you getting back to work," Ciel ordered, never taking his eyes off his sister. "Ariel will be most displeased that she is the reason that you neglected your duties." Three sad nods were sent to their master before they slipped out of the room to at least attempt to do thier jobs. "Do any of you feel anthing yet?"

"No, Master," Sebastain replied with an empty voice. "It is still the same. I can feel her life force in her, but I cannot feel or hear any thoughts."

"She is most likely in a coma," Undertaker told Ciel. "She did lose a lot of blood." The tension in the room was thick as the three men waited for thier important person to awake. It seemed like hours before Ariel seemed to glow then she began to scream bloody murder.

"What's happening?" Ciel demanded as he watched his sister try in vain to lay her body on her stomach. With Undertaker being the closest to her, he easily flipped her on her stomach to see that two bumps were pressing against the skin of her back.

"Someone get a knife," he exclaimed. "Her wings are growing in and it will be easier if we cut her skin so the wings will come out easier." Sebastian was quick to pull out a dagger from his tailcoat and pass it to the Undertaker. "Alright, Earl, Mr. Butler, I need you both to hold her down while I do this. If she moves too much she will bleed to death." Ciel stood on her right while Sebastian on her left so that they could hold down the thrashing woman. With a steady hand the Undertaker cut two slits into her back where the stumps were and a magnificent pair of pure white wings stained red with her blood quickly escaped through the holes. Once the wings were out the two let go of Ariel only for her to float into the air as a brighter glow came from beneath her skin that outlined every curve and dip of her body. Slowly a pure white dress appeared on her form that had a turtle neck, a diamond cut at her cleaveage, and a slit on the right side that started at her hip with two strips hanging losely from the top of the slit. A sheer silver shawl then followed to settle neatly across her shoulders then silver light shone brightly to form two sets of anklets. The final touch on her transformation was that her plae skin glowed softly white in the moonlight while enverything else glowed silver. However, when she opened her eyes, saphire pools remained the same.

"Ariel," Ciel questioned in awe at his younger sister.

"Ciel," she smiled softly. "Sebastian, Undertaker.I told you all that I would be fine after some rest." Relieved chuckles escaped from Ciel and the Undertaker while Sebastian looked pleasantly shocked at his mate's so called "resurection."

Ariel

Pheobus was the first one to pull me into a hug, but he was also mindful of my new wings.

_**Oh Ariel, I am so relieved. I should have just followed you when you left. I**_-

_**I'm fine Pheobus. I'm more alive and well than I was before. At least now I have more ways of protecting myself.**_

_** How?**_ he asked just as I heard a growl in the other connection I had in my mind.

_**I should let Sebastian hug me so that he can calm down.**_

_** Did your brother not tell you?**_

_** Tell me what?**_

_** He ordered Mr. Butler not to touch you or talk to you unless it was from a butler to his mistress.**_ Shock registered in my mind before I switched from my conversation with Pheobus to one with Sebastian with words coming to mind without a thought.

_**Sebastain, I lift my brother's order about not touching me or talking to me.**_ As soon as those words went from my mind to Sebastian's, I was quickly snatched away from Pheobus to be held in Sebastian's arms.

_**Mate safe**_, I caught from his side. Wow, it must have been truly traumatizing if it reduced smooth talking Sebastian into speaking in simple words. While he held me, his nose buried itself into my hair to sniff my scent greedily.

"Sebastian," Ciel began in an angry voice. "I thought I ordered you-,"

"I lifted the order Ciel," I informed him.

"You what?!"

"I lifted the order," I repeated. "Demons do not do well when they are kept away from thier mates like that." Don't even ask me how I knew that.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry about the short chapter, but it as all I could type up with the time I had. If you have any questions or comments about the story, leave me a review and I will address it in the next chapter. Remember, reviews are magic!**

**-WhiteWolf**


	13. Chapter 12: A Cruel Joke

**Chapter 12: A Cruel Joke**

**Hey guys,thank you so much for your continued support for this story. By this time next week,I will have finished my first Semester at SVSU and I will be on winter that time I will be able to publish more chapters,hopefully. I also wantto thank you guys for your patience with the updates for this story seeing as though I did not have the time to post. I just want to let you guys know that I appreciate you guys and your reviews.**

**Quote of the Week: "Don't judge a book by its cover."**

** -A quote as old as time(Also anonymous)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

ARIEL

During the next week,I discovered that I could manipulate the elements of water,air,earth,and fire. It also turned out that me being able to talk somewhat to animals was also a part of my powers and now that I had them back,I could now fully communicate with them as if they spoke the same language I did. By now I could use my powers for anything with only a thought and you could always find me outside enjoying nature.

"Young Mistress," came Sebastian's voice from behind me.

"Yes,Sebastian?"

"Master would like for you to pack. Everyone is going on a trip tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Do you know what I should pack?"

"Besides your normal packing, a bathing suit."

"That's great!I just made a new bathing suit and I've been dying for a chance to wear it."

"Is it anything like your sparring clothes?" he asked with one eyebrow raised and his voice laced with a hint of something close to possessiveness.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," I told him with a smile before I launched myself into the air via my wings so that I could fly up to my balcony and enter my room. Well,I might as well start packing for the trip.

* * *

The next morning found Sebastian placing Ciel's and my luggage into one carriage while Grandpa Tanaka,Mey,Bard, and Finni put their luggage onto another carriage. The youngest servants were bouncing with excitement about the trip while I sat in the front carriage with Ciel, fidgeting because of the feeling of my wings right underneath the skin of my back. I had also trained my wings so that they would go back into my back so that I didn't attract attention. Once everyone's belongings were secured, we set off with the three in the back singing. I found myself singing along with them, then singing something else when I heard beautiful voices in my head. I didn't even notice that the others had stopped singing until I myself stopped singing. My eyes blinked rapidly as I looked around me to see that everyone, besides Sebastian because he was driving, was staring at me.

"That was beautiful, yes it was Lady Ariel," gushed Mei while the boys were simply speechless.I smiled sheepishly at them until the carriages came to a stop by a sign that read, Welcome to Hounsworth with a crow and a dog collar on the sign was a tree that held multiple dog colars as well as dog horrible,I thought when I took in the scene. It seemed that I wasn't the only one dismayed from the sight.

"I forgot to tell you one thing," Ciel tole Mei ,Bard, and Finni. "This is the planned _construction site _for the resort.

"Master," the trio sobbed.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry about another short chapter,but I have studying to do for finals next , I will try yo make it up to you once finals are over. By the way,I found something out about our Ariel while I was looking for the quote that was in the last chapter. There is an angel named Ariel who is the angel of animals and the elements or nature. I so did not plan having her powers along with the name for this character because I came up with her name long before I thought of her powers. So anyways, remember to leave a review and I will get to it. I would also like to thank one very special person who was the only one to leave a review for the last chapter and I am so sorry I did not mention your name.I am typing from a new phone and I am still trying to figure it out. Rest assured that I will give you a super special mention when I post the next chapter. As always reviews are magic.**

** -White Wolf**


	14. Chapter 13: Another Angel & A Certain Ho

**Chapter 13: Another Angel &amp; A Certain Hound**

**Hey guys! I am finally done with my first semester at SVSU and I don't have to go back until January! As promised I would like to thank Lady Mary Michaelis for leaving a review. To thank you I will give you a delicious, virtual sugar cookie.**

**Quote of the Week: "A cat will mew, and dog will have his day."**

** -William Shakespeare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I only own Ariel**

_**Mental communication**_

**o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"That is cruel Ciel," I told him. He merely shrugged his shoulders in indifference before he ordered Sebastian to continue driving the cart forward.

_**So Sebastian**_, I thought to him while he drove. _**If this was just to secure a spot for a heath resort, why did Ciel have to come in person?**_

_** To oversee the construction of course.**_

_** Oh, to oversee the construction. I don't buy it. Why is Ciel really here?**_ I could literally feel the smirk that appeared on his face.

_**I would expect nothing less from my mate, but I do not think you wish to know why Master has come here.**_

_** Tell me anyways.**_

_** Master has come here because the town participates in dog-baiting, a practice-**_

_** I know what it is. I read about it once.**_

_** Well, this town enacts with this practice and the Queen wishes for him to put the practice to an end.**_

_** Thank goodness. I can't believe that something like this is still going on.**_ Sebastian was going to answer back when he was interrupted by Finni.

"I found the first villager!" I found myself turning in my seat to see that there was in fact a villager, an old woman to be exact, pushing a baby carriage by the lake side. "Stop the carriage Tanaka!" Tanaka pulled the carriage behind us to a stop so that Finni could hop out and offer to help the old woman with the baby carriage.

"N-No, Finni!"exclaimed Mei. "If you're not careful, the baby will-," The warning came too late as Finni lifted the carriage into the air saying,

"What?" I panicked for a moment until I realized that there was no live aura coming from the carriage. Everyone else, besides Sebastian and Ciel, also panicked which resulted in Finni dropping the carriage with a sorry.

"Is the baby alright?" panicked Mei as she and Bard rushed to the baby carriage. The blanched when they saw a dog's skull wrapped in a baby's blanket. Well, that is a little bit disturbing.

_**So, having a mad shinigami and a demon as a mate is okay, but a dog's skull wrapped in a blanket is?**_

_** Oh hush Sebastian.**_ Chuckling sounded in my head as I turned my attention to the old woman.

"This child was eaten by it," she said. It, I wondered. She then continued on to sing a creepy song.

"The white dog is a good dog

The disobedient black dog is a bad dog

Lullaby, the sun sets-"

"Apparently there are many villagers missing or violently killed," Ciel told us while the old woman kept singing. He also said something else but he did it well out of my hearing range.

"Lullaby and goodnight

If you don't go to sleep

The dog will come down here

He'll gobble your flesh down to the bone." What a charming lullaby, I thought. **If **you could call that a lullaby. We then continued on our way towards the village.

"It's startin' to actually look like a resort!" Bard shouted with glee, to which I couldn't help but laugh. Ciel simply rolled his eyes while Sebastian led our little group on through the town. While we made our way through, I couldn't help but marvel at the sights around me. This would definitely be a good location for the health resort that my brother wanted to build. However, another sight caught my eye. It was of a man training his dog to obey him.

"Good boy! Good boy!" the man exclaimed as he pet the little puppy.

"I love you master!" the puppy shouted back that warmed my heart. It was nice to see such a bond between man and animal like that. As I watched the scene I could faintly hear a remark from Mei, and Sebastian disrespecting dogs.

"To be frank, I hate them," he told Ciel. Being the smart mouth that he was, my brother woofed at him. I could only giggle at their antics when I saw their close friendship.

_**Our relationship is not based on friendship**_, Sebastian told me. _**He is my contract who sold his soul to me, and I am the demon who will eat it ounce his revenge has been attained.**_ Sadness flooded my heart at the news, but I also knew that it was in my brother's nature to do this.

_**I understand. But I only have one request Sebastian?**_

_** And what would that be, my mate?**_

_** Please take care of my brother should something happen to me.**_

_** What are you-**_

_** Please. Please just promise me.**_

_** I promise.**_

_** Thank you.**_

In minutes we pulled up to the castle that was our destination. When we came to a stop in front of the building, a woman dressed in a purple maid's uniform met us.

"The Earl Phantomhive, I presume," she said in a soft voice as she looked up at me. At once our eyes met and I could hear the sound of the angelic chorus.

_**Glory to God in the highest**_, I sent to her on instinct.

_**And goodwill and peace towards men**_, she replied warmly to me.

"Yes," Sebastian answered.

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle. My master awaits your arrival." Everyone had mixed reactions to my fellow angel, but they passed though my ears as I had a silent communication with her.

_**What is your name?**_ I asked her.

_**Angela little one. What is yours?**_

_** Ariel Phantomhive.**_

_** Ah, so you are an earthbound angel. It is so nice to see a familiar being.**_

"If you will please follow me, I will take you to my master." Sebastian jumped down from his seat in the front of the carriage when Ceil exited the body of the carriage so that he could hold his arms out to catch me when I hopped from the carriage. Before my feet could touch the ground his arms snaked around me to hold me to him as he slowly set me on my feet. Ciel cleared his throat at Sebastian's public display of affection to which Sebastian only released me to place an arm around the small of my back. Our group, which was now just Ciel, Angela, Sebastian, and I, then continued on into the castle to come upon a room that held the stuffed heads of various animals. At the sight I began to shake in horror. I knew that we had to kill animals for their meat, but just hunting for sport was horrible. Upon sensing my discomfort Sebastian gently squeezed my sides with his arm while sending soothing thoughts to me.

_**Thank you Sebastian.**_ His answer was a low rumble I heard through our bond. A smile started to appear on my face until I could see a whip be raised upon Angela. My instincts kicked in at once and I was in front of her in seconds taking a hit from the whip. When the whip was raised again, a stormy looking Sebastian held the man's arm in a steel grip.

"What are you doing you filthy Doberman?!" exclaimed the man.

"I would appreciate it if you did not hit my Young Mistress again," Sebastian smiled maliciously.

"It sounds as though you received my letter," Ciel greeted with a glare as he settled himself into a chair. "I am Ciel Phantomhive."

"You mean to tell me that a toy poodle like you is Her Majesty's messenger?!"

"You disapprove of small breeds, Lord Henry?" smirked Ceil. It seemed that the man still didn't believe Ciel, but he let it go.

_**Sebastian, let Lord Henry go**_, I ordered as Angela helped me to my feet. An inhuman growl left Sebastian's mind at my order, but he reluctantly had to let the man go. When he did, he rushed to my side to hold my hands in his to look me over.

_**Are you alright, my mate?**_

_** I am fine Sebastian. He only got in one hit.**_

_** That is one too many**_, he grumbled.

_**Go on Sebastian. Get the tea ready.**_ A low grumble was given to me as he did what I said with the help of Angela. My arms ached a bit from the blow of the whip, but it was easily ignored while I came to sit beside my brother at the table to talk to Lord Henry.

"No matter the terms, I can't sell this place," Lord Henry told Ceil.

"Let me hear your reason," Ciel insisted.

"The curse."

"Curse," Ciel and I echoed.

"This village has lived alongside its dogs since ancient times. Those who interfere with it are cursed by a fearsome scourge...Even Her Majesty cannot change that. Great calamity befalls anyone who goes against the Barrymore family!"

"Oh, interesting," commented Ceil.

"What?!"

"Let's have a nice, close look at this 'calamity'." Nothing else happened that was eventful until the sun went down. While Ciel was inside the castle with Sebastian retiring for bed, I was outside to stretch my wings. I even went into the woods and checked the perimeter around me before I let my pure white wings escape my back. I sighed in content while I willed the wind to blow through every feather that I had. Alright, I thought. Let's give these wings some exercise. I then broke into a run before I jumped into the air, beating my wings powerfully against the air until I soared through the night sky. After about a few minutes of this, I could feel eyes on me so I dove to the ground where I felt the eyes then snapped my wings out at the last minute to pull myself up and land gracefully on the ground.

"Hello," I called out hesitantly. "Is anybody there?"

"Who are you," came an animalistic growl from my right.

"I am Ariel Phantomhive. Who are you?" It seemed my company was surprised that I could understand them.

"I am Pluto," answered a deep male voice that belonged to a huge white dog who emerged from the tree line. "How are you able to understand me? I am the companion of another angel and she cannot understand me."

"Well, you see, I am the angel of nature and animals. Therefore I am able to communicate with them. Since you are a dog, I am able to communicate with you."

"It is such a relief," he sighed, plopping down to sit on the ground.

"Uh, Pluto, if we are going to talk could you please lay down or something so that I can see your eyes?" In a flurry of fire he disappeared only to be replaced by a naked pale man with white hair and red eyes. "Thank you. So what is a relief?"

"Ever since I was a pup no one but my own kind could understand me, which was no problem for most of my life, but now I can't get back. Since then all I could do was talk to myself in my mind because no matter how hard I tried to talk to people, the could not understand me."

"Ah. When you said that you were the companion of another angel, did you mean Angela?"

"Yeah, but I think I like you more than I like her. You can actually understand me and you smell way better than her," he smiled as he leaned over to me to deeply sniff my scent. "You smell so sweet and pure it's intoxicating."

"Uh, thank you Pluto, but what about Angela? What about your history with her?"

"She reeks of tainted holiness and wickedness, plus she treats me like a common dog even though I am a demon hound with thoughts of my own." A sad smile graced my lips as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "She even frames me for things that her Lord Barrymore does to people."

"This town sounds completely corrupted," I admitted.

"Only because of Angela," he snorted. "Please, I beg you to take me from here and from her."

"How could I? Couldn't she, no offense, claim you as her dog?"

"Actually no, she couldn't. I have not bound myself to her in the way of the hell hounds, therefore she has no hold over me. The only reason I stayed with her is because she was fun compared to these humans."

"Why are you so cold?" He barked a laugh at my comment.

"I believe that Angela's nature has influenced me." My heart shriveled in my chest at the thought that this man has not had any pleasant experiences in his life.

"I promise to take you with me Pluto. I only hope that with time you can become more warm and carefree." His eyes closed in exasperation at my words.

"How like an angel to speak these words."

"But do you truly wish to speak these words? Do you truly wish to think poorly of people ?" He stayed silent as he reverted back to his demon hound shape.

"I will come find you once all of this nonsense has been sorted out," he told me before he bounded off with a long, lound howl. I sighed to myself as I took to the sky. I might as well head back to the castle.

By the time I returned back to the castle, having retracted my wings into my back in the line of the trees, everyone was outside waiting for me.

_**Are you alright?**_ came the frantic voice of Sebastian once he saw me while he rushed to my side.

_**I am fine Sebastian.**_

_** Why do I smell dog on you?**_

_** I will explain later.**_

"Angela,please tell Lord Barrymore that the demon hound has come," shouted the voice of a man who led a crowd with torches. I looked in suspicion as Angela replied with,

"Who's been punished?" The man said no words, but motioned for us to follow him and follow him we did. When we arrived at the scene of the crime, I found that it was the home of the man who had been training his dog. No, I thought in sorrow. It cannot be true, but alas it was for the man lay dead with dog bites all around his body.

"So James was the bad dog," Lord Barrymore said from the mob of people. Funny, I didn't notice him with them earlier.

"Yes," replied one of the villagers. "Apparently he broke the five dog rule and kept a sixth dog." Anger then boiled in my belly at the sound of this. They found it appropriate to kill someone for having more than the limit number of dogs?! And I know for a fact that Pluto was not the one who did this. If he was the one who did this, limbs and chunks of flesh would be missing versus just bites. Through all of my musings, I noticed that Lord Barrymore favored one leg versus the other. Well Lord Barrymore, what have you been doing? The villagers then began to sing the song that the old woman had been singing before they carted off the dead body. I could practically feel the depressed feeling rolling off Bard, Finni, and Mei as we all walked back to the castle. Once we reached the castle, Sebastian hurried through putting my brother to bed so that he could hurry to my room where I sat in my nightgown brushing through my hair.

"Now tell me," he demanded at once.

"You smelled dog on me because I was talking with a dog," I told him. He scoffed at my words. "It is true. I am the angel of animals and nature so it makes sense that I can talk to animals."

"Oh, and what was this dog's name?"

"Pluto. Although, he is not a normal dog."

"Then what is he?"

"A demon hound." An eyebrow rose. "He is way bigger than any normal dog and he can turn into a human. Though I doubt that he could have done that to that man. If he bit someone, he would tear off limbs or chunks of flesh. This make me think that it would have to have been a human who did this, and Lord Barrymore fits this mold. For one he has it in his mind that he is the law and must punish anyone who opposes him. And two, he was limping earlier when we discovered the body. Something tells me that the man's dog tht we saw earlier tried to protect his master when Lord Henry was trying to kill him."

"And you deducted this from the time you were here?"

"Yep. Oh, and to answer your question about what Angela is, she is an angel. Though Pluto said she smelled tainted and wicked, so I do not know what that would make her. Maybe a fallen angel or something." Understanding then dawned on his features.

"You have helped your brother out immensely with what you have told me, my mate. Now all you need to do is rest because we are going swimming tomorrow." At his words I grew excited and rushed underneath the covers of the bed. Although I did feel uneasy about this whole Houndsworth mess. The only way I could think of, making me calm down enough to sleep was if Sebastian stayed with me for the night.

"Hey Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Would you mind staying the night with me? "

"Of course, my mate." He then took off his tailcoat along with his shoes before he curled up on the bed behind me. A contented sigh left my lips once Sebastian's arm went around my waist.

"Good night Sebastian."

"Good night my mate."

**o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. Tell me if you did not like how I portrayed Pluto because I tried my hardest to think of what he would say if he was able to talk. As always if you have any thoughts, comments, or questions about this story please leave me a review. Remember, reviews are magic!**

** -White Wolf**


	15. Chapter 14: A Hell Hound Turned Faithful

**Chapter 14: A Hell Hound Turned Faithful Dog**

**Hello faithful readers. I am back and I feel so grateful for your continued support for this story. Just to let you guys know, I will be following a mixture of the manga and anime for the plot of this story, but it will end somewhat like the anime.**

**black rose a.k.a jane****: This last sentence goes out to you. Take what you will from it to answer your question for I cannot just reveal what is to happen in the story ;)**

**Lady Mary Michaelis:**** Thank you so much for your support! I definitely had a new kickstart to continue on with the story.**

**BookwormStrawberry:**** Thank you for noticing the reference! :D Sometimes when I am writing some urges to put in a reference become too much.**

**L0n3W0lf36:**** Hello old friend. I thank you so much for your continued support and that you like what I did.**

**Lunaconspiracy365:**** You are right. Pheobus is associated with the sun rather than the moon.**

**Quote of the Week: "The most important kind of freedom is to be what you really are. You trade in your reality for a role. You give up your ability to feel, and in exchange, put on a mask"**

** -Jim Morrison**

**So anyways, I hope you like it and on with A Demon's Angel!**

_**Thoughts**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When I awoke in the morning, Sebastian was still laying next to me with his arms wrapped around me and he was awake.

"Good morning, my mate," he greeted in his smooth alto voice.

"Good morning Sebastian. What are we doing today?"

"We are going swimming after breakfast." I gave a squeal of joy as I jumped off the bed.

"I get to wear the bathing suit I made!" A chuckle could be heard from my bed while I opened my wardrobe chest to find it. Just as my hand found the article of clothing, arms wrapped around my waist from behind as a chin rested on my shoulder and a nose buried itself in my hair.

"You smell so divine," he sighed, his hot breath washing over the back of my neck. I shivered at the feeling while I could feel a smirk appear on his lips as he pressed his mouth against my bare shoulder. "Are you sure you should wear your brother's shirt to bed? It always seems to slip off your shoulders." A blush appeared on my cheeks at his comment.

"It's way more comfortable than the nightgowns that I'm supposed to wear," I defended, crossing my arms under my chest.

"I'd say more revealing, but who am I to complain when I am the only one to see it." This caused my jaw to drop and my face to turn even more red. Through our bond, I could hear my brother call for Sebastian. A sigh then ghosted over the back of my neck before Sebastian let me go. He made to say something but I stopped him.

"It's alright Sebastian. I'll see you at the breakfast table." He gave me a small, genuine smile before he disappeared from sight. My heart warmed at the sight as I pulled my bathing suit from the closet as well as a flowing dress to wear over it. I hope it'll look good, I thought to myself as I put on the white suit that tied at the neck with silver ribbons and pink stars at the end while the rest of the suit clung to my skin down to my hips where it ended on my front and butt leaving all of my leg bare. At my hips was a silver band where a white skirt that ended at the middle of my butt that was pleated with a sliver line on each pleat. Then I put on a white summer dress with thin silver straps that hugged my form until my hips then flared out with a frilly pink underskirt that had the white as an overskirt that parted at knee level so that you could see the underskirt followed by me slipping on a pair of white slippers. Once I was dressed I loosely plaited my hair, placed a white summer hat with a silver trim and bow, and spritzed on some tiger lily water to finish off my look. With a satisfied smile, I skipped out of the guest room that was assigned to me, down the stairs, and into the dining room where Ciel waited for me.

"Good morning!" I greeted everyone in the dining room as I graced over to my seat.

"You seem excited Ariel," Ciel remarked when he saw my glowing face.

"Of course I am," I replied. "We're going swimming!"

"Well, you are," Ciel interrupted. My eyebrows knitted in confusion before I remembered that Ciel did not know how to swim.

"Don't tell me that you still-,"

"I simply do not see the point in swimming just because you can." I smiled in understanding while giving him an exasperated look.

"Ciel-,"

"Not a word Ariel. Not a word." We both finished our breakfast quickly, much to my joy, so that our little group could head out to the beach.

* * *

"Yay!" I cheered while taking my hat, dress, and shoes off so that I could place them on the blanket that Ciel was sitting on. Well, his chair was sitting on.

"Ariel, what are you wearing?" Ciel asked is disbelief when he caught sight of my bathing suit.

"My bathing suit." Just as I had answered his question, I heard a growl in my head from Sebastian.

_**Why are you wearing that in front of other men?**_

_** Because it is comfortable and less likely to weigh me down while swimming. **_He continued to grumble at my choice of swimwear, but he didn't force me back into my dress.

"Alright guys, let's swim!" I exclaimed, taking hold of Mei's hands so that I could drag her out into the water. Finni and Bard were right behind us trudging through the water so that we could engage in a water splash battle, with me using my powers to raise the water to douse the others.

_**My my,**_ came Sebastian's voice when he caught me using my powers. _**Are you cheating, my mate.**_

_** No, I am not cheating. Technically we did not set any rules and the most important part is that we are all having fun.**_ No other words were spoken so I turned my attention back to the game were playing.

_**My, that looks like fun**_, Angela commented from her spot on another blanket where Sebastian's packed lunches waited for us.

_**Why don't you come join us sister?**_

_** No, I'm fine. It brings me joy to know that you children are having fun. **_I sent her a smile while Finni called out to her. Once we were all done with our fun, we walked back up to the sand where our lunch waited for us. Mei, Finni, Bard, Tanaka, and I began to eat heartily while Angela look hesitant but she began to eat with us after some convincing from Finni.

"He's been caught!" some villagers announced as they ran past where we sat. "The bad dog's been caught! It's James's dog! The punishment's about to begin!" At the announcement I made to fly from my place on the blanket, but Angela took hold of my wrist.

_**Don't little one**_, she warned me. _**We have to keep our identity as angels a secret.**_

_** But they're going to kill that poor, innocent dog!**_

_** Let it be little one. Let it be.**_ After our little conversation, I threw my shoes, dress, and hat since I was dry so that I could follow our group as we trailed the villagers. When we reached the arena, I saw that the dog I had saw with James was chained up against a wall while other dogs were barely contained by leashes their owners held.

"He's got something in his mouth!" cried the group. "Make him spit it out!" One man from the mob came forward to remove what the dog had in its teeth, but he held fast. I couldn't help but admire that dog's bravery and loyalty. "Let go, you bad dog!" The man then began to hit the dog repeatedly while shouting,

"Let go!"

"What a stubborn dog," Lord Henry commented. "Definitely a bad dog. Begin!" The crowd cheered while they watched the dogs being released so that they could viciously attack the chained dog. Both Finni and I were the only two that were affected by the cruelty that was shown to the poor dog.

"Stop!" the two of us exclaimed as we rushed to the aide of the dog. Finni ripped up a large steak from the ground while I used my powers to rumble the ground so that the dogs would back off so that it was easier for Finni to whack the dogs away. I'm sorry, I sent the dogs when they yelped in pain. The rest of our group minus Sebastian, who I had not noticed had disappeared, rushed to our sides once we kneeled by the injured dog's side. All the villagers looked horrified at our interruption of their "ritual". In retaliation, they armed themselves against us.

"They interrupted our holy punishment," they uttered in unison. "They're more bad dogs. They're bad dogs! Punish the bad dogs! Punish the bad dogs!" They tried attacking us, but my training was quick to kick in. In seconds I had the first wave down on the ground all around our group. People kept coming after me until I was hit in the back of the head by a person who had managed to get behind me. I dropped to my knees which was the perfect opportunity for the villagers to restrain me and the others.

"Master, I beg you, please forgive these people," Angela begged Lord Henry.

_**Ariel! Are you alright! **_came Sebastian's frantic voice in my head.

_**I'm fine Sebastian**_, I assured him. _**I'm just dazed. Where are you?**_

_** I'll be right there. I'm just finishing something up for your brother.**_

_** Take your time Sebastian. We'll be fine.**_His end of the conversation went dead so I tried my best to concentrate on what was happening all around me, but my vision was fuzzy as was my hearing because of my injury. I faintly heard the deep tone of Lord Henry's voice as well as my brother's tone converse before Lord Henry shouted something followed by harsh barks of dogs. Oh no, he's setting the dogs on us and I can't see or hear enough to protect us.

_**I'm here**_, Sebastian announced as I heard the yelps of dogs.

_**Thank goodness.**_

_** I thought you said you were fine. **_I couldn't help but detect the anger in his voice.

_**I'm not dying**_, I remarked with a weak chuckle as I fell into darkness with Sebastian's voice shouting in my mind.

* * *

_**Drink, my mate**_, Sebastian ordered when I came back into wakefulness. I opened my mouth at once which allowed warm liquid that tasted like chocolate to run down my throat. I could slowly feel my pain edge away as well as feel my hearing return with each mouthful of liquid I swallowed.

_**This tastes so good. What is it?**_

_** My blood**_, he chuckled. My eyes instantly burst open and I bolted up in my bed.

_**I'm good!**_ I forced myself to swallow the mouthful I had before looking into Sebastian's wine colored eyes.

_**Why must you always put yourself in danger?**_

_** I had to protect everyone from getting hurt.**_ He sighed in exasperation as he pulled me into his chest. No words were spoken as he held me tight and ran a hand through my hair, releasing the loose braid that I had put it in. A sigh of contentment left me while I buried my nose in the crook where his shoulder and neck met.

_**Now about that bathing suit...**_ I chuckled at his words, shaking my head against his shoulder. He couldn't help but laugh softly with me as one of his gloveless hands moved to cup my cheek so that he stared into my eyes. _**You don't know how long I've waited for you, my mate. **_My heart pounded heavily in my chest as I stared into his hypnotic wine colored gaze.

_**Sebastian...**_ Our faces slowly inched towards the other until we were only seconds away from kissing. Wait, I thought in the back of my mind. I decided to court Pheobus, and forget about Sebastian. But he is your mate, part of me argued. It isn't fair to Pheobus though, my rational side argued back. Our lips were just about to touch when we both heard a scream echo through the manor. Since the both of us were off guard at the moment, both of our instincts kicked in and we were out of my bedroom door and down the stairway to the basement where Lord Henry was locked up. However, when we came upon his cell, I saw that he was missing. Now that is the work of Pluto, I thought when I saw the hole in the wall. That is what Lord Henry gets for using someone else's name to do horrible things. A pounding at the front door took our attention from the cell so that we all raced to the doors where a villager waited.

"T-The Demon Hound," he huffed from running. Everyone but Sebastian, my brother, and I looked at each other in confusion. An unspoken agreement seemed to pass through the group as we ran after the villager to the center of the town. The whole village seemed to be in a semi-circle around something along with the dogs chanting the same "lullaby". We entered the little group to see that the corpse of Lord Henry leaning against a brick wall. To the side of me I saw Angela faint from the sight before us.

"Angela," I exclaimed as I ran to her side to check on her. Her breathing seemed fine as well as there was no bruises so I sighed in relief.

"She's fine," I assured the group while placing her on my back. "I'll take her back to the manor and make sure she gets tucked in."

"Alright," Ceil agreed. "But when you're done Ariel, I want you to come to my room. There is much I must discuss with you."

"Roger that." I then began to jog to the woods where I knew people could not see me. There I released my wings and flew us up to the balcony of Angela's room. That is where I saw Pluto waiting.

"Ah Pluto, good boy," Angela greeted him from my back.

"Angela, when did you wake?"

"When you landed on the balcony." She then lowered herself from my back.

"Hello Pluto," I smiled to him as I followed behind Angela into her room.

"Ariel," he returned.

"I can see why you did what you did," I told him. "Even though I do not encourage killing, it was not fair that Lord Henry used your name to kill innocent people." All I got was a grunt. "You remember that you can speak with me right?"

"Yeah." I gave an exasperated smile to him while he moved to lay on Angela's bed with her.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I have to go talk with my brother."

"Please stay," Angela requested as Pluto draped an arm around her waist. "I want to share Pluto with you." I stopped in my tracks in confusion.

"What do you mean share Pluto with me?"

"You've never had a man?"

"A man do what?" Both laughed at my answer. "What?"

"Why don't we show her Pluto?" Angela turned to lay on her back while Pluto leaned over her and slowly licked her neck. She gave a pleased sound and I found myself blushing as an unfamiliar feeling took root in me.

"I-I don't understand," I stuttered uneasily.

"You will in time," Angela told me. A gasp left her when Pluto bit her where her shoulder and neck met after her lowered her dress so that the top of her breasts showed. My face heated even more as I backed away from the two while the feeling grew even more in me that made me want to squeeze my legs together.

"I-I-I have to go." Chuckles left the two as I ran from the room to my brother's room where he sat in a chair by his bed in his night robe.

"You forgot to tuck your wings back in," he told me when I faced the door to compose myself. I could hear Sebastian's nose flare to catch my scent to which he growled at. That alone made the feeling throb and I had to force myself not to squeeze my legs as I pulled my wings back in. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. What did you want to speak with me about?"

"Are you positive that there is a real Demon Hound?"

"Yes. I spoke with him not that long ago as well as last night."

"Spoke with him?"

"Did Sebastian not tell you?"

_**I told him, he just needs to double check the evidence.**_ I sighed.

"Yes. Everything Sebastian told you is true."

"Does he seem like a threat?"

"No. He actually wants to have me as his master." I could feel Sebastian's displeasure at the news. Ciel smirked at this.

"I approve." I could feel my eyes widen at this before I launched myself at my brother to hug him.

"Thank you so much Ciel. I'll make sure that he behaves." He only hugged me back and patted my head.

"Good. Now off to bed with you."

"Night night Ciel."

"Goodnight Ariel."

"I'll make sure that Ariel gets to bed alright." It was Ciel's turn to look miffed, but he said not a word. Sebastian then took that as a cue to put an arm around my waist to lead me to my room.

_**So, what happened before you came to your brother's room.**_

_** Noth-**_

_** I know you are lying Ariel. I could smell the spike in your scent.**_ With a sigh I showed him what happened from the time I had left the group with Angela to when I had went to Ciel's room. It turned out that I could not block out my emotions from the trip down memory lane when I showed him. A hard glint showed in his eyes before a smirk came. _**Did you like how you felt, my mate?**_ Another blush rose to the surface of my cheeks at his question.

_**I'm not going to answer that.**_

_** You do not have to be afraid of it. I-**_

_** Good night Sebastian. **_With that I entered my room and closed my door in his face. I could hear a chuckle through our connection.

_**Good night, my mate**_, he sent me in a way that stroked the feeling that I had earlier that night. I let out a huff at him before I went through a quick bath and dressed for bed before I slipped into bed for the night.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hey guys. I know I said that I would be able to update more over the break, but I have a dad at home who can't sit still so we are constantly going places. I honestly don't know how he can do that. Anyways, so here is this chapter. I know I kind of did a tease with the almost kiss, but I personally did not think it would be right to Undertaker. I also thought it was funny how Ariel reacted to the situation between Angela and Pluto. She is just so adorable! ^.^ So as always, if you have any question or comments please leave a review. Remember reviews are magic!**

** -White Wolf**


	16. Chapter 15: A Tainted Angel

**Chapter 15: A Tainted Angel**

**Hey guys! I'm finally back and ready to roll! Sorry it took me so long. I just started up classes again at Saginaw Valley State University (SVSU) and I have my schedule all set up again.**

**AbsolGirl0: ****Thank you so much for your feedback. I really appriciate it! ^.^**

**Quote of the Week****: "Tainted Angel, Fallen.**

**A knife cuts into her heart, tearing it apart.**

**her wings are clipped she can no longer fly,**

**stained with crimson as she falls through the clouds**

**from the heavens, to the ground. **

**God has forsaken her, **

**and Satan hasn't any use of this fool.**

**God looks down on what was once his child and sighs,**

**Her only mistake was falling in love with the enemy,**

**falling in the trap that Death had set.**

**Satan laughs as he watchs God cast her out,**

**he smiles as more fall from the sky and God cries.**

**Satan's plans come together on this gloomy day.**

**Rain falls on this fateful day, Gods tears,**

**and the cries of remaining Angels heard across the tainted land.**

**Their beautiful sister cast from their watchful eyes,**

**tossed from the sky to stay until the end of time,**

**She'll be known as the Tainted Angel, The Fallen."**

** -Fallen Angel Poem by mariana by .com**

_**Thought conversations**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning I awoke with a dark feeling in my gut that made me uneasy.

_**What is it my mate? **_Sebastian sent m when he picked up my feeling.

_**I don't know, but I don't like it.**_ With that said I quickly rose from the bed to dress in a white sleeveless flowing dress that had a sweetheart neckline with silver ribbons that tied behind my neck and a bodice that clung to my sides and two bunches of silver silk roses that rested on each hip where stylish layers of white, pink, and silver fell in a pool to my feet. As for my hair I wove silver silk roses into my hair so that they wouldn't fall out easily but would come out with some gentle tugging. Then as a finishing touch after slipping on my silver slippers, I spritzed some moon flower water on me. Once done I skipped down the stairs of the manor where we were staying to the dining room.

"Good morning Ariel," Ciel greeted me while he ate his meal.

"Good morning big brother," I chirped happily with a large smile so that I wouldn't seem unhappy to Ciel. He looked surprised at my choice of words.

"It's been a while since you called me that," he smiled warmly at me. I couldn't help but smile back before stuffing my face with food. Although because of my upbringing, I elegantly stuffed my face. I could hear Sebastian laugh in my head at my thoughts.

"Sebatian!" Mei exclaimed as she burst into th room from a door that led outside.

"What is it?" he asked. "You're making a fuss."

"We can't find Angela," Finni answered who had entered the room behind Mei.

"Oh, she said that there was some medical herbs growing by the fen," Bard told them. "So she was going to go pick them."

"She went to the fen by herself?" Finni asked in disbelief.

"When they really might be a demon hound lurking about?" Mei pointed out. Well, I thought to myself. Yes, there is a demon hound lurking about but Angela will be fine on her own. Pluto wouldn't hurt her. While I assured myself with that, a metal picture of what had happened between the two last night made my face ignite with a blush.

"Oh hell!" Bard cursed.

"Why would she be picking herbs at a time like this?" Finni wondered.

"Oh, well, it looked like she was worried about how pale you were," Bard said.

"She did it for me?" Right after he voiced this he ran off through the door.

_**I'll follow after them to make sure they are alright**_, I sent to Sebastian. I could feel Sebatian's discomfort at me leaving, but he didn't voice it.

"C'mon Bard, Mei, let's make sure that Finni is alright," I voiced to the two servants. They both nodded before the three of us taking off out the door after Bard's little banter with Sebastian about his blood. I couldn't help but giggle when my brother asked what color Sebastian's blood was, but I quickly turned my thoughts towards calling out to Sister Angela through our heavenly bond while the others called for her. No answer was given to any of us as we called out. I sighed in exasperation until Mei let out a scream at something she saw.

"What is it?!" Bard asked as we rushed to Mei's side with me tensing up in preperation for anything. What met our eyes was the sight of many limbs sticking up from the ground. My eyes widened at this. What is going on here? I blocked out the others when I caught sight of Lord Barrymore's arm sticking out of a pile of dirt with his siver ring on one of his fingers. Pluto did all this? A howl was heard close by that made the others to hide behind a rock, forcing me to follow them. Pluto then appeared through the fog to sniff Lord Henry's arm then move it to a different spot on the dirt pile. What is he doing? Just as that thought had crossed my mind, Finni had shouted while jumping out from behind the boulder. Pluto's eyes instantly snapped over to our direction which met my own.

"Plu-," I managed to get out before there was a rumbling of the ground. What? I cast a quick glance to where I thought the rumbling was coming from to see a dust cloud. When I went to look back to where Pluto was, he was gone. It turned out that the dust cloud had been the villagers running. They were going on about erasing the wrath of the demon hound when Finni ran off from the group.

"Finni!" I called after him with the others rught on my tail. "Wait!"

* * *

After out little chase, we came upon a crumbled down building where we could hear Pluto's howling.

"Th-This voice," Finni whimpered right as I caught sight of Pluto in his dog form with fire blazing in his mouth. At the sight of the danger to the humans behind me, I shifted myself so that I was in front of them.

"Hey, is that," Bard began as the fog cleared enough so that they could see Pluto too.

"Pluto!" I yelled up to him. "I need you to call down!" He ignored me with a roar as he charged at us. Fine, I thought as my transformation took over me. I guess that leaves me no choice. With a tensing of my wings I was airborn in my angelic clothing blasting air at the large dog since I didn't want to hirt him. "Pluto! Stop this!" He let out another roar while turning his attention to me and raising a paw to swat at me. I grit my teeth at the sight but braced myself none the less. Right when his paw should have hit me, I saw that Sebastian had taken him on in my place.

_**You can relax Ariel. I will take it from here.**_ I gave a nod before I flew back over to where the servants waited.

"L-L-Lady Ariel," Mei gasped when I tucked my wings into my back but didn't let my transformation go.

"Yes, Mei. It is me," I assured her softly as I saw my brother arrive out of the corner of my eye.

"Are those real?" Finni marveled at my downy wings.

"Yes. You can touch them if you like," I offered just as my brother yelled something to Sebastian. Four sets of hands reached out to stroke my soft feathers as sounds of amazement left thier lips.

"Who would have thought angels to be real," Bard commented breathily. While everyone but Ciel marveled at my wings, Ciel and I watched Sebastian tame Pluto. At least that was what I though he was doing.

"This is even more of a show than I imagined," Ciel muttered to himself.

"Show?" I echoed back at him, Sebastian's behavior now making sense. Sebatian's "show" then ended with the both of them hurtling underneath the ground. In my mind the first reaction was to freak out, but instinctively I knew that they were fine.

"What are you dwadling for?" Ciel demanded into the hole. "Get back here this instant."

"Very good, my lord," Sebastian replied as the ground shook right before a spray of very hot water rained over us. With a flick of my wrist I kept the water from touching us.

"Where is Sebastain?" Mei wondered while looking around. Without even having to look I pointed to the top of the spout of the large water tower. He then jumped down from the top to land in front of us. Pluto licked Sebastian's face, much to his displeasure, before he jumped out of Sebastian's arms and ran to me. I held my arms out to him which resulted in me falling on my butt by the force of his tackle.

"Are you better now Pluto?" I asked him softly, knowing that he wasn't himself earlier.

"Much," he suplied while placing his head in my lap.

"Pluto!" Angela exclaimed as she ran towards the two of us. A small growl built up in Pluto's chest at Angela's presence which surprised me until I felt the tainted energy rolling off of Angela that set me on edge. She looked taken aback when Pluto didn't take off into her arms, but she shrugged it off and sat by me on the ground to stroke Pluto's hair. Angela then began to explain Pluto to everyone while he continued to growl at Angela.

"What's wrong Pluto?" I whispered.

"You are my master, not her," he complained. "Plus, she has plans for you."

"Plans for me?" Pluto's hand clutched my skirt in warning before he quickly released it which meant that I was to stop talking.

"I can tell you once we get out of this town." I nodded my head slightly instead of talking as I pulled my transformation back so that I was in the outfit that I had dressed in this morning. It seemed like the perfect time too because that is when the villagers came running up to our group crying about some legend about the hot spring.

* * *

A week had passed, during which Sebastian had built a building for the hot springs, which found our whole party enjoying the springs. Ciel had one to himself, the male servants had one to themselves, Mei had one to herself, and I had one to myself. However, Pluto had tried to come into mine only to be barred out by Sebastian. After the scene I had showed him between Pluto and Angela, he has become wary of the demon hound. Though, the barring out of my hot springs didn't apply to Sebastain himself apparently for he was now placing a tray of tea and cookies on top of the water for me.

_**Are you sure that you don't want me to join you Ariel**_, Sebastian asked for the fifth time today.

_**Yes, I'm sure**_, I protested with a blush as I sank further down under the water. _**If you are barring men out of my hot springs, then why not send Mei in here?**_

_** I am your mate. I am different.**_ I rolled my eyes at his answer while I picked up the tea cup, being mindful to keep my body under the water. I stayed in the hot springs for a few more minutes before I got out, after I had the hard taks of shooing Sebastian out, and dressed in a long white dress that had a v neckline bordered with pretty silver designs and sleeves that went down to the middle of my forearm that had the same silver border. At my hips was a v of the silver design where the skirt flared out down to my silver slippered feet. When everyone else was done, we all venture out to the carriages that waited to take us back home.

"Don't forget me Pluto," Angela told Pluto as she fastened a black collar around his neck before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Pluto, if you're going into town, put some clothes on!" Bard complained as Pluto raced to my side. I smiled at the demon hound as I pet his hair.

"One day I'll be sure to come visit Pluto," Angela promised the demon hound laying on my lap in the carriage.

"I wish I could refuse," Sebastian told her in my place when he sensed my unease. I know I shouldn't feel like that around a fellow angel, but something about her seemed off. With that exchange everyone else boarded their carriages and we began our travel back home.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. What did you think about it? Please leave any comments, concerns, or questions in a review and I will answer them in the next chapter. Remember, reviews are magic!**

** -White Wolf**


	17. Chapter 16: Explanations, Reunions, and

**Chapter 16: Explanations, Reunions, and a Magical Collar**

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm so sorry it took me so long but here we are. As always I would like to give some shout outs to the people who left reviews from the last chapter.**

**Elvira Silver:**** Thank you so much. I appreciate your review!**

**ZabuzasGirl: ****Thank you and here ya go sweetie!**

**Lady Mary Michaelis: ****Hello old friend, it is so good to hear from you again. Thanks for luck!**

**S-Lioness:**** Here you go!**

**Micky-Moo:**** Thank you so much! Here ya are!**

**Quote of the Story: "Ooh**

**Can you feel me when I think about you?**

**With every breath I take**

**Every minute, no matter what I do**

**My world is an empty place**

**Like I've been wanderin' the desert**

**For a thousand days (oh-huh)**

**Don't know if it's a mirage**

**But I always see your face, baby**

**I'm missing you so much**

**Can't help it, I'm in love**

**A day without you is like a year without rain**

**I need you by my side**

**Don't know how I'll survive**

**A day without you is like a year without rain**

**Ohhohoh, woooaaahh woah"**

**-A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez**

**Without further ado, here is the next installment of A Demon's Angel!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When our group pulled into the driveway of Phantomhive Manor, I saw that Pheobus was waiting for me on the front steps.

_**Pheobus!**_ I exclaimed in my mind since were not alone as I launched myself from the moving carriage into his waiting arms. _**I missed you!**_

_** I missed you too sweet Ariel**_, I heard him sigh in contentment into my hair.

"Undertaker," Ciel greeted Pheobus politely. "Are you staying for a visit?"

"Well hello little earl!~," Pheobus returned, using the nickname he gave my brother. "Yes, I will be staying for a bit."

"I am not little anymore," Ciel grumbled out.

"You will always be little earl to me.~" Ciel sighed in exasperation while I giggled which caused Pheobus to chuckle.

_**Would you like to take some tea in the parlor?**_ I asked him since my brother was likely going to be working in his study.

_**Yes. While we have our tea, I have something I need to speak with you about something.**_

_** Alright. Just let me go make the tea.**_ I removed my arms from his waist and I made to enter the manor when I felt a tug on my skirt.

"Ariel, can I come with you?" Pluto asked with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Not right now Pluto, but I promise you that I'll come play with you later." He nodded dutifully before he ran off, changing into his dog form mid-stride.

_**Who was that?**_

_** Oh, that's Pluto. He's a demon hound.**_

_** How did you manage to find one?**_

_** I'll tell you over tea.**_ With that last thought I skipped inside the house to the kitchen. No one was in there yet so I was by myself as I prepared some rose tea for Pheobus and I. I might as well make up some sandwiches while I'm waiting for the tea to steep, I thought as I took out what I needed. As I worked, I found myself humming and dancing about the room. I couldn't help but giggle to myself when I realized this.

_**I don't want you alone with that shinigami**_, Sebastian told me when he slipped into the kitchen.

_**You forget that he is my mate as well Sebastian**_, I reminded him calmly.

_**But you are **__**mine**_, he growled though our bond. That made me slap down the knife I was using against the counter.

_**Now you listen here Sebastian**_, I spat through our bond in anger. He looked surprised at my angered state. _**Don't even think that you can order me about. You lost any sort of hold you had on me when I chose Pheobus.**_

_** Why did you chose **__**him**__** over me?!**_

_** Hmm, why don't we see**_, I remarked while I showed him how I had tried showing him my feelings up until when I decided to give up on him to pursue Pheobus.

_**It's not my fault your brother forbade me to touch you Ariel! I wanted so badly to hug you and hold you but I couldn't until you released me from his order!**_

_** That is too bad Sebastian. I've already made up my mind.**_ Once I had said my part I picked up the knife and finished the snack I was making, leaving a shocked Sebastian rooted where he was standing. Just as I had arranged a trolley with the tea set and the snacks, I heard a deep, animalistic growl in my mind. What, I questioned in my mind before I felt myself being pinned to the kitchen wall by Sebastian.

_**My**__** mate**_, he growled while his eyes glowed that swirling red. My eyes in turn narrowed at him.

_**Let. Me. Go.**_ I ordered him venomously. His growling in my head only grew louder as he was forced to release me. _**You can stay away from me until you cool yourself off.**_ I didn't even stay long enough to see his facial expression when I closed off our mental connection. In all reality, it hurt me to do so, but I can't have Sebastian trying to pick a fight with Pheobus or him thinking that I was his possession.

"I'm back," I announced to Pheobus as I entered the large parlor with the trolley. "Sorry I took so long."

"It's alright," he assured me with a soft smile as I prepared his tea for him. Once we both had our tea and a half of a sandwich, I tucked my feet underneath myself and began to tell him of our trip. At the beginning of my story he had a raised eyebrow, but his face turned stony when he heard about Angela.

_**Do you want me to stop telling the story?**_

_** No, go on.**_ I nodded hesitantly but continued on from where I left off. However, once I reached the part with Angela and Pluto, I switched from using my voice to showing him through our connection. While I showed him, his face went from passive to shocked to laughing hysterically.

_**What are you laughing about? **_I demanded with a huff as my cheeks burned in a blush.

_**Your face was so cute.~**_ I could only pout as I showed him what happened after that. When he saw Sebastian trying to stoke that feeling in me, he stopped laughing abruptly. For the rest of the story he stayed expressionless as I felt the gears in his head whirring as he thought. Thinking it best to let him think, I continued to sip my tea and nibble on my sandwich.

_**I want you to stay away from Angela,**_ he said at last.

_**No problems there. Now what was it that you wanted to talk with me about?**_

_** I wanted to talk with you about our bonding.**_

_** Okay. Shoot.**_

_** Well, there are three bondings that must take place in order for us to be bound together.**_

_** Okay. What are they?**_

_** The first, mental bonding, we have already went through. As for the second, physical bonding, and the third, spiritual bonding, we have not gone through yet.**_

_** How do we do them?**_

_** For physical bonding, we memorize every inch of each others' body.**_ I could feel my face heat up at this. _**Spiritual bonding is where we become one in body and soul.**_

_** And how do we do that?**_ His head dropped at my question.

_**So you seriously don't know.**_

_** Know what? **_He chuckled in exasperation.

_**We'll get there later.**_ All I could do was shrug my shoulders and continue to eat. _**You are so adorable**_, he sighed while picking me up so that I could sit in his lap with my back against his chest. A contented sigh left the both of us as I snuggled back into him and he placed his head on my shoulder.

_**This is nice**_, I thought in a dreamy sigh. Pheobus made a noise of agreement from the juncture where my neck met my shoulder before he gave it a kiss. I giggled at the ticklish feeling. _**That tickles Pheobus.**_

_** Oh it does, does it?**_ he teased, his hands moving to hover over my sides.

_**You wouldn't dare**_, I challenged playfully, turning to see his beautiful yellow-green eyes sparkling in happiness.

_**Oh, I dare.**_ That is when he began to tickle my sides making me twist this way and that trying in vain to get out of his reach.

_**Pheobus, hehe, st-, hehe, stop, hehe, stop it! Haha, stop, hehe!**_ By the time he stopped tickling me and I had calmed down, I was straddling his lap with my forehead resting against his as he chuckled at me.

_**Do you want to go outside? I can feel Pluto getting restless.**_

_** Sure. Just let me take this back to the kitchen. Meet me at the front door.**_ He gave me a peck on the lips before he let me up from his lap so that I could run back to the kitchen where Bard was sitting.

"Hey Bard," I greeted him happily. "Would you mind taking care of this for me? You can have the sandwiches that are left and the tea if there are any left."

"Sure," he grinned happily. "Thanks Lady Ariel."

"Not a problem Bard. See you later." Since that was all taken care of I skipped out to the front door where Pheobus waited for me.

* * *

Like a gentleman he held out his arm for me when I came to his side so that we could walk side by side out to the backyard.

"Ariel!" Pluto exclaimed when he saw me, changing into his human form to tackle me to the ground in his excitement.

"Hey Pluto," I returned as I sat up with him still in my lap. "I'd like you to meet my mate Undertaker. Undertaker, this is Pluto."

"Hello," Pheobus said.

"Any mate of Ariel's is my master too," Pluto told him with a fanged grin. "Oh, Ariel. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"It seems everyone wants to," I joked while I stood up. "What is it?"

"Remember how I wanted you to be my one and only master?"

"Yes."

"Well, I want to perform the ceremony with you and get this other collar off me."

"Alright. What do we have to do?"

"Well, first you'll need to have your wings." I only nodded and let my transformation take over until I was left with my wings, my outfit, and the background music of heavenly song.

"Now what?"

"I need to bite you and you need to ingest a little of my blood." I shuddered at the thought but nodded none the less.

"Alright," I agreed while holding out my wrist to him. A quick pin prick of pain pierced my wrist for a few seconds then lessened as Pluto licked the wound. He then bit his wrist and held it out for me. I quickly swallowed a mouthful then moved away to await further instruction.

"Now that you have my blood in you, the words should come to you." I closed my eyes in concentration as foreign words rose from the depths of my mind that spilled from my lips easily. Upon me uttering these words, Pluto's hand began to glow red as he held it out to me. "All that is left is to take my hand." Without a second thought I reached out and took his hand, letting the light envelop the both of us as the light transformed into a blood red mark on his right shoulder and a blood red bracelet on my right wrist.

"What is this for?" I wondered out loud while admiring the new jewelry.

"This is a physical representation of me being bound to you. If you order me, both will glow and I will be forced to obey."

"I don't think I'll need that," I assured him. "This will just be a plan B just in case if something happens to you like what happened back at Houndsworth." He smiled at my words and tackled me with another hug, except this time I didn't fall because I had the help of my wings.

"Let's play!" Pluto suggested.

"Would you like to play with Pluto too?" I asked Pheobus seeing as though he had stood back with a confused expression on his face.

_**What was that?**_

_** That was me becoming Pluto's one and only master.**_ His eyes widened at my words but he brushed it off.

"Sure." Pluto let out a yip of happiness as he grew to his dog form and waited patiently for me to get airborne. Pheobus one the other hand jumped up to stand on the top of the trees so that he would be level with me as I flew.

"Ready!~Set!~Go!~"I announced, taking off in a burst of speed being closely followed by Pheobus and Pluto.

* * *

Hours later, when it was time for dinner, Pheobus left saying that he needed to get back to his shop. Sometime during our little games of chase, Pluto had vanished. (I wonder where?) When he left I headed into the manor to get something quick for dinner, then go check on my brother. For some reason he locked himself up in his study.

"Ciel," I called out hesitantly after knocking on the thick oak door. He didn't give me an answer so I opened his dark study to see that he was fast asleep in his chair with his head resting on his fist. Aw, I thought as I went up to him.

_**I'm sorry for this morning Ariel**_, Sebastian sent me from the other side of the desk. I jumped a little, seeing as though I didn't know he was there.

_**I accept your apology. We should really get Ciel into bed.**_ Even though I thought it, I couldn't help but want to look a little bit longer at the completely relaxed face of my older brother. This was a rare time to ever see his face this peaceful. It made me hesitate to try to wake him up to get him to bed.

"Ariel," called Pluto from behind me. My brows furrowed in confusion at how Pluto could be behind me, but they leveled out when I saw that he was hanging on the outside of the window.

"Hold on a minute Pluto. I'll let you in." Carefully and quietly I used some air to levitate Pluto in the air so that I could open the window and let Pluto in.

"Ariel, can I sleep with you tonight?" Pluto asked with his large red eyes.

"Of course you can Pluto."

"Yay!"

"Pluto," I scolded him. "My brother is asleep."

"Yay!" he tried again in hushed tones.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. As for the ending, I'm going to see if you guys can't figure out who is all in the picture. Don't worry though, in the next chapter I will tell you who was in the picture and will congratulate anyone who gets it right with virtual Valentine's Day sugar cookies! If you have any comments, concerns, or questions feel free to leave a review. And remember, reviews are magic!~**

**-White Wolf**


	18. Author's Note

**Hi all of my faithful readers, I am so sorry about the long wait, but for some reason I can't get past this one part in the next chapter to go on with the story. My computer is also being a pain and won't open up to the internet so I can't upload the document straight from my computer. I imagine that it will take me a week or two to get everything up to where I can post and what not again. By the way, I am thinking of writing a How To Train Your Dragon fanfic and I have a poll up on my profile. Please vote so that I can try to get started on it. As always I thank you for your reviews that give me the warm and fuzzies whenever I read them. This is why I love writing. I hope to hear from you all soon when I have the next chapter up.**

**~White Wolf**


	19. Chapter 17: Consummaiton

**Chapter 17: Consummaiton**

**Hi guys! I'm back and as promised I will tell you who was in the picture taken at the end of the chapter. It had Pluto at the window, Ciel in his chair, Sebastian to his side, Ariel on his other side, and Undertaker by her side. All of them have an overlapping of people they care about in the picture with Ciel being the only human. As you know the picture shows supernatural beings, so that is why you are able to see Undertaker. With each person's beloved person, you should know who belongs to who. So anyways, as always here are some shout outs to the people who reviewed for the last chapter. **

**Quote of the Chapter: ****"In a time when nothing is more certain than change, the commitment of two people to one another has become difficult and rare. Yet, by its scarcity, the beauty and value of this exchange have only been enhanced. ~Robert Sexton**

**Reviews**

**Micky-Moo:**** Thank you so much for your continuous reviews! I really appriciate your support.**

**Elvira Silver:**** Why thank you. ^.^ Ariel may be a go-with-the-flow kind of girl, but she knows when to not let people push her around.**

**S-Lioness:**** As for Pluto telling her, no. I'm plannning on Ariel learning it from the source. (hint, hint) As for Angela having control over Pluto, you will just have to see. ;)**

**lagi-dragneel:**** Welsome new reader! Thank you so much for helping me with the german. English is my native language and I have almost no knowledge of the Greman lanuguage so I used bing translate for the sentences.**

**Soski0692:**** Do not fret my dear! Here is the next chapter to the story! Also welcome newcomer! I am always happy to have new readers.**

**Sorry about the delay my faithful readers, but here is the next installment of A Demon's Angel.**

_**Thoughts**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning I awoke to warm, bright sunlight washing through my window while the sound of Pluto's soft snoring mixed with birdsong that drifted into the room through my balcony doors. This is so peaceful, I thought as I lazily sat up in my bed and ran a hand through my white hair.

_**Good morning my mate**_, Sebastian sent me.

_**Good morning Sebastian.**_ Even though I decided to choose Pheobus, I couldn't help but feel happy that Sebastian had wished me a good morning. If only he would of done that from the beginning, I pondered wistfully while I stretched all of the kinks out of my body. No, don't you dare think like that Ariel, I childed myself as I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts. Speaking of Pheobus, I should go visit him since I have been gone so long. With that thought in mind I slipped from my bed to pad over to my wardorbe. For my dress of the day I settled on a white dress that had silver spaghetti straps on my shoulders, a v neckline of a bodice that hugged my generous figure, two clumps of silver silk flowers on my hips that bunched up the white dress to reveal a pink underskirt. On the hem of the white of my dress was pink flowers that was surrounded by silver vines. Along with the dress came a silver ribbon that acted like a choker that was paried with a necklace that had a silver chain and a pink crystal flower that rested right above the swell of my chest as well as a pair of silver slippers. As for my hair, I put it put into a high ponytail with a silver ribbon that had pink silk flowers sewn into the ribbon and for a final touch I splashed on some rose water after dusting my eye lids with silver powder.

"There is going to be a large storm today," Pluto yawned/howled from my bed.

"Oh really? Then I should take an extra dress in case if I get soaked on the way into town," I mumbled to myself as I grabbed another pink, white, and silver dress and placed it in a bag along with some silver hair pins and a large silver choker that matched a pair of silver earrings with pink drop jewels. For good measure I placed a bottle of rose water into the bag so that my outfit was complete. Pleased with my luggage, I skipped out of my room down to the dining room where Ciel was settling down for breakfast.

"Good morning Ciel!" I exclaimed happily as I sat down at the table.

"Good morning Ariel," Ciel replied in his usual stoic voice. "What do you have planned today?"

"I'm going to visit Undertaker." Sebastian tensed slightly at my answer, to which only I could see.

"But there is going to be a storm later today," Ciel protested at once.

"I will be fine Ciel. If needed I can stay with Undertaker until the storm is over," I assured him. This time Ciel also tensed at my answer.

"Absolutely not Ariel. I am not letting my little sister possibly spend the night with a man alone. Even if it is Undertaker."

"He won't try anything Ciel," I tired to persuade him. "He is a respectful gentleman."

"But he is still a man," Ciel argued.

"You had no problem with this before," I pointed out, reminding him of the other times that he would allow me to go see Pheobus. Ciel grumbled in irritation that I had a point before he began to eat his breakfast.

"Fine. I will let you go, but if he tries anything I will personally deal with him."

_**There might not be that much for Master to get at when I'm done with him**_, Sebastian sent me with a growl. I only sighed at the both of them and nodded none the less.

"Good." _**Good. **_Came both of their responses simotaneously.

No other conversation was struck between us while Ciel and I finished our breakfast.

"I'll see you later Ciel, Sebastian," I called over my shoulder as I picked up my bag from the floor by my chair to rush to the front door.

"Be careful!" Ciel returned.

"When am I never careful," I laughed in return. All I could hear him say was sigh at my remark which made me giggle. As soon as I got outside I took to the skies with my wings. This was **so ** much faster than riding Star, and so much better, I thought. Now I can actually fly instead of trying to to get as close to it as I can. Wow, it really is going to storm, I realised when I saw the dark gray clouds above me and the chilling cold that threatened to seep into my skin. In only five minutes I was landing in a secluded alleyway so that no one would see my wings when I landed or when I pulled them into my back.

_**Pheobus! I'm here!**_ I called out to him through my mind in case of he had any visitors. Right as I stepped foot in the shop, I felt arms wrap around my waist from my left side which pulled me into a solid form.

"I'm happy you came today," Pheobus sighed into my ear that sent delighted shivers down my spine.

"Well, it looks like you may have me for the night because there is a big storm through the day and night," I told him as I returned his hug.

"It's a good thing that I went shopping this morning," Pheobus commented.

"Did I interupt you from your work?" I asked him.

"It's alright. I don't have that much left to do." All I could do is give him a look from the side of my eyes. As far back as I can remember, death was a common friend to the streets of London. Not to mention that he answered that way too quickly. He was lying.

"Okay, let's try that again."

"Whatever do you mean?" I lifted an eyebrow at him while I turned in his arms to get a better look at him. For about five minutes we stared at each other, his chartreuse eyes shining underneath his silver hair. When he saw that I wasn't going to drop the subject he sighed and ran a hand through his hair that swept his bangs out of his eyes while his other arm stayed looped around my waist.

"You know I can always help you with your guests right?" I questioned him softly as I placed my hands on his jaw.

"Yes, I know, but the last time you saw one of my guests before I made them presentable, you had an episode that had you crying nonstop for nearly three hours. By the end of an hour and a half your tears dried but you still cried until I was able to calm you down. I really don't want to have to go through that again," Pheobus confessed while he looked deep into my eyes.

"I won't do that this time," I promised, inwardly wincing at the memory that I had about the incident. I really was a mess when that happened. At the time I hadn't known why I had suddenly lost it like that, but now that I knew that I was an angel, it kind of made sense. Angels were beings of life and the felt emotions strongly, be it good or bad.

"Are you sure?" he pried with a questioning stare. My eyes steeled in determination at the question which made him sigh. "Alright, but if you're going to be working with me you will need to wear robes so that your dress will not get dirty."

"Aye aye captain," I chirped, playfully saluting him with a giggle. A chuckle escaped him before he pecked me on my nose and slipped away to grab a set of robes for me. "Do I get the hat too?~" A laugh echoed throughout the parlor before Pheobus came back into the main room with the bundle of robes.

"Sure my dear," Pheobus chuckled warmly while he handed me the robes. I in turn gave him a wide smile as I tugged on the oversized robes that pooled around my feet, hung off my smaller frame, and had sleeves that went well past the tip of my fingers. As a final touch Pheobus took his hat off his head and plopped in onto mine. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Aye aye captain!" I exclaimed as I saluted him with the excess fabric of the sleeve hanging off my hand.

"You are so adorable love," Pheobus grinned, holding me to his chest. A blush then settled on my cheeks as I relished in his embrace.

"We should get started," I piped up. "By the two of us working together, we could get the bulk of your work done." Pheobus sighed at my words and squeezed me but he none the less looped one arm around my waist so that he could lead me to the back where he took care of his guests.

"The first thing we do is remove the clothing from our guests and clean them up, but don't worry. I'll give you the female guests to work with." I nodded my head in response to his words, my face heating up at the thought of seeing his male quests as they were prepered. I haven't even seen a man shirtless before let alone naked, well, Pluto did not count because he was my faithful hellhound. Once Pheobus had the corpses seperated by gender, I waltzed over to the females and began to remove their clothes before I picked up a bowl of water and a washcloth and set to work washing their bodies of blood, dirt, and/or grime that was on their skin. If some of my clients had any open wounds, I picked up a needle and thread so that I could close them up. All the while wincing at what I was doing while keeping a steady hand. While I did not like what I was doing, I knew that death was a part of life and the least I could do for these people was make them presentable for their burials.

Some time later I found that I was done with my task so I placed the needle and thread back where I found them and let out a soft sigh.

"Well done love. Your stiches are so beautiful and neat. What we have to do next is massage the muscles in case if stiffness has set in. That way the body will be able to be moved easier and for any blood clots that may have formed after death."

"Alrighty!~ You can count on me!~" I declared happily, regaining my vigour, before I set out on my task of massaging the corpses that were on many different tables. Thanks to my new supernatural strength and speed I was able to move quickly through the bodies, carefully kneading the limbs of the dead so that their bodies were easy to move. This task did not take as long as the first one so it seemed like I was done in no time at all.

"After you dress them, we're done with today's guests," Pheobus told me as he placed various dresses next to each corpse. "When you're done, meet me in the dining room." (A/N: These two worked right through lunch so now it is dinner time)

"Alright." Dressing the women and placing their bodies in natural positions like having their hand folded on their stomach didn't take too long either so within twenty or so minutes I found myself padding from the preperation room to the slightly large dining room that Pheobus had across from his kitchen. What I saw when I entered made me stop and gasp in surprise. The whole room was pitch dark save for some candles lit around the room and some that were on the table to reveal two plates of delicious looking pasta and two glasses of red wine. I opened my mouth to question the scene before me when I felt two large, warm hands cover my eyes from behind.

"Guess who," Pheobus whispered in my ear. A smile lit my face as I turned in his hold to throw my arms around his neck and raise myself up on my tip toes to peck a kiss on his lips.

"This is wonderful Pheobus," I smiled up at him. "Thank you." His only response was to give me a kiss before he led me over to one of the chairs and slid one back for me to sit in after he took the robe and top hat from my head. He then sat at the other end of the table and began to eat his meal once I took a bite of mine.

"I always look forward to your cooking," I sighed when the nice blend of flavor from the pasta hit my tongue.

"Would my cooking be beter than the butler's?" he asked me teasingly.

"I-I don't know how to answer that," I replied at after I sat there for a few seconds with my eyelashes fluttering as I blinked reapidly trying to process his question.

"That's alright. If tonight goes as planned, I'll be having something that the butler has never had." My brows furrowed in confusion at his words.

"What do you mean Pheobus?" I questioned him.

"You'll see," he chuckled with a lopsided smile that made my heart melt. I can't believe that such a wonderful man wants to court me, I thought as I finished up my meal. But whatever I did to deserve him, I'm glad that I did. Before I had a chance to rise from my seat Pheobus had gathered up all of the dirty dishes and whisked away into the kitchen only to return in five minutes.

"Would you care to join me for bed?" Pheobus offered with his hand held out to me.

"Is it really that late already?" I breathed out in disbelief. It did not feel like we spent most of the day preparing Pheobus's guests.

"Indeed it is."

"Where am I going to sleep for the night?"

"My room where else," Pheobus said as if it was obvious. I lit up at this. I haven't slept with anyone in the same bed since I turned twelve and that was with my brother. I must have projected my thoughts because Pheobus let out a sigh and a chuckle at the same time.

"What's so funny?" I quesitoned him as he led us up the stairs in his home that went up to a hallway with three doors.

"I plan on comepleting our bonding tonight." A blush lit up my cheeks at his statement when I remembered that part of our bonding was to memorize each others bodies. "Don't worry Ariel. When we go through the process, it will feel like it's just you and me and no one else." Both his tone and his words soothed me when we entered his room with him shutting the door behind us to reveal that the room had several lit candles dotted about the room.

"Pheobus, do you have any button up shirts I can wear?" I requested, nervously gripping the sides of my dress. His only response was to hand me said article of clothing with a kiss to my cheek. Upon seeing a changing screen in the corner of the room, I dashed behind it so I could shed all of my clothing and accessories and don the button up shirt as a nightgown.

"Are you finished dressing for bed?" I called out when I had the last button of the shirt buttoned.

"Yes," Pheobus replied with a smile evident in his tone of voice. After taking a deep breath to muster up all of my courage, I padded out from behind the screen to see a sight that had my heart pounding frantically in my chest. It was of Pheobus laying on his bed shirtless with the blanket coming up to his stomach and the soft glow of the candles plus the moonlight illuminating his pale skin. All of my thoughts and breath escaped me as I marveled at his beauty. "Come lay down with me Ariel. I don't bite hard." The last word had me confused but I none the less walked over to the bed and lay on the side of the bed closest to the door underneath the covers with Pheobus.

_**Alright Pheobus, how do we do this?**_

_** First I want you to relax and focus solely on me. Focus on my breathing and my heartbeat.**_ With another deep sigh I closed my eyes and cleared my mind of everything except for the sound of Pheobus's chest rising and falling as he took in even breaths and the sound of the thump-thump beating of his heart. A contented smile lit my lips at this while I felt Pheobus get up on his hands and knees above me. _**You can open your eyes now.**_ I did not lose my calm and serene feeling as I opened my eyes to gaze up into breathtaking chartruse orbs above me. He gave me a smile that made my heart flutter in my chest as he quickly yet gently unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing then slipped off my panties so that I was bare underneath him. As long as I gazed up into his captivatig gaze, the calm did not leave me when he removed my clothing from my body. _**Now we run our hands over each others bodies until we feel like we can picture each others bodies perfectly with our eyes closed.**_ I gave him a nod before

I raised my hands to run my fingers over his face and neck, feeling all the contours of his bones and the scars over his face and neck. He did the same to me and we both ventured down from our necks to our chestsand backs then down to our stomachs and sides, then down to our hips, groins, and buttocks, then down our legs all the way down to our feet. From my mapping out of Pheobus's body, I could feel that he has some scars on his back and over his stomach and that he had defined muscles underneath every inch of his skin. Throughout this whole process, we went very slowly which made it feel like we were just admiring each others bodies for an eternity. When we finished with our second bonding and had a warm aura surrounding us, Pheobus moved back up my body to place a kiss at my throat where my pulse was. A breathy gasp escaped me at the contact before his lips raised higher to meet mine in a sweet kiss that had my hands softly cradling his face. While we kissed Pheobus brought a hand up that lightly carrassed my side that had me giggling until his hand brushed the side of my breast. A new gasp escaped me that allowed him to slip his tongue into my mouth and trace every nook and cranny he found. I didn't know my mouth was like this, I thought to myself as i was bambarded with foriegn feelings. In seconds I had to pull back from the amazing kiss that we shared to catch my breath while Pheobus moved his mouth back down from my lips to my chin, then my jaw, then my neck and collar bone until his lips arrived at my breasts. When his lips met the soft skin, my body began to shake with the increasing new feelings. Then when his mouth latched on to one of my nipples, a choked gasp left me that had the unfamiliar feeling that Pluto and Angela made me feel take root in my lower zone. Pheobus continued his unhurried appriciation of my breasts then went further down from my breasts to my stomach. This caused a sigh to escape me that quickly turned to another gasp when his mouth met my femaninity. That feeling before flared within me that caused my skin to heat up and for my mind to become a whirlwind of sensations and pleasure that Pheobus caused. With each stroke of his strong tongue had me coming undone and panting softly under my mate. While this was taking place I felt an odd sensation of something entering me from my lower region that I found pleasureful the longer it went on. Oh please, I pleaded in my head. Don't stop. That is when the thing that was entering me grew larger that stretched me out. At first it was slightly uncomfortable but it soon gave way to more pleasure. I could feel something build in my belly that had me willing whatever it was to go faster, but as soon as my thoughts were picked up, it stopped. I couldn't help but let out a whimper of dissapointment and sadness at the departutre of what was being done to me.

"Shh love," Pheobus whispered huskily in my ear. "The real fun is only just beginning." He then went back to suckling my breasts before something thrust its way into me that had me letting out a cry of pain that was quickly soothed by Pheobus's kisses. Once the pain had subsided, I moved my hips to test out exactly what was inside me. With one quick look downwards, I could see that Pheobus was inside of me. So this is what he meant by us becoming one. So, it this it? Is this what it is like to be one with your mate? If it is, how do they walk ar- My train of thought was instantly shattered when I felt Pheobus move inside me. With widened eyes my lips parted in a silent cry of pleasure as Pheobus set a steady rythum in and out of me that had the both of us panting, me soflty and him heavily. As he moved pwoerfully inside me, he began to nibble on the spot on the juncture of my neck that had me softly gasping underneath him and my hips slightly moving to mimick his movements. Oh my gosh. I did not know that this level of pleasure was possible for any type of living being. Apparently I was wrong, so very wrong. The building feeling I had had before came back and this time it was allowed to grow to a peak that had me breathless.

_**Pheobus,I...I...**_

_** I know love. Me too**_, he thought back just as I felt that I was coming to the edge of sensation.

_**Pheobus!**_ I cried in my mind when I fell from my high and clutched Pheobus to my body.

_**Ariel!**_ He roared right along with me as warmth shooted inside me from Pheobus that left him shakily laying his head on my breasts with me stroking his long silver hair. Now I could feel all of what Pheobus was feeling along with whatever he was thinking and the time along with being able to feel his breath and heartbeat in me so that it seemed like I had two. The both of us were speechless except for our labored breath mingling together.

_**Ariel.**_

_** Yes, Pheobus?**_

_** I love you.**_ My heart swelled in my chest at his words for I could feel the depth of his love as he said these words.

_**I love you too.**_ As I said these words, a sense of truth rung through my very being that had a sense of peace settle around the two of us as we basked in each others presence before the pull of sleep took us under.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oA Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hey guys! I finally was able to finish this chapter so I am able to save this on m flashdrive and up load it onto my profile on on of the computers at the school library. Now that I have this block out of the way, I should be able to start on the next chapter. So, I'll see you all again with the next chapter of A Demon's Angel.**

**~White Wolf**


	20. Author's Note 2

**Hello my faithful readers! After reading some reviews you have left me, I decided another author's note is in order. You all probably think that Sebastian lost. Well, technically, Ariel did not go home yet. Therefore Sebastian cannot react to something that he does not know about. Just wait until the next chapter and you will see that Sebastian only lost a battle, not the war so to speak. I hope this cleared up some confusion on your part and I thank everyone who has left reviews, who is following me, and who has favorited me or my work. I love you all dearly my lovelies!**  
**-White Wolf**


	21. Author's Note 3

**Hey guys, just thought to give you guys another author's note to talk to you guys since the next chapter of the story is still a bit far from being finished. Just to remind you guys there is a poll on my profile that I would appreciate if some of you would take it. Besides that, I have posted up a fanfic about Kamigami no Asobi. I would so love it if you could read it and give me some feedback on how I'm doing. However, even though the summary for the story says Apollon X Yui, I have second thoughts about the Takeru X Yui pairing. If you would, leave some reviews on which couple you like the best and we'll go from there. Well, that seems to be all so I will end it here with a good bye for now my lovelies.~**

**-White Wolf **


	22. Chapter 18: Jealousy

**Chapter 18: ****Jealousy**

**Hey my lovelies! So sorry about taking so long to update the stories, but once I got a taste of having no classes to go to or any other such obligations, I couldn't help but soak it in. Thanks to this glorious time, I was able to spend a month at my grandparents' house that I haven't seen since nearly the beginning of the year. It sucks living so far away from them, but what can you do? Anyhoo, I have seen some of the reviews I have received for this story regarding Bassy's and Ariel's relationship and my response is it is coming. I was just giving Undertaker so limelight because Bassy lives with her therefore giving him more access to her than Undertaker. I thought he deserved some chunk of the story dedicated to him before the other cases came up. With that cleared up, here is the next chapter of A Demon's Angel!**

**"****I may be a bit selfish, I may also be a little jealous, but that's because I found something so precious and I don't want lose it or anyone else to have you."**

**-Anonymous**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A Demon's Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As I slowly came into consciousness, I could feel a very prominent presence in my mind as well as a double feeling of a relaxed beating heart and lungs taking deep, even breaths. What, I asked myself before I remembered what had occurred the night before. An instant blush came to my cheeks when my eyes snapped open to gaze upon Pheobus's peaceful sleeping face bathed in the weak morning light. I can't believe we did that, I thought in embarrassment, but I wouldn't have traded last night for anything. A contented sigh left me while I gazed at my reaper's pale eyelashes resting against his cheekbones while his silver locks ghosted over his forehead. While I admired his beauty, I felt my stomach give a small impulse of hunger as well as having a full bladder. Well, let's take care of business first then we'll deal with breakfast, I thought to myself as I tried to ease myself from Pheobus's operative word being **tried**. Every time I tried to ease myself from his embrace, his arms became steel bands yet they did not dig into my sides or hurt me. Oh dear. Alright, let's try sending some soothing feelings to him to see if he'll let go. My plan seemed to work for as soon as they touched his mind he rolled onto his back with his arms laying on his chest and the other by his side. Thank goodness, I shouted in relief as I ran to take care of my business. Once I was done there, I pulled on Pheobus's black robes before I padded down the stairs to the little kitchen. What should I make for breakfast, I pondered. Hmm, how about biscuits and gravy, scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns? After some careful I decided it was perfect and instantly went about making it. I hope Pheobus will like this. At this thought a small smile appeared on my lips as I sang the heavenly choir that played constantly in my head. Through this music I could hear the greeting and joy of my fellow angels as I joined them. This is nice, I mused while working. I have both the constant peace I feel from my fellow angels and the stability and safety I felt from my reaper that still slumbered upstairs. Wait, his breathing isn't deep and even like when he was asleep so he had to be-

"Well isn't this nice?" came his voice from behind me as arms wrapped around my waist. A very loud "eep" left me right before I jumped a foot in the air. That had my heart racing away in my chest while it clicked in my mind that it was Pheobus that had scared me.

"Pheobus," I scolded him, my heart slowly returning to its natural rhythm.

"Heehee, sorry love," he chuckled with a kiss to my temple. "But I couldn't resist. What are we having for breakfast?" I listed off all of the fixings I was making as I set about plating up the last of the food onto the two plates that I had set out for the both of us. "Uhmm, looks, smells, and sounds delicious love. I wish I could wake up to this all the time."

"I wish that too," I agreed before returning back to my cheery mood. "Now hurry up and sit at the table so that this food does not get cold." My smile seemed to be infectious when I looked up into his face for his lips turned up into one of his own before he leaned down to place a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I love you Ariel."

"I love you too Pheobus." He gave my waist a gentle squeeze before he let me go to drift over to the kitchen table that I had set up for the both of us. There was no need for the both of us to say anything as we thoroughly enjoyed our meal. Pheobus didn't even need to voice how he thought about how he liked my cooking. All I needed to do was feel the happiness his feelings brought me or him to pick it up.

**_I'll take care of the dishes love. You go draw us a bath and I'll come join you shortly. _**Even though the both of us shared such an intimate thing last night, I couldn't help but blush at his words. **_Oh come on love_**, he chuckled. _**Surely we have gotten past your embarrassed blush.**_

_**I can't help it**_,I replied sheepishly. All I got was an amused chuckle as the both of us rose from the table with Pheobus picking up the dirty dishes and placing them in the sink.

**_Oh, and love._**

**_Yes, Pheobus?_**

**_I love seeing you in nothing but my robes. _**My blush only deepened at his comment while I padded out of the kitchen to head back into Pheobus's room. If I was not mistaken he had an adjoining bathroom. I found out that I was right when I returned to his room. Excellent, I thought happily as I shed the robes I was wearing before I continued on my way into the bathroom. Despite me going into the room earlier in the morning to use the bathroom, I did not focus on my surroundings so I missed the large copper tub that rested in the back of the room with many jars of oils and salts for the bath. Wow, I thought when I saw the large selection of floral, sweet, and fruity scents that Pheobus had stocked beside an arrangement of male scents. Did he know that I was going to stay the night or did he get this when he saw that I was interested in pursuing a relationship with him? As soon as the thoughts came to mind I shook my head to clear my mind of them. Focus on what scents you want to use Ariel, I scolded myself while I plugged up the tub and let the hot water begin to fill the tub. Hmm, maybe sandalwood with vanilla, I mused in deep thought while I gazed about the numerous fragrances in front of me. A hum of agreement sounded in my mind from Pheobus so I picked up the two bottles of fragrance and added some into the hot water I was filling the tub with. Once the tub was three fourths of the way full, I shut off the water. The warm steam rising from the water warmed me while the mixed scents of the bath oil calmed me. A soft sigh left me as I slipped off Pheobus's robe.

"Hmm, this smells nice," commented Pheobus while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mmm," was all the answer I gave him before the both of us sank into the heavenly bath I had drawn for us. For a few minutes the two of us simply relaxed in the water with me laying back against Pheobus's chest. I bet Ciel is wondering where I am, I thought to myself. I heard and felt Pheobus sigh when he heard my thoughts.

_**I guess we should hurry so that the little earl won't send Mr. Butler here.**_ At the mention of Sebastian, I couldn't help but feel a small sense of guilt well up inside. Why, I asked myself as I grew angry at my train of thoughts. I chose Pheobus and I'm quite happy with him. But he is your mate along with the reaper, came a voice in my head that reminded me of God's voice. This did not serve to help matters for it only made me more frustrated at myself.

_**It's alright love**_, Pheobus assured me as he placed his head atop mine. _**You are an earthbound angel, it is engraved into your very soul to love both me and Mr. Butler. It is not your fault.**_

_**Then how come I feel so guilty?**_ Pheobus didn't have an answer for me besides a sigh.

_**Come love, let's finnish our bath and then get you on your way.**_ I felt close to tears as Pheobus gently washed my body while kissing any tears that accidentally slipped down my cheeks away.

_**Thank you Pheobus.**_

_**There is no need to thank me love. **_ Deep levels of appreciation thrummed between us while the both of us finished washing and slipped out of the tub. The outfit I pulled out from my bag was a white dress that hugged my figure and left my shoulders and the tops of my arms bare. At the middle of each arm were gossamer pink sleeves that parted to each side of my arms while a silver and pink jewel belt that hung on my hips with a single strip down to my knees. As for the hem of my dress, it reached all the way down to the floor. Jewelry for this outfit was a silver and pink jewel circlet over my loose hair and silver and pink jewel earrings while my footwear were simple silver slippers. As usual the only makeup I wore was silver eye shadow.

"You look like a dream love," Pheobus whispered into my ear, hugging my small form into his larger one.

"Flatterer," I giggled into his bare chest. While I had gotten dressed all the way, Pheobus only wore his skintight black trousers and his buckled boots. He only chuckled before he placed a kiss at the crown of my head.

"You'd best head out now love," Pheobus sighed into my hair. "If you don't I don't think I'll be able to let you leave." A small smile lit my lips as I stood on the tips of my toes to peck a quick kiss to his lips.

"I'll see you later Pheobus."

"Until then love." I then grabbed my bag that I had brought with me yesterday and stepped out into the alleyway that I had landed in and took off into the sky.

* * *

"Lady Ariel!" Finni exclaimed when he saw me fly over the mansion while Pluto let out a happy howl. I waved down to them before I tucked my wings in and landed in the garden where the two were waiting for me.

"I missed you Ariel!" Pluto exclaimed as he launched himself at me. I caught him easily because of my wings and hugged him back.

"I missed you too Plu-Plu."

"How was your trip Lady Ariel?" Finni asked me when he reached me.

"It went fairly well," I answered with a blush on my cheeks. That was when Pluto got a good whiff of my scent.

"So, you and your mate finally mated?" Pluto grinned teasingly at me from above me since he was standing to his full height.

"Oh hush Pluto!" He chuckled at my bigger blush before he gave my cheek a lick then ran off into the garden. "I swear that dog." This made Finni laugh before he returned to his duty while I ventured into the mansion.

"Lady Ariel! Welcome home!" Mei-Rin greeted me from her place on the stairs.

"Thank you Mei," I returned with a bright smile.

"Young Mistress," came Sebastian's voice from the kitchen area. I simply turned in his direction to greet him back when his nostrils flared and his eyes flashed their demonic red when he caught my scent.

"Hello Sebastian," I smiled, feeling that small bit of guilt flare up again.

"May I have a word with you Young Mistress?" he ground out through a perfectly constructed smiling face.

"Of course Sebastian," I replied since I knew it was better to get this out of the way than to let it drag on. "Follow me to my room and we can talk once I drop off my bag." He said nothing at that but I could feel the anger and jealousy coming off him in waves. When we both reached my room, I just barely dropped my bag in a chair by my balcony before Sebastian was upon me.

_**How could you allow that shinigami to claim you?!**_ he snarled in my mind, his eyes swirling a bright red in his anger.

_**Sebastian, I told you that I chose Pheobus instead of you.**_

_**But why?! I am obviously the better choice out of the both of us!**_

_**Sebastian-,**_ I began to try to calm him down.

_**No! I was the first one to establish a bond with you! The right to claim you should have been mine!**_ While he was ranting and raving about this, both of his hands held the both of mine over my head and he pressed my body against the wall with his own so that our bodies were molded together. _**Do you see how well we fit together?! You were made for me just like how I was made for you! You belong to me as I belong to you!**_

_**But Pheobus was made for me as well Sebastian! We even completed our bond to each other! I am his!**_

_**I can change that, **_he sent me, lowering his head to rub his nose against my exposed collarbone.

_**Sebastian, please don't.**_

_**Don't worry Ariel. In the end you will belong to me and we can get his scent off you.**_ He then proceeded to raise me up by my arms so that his knee rested between my legs then nudged my dress so that one of my breasts were bare to him. Equal parts of me wanted him to stop while also wishing for him to never stop. My head swam with such conflicting thoughts which caused him to chuckle darkly in triumph. _**See Ariel. Was that reaper able to do this to you?**_ I made to throw a retort at him but he caught me off guard by gently nipping the skin of my breasts around my nipple.

_**S-S-St-St-Stop.**_

_**You don't sound too convincing Ariel,**_ he told me with a hum of satisfaction. As his mouth neared the sensitive nub on my breast that was now hard because of his ministrations, I forced myself to get a hold of myself. C'mon Ariel. You have to get him to stop before your will is no more. I took in a deep, shuddering breath before I gave the most loud and commanding order I could muster.

_**Stop this right now Sebastian!**_ The effect was immediate when his mouth stopped its journey and he lifted his head to look me dead in the eyes with his red ones.

_**Ariel**_, he growled at his loss of control.

_**Let me go ****Sebastian**_, I ordered again in a stronger voice now that he had stopped his pleasure inducing touch. Another growl followed by a snarl sounded in his mind as he was forced to lower me from my spot on his knee and removed his hands from my wrists.

_**You will be mine Ariel**_, Sebastian sent me in a primitive, dark voice. _**I will not take you being mated to the reaper lying down.**_ With those words he left my room with a slam of my door that had my legs quaking underneath me as the gravity of what had just happened and Sebastian's promise finally sunk in. Oh dear. What is a girl to so?

* * *

**Hey my lovelies! Here I am, back from the maze that is my mind! I finally had the inspiration to go on with the story so here we are. Hopefully the next chapters will go smoothly until the end of the anime. Most of the rest of the story is based on the Kuroshitsuji anime but there are a few things tat I am putting in from the manga. So with that remember to leave any questions or comments in a review and I will address it in the next chapter. Remember, reviews are magic!**

**-White Wolf**


	23. Chapter 19: Secrets

**Chapter 19: Secrets**

**Hello my lovelies! Sorry about the wait for this new chapter but I had writer's block that I got over by writing some material for a Diabolik Lovers fic, a Brother's Conflict fic, and I am thinking about writing a Kamisama Kiss/Kamisama Hajimemashita fic. Please give some feedback on these ideas to see if you guys would be interested in reading any of these stories. Here comes the magic!**

**Masha**** Rue: Thank you so much for your feedback!**

**creative anime**** wolf: Why thank you wolf! I am so happy to hear this!**

**BarelyRamsey13503: Thank you my lovely!**

**As a shout out to these new reviewers, I would to extend my most sincere and warmest welcome to my newest lovelies. I look forward to your future reviews.**

**Well, would you look at that. I have gained three new lovelies into my group! That is simply marvelous! Please, I always have spots open for more lovelies for An Earthbound Angel. Anyways, on with the Author's Notes.**

**"There are no secrets that time does not reveal"**

**\- Jean Racine**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter of An Earthbound Angel.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After some time my shaky breath and trembling limbs stabled so that I was able to pull myself to my feet and nervously run my fingers through my hair. That was close, I thought to myself as I gazed at my reflection in my vanity mirror. While I composed myself at my vanity, I could hear the loud squeals that could only belong to Lizzie. I wonder what she's here for, I wondered just as my door was thrown open by none other than the blonde whirlwind herself.

"There you are Ariel!" she exclaimed with joy. "Today is going to be a girls day just between the two of us at Miss. Nina's shop."

"Alright," I agreed once my wide eyes of shock diminished. "That sounds like fun. When are we leaving?"

"Right now," she announced happily. "I already have a carriage waiting for us outside."

"Did you run this through my brother?" She paused at this which confirmed that she had not in fact run the plan through my brother. A sigh escaped me at this. Even though Lizzie was two years older than me, she still acted without thinking. "Let's go tell my brother before we leave Lizzie. We may just give him a heart attack if he doesn't know where I am."

"Oh alright," she pouted while puffing your cheeks. At her agreement to my request, I rose from my vanity table chair to grab my ridicule that had my allowance, smelling salts, a comb, and any other things that I might need before I followed her out of my room to Ciel's study.

"Ciel!" Lizzie shouted while flinging open his door.

"Yes Elizabeth?" he sighed in exasperation. From the corner of my eye I could see Sebastian pouring some tea for Ciel. His face may be neutral, but I could feel the intense emotions that swirled in his mind.

"I told you call me Lizzie," she protested at once.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Ariel and I are having a girls day at Miss. Nina's shop. I have a carriage for us, but we'll need a carriage back."

"When are you planning on coming back?"

"Six o'clock. It's when Miss. Nina closes up shop."

"Very well," he agreed reluctantly. "Just don't try to walk after dark. It's dangerous for noble ladies to walk alone at night."

"It's alright Ciel,"I assured him. "We'll just go to Undertaker's parlor and wait for you there." A feral growl sounded in my mind from Sebastain as Ciel frowned at the idea.

"Undertaker's parlor is not a fit place for women," he argued in that authoritative soft voice he had. "I barely want you to go, but seeing as how I can't stop you, I have no choice but to let you go."

"It's fine Ciel," Lizzie spoke up. "Undertaker might be a little creepy, but I know that he is not a bad person. Besides, I would feel much safer being around him than if we were to wait by Miss. Nina's shop." I rose both my eyebrows at my brother which made him exhale tiredly through his nose and mouth.

"Oh alright. At least Ariel will have a chaperone with her this time."

"This time?" Lizzie echoed in confucion.

"When we had that storm last night, Ariel was forced to stay over at the Undertaker's parlor." Lizzie's face contorted in shock at the statement as her lips moved to ask the dreaded question.

"Ariel, did you and Undertaker-,"

"C'mon Lizzie," I interupted her, pushing her out the door. "We're wasting time like this. We can talk when we arrive at Miss. Nina's."

"Ariel," Ciel called after me in an inquiring tone when he caught on to what Lizzie was trying to ask.

"Bye Ciel! Bye Sebastian! We'll see you later!" Was all I said before I shut the door after us. A sigh of relief left me as I continued to push Lizzie through the manor and out to the carriage.

"Alright Ariel," she said as soon as we set off in the carriage. "What happened between you and Undertaker?"

"Um, well, the reason behind what we did is something that I can't tell you," I started.

"Ariel," she warned, becoming the older sister she was.

"We, uh, you know," I blushed like mad.

"You and Undertaker slept together," she gasped in shock at my confession while her hand flew up to hover in front of her mouth.

"Yes."

"Oh my god! What were you thinking?! Your brother will kill you and him!"

"I know," I sighed. "As for what I was thinking...I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"Well why ever not," she demanded at once.

"The secrets I have are not mine to tell."

* * *

The rest of the carriage ride was carried out in silence until we arrived at Miss. Nina's dressmaking shop.

"Lady Ariel! Lady Elizabeth!" greeted Miss. Nina when our carriage came to a stop in front of her shop. "I'm so happy to see you two!"

"I'm happy to see you too Miss. Nina," I returned with a smile.

"Well come on in," Miss. Nina insisted, ushering us both into her shop.

"How have my two favorite customers been since I've seen you last?"

"We're doing well," Lizzie and I answered in unison.

"What about you and that dashing butler Lady Ariel," Miss. Nina pried with a sly smile as she poured us all a cup of tea. "Last time I visited your home, it was obvious that you had feelings for him. Did you finally confess to him?" I could feel my heart constrict painfully at her words.

"Something like that," I uttered sadly. "Anyways, what are we going to have made? What should our theme be?"

"Our theme should be the circus!" Lizzie declared at once. "And we should have partner outfits! Mine should match Ciel's and yours should match Sebastian's!" I could feel the shock that took over my face at her words.

"Good thinking lady Elizabeth!" cried Miss. Nina in delight.

"Your outfit and Ciel's should be fashioned after the sun and moon," I offered. "Ciel's should have a blue and silver color scheme modeled after the moon. Yours should have a red and gold color scheme modeled after the sun."

"That is a marvelous idea Lady Ariel," Miss. Nina praised me. "If you weren't nobility I would take you under my wing and train you to take my place when I retire." A warm smile flashed to my face as I raised my tea cup to my lips. It meant a lot for Miss. Nina to say something like that. "The last thing for us to figure out is what color scheme should your outfits have and what should they be modeled after."

"They should be modeled after an angel for Ariel and a demon for Sebastian!" came Lizzie's voice that had me choking on my tea. "Ariel! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," I choked out while hearing Sebastian laugh through our bond.

**_Oh hush Sebastian._**

Lizzia gave me a disbelieving look but Miss. Nina took her attantion when she showed that she was pleased with Lizzie's suggestion.

"Now what color scheme should we have?"

"I like white and silver," I piped up. "Maybe as a contrast we could have black and gold for Sebastian's outfit."

"That sounds wonderful Lady Ariel. Now let's get on to your outfit design."

"You go first Lizzie," I offered. "It would be better to get yours done first so that you can go through the fabrics."

"If you insist Ariel," Lizzie said, hardly putting up any resistance before launching into discussion with Miss. Nina over her and Ciel's outfits. While they talked, I reached out to Pheobus through our bond.

_**Hi Pheobus.**_

_**Hello love**_, he returned with warmth. _**How did your brother react to you getting home late?**_

_**Well, I don't know. I was only home a few minutes before Lizzie pulled me back to London for a girls day at Miss. Nina's shop.**_

_**Ah. How did Mr. Butler take it?**_

_**Hehe, that's where it gets troublesome. As a demon he took it surprisingly well given the circumstances. **_He immediately caught onto the tone of voice I was using and how I was avoiding ananswering his question.

_**What**__** did he do love? **_At his stern, but gentle tone of voice I hesitantly showed him how Sebastian had taken the news of me being bound to Pheobus. I was instantly met with a lavish array of curses that were directed at Sebastian for how he acted.

_**I swear that demon will get his punishment next we meet. How can he possibly go on about you being his mate and yet treat you like that?**_

_**Calm down Pheobus. I got him to stop.**_

_**Only because for whatever reason your voice has some binding power over him**_, he pointed out bluntly that had me flinching. Yeah, he was right there.

_**I'm sorry love**_, he sighed through our bond and I could picture him running his hands through his bangs out of his face, showing his beautiful chartruse eyes. _**I shouldn't be taking my anger and frustration out on you.**_

_**It's alright Pheobus. I understand.**_ At this mutual understanding and appriciation ran through our bond at my words.

_**I love you so much Ariel.**_

_**I love you too Pheobus.**_

_**So, when are you and Elizabeth going back to the little earl's?**_

_**At six.**_

_**But it gets dark at five thirty.**_

_**Well, Lizzie and I are planning on waiting at your parlor until Ciel comes and picks us up.**_

_**Then I want the both of you to wait at Miss. Nina's until I come and get you two.**_

_**Pheobus, I can take care of myself. How about we meet on the way to your parlor so that we don't stop Miss. Nina from closing up shop?**_

_**Fine**_, he relented reluctantly. _**But as soon as any sort of demon tries to attack you, hold them off until I get there.**_

_**That sounds like a plan Pheobus.**_

"Ariel," came Lizzie's voice which pulled me from my conversation with Pheobus.

_**I'll see you later Pheobus. Lizzie is demanding my attention.**_

_**Alright love**_, he chuckled at my words. _**I know how demanding Elizabeth can be so I shall leave you with a "see you later"**_

"Yes, Lizzie?"

"It's your turn to go over the designs with Miss. Nina."

"Okay Lady Ariel, do you know what fabric you want for the costumes?" Miss. Nina asked me as she moved to sit beside me.

"Yes. For my costume I would like white satin with silver satin and for Sebastian's I would like black leather and gold leather."

"Alright. What ideas did you have for your outfit?"

"Well, I wanted a skin tight bodice of white satin with a square neckline that had a thin line of silver and a silver bow in the middle that has ribbons on each side going down to my calfs. I don't want any sleeves for the bodice, instead I want ruffled fabric around my shoulders, and I want a fabric corset back that is bare down to the middle of my back laced with thin silver satin ribbon. As for the skirt, I want it to flare out at my hips in ruffles that go to the middle of my thigh with a silver satin line and the rest of the skirt going down in ruffled layers on either side of my legs so that the back of the skirt goes to my ankles. I also want stockings that go to my lower thighs in white satin that have a frilly top and that is laced in a criss-crossing fashion down to my ankles and silver satin ballet slippers. As a final touch for my outfit, I want a long silver satin ribbon that I can tie as a chocker in a bow and still have access ribon to fall down to my ankles." As I described my outfit, Miss. Nina layed out a simple sketch of all the details so that I could double check if it was how I wanted it to look.

"Like this Lady Ariel?"

"Exactly like this," I grinned happily. "Now on for the other outfit. I want his jacket to be sleeveless as well in black leather with a high collar to the middle of his neck with gold lined on his collar down the middle of his jacket then down to the bottom of his jacket. At the chest I want a diamond shaped opening that is lined with gold and three black leather strips with gold buckles going across the opening. The tail of his jacket I want with tattered leather material down to his kness. For his trousers I want skintight leather with black leather strips and gold buckles on his thighs, two on his left thigh and one on his right. For his shoes I want knee high black leather boots with five black leather strips with gold buckles. As a final touch I want leather sleeves that go up to the middle of his upper arm and stops at the middle of his hand that has a black leather strap with a gold buckle an inch from the top and two black leather straps at his wrists with gold buckles." Again she showed me the sketch which I agreed with whole heartedly. "Now, there are some accessories I would like to go with the outfits."

"What would you like?"

"For mine I would simply like a smooth teardrop cut moonstone that I could apply to my face with some adhesive. As for Sebastian's I would like a circlet of gold thorns with an smooth teardrop cut obsidian stone in the middle."

"Is that all Lady Ariel?"

"Yes."

"Great! Now let's eat lunch and then we'll take measurements of the both of you for your costumes. I can always get the boys via visit to the manor."

* * *

And so we ate a very charming lunch with Miss. Nina that was closely followed by Lizzie and I getting measured for our costumes. Before the both of us knew it, the clock on the wall of Miss. Nina's shop rang six o'clock with bell like chimes.

"Is it six o'clock already?" both Miss. Nina and Lizzie pouted in disappointment.

"I'm afraid so," I told them with a giggle.

"You should stop by the manor tomorrow at two Miss. Nina," Lizzie said. "That way we can get the measurements done."

"As you wish Lady Elizabeth." Lizzie and I then stood to leave that had Miss. Nina furrowing her brow.

"Where are the Earl and the butler?"

"They'll be picking us up at the Undertaker's parlor," I answered easily. "The Undertaker is going to meet us halfway to his parlor and then escourt us the rest of the way."

"But it is dangerous for ladies such as yourself to go out at night alone," she protested at once.

"It's alright Miss. Nina," I assured her with a small smile. "I'm stronger than I look." She still had that worried look about her, but she didn't try to stop us as I led the both of us out of her shop.

"Are you sure we'll be fine?" Lizzie questioned me while we walked.

"Yes, Lizzie, we'll be fine. Just stay by me and do not stray from my side." At my words she hugged my left arm to her chest and stuck to my side like glue. "Not what I meant, but this works." We walked on like this until we passed by an alleyway that looked darker than the rest of the others. From the entrance I could feel the wickedness and essence that could only come from Hell leak out into the open night air that had me on edge. To try to not to scare Lizzie, I went to subtly change our positions so that she was on the right away from the alley when I felt invisible hands grab the both of us and drug us into the alley. Damn it all, I cursed as I landed in a crouch while Lizzie landed on her butt. I can't possibly change to my angel form with Lizzie here. I would be blowing the angel secret if I did.

"Well, well, well," came a raspy male voice that was sinfully attractive. Yep, that definately sounds like a demon. "What do we have here? An angel and a human."

"Ariel, what are they talking about?" Lizzie whispered frantically into my ear, her body shaking from fear.

"It's alright Lizzie, I will protect you,"I promised her with a smile as I sent out an SOS to Pheobus along with our whereabouts. Alright, now that that is taken care of, let's focus on the task at hand.

"What do you want from us Demon?" I demanded in a firm tone while I stood from my crouch with Lizzie attempting to hide behind my form. "Show yourself." A dry, sinister chuckle escaped the shadows around us, which had my eyes darting around to try to pinpoint the demon's location while my body tensed to move at a moments notice. You never knew when an unseen opponent would strike or where. About seven feet in front of us to our right emerged a tall, pale male with sandy blonde hair and vibrant green eyes dressed in dark clothes stepped out from the shadows showing fangs in the large smirk he sported.

"For the human, it is quite simple. I just want to eat her soul, even if it's not one I would normally go for." At his casual tone about her soul, Lizzie shot out her hand to hold onto the crook of my arm. "As for you, sweet, dear, little angel; it gets a little bit more complicated. I want to take you as my slave and torture you as I see fit. I want to watch as your pure innocence gets taken from you before my very eyes until nothing but hatred shows in your pretty little blue eyes." As time went on Lizzie brought her other hand up so that both were holding my left arm in a firm grip. "Then and only then will I slit your throat and watch the life drain from your eyes as your red blood flows from that voluptuous body of yours." When the demon finished his rant, Lizzie was squeezing my arm so hard, it would have cut off my circulation if I was a human.

"What is your name Demon?"

"I'll tell you only if you tell me yours. It is only fair I should know my slave's name and my slave should know her master's." I felt my eyes narrow at the demon in front of me but I held my tounge lest he lash out at Lizzie.

"It's Ariel."

"Lord Alvarez. Well, will you look at that? The great Archangel Ariel is going to be my slave. How exciting. Now slave, stand back while I take the human's soul."

"You will not lay a finger on Lizzie," I ground out, wrapping an arm around Lizzie's waist in case I needed to jump or fly away.

"Ariel, I don't think you get the idea of a master/slave relationship," he chided me like one would a baby or little child. "When the master gives the order, the slave complies without complaint."

"That's funny Demon," I replied coldly. "I never said that I was to be your slave nor that you were to be my master. Therefore, your statement in null and void." At this his once green eyes took on the blood red, characteristic of demons, as his fangs lengthened.

"You will be my slave little angel," he growled in an animalistic way, right before a burst of purple fire hurtled at Lizzie and I. On reflex my wings snapped out of my back and lifted us up into the sky with the demon following us with his eyes.

"Wh-What i-i-in th-the wo-world," Lizzie stammered out as she turned to look at what had pulled us into the sky. Her eyes rivaled saucers when she saw my pure white wings and the soft silver glow that surrounded me. "Ar-Ariel?"

"I've got you Lizzie. Don't worry," I assured her as I lowered her onto a rooftop. "Stay right here and don't move , alright?" She said not a word, but she nodded mutely to show that she understood my request. I gave her one of my large smiles before I flew back down to the demon.

"You want to fight? Then I will gladly oblige," I told him as my own red orange flame ignited on my finger tips. A predatory smirk settled over his lips as he allowed a set of sandy ears and a poofy, white tipped sandy tail to sprout from his person.

"Then let the games begin little angel." I sent a blast of fire in his direction which met a wall of his own purple fire. There were three more blasts that I aimed at him that he deflected with an easy swipe of his own.

"Is this all you got little angel," he laughed cruelly.

"Not quite," I retorted as I formed a ring of fire balls in front of me that I then launched at the demon in whisps. This time he had to jump out of the way so I placed my fingers in a v shape and placed them in front of my lips then blew harsh air through them. This resulted in air so sharp that it made scratches in the stone in front of me. He again jumped out of the way but used the darkness around us to teleport himself into the shadows. Slippery snake, I thought as I focused on the demon's essence and presence instead on relying on my sight. Carefully I pulled a large mass of water from the moisture in the air, then hurled long shards of ice in the direction I felt him in. All the while I made sure that the demon stayed away from where I sat Lizzie.

"Ariel! Look out!" Lizzie called out that had me searching around for any threat that I had missed. The only thing I could sense besides the demon was Pheobus's approaching form. Unfortunately, this also allowed the demon to sneak up behind me and wrap his arm around my neck like a steel band.

"So, what were you saying to your master slave?" the demon hissed in my ear, tightening his arm arm my throat and placing his other arm around my waist.

"You...are not...my...master,"I choked out in defiance.

"Let go of my mate!" Pheobus commanded in an authoritative voice while wielding his unique skeletal death scythe.

"Ah, so you are the mate of a reaper," the demon said as he ran his claws lightly over my neck. "Intersting. Why don't you wait over there while I take care of your mate, hmm? I can't have my slave disobeying me again." With those words he sank his claws into my neck and injected a foreign substance into my system that made my senses dull and my limbs to become numb. Damn it! By gathering up some strength, I called lightning down from the sky and electrocuted the demon holding me. With a shout he let go of me and I took that chance to half run and half use the air to push myself behind Pheobus. Once I was out of harm's way, a sadistic grin stretched across Pheobus's face as he pushed his hair out of his face.

"So Demon, you think you can just take whatever you want?"

"Of course I do. I am the great Demon Lord Alvarez of the Southern Lands. I can take whatever I desire, be it from Hell or the human realm."

"Well, get ready to be sorely disappointed because you are not taking my mate nor her friend."

"Come at me reaper, I dare you to. Reapers are nothing without their glasses."

"We shall see about that," Pheobus smirked before he launched himself at the sandy haired demon. While they had their little fight, I used the blood in my body to try to bleed out the concoction that the demon put in my body. It took a few minutes, but I had successfully gotten all of it out when I felt a finger swipe thick liquid around my wounds which closed them. Then a wrist was placed on my lips that had blood flowing into my body, giving me my strength back.

_**You know I hate that**_, I sent out to Sebastian when he took his wrist from my mouth.

"I am well aware Ariel," he rereturned in clipped tones, his demonic aura rolling off of him and filling the small alley. This was enough to stop the fight between the demon and Pheobus who had the demon pinned to the ground with his death scythe to his neck. Pheobus's eyes met mine so I motioned for him to move away from the demon and the path of Sebastian's rage. He was at once by my side when Sebastian stalked over to the downed demon.

"Y-Yo-Your Majesty," stammered out the demon, hastening to kneel before Sebastian. What?! Sebastian is a king?!

"Lord Alvarez," Sebastian returned cooly as he held himself with a straight posture and grace befitting royalty. "Why is it that you deemed yourself able to go after my mate?"

"I did not know Your Majesty," he let out in a rush. "I could not pick your scent off of her." By now I could feel that Ciel was kneeling beside me while watching the scene before us.

"Pheobus, could you get Lizzie down from the roof?" I whispered to him. "She's probably having a heart attack up there." A faint nod was given before he disappeared from my side only to return shortly after with Lizzie. She at once pulled me into her embrace while Ciel pulled Lizzie into his own arms.

"Then your senses are getting dull with age," Sebastian remarked acidly without his facial features changing. "You are hereby stripped of your title and sentenced to execution by my own hands." A nervous gulp could be seen coming from the once lord demon who still had his head hanging low.

"Yound Master you may wish to cover Lady Elizabeth's ears." At his request Pheobus pulled me into his chest while Ciel did the same with Lizzie before they both covered our ears with thier hands so that we could not see or hear anything that was taking place between the two demons.

After what seemed like hours Pheobus let me go with a kiss to my forehead before he marched over to Sebastian. There was no trace of the former Lord Alvarez anywhere in the alley, not even where he once knelt. Just what kind of execution did Sebastian give him?

"Just what do you think you're doing!" he shouted at Sebastian. "This is the fourth time Ariel has been in danger concerning you! How can you call yourself her mate if you can't fully devote yourself to her?! I can and look at us! We have already bonded while you have yet to! And now that you have seen we have and you were too late, you try to force yourself on her! You should-,"

"Shut. Your. Mouth." Sebastian spat in a venomous tone, his eyes a swirling blood red. "What happened just now was also your fault as well **reaper**. As for me being her mate, I am. I had claim on her way before you did. I should have been the one to have taken her instead of you." At this point my cheeks were cherry red and Ciel was glaring at me while Lizzie looked about ready to pass out. "Your claim however of me forcing myself on her is false. She wanted it just as much as I did. If anything I was going to fast for her." At this Pheobus drew his scythe again and charged at Sebastian who dodged out of the way while pulling out cutlery from his waistcoat. I know I should be focusing on stopping their fight, but why the hell does Sebastian have silverware in his waistcoat?! That's for another time Ariel, I told myself before I pulled myself to my feet and let my angel form take over my human one. I could feel my warm and calming aura wash over the whole alley, letting Lizzie and Ciel bask in relative peace.

"Enough!" I called out in a loud, stern voice that had both demon and shinigami stopping in their tracks. "That is quite enough out of the both of you. Lizzie needs a good glass of wine before a nice rest and I just need rest. We both don't need this pointless fight. No excuses will be accepted." I could feel the flashing hatred between the two as Pheobus shealthed his scythe while Sebastian tucked the remaining tableware back into his uniform. "Now, Sebastian, escourt Ciel and Lizzie to the carriage." Very reluctantly he did as I said, his red eyes still flashing in his anger.

"As for you Pheobus," I directed towards the silver haired shinigami. "I will tell you good night. I will see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you love," he replied as he gave me a hug then a kiss. This brought a smile to my lips when I pulled away then walked towards where I saw my group walk, switching my angel body for my human one on the way. Tomorrow a lot of questions need to be answered, I realized with a sigh. A lot of awkward questions.

**o0o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o0o**

**So, how was the chapter? This would have to be my longest chapter so far, I think. I could be wrong because it is currently one fifteen a.m. and I am just finishing typing up this chapter. Anyways, if you see anything wrong with the chapter or if you have any other questions or concerns or simply comments, feel free to leave a review. Besides the normal spheal, I have an announcement to make. I am planning on making a sequal to this story that focuses more on relationships within the story rather than the goings on within the Phantomhive cases. My plans for other pairs are Grell x William and Ronald x OC. Give me feedback on the sequal and the pairings to let me know what you think. One last thing I want to say before I sign off is that I want to thank every single lovely who has favorited, read, reviewed, or followed A Demon's Angel now An Earthbound Angel. I am so grateful for your continued support for this story and I feel so happy that I can make others engaged in the words I write. With that I will bid you ado until next time. See you soon my lovelies!~**

**-White Wolf**


	24. Chapter 20: The Cat is Out of the Bag

**Chapter 20: The Cat is Out of the Bag**

**Hello my lovelies! Since I wrote that last chapter, I feel like I am on a roll so I'm writing the next chapter. Here is the magic!**

**L0n3W0lf36:**** Thank you for your feedback! It's so great to hear from you again my lovely!**

**"Round, innocent eyes, unaware of this world's** **impurities**

**A tail that lends its cuteness as an air of refinement**

**Soft rosy pads**

**Let's go you cat obsessed moron"**

**-Ciel and Sebastian (I simply couldn't resist this quote when I made up the chapter title XD)**

**Anyways, this looks like all I want to say beside urging my readers to give feedback on my story ideas so I will get started on the next chapter of An Earthbound Angel.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning I woke to sunlight pouring through my window and an annoying headache. Alright, note to self, do not mess with demon venom. With a groan I sat up in bed to see Sebastian tying up my curtains.

"I want to thank you for yesterday Sebastian," I told him as he finished his task.

"There is nothing to thank me for," he assured me while he sat down on the side of my bed. "You are my mate. Your well being is crucial to my survival." A small smile grew on my lips at his words. It was nice to know that I meant so much to him.

"So, you're king of Hell?" I asked him, running my hands through my bed hair.

"Yes, there I am known as King Malphas."

"So that's your real name. When I found out Sebastian wasn't your real name, it kind of felt weird to call you that." A pleased rumble came from his chest that had me giggling softly to myself. I have to admit that it was kind of cute. It kind of reminded me of a cat. My peaceful, happy bubble was then burst when I realized that I needed to explain to both Ciel and Lizzie.

"Are Ciel and Lizzie up yet?"

"Both the Young Master and Lady Elizabeth have already awoken and are getting dressed," Sebastian, no, Malphas answered easily. I sighed but none the less slipped out of my bed to stretch out my limbs. Might as well get this over with, I thought as I trudged over to my wardrobe to take out a pink, white, and silver dress that had a base color of a pink rose with a sweetheart neckline that had three silver beads on the thin spaghetti straps, the bodice hugged my form down to my hips where the material was gathered in a bunch on my left hip that made the fabric have a waterfall effect which had a white underskirt peeking out from under the pink material that reached the floor.

"I'll be down in a moment," I promised him, subtly requesting him to leave the room. He didn't take the hint. Instead he strode over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind me.

"You know Ariel, I am always happy to help you dress. We are mates after all."

"I realize that Malphas, but I am a big girl. I can dress myself."

"You know, sooner or later I will see you naked." At this a large blush settled on my cheeks. "So you might as well get used to the idea."

"Malphas," I sighed in exasperation. "Out. I will be down in a moment." His body at once heeded my order, his legs walking smoothly to the door.

"Now Ariel, there is no need to be shy. But, I suppose our alone time can be postponed." A groan of embarassment left me as I shut my bedroom door after him. Finally, I sighed to myself while attempting to calm my racing heart and cool my cheeks. Now I can get dressed in peace. I slipped on the dress along with a pair of silver slippers that went with my nonremovable red bracelet on my right wrist. As for my hair I put it in a bun on the left side of my head that had some hair hanging down from the bun down to my waist. A simple dusting of silver powder was placed on my eyelids and a spritz of beach scented perfume was put on before I deemed myself ready for the day. Let's do this, I thought as I steeled my resolve before opening my door. There was no one in the halls on my way down, but I saw everyone waiting for me in the dining room. There was no conversation between Ciel, Lizzie, or I but Mei, Bard, and Finni were more than happy to strike up a conversation with me. Thanks to the others, or no thanks to the others I couldn't really decide at the moment, breakfast seemed to pass quickly which left my brother, Lizzie, and I in Ciel's study with a pot of Earl Gray tea, a pot of the blackberry/raspberry tea that Malphas had made for me, and some sanwiches and cakes for us to nibble on as we had our discussion. I had a feeling that I was going to need my tea and the sweets.

"So Lizzie, where would you like to begin?" I asked her, taking a cup of my tea.

"Um," she bit her lip. "How about you. Are you really an angel?"

"Yep. I am an earthbound angel, an angel who volunteered to reside in the human realm to help and protect the humans. I am also known as Archangel Ariel, the angel of nature and animals."

"What is Sebastian?"

"Sebastian is a demon," Ciel answered for me. "I want revenge on the people who wronged me so I made a contract with him to get it. In exchange for my revenge, once my business is finished, Sebastian will eat my soul." During this explanation, Ciel untied his eyepatch to show the purple faustian contract on his right eye. "This mark on my eye allows Sebastian to know exactly where I am and allows me to give any order I want to Sebastian." Her eyes widened in shock at the information, but she only took a calming sip of Ciel's tea.

"I guess that makes sense," she offered. "So, what is Undertaker?"

"Undertaker is a shinigami, or a death god," I told her. "A shinigami's job is to reap the soul of a person on the to die list." By now she was gently rubbing her temples while letting out a shaky breath.

"Alright. Now what is it about both Undertaker and Sebastian being your mate?"

"Well, an earthbound angel is given the ability to have either a shinigami or a demon as a mate, but the angel will only meet one or the other because demons and shinigami tend to stay away from the other. However, I had the pleasure of meeting both my demon mate and my shinigami mate. This causes some friction between the two besides the species rivalry because both have the urge to have sole possession over me."

"This brings us to the issue of you and Undertaker," Ciel said with narrowed eyes at me. "Did you sleep with him Ariel?"

"Yes," I answered sheepishly. I could see the anger on Ciel's face while I could feel the anger in Malphas.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to stay there! I knew something like this would happen!"

"Big brother," I interrupted firmly, causing Ciel to stop his shouting at once. "What happened between Undertaker and I would have happened anyways. We bonded which allows us to know where the other is and allows us to communicate telepathically. With this being done, I have never felt so complete." At this I could see the hearts in Lizzie's eyes at my words while Ciel let out a deep sigh.

"I can at least see that you wanted it as well," Ciel commented with a blush on his cheeks. "So I'm not as angry as I was. I just wish you would have waited until you were married."

"To earthbound angels and their mates, technically, this is marriage," I pointed out softly. A huff left him but he didn't say anything else on the matter. During this little chat, I had devoured seven cakes and had drank three cups of tea.

"There is one other thing I have a question about," Lizzie admitted.

"Ask away Lizzie," I encouraged her.

"Who was that that attacked us last night?" This was Malphas's turn to speak up.

"He was Lord Alvarez of the Southern Lands in Hell. He was a relatively weak demon as was pointed out by the appearance of his ears and tail, but he won't bother you again Lady Elizabeth."

"Are more demons going to be going after Ariel?" Lizzie questioned which made me choke on my tea. I had never thought that I would be targeted by a demon again. This caused Malphas's eyes to swirl from his wine colored eyes to his blood red then back to the wine color.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he seethed. "However, if I were to bond with Ariel, the demons would back off and she would be safe."

"Absolutely not," Ciel denied at once.

"I'm sorry Young Master," Malphas countered. "But if Ariel wants it, I can do nothing but obey." He didn't look sorry or sad about it at all. Lizzie gave me a questioning glance while I held a very flushed face.

"It's a demon mate thing," I supplied for her. All she did was nod.

"I agree with Sebastian," Lizzie spoke up, surprising everyone. What did she mean she agreed with Malphas?

"What do you mean?" Ciel voiced for me.

"I think that Sebastian and Ariel should bond." Both Ciel and I sprayed our tea, with me coughing at the end, and Malphas's eyes only widened quickly before they returned to his normal stoic expression.

"Lizzie," I protested in embarassment.

"Hear me out Ariel," she insisted with raised palms. "By the two of you being bonded, it is basically telling all the other demons to keep their hands off. I don't know about you Ciel, but I would rather Ariel be safe than possibly dead." All Ciel and I could do was stare at Lizzie in shock while Malphas kept a neutral facial expression, but I could feel how pleased he was with what Lizzie said. While I could feel the embarassed blush on my cheeks, I could also feel the sadness of feeling like I would betray Pheobus if I bonded with Malphas. Surely it was not possible to have both of my mates at the same time. Was it? My focus around me faded out as I pondered over this while worrying my bottom lip between my teeth. Lizzie seemed to sense my unease on the subject so she placed a hand on mine which caused me to snap out of my daze and look at her.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything Ariel," she assured me softly. "I just think it's a good idea, though I can kind of understand the confliction you have for both men." I was grateful for her words but because they were said in the presence of both my brother and Malphas, my blush turned a much darker red. At the sight of my red face, Lizzie pulled the both of us up from our seats and proceeded to drag us out to the garden.

"There," she said once we settled in a secluded spot. "Now we can have our girl talk by ourselves." At her mention of girl talk, this had me thinking about her relationship with my brother. Auntie Anne had once told us that a wife should always be lively and cute for their husbands which Lizzie took to heart while I disregarded it. My husband should love me for who I am, I had thought at the time, or else he wouldn't be marrying me.

"Hey Lizzie."

"Yes, Ariel?"

"Speaking of girl talk, I want to talk with you about your relationship with my brother." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but by the look in her eyes, she was encouraging me to go on. "Well, we both know that how you act around my brother is not how you really are. You should try being yourself around him." Tears immediately appeared in the corner of her eyes.

"But Auntie Anne told me that I was to act cute -,"

"And you are cute Lizzie," I interjected. "Just by being yourself you are cute. However, you should know that now Ciel has much bigger things to take care of than when we were children. He has business meetings and such that are a pain to reschedule." Her face fell at my words which had a soft smile appear on my lips. "Buuuut, if you help him with his work, I'm sure he can get it done faster which is more time that can be free to spend with you." This had her face brightening back up as she launched herself at me in a hug.

"Thank you Ariel!" she squealed happily that was interrupted by a loud bark. Confusion settled on Lizzie's face at the sound. "I didn't know you had a dog Ariel."

"Yep," I chirped before I turned to where I heard Pluto's bark. "Over here Pluto!" At the sight of Pluto's large demon hound form, Lizzie paled and clutched me to her. "Lizzie, this is Pluto my demon hound. Pluto, this is my sister to be Lizzie."

"Nice to meet'cha," Pluto greeted her once he traded his demon hound form for his human one.

"He says hello," I translated to the sight of a blushing Lizzie who was covering her eyes.

"Hello Pluto, it's very nice to meet you," she responded like a true lady before she whispered to me, "He's not wearing any clothes." With another look at Pluto I realised that he wasn't.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," I admitted as Pluto came to curl up on my lap.

"How could you forget that?!"she exclaimed in shock while keeping her eyes covered.

"I just don't see him that way I guess," I replied. "It's like he is an animal companion. Not quite a pet yet he is not fully human. Do you get what I'm trying to say Lizzie."

"Sort of," was all she gave me before she stood and pivoted to face the mansion. "I'll see you later Ariel. I'm going to try the advice you gave me about Ciel."

"Oh, don't forget to give an explanation on your behavior Lizzie," I reminded her before she moved away. "No doubt Ciel will be confused on what he would call your sudden change in character." She gave me a nod then left Pluto and I alone in the garden.

"That girl is hopeless Pluto," I chuckled to myself, running my hands through his soft hair.

"You are too Ariel," Pluto told me with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, how so?" I questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"I overheard your conversation you had earlier. The answer to your problem with your mates are simple?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just mate 'em both." A blush sprang up on my cheeks at his blunt answer. "I mean they're both your mates right? You belong to them as much as they belong to you?" My eyes widened at the way Pluto said the facts. He was right. I did belong to each of them just as much as each of them belonged to me. The only problem was, well, mostly the problem is is getting Malphas to see this. At that thought I gave a deep sigh and lightly ran my nails against Pluto's scalp, making him let out a pleased hum/growl.

**o0o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Well there we have it my lovelies. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. My Brothers Conflict fanfic was calling my name like a siren. Anyhoos, what did y'all think about the conversations that happened in the chapter. How about Pluto's simple logic? Please leave a review if you have any questions, or have any comments or concerns. Remember, reviews are magic. The last thing I want to leave you guys with is to tell you that the next chapter will take place during the ice sculpture contest episode so the storyline will be moving along. So with that I bid you adieu until the next chapter.**

**-White Wolf**


	25. Chapter 21: A Birthday Gift for Ciel

**Chapter 21: A Birthday Gift for Ciel**

**Hello my lovelies! It's so good to be back and see two spankin' new reviews waiting for me. ^.^ Anyways, here is where the magic happens.**

**LynnStark:**** Welcome back my lovely! It's so good to hear from you again! :D I find that I agree with you on the subject of Pluto. I didn't even see him giving advice until I finished writing the conversation between Pluto and Ariel.**

**fandomenforcer:**** Hello to you new lovely! I agree with your words too. This is kind of how I came up with the conversation between Ariel and Pluto. I have my own dog and I find that when I talk to her about my problems and she looks at me, I think I see the answers in her cute brown eyes. As for in Ariel's case, Pluto literally told her the solution.**

**Now for the quote.**

**"The more you praise and celebrate your life, the more there is in life to celebrate."**

**-Oprah Winfrey**

**So,there goes the annual chapter quote. Besides this, I don't really have anything to say besides I'm heading back to college on the 27th so around that time I maybe unable to get anything down for more chapters. However, I will try my hardest to get more chapters up in the meantime. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter of An Earthbound Angel!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o0o**

Later that day, true to her word, Miss. Nina came and took both Ciel's and Malphas's measurements for their costumes. Soon after that Lizzie went home for the day but came back the next day and the ones after that to help Ciel with paper work or to help him relax while doing it. Just seeing those two working together brought a warmth to my heart at the sight. They really were meant for each other. The days seemed to pass in a sort of schedule until it was December 12th, two days before Ciel's brithday. I had already gotten Ciel his gift, a game called Ta-Ka-Radi, but Lizzie had yet to get him one. So, due to this occurance, only Ciel, Malphas, and I went to the Frost Fair by ourselves.

"I see. 'Frost fair' is an appropriate name," Malphas commented while we watched people ice skate on the frozen Thames river as well as play bowling along with all the stalls.

"I'm told this is the first frost fair on this scale to be held on the frozen Thames as the foot of London Bridge since the year 1814," Ciel commented, bundled up under layers of clothes. I on the other hand wore a semi-thick white dress with fur around my shoulders, leaving the tops bare, that went to a skin tight bodice down to my hips where the outer skirt had slits to show the ruffled white underskirt and white sleeves that went down to my wrists with a sort of glove like cover only covering the tops of my hands to my middle fingers. As for my hair, it was gathered in a high ponytail with the hair being held by a strip of white fur and my makeup consisted of only a light dusting of silver powder in my eyelids. On my feet I wore ankle high boots and a spritz of snowberry water on my person. Considering I am an angel of animals, you are probably wondering why I am wearing fur. Allow me to explain. When I was looking for some warm clothes to wear in the snow, I completely avoided the fur laden dresses in my closet. Before hand I had pleaded with my brother to see if I couldn't have faux fur instead but he had scoffed at the idea of me wearing such things. In retalition I had told him that I would not wear dead animals like that and would wear my fall dresses instead. Malphas did not like that one bit. After that discussion with Ciel, he had followed me to my room to tell me that if I did not wear the winter dresses, he would personally strip me and dress me himself. His reasonings had been that he did not want me to get sick. So to avoid that possible scenario, I simply dressed in one of the dresses much to my dismay. Well, that looks to be all of it so on with the story. While the three of us walked through the Frost Fair, Ciel only glanced at select few stalls while I skipped beside him and made sure to look at every single stall we came across. However, there was one stall that had both of our attention plus Malphas's who was shouting about prices so low that they'd blow away Jack Frost. This instantly caught my attention and I drifted close to see what resembled one of the Funtom Arks of which only three were made. But because of the fire at the mansion, there are no more in existence. Which means that this was not one of them, no matter what the seller says. Although I couldn't help but remember how Lizzie, Ciel, and I would play with one when we were younger. How I miss those days, I sighed to myself in my head.

"Noah's Ark," spoke up Malphas after hearing Ciel talk about the Funtom Arks. "It's like this nation itself." This managed to confuse both Ciel and myself.

"What?" questioned Ciel for the both of us.

"A boat led by a single herder," he began referring to the Queen. "The only ones saved are a select few." I guess this would be a reference to the nobles, I think. "It's an arrogant way of thinking." I guess it could be seen as arrogant, I suppose.

"You're," Ciel said, looking at someone behind us. I turned to see none other than Fred Abberline from Scottland Yard. "If a Scotland Yard inspector has time to frivol about here, I suppose there must be peace in London...for today." Fred's mouth opened to talk but the words died on his tongue when he saw me.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked me in slight concern. A small smile appeared on my face at his concern for me while the cold nipped at cheeks. I could imagine how I looked in his eyes, long white hair blowing in the wind, creamy ivory skin with pink rosy cheeks from the cold, dark blue eyes wide and vibrant from the wind, and the white dress that I wore. I probably looke like the angel I was dressed like this. Fred's eyes widened at me to which Malphas growled at through our link.

**_Oh hush Malphas._**

"No, I'm not," I assured him softly. "But thank you for your concern."

"It was nothing," he replied before he remembered what Ciel had said. "I'm not frivolling! I'm on duty!"

"Oh my," Ciel commented. "Well then Inspector, earn your wages in faithful service to Queen and country." Ciel then turned to leave so I made to follow him when Fred called out for us to wait and reached out to me. Before his hand could even think about touching my bare shoulder, Malphas slapped his hand away.

"Pardon me, but can you please refrain from touching my Young Mistress so familiarly," Malphas offered as an excuse.

"Forgive me," Fred offered sheepishly. "I just had some questions to ask you. Would you two care to come with me to this tea shop where we can warm up and talk?" A nod was given from Ciel so Fred then led the both of us to a Chinese influenced stall. I wonder if Lau owns this, I wondered as I sipped some warm tea and nibbled on a cookie that I had ordered. While eating it, I couldn't help but yearn for Pheobus's bone cookies. Sigh.

"Well, what's a detective from the Yard doing here Inspector Abberline?" Ciel asked, getting straight to the point.

"This morning a man's corpse was discovered underneath the ice. He was a member of a certain criminal organization. We're looking for his killer and the ring he stole. There's a blue diamond set in the ring that's supposedly worth two thousand quid." Like the Phantomhive family ring, I couldn't help but think.

"The diamond," came a new voice which caused everyone to turn to see none other than Lau. "The gemstone that gleams in eternal radiance. Legend has it that those bewitched by its sparkle are compelled to pursue it even when they know only destruction awaits."

"Why do you know about the Hope peice?" Fred demanded quickly as he rose from his chair. This had an exasperated smile appearing on my face. Lau was probably only pulling the poor Inspector's leg rather than actually knowing about said Hope peice.

"The Hope peice," Ciel echoed, at once interested in the topic of conversation.

"Hmm. What's this? There really is such a jewel?" Lau questioned in hsi carefree tone with his arms around Ran Mau. See. "Oh my..."

"What?! But you said- "

"He was just blathering," Ciel told him. "Don't give him any attention. Nevermind that, Lau, what are you doing here?"

"I own this place." Another point to me.

"I see," was Ciel's only response.

"Say, this 'Hope' thing sounds really interesting my lord," Lau remarked as he sat down in a chair with Ran Mau on his lap. It was things like this that made you wonder if those two were romatically involved or if they were just family. "Will you tell me more?"

"You've never heard of the blue diamond we call the Hope because it was a part of Henry Philip Hope's collection?"

"Nope." Because I already knew about the history of the ring, I retreated into my mind and began to think of ways I could get Malphas to agree sharing me with Pheobus. He can be a very stubburn demon. The rising of everyone around me brought me back to reality to see that we were leaving Lau's shop. Because I didn't have a coat or any other acessories that I took off, I was the first outside where I could hear a kind of creepy wind box version of "London Bridge is Falling Down". Where on Earth is that coming from? I looked this way and that frantically, trying to find the source because all I could feel of of the tune is darkness and despair. It also gave off an aura that seemed familiar but I couldn't quite place who it belonged to.

"Ariel, are you alright?" Ciel called out to me when he saw my frantic eyes searching around me. I used that as an opportunity to let the incident slip from my mind and focus back of the group.

"I'm fine Ciel. Now, where are we going?"

* * *

I couldn't help but give a squeal of joy when I saw Pheobus's stand among the vast others around us. Everyone, save Lau and Malphas, looked dismayed at its appearance while I lauched myself inside.

"Ariel!" Ciel scolded after me. I didn't have to go far to find Pheobus because he was waiting in the center of the stand with his arms open wide so that I could hug myself to his chest and he could wrap his arms around me.

_**I missed you**_, I sent him as I sighed contently.

_**As I have missed you**_, he retuned as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck where it met my shoulder. A pleased noise left him when he was met with bare skin. A giggle left me after I heard it. When we both heard the sound of someone entering the shop, Pheobus turned me around in his arms so that they rested on either side of my head and ended at my stomach. I guess this kind of resembles how Lau and Ran Mau looked earlier.

"Hello," Fred greeted Pheobus after he had tripped into the shop, causing both Pheobus to snicker and me to giggle. "I am Fred Abberline of Scotland Yard and I was wondering if a corpse you had recieved had a ring on its finger."

"Weellll," Pheobus drawled. "I can't just give out the information. You have to pay me first." At this Fred's face turned a nice puce color and anger and indignation rolled off of him in waves that had the both of us laughing a little bit harder. It was so hilarious to see they way his face changed color and how his nostirls flared in his anger.

"How dare you," he gasped in equal parts anger and shock. "You are an Englishman! Surely you'd give information to help the Queen and your country." Because I knew about Pheobus's dislike of Queen Victoria, it was laughable to think he would do anything **for** her. This caused the both of us to bust out laughing so hard Pheobus fell back onto a coffin with me on top of him laughing because he was. This was what Ciel, Malphas, and Lau walked into moments later. Malphas glared at how Pheobus and I were situated, Ciel had a frown but said nothing, and Lau looked like it was common place. Fred on the other hand looked at us like we were doing something scandalous. Well, I guess in his eyes we were. Slowly the both of us caught our breath and Pheobus pulled the both of us to our feet. I still hadn't caught my breath so Pheobus held me like I was a doll while he talked with Fred.

"You're amazing! I tell you, you're in the wrong business. You could rule the world of comedy!"

"What did you do?!" Ciel asked as he turned to Fred.

"I-I was just conversing normally," Fred objected. "But out of nowhere they..." To prove his point both Pheobus and I let out a titter that had Ciel looking at us in exasperation while Malphas's glare went from Pheobus to Fred. He seemed to debate on who he should rest his glare on but he ended up resting it on Fred.

"Abberline, you're a man to be feared," Ciel commented only to look at Malphas who was glaring at Fred.

"It appears you are very skilled, Inspector," Malphas ground out.

"I, I didn't," Fred tried to say but his words died in his throat when he saw the heat within his gaze. Wow, Malphas is really competative.

"Tell me about the ring, Undertaker!" Ciel demanded, slamming his hands on a coffin in front of us. I could feel him lift an eyebrow at Ciel's demand from under his silver hair covering the top part of his face. "We were told a frozen corpse you took care of this morning had it."

"It might be buried around where the body was found," Fred offered heatedly. "As an upstanding citizen of London, I call on you to cooperate with us." Another giggle escaped the both of us as Pheobus turned us to face him.

"I'm profoundly impressed, Inspector," Pheobus remarked. "I'll tell you all about it. The ring is...," In a matter of minutes our whole group stood in front of an ice sculpture of a lady who wore the ring we were looking for. "Right there, see?" Instead of holding me like a doll, Pheobus set me back on my feet and put his arms around me again like he had at his stall. Fred was the only one to freak out.

"It looks like the artisan happened to find the frozen ring and designed a sculture to compliment it," Lau commented.

"Collect it! Right now!" Fred ordered two other Scotland Yard members who gave a "Yes sir!" before they ran up to the sculpture.

"What are you doing you fiend!" shouted a new voice to the side of our group. We all turned to see a group of five people that included the Viscount Druitt that had me recoiling into Pheobus. After the Jack the Ripper case, I had hoped that I would never have to see that man again. He creeps me out way too much. Though this is coming from a girl who thinks Pheobus being creepy is cute, but I digress.

**_What's the matter Ariel? _**Pheobus asked me while the Viscount was spouting off his usual spheal in his unique, disturbing way. All I could do was show Pheobus what had happened during my so called 'undercover' mission and he was glaring at the man across from us. If I was him, I would feel scared seeing as though he was getting glares from both Malphas and Pheobus. From the commotion around me, I could gather that our dear Lord Druitt got himself out of jail. Fred then went on to plead for the ring in the name of Scotland Yard, but the head person refused.

"Beauty is something to be admired," Viscount Druitt flourished with his white rose just as his eyes fell upon me. Oh no. Please no. "Like this little swan right here." He then strode over towards me with graceful glides that had Pheobus tensing around me, Malphas to growl through our mental link, and for Ciel to scowl at the man. I could feel muself start to shake in fear of him while I leaned farther back into Pheobus. Please let him go away. The head guy of the group then brought the Viscount's attention off of me and back to the sculpture while talking of a ice sculpture contest. Oh thank the heavens. At my relaxed posture against his frame, Pheobus lossened up as well but kept his arms around me. I had a feeling that he wasn't going to let me go until I left for home. While we stood there and Ciel talked over the contest, I pulled bits of Pheobus's hair in front of me so that I could braid and unbraid it. All I got from the conversation happening around me was that the ring was connected to a series of kidnappings of young girls and that Ciel was having Malphas enter the contest.

"Do you want to go look at some of the stalls?" I asked Pheobus, looking up at him with his hair in my hands.

"I would love to Ariel," he replied happily, turning us around towards the stalls.

"Ariel!" Ciel called after me. "Don't just run off!"

"I'm not!" I answered. "Undertaker and I are going to go look at the stalls. I'll be fine." I could hear a faint grumble from my brother that had the both Pheobus and I chuckling as we walked through the festival.

"Let's get some hot cocoa," I suggested excitedly, bouncing in Pheobus's hold.

"Alright, alright love," he chuckled while steering us towards the stall that sold the warm drink. "What kind do you want?"

"Peppermint." He ordered two peppermint hot chocolates for the both of us then led us over to a bench where we could watch adults and children alike play bowling.

_**Hey Pheobus.**_

_**Yes, love?**_

_**Do you keep in contact with other grim reapers?**_

_**Only a select few.**_

_**Oh. Could you tell me about some of them.**_

_**Well, there is Grell, whom you have already met.**_

_**Yeah, but I wish I knew the real him over the act he gave as Auntie Anne's butler?**_

_**Are you sure? He's taken quite a liking to Mr. Butler.**_

_**Really? Show me.**_ Just like that the night of Auntie Anne's death appeared before me except through Pheobus's eyes and I could see the flamboyant way Grell flirted with Malphas. I made the mistake of trying to sip some of my drink right then because as soon as I saw it I choked on my drink in an attempt to laugh at what was shown to me. Pheobus gently patted my back to help as he laughed at my antics.

_**D-Do you keep in touch with him?**_

_**No. I keep in touch with his so called partner.**_

_**So called?**_

_**His name is William T. Spears and I'll show you.**_ Again I was taken back to that night to see a well dressed brown haired man in a sharp suit with business like glasses and pruning shears as a death scythe. I also saw the way Grell had reacted when William had shown up, like he was seeing the center of his world. I did however see how rough William was to Grell. It was like William was unhappy with Grell for some other reason besides him killing people not on the to-die list. This had me thinking.

_**Are Grell and William mates?**_

_**Yes, they are but William is denying the bond because they are both men.**_

_**Why? There's nothing wrong with that. William should be overjoyed that he has a mate who is immortal like him.**_

_**We can technically die, but yes we do live for a long time. But I do agree with you Ariel. The more William denies the bond, the more it's going to hurt them both.**_ A sigh of agreement left me as I thought about how I was, in a way, denying the bond I had with Malphas. Once we finished our hot chocolate, we looked around at more stalls before Pheobus bought me some bread pudding that was being sold.

* * *

At three o'clock, Big Ben rang out that signaled the beginning of the judging for the ice sculpting contest. Upon my request, Pheobus took me back to the stage where the contestants stood at attention.

"First, we have Scotland Yard and Its Merry Men," announced the appointed host of the event. "With 'The Guardian of London'." I turned to the group of Scotland Yard members saluting a sculpture of Lord Arthur Randall. Wow, talk about dedication. The scores for this was one from the first judge, two from the second, one from the third, one from the fourth, and a zero from Viscount Druitt which resulted in an overall score of five.

"Next we have an entry from team All China Dresses Should Be Minis." I looked up to see two men holding up two banners that covered a sculpture of a nude Ran Mao. A blush sprang up on my cheeks at the sight while Pheobus shook his head. "But I'm afraid for various reasons I'm disqualifying it." Thank goodness. Why would Lau make a sculpture like that?

"Why?" questioned Lau from beside my brother.

"How could you think it was alright to exhibit that here?!" Ciel demanded harshly.

"I think hiding the bits like that makes it even more erotic," Lau remarked. This caused my blush to darken while I buried myself back into Pheobus. I had no words for Lau. Every single one of the judges had an x on their card except for Lord Druitt. Pervert, I commented in my head while a shiver of disgust rolled down my spine.

"And next from the Queen's Puppy," I couldn't help but giggle at the name Malphas gave Ciel's entry. "Noah's Ark!" As soon as I saw the sculpture, my mouth dropped open in awe of the grand ark that sat before me. I knew Malphas was good at things, but I didn't know he was this good. Just as I was getting over my shock, Malphas snapped his fingers that had the roof of the ark burst open to show the combined sculpture of many animals. Oh...my...goodness. This is remarkable. All of the judges gave high praise for Malphas's work. When Lord Druitt began his rant, I tuned him out and began to play with Pheobus's hair again.

"Alright! Let's have the scores!"

"Hold it right there!" interrupted a man who stood by the prize sculpture for the contest. "Sorry, but this ring belongs to us. We're taking it back."

"What?!" Fred exclaimed in shock. "Don't tell me you're -,"

"That's right," confirmed the man with the gun. So this must be the certain criminal organization that Fred was talking about earlier. "We're the team of bomber theives that all of London is talking about." He then pulled his jacket so that we could see the dynamite strapped around his middle and two other people knocked over a barrel that held more explosives.

"I'll count down from ten," he announced to the people on the ice. "If you don't want to die, get the hell out of here. Ten!" This cued everyone to start running away except for Ciel, Malphas, Pheobus, and I. I knew we would all be alright. Ciel repeated his order to Malphas while I calmly kept playing with Pheobus's hair. I had complete faith in Pheobus and that he would pull the both of us out of the way of danger before we got hurt.

"My order remains the same," Ciel told Malphas in a calm voice.

"What are you waiting for?!" Fred demanded when he saw that Ciel and I weren't running away. "Run away!"

"You can run if you want to," Ciel dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Forget about us."

"We'll be fine," I assured him, playing with another lock of Pheobus's hair.

"I can't do that!" Fred insisted which shocked Ciel but made me smile sadly. "I joined the police to protect the citizens! To protect everyone!" This made Pheobus chuckle while I gave a small sigh. It was admirable to want to save everyone, but I knew that not everyone can be saved.

"Fool," scoffed Ciel with a smirk as Fred ran towards him.

"Stay away," warned the criminal with the gun after he shot at Fred's feet. The gun was then aimed back at Ciel and I. "Only three left. You sure you don't want to run?"

"There is no need," Ciel answered for the both of us.

_**Pheobus, could you jump us to the ark sculpture?**_

_**Of course.**_

The exchange between Ciel and the criminals escaped us as Pheobus launched us through the air until we landed safely on the ark. Once we were situated, we turned to see Malphas tear through the group of criminals on a pair of ice skates. Very resourceful, I thought as I saw Malphas get a perfect score due to his skating abilities.

"Mr. Butler sure likes to show off," Pheobus commented while he hugged me closer to his form. We calmly watched the scene as Malphas grabbed Ciel so that the both of them made an ice skating duo. Both Pheobus and I laughed at the sight before us while Malphas skated out of the way of the dynamite sticks that were thrown at them. It seemed the leader forgot that he was standing on ice so he threw them in a circle around him so that the ice he was standing on grew weak. Then came Malphas swinging Ciel in a circle while he skated before he let Ciel fly towards us on the ark sculpture. A yell escaped Ciel as he sailed through the air and I jumped up so that I could catch my brother before he hurt himself. During the collapse of the whole frozen layer of the fair, Malphas joined our little group on the ark.

"Your methods were very violent," Ciel commented to Malphas in irritation.

"I apologize, my lord," Malphas remarked with a neutral smile. "When baggage drags you down, it's best to toss it." This only served to make Ciel irritated.

"The Hope peice will sleep at the bottom of the Thames," Ciel commented while looking down at the water. "I suppose that end has its own charms."

"London be cursed," Malphas questioned.

"If that's all it takes to destroy this city or nation, they were never meant to survive," was all Ciel said. Malphas and Ciel continued to have their talk, which resulted in calling Fred arrogant, while I continued to play with Pheobus's hair. This kept a peaceful aura around me until I heard "London Bridge" again which had the hair on the back of my neck. What is going on? Why am I so scared if the tune? Pheobus seemed to pick up on my fear so he tightened his hold on me to calm me down.

_**Are you alright Ariel?**_

_**Yeah, I'm fine Pheobus. I just heard something weird.**_ With that response he seemed satisfied so he rested his chin atop my head. Well, today was pretty eventful. Then when is any day not eventful in the day of the Phantomhives.

**o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o**

**'Ello my lovelies. I already have the next chapter almost all the way mapped out so I will be starting on it as soon as I finish posting this chapter. As always if you have any questions or have any comments or concerns, please leave a review. Remember, reviews are magic!**

**-White Wolf**


	26. Chapter 22: A Kidnapping

**Chapter 22: A Kidnapping**

**Hello my lovelies! Here is the chapter that I promised to write after I posted the last one. Besides that I have nothing to say so I will get right on to the quote.**

**"It's this way: being captured is besides the point, the point is not to surrender."**

**-Nazim Hikmet**

**So without further delay, here is the next chapter of An Earthbound Angel.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o0o**

After that incident at the Frost Fest, Ciel, Malphas, and I went home so that we wouldn't catch a cold in the chilly weather. Because Ciel had finished more paperwork than was needed for the day, the both of us played a few rounds of chess. The following day however had Mei, Finni, Bard, Malphas, and I planning for Ciel's birthday party tomorrow.

"Now remember you three," I whispered to them as we separated from our planning. "We are not to breathe a word of this to my brother. We have to surprise him."

"Yes, my lady," they chirped in unison before they shot off. I couldn't help but giggle at their energetic enthusiasm as they went about their chores. I saw Ciel on the stairs on the front entryway so I skipped over to him and stopped him on the landing between the two opposite stairs. I was just about to talk with him when the front doors were pushed open to reveal Lizzie.

"Ciel!" she exclaimed in joy as she made a beeline for him then proceeded to swing him around like a rag doll. Sigh, I guess old habits die hard. Ciel could barely say her name before the poor boy was enveloped in the blonde whirlwind. After about five twirls Lizzie sat Ciel down and placed a small box in his hand. I grew happy at the sight of Lizzie finally finding a present for Ciel, but my elation died quickly when I sensed the wickedness and darkness coming off the box in waves. What on Earth is in that box?! Upon feeling the aura surrounding the present, I could feel my eyes widening, my heart hammering away in my chest, and my body start to shake in fear.

"Here, this is for you!" Lizzie said while placing the box in Ciel's hand. "Hurry up and open it, won't you?" It took almost everything in me not to slap the present out of Ciel's hand and throw it out of the mansion. Ciel said nothing but let the present sit in his right hand so that he could untie the bow with his left hand that held our family ring. Upon seeing the ring, Lizzie took his left hand in hers with a look of shock.

"But I broke this!" she protested at once. "How..." Wait, when did Lizzie break our family ring?

"Oh, Sebastian repaired it," Ciel explained easily.

"What?! But it was chipped! I don't see any cracks!"

"Yes. A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much -,"

"Isn't worth his salt," Ciel finished for him.

"Quite, my lord."

"I see...Sebastian fixed it."

"My lady," Paula uttered as she came to stand behind Lizzie.

"What do you have in that box, Lady Elizabeth," Malphas asked while eyeing the package.

"Er, um, it's a secret!" she announced like she was making something up as she swiped the box from Ciel.

"Didn't you just say you were giving it to me?" Ciel questioned her.

"That was a feint," she giggled cutely.

"Feint?" Ciel echoed.

"No proper lady would try to win her gentleman with material things." Wow, Lizzie sure knows how to divert attention away from things. "That's disgraceful! Now, Paula, ring the bells."

"Yes, my lady! Jingle, jingle!"

"Well, then, good afternoon!" Lizzie called over her shoulder as she pulled Paula after her out of the mansion.

"So...what did Lizzie come here for?" Ciel asked out loud while trying to make sense of Lizzie's behavior. I didn't hear Malphas's answer to his question for I used all of my newfound strength and speed to rush out the front door after Lizzie. Ciel didn't even have a chance to call out for me when I grew my wings and flew after my sister to be.

* * *

I followed her carriage all through London when night fell upon us. Nothing had happened so far, but I could feel the aura of the ring growing. I have to somehow get that box away from Lizzie, I thought while I hid on a rooftop. The carriage was stuck in traffic so I had perched myself on the roof so that I wouldn't be seen. While I thought about a strategy, I could hear the same"London Bridge" tune from yesterday being played again. Where is it coming from?! As soon as I noticed the tune, I could see a faint blue glow from Lizzie's carriage before she shot out like a bullet. Where is she going, I thought frantically as I launched myself off the roof to shoot after Lizzie. We seemed to go through a maze of the back London streets as Lizzie led us, following the music that got louder and louder the more we ran. At the end of our journey was a small doll shop where the music was coming from. I wanted to yell at Lizzie to not go inside, but my voice seemed to die in my throat as soon as I wanted to say them. To make up for my lack of speech, I dived for her only to have her slip into the shop so I flared my wings to slow my descent then stood in front of the door. At the sight of the shop I pulled my wings into my back and placed my hand on the doorknob. Wicked and dark energy surged into my being from the metal that had me trembling greatly. C'mon Ariel, I told myself. You have to get Lizzie out before it's too late. With that resolve, I pulled open the door to see her sitting in a chair across from a man with orange hair and purple eyes dressed in a top hat and a blue tailcoat. What struck me immobile from the man was that he did not seem as alive as a normal person. It seemed like the man was only a husk of himself without a soul. I battled with myself to get my body to move when I saw Lizzie's tears. My eyes widened and my temporary paralysis disappeared and I was beside her in a second.

"Lizzie! You've got to get out of here!" I shouted urgently when my hand touched her shoulder. "You're in danger!"

"Ariel?" she questioned, her eyes slightly unfocused. No! To try to get her more focused, I sent some of my angelic power into her body. C'mon Lizzie! Come back to me!

"My master has been expecting you," the man spoke up as his head creaked like a dolls. Wait, could this man be a doll?! By now Lizzie was coming around and was looking at my sliver glowing hands then back to me.

"Ariel? What's happening? Where are we?" I made to answer her, but an intense pain ripped through my body that had me stumbling back from her as blood curdling screams tore through my lips. Through the pain I could feel my wings being ripped out on display and my powers were being forced to the surface.

_**Pheobus! Malphas! Help me!**_

Just as I sent out the plea to my mates, I could feel my senses dimming as my world faded to black. There was also Lizzie screaming my name before my world turned dark.

* * *

When I awoke I saw that I was in a room that had only one throne like chair in front of a large window. Where am I? How did I get here? Questions like this flew around in my head until they were broken by me sensing a familiar aura coming from what I had assumed was a doll in the chair. No, not her.

"Hello Sister Ariel," Angela's soft voice washed over me as she rose from the chair. The first thing I noticed about her was the large white wings that looked tinged slightly with gray. The next thing I noticed was that she was dressed in a poofy purple dress that went to her ankles. "I have been anxiously awaiting your arrival."

"Sorry to make you wait so long," slipped out of my mouth before I could properly think about what I wanted to say to her.

"Look at you dear Sister," she commented, coming up to my seated form on the ground. "This is my first time seeing you in your angelic form. What do you think of mine?"

"You look lovely Sister Angela," I told her while she helped me to my feet, all the while calling out for either Pheobus or Malphas through our bonds. There was no answer to my calls and I couldn't feel their presence in my mind anymore. What is going on?! To try to get a good answer for that, I mentally calmed myself down and looked up into her purple eyes. "What did you want to see me about dear Sister?"

"Well, I wanted to make you an offer." At seeing my questioning look, she took my hands in hers and stared into my eyes. "I want to make this world pure and clean, but to do that I need someone to rule alongside me. I want that someone to be you." I could feel my eyes flutter as my brain struggled to process all this information. "However, I have gathered that you prefer men to women so..." With that drawled out word, bright light shone from Angela that resulted in her appearing in the shape of a man in a royal guard's attire. "I am asking you as Ash to become my queen of the new world I wish to create." While the other angel spoke, they cupped my jaw with one of their hands and wrapped their other arm around my waist. What is going on?! Is this person really Angela or really Ash?! Why do they want me beside them?! What do they mean by 'new world'? They made to place their lips on mine but I whimpered which had them backing away.

"What is it Ariel?"

"What about my mates?"

"They will be used as tools and toys for our pleasure," they said as if it was obvious. "Then together we will birth a new race of angels that will help keep our new world in check."

"How exactly is the new world to come about?" I ventured to ask the debatably mad angel in front of me.

"Either people will accept the cleansing I will give them or they will be eliminated. The means matter not to the result I desire."

"Why do you want me as your queen?" I tried next.

"Oh my dear Ariel," they sighed, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I want you because when I saw how compassionate you are and how innocent you are, I couldn't help but think that I had to have you. You have been on my mind since the last time we saw each other and I couldn't get you out. Not that I wanted to. Out of all the angels in Heaven or in the Human Realm I could have chosen from, I chose you."

"What if I don't want to be yours?" This caused a small smirk to appear on their face.

"Then I will force you to be mine. You may not be willing in the beginning, but over time you will grow to love me because we are both angels. What perfect match could be better than that?" They again tried to kiss me but the sound of the door being forced open caused the both of us to turn and see Pluto in his demon hound form growling at Angela/Ash. "I see you've managed to tame that hellhound I sent with you. I had no doubts you would my future queen." As their lips came only centimeters from mine, I began to shake in fear.

"Please...Let me go," I whimpered in their hold, my body paralyzed partly from fear and another part that I suspected was their doing.

"I don't think I will Ariel," they whispered against my lips before both our lips made contact. Alarmed shocks ran up and down my spine that washed away my fear and allowed me to fight back against their hold however I could. After some many failed attempts at using my nature powers, I resorted to puching and kicking any part of them I could reach. That didn't seem to help for the more I struggled, the more I could feel my strength slipping away. With another growl, Pluto launched himself at Angela/Ash which had them using their wings to fly away from me and me collapsing against Pluto's fur.

"Are you alright Ariel?" Pluto asked as he stood his ground, teeth bared and hackles raised, and I fisted some of his fur.

"I'm fine Pluto. I'm just a little weak, that's all."

"Well, it seems that I'll have to leave you my queen," Angela/Ash told me while at the large window. "It seems your brother, his demon, and a reaper have found the doll they were looking for." Oh no! Lizzie! "But I will be back for you Ariel. I promise you that." A hard flap of their wings was all they needed to take off into the night leaving Pluto and I by ourselves. Once Pluto was sure that Angela/Ash was gone, he curled his body around mine and sniffed me with his large, wet nose. A few of the spots he touched with his nose had me giggling weakly but he deemed me alright when he apparently didn't smell anything off about me.

"I'm so glad you're safe Ariel," he sighed into my hair in relief, his large muscles relaxing under me. I didn't say a word, only running my hand through his fur and occasionally scratching behind his ears. The doors opening had the both of us glancing to the door to see the doll I had saw talking to Lizzie in the shop drop the the floor, no longer having any kind of fuel to keep him going. Poor soul, I thought as I watched the life drain out of him.

"Ariel!" Ciel and Malphas exclaimed when they saw my frame curled up with Pluto. Malphas was immediately at my side pulling me into his arms so that I fell into his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around me. There was a repeat of the Jack the Ripper incident with his simple sentences while he greedily inhaled my scent. Out of the very corner of my hearing range, I could hear Ciel talking to something in the throne chair which must have been another doll seeing as though I didn't sense a soul. When my attention went behind Malphas, I saw none other than Grell standing there looking at Malphas like he grew two new heads.

"Hello Grell," I greeted him warmly, albeit a little weakly.

"Ariel, how are you alive after getting stabbed with my death scythe?" he gasped in shock at my presence.

"I'm an angel," I informed him, shakily lifting my wings to emphasize my point. He looked apalled at my words as his hands shook when he brought them to his mouth.

"I almost killed an angel," he squeaked. "That is one of the most taboo things a reaper can do."

"You're fine Grell," I assured him. "None of us knew at the time."

_**I knew**_, Malphas corrected once he stood up with me in his arms.

"Everyone but Sebastian didn't know," I rolled my eyes halfheartedly.

"But he didn't say anything," Grell said with a confused look on his face before it dawned with understanding.

"He's your mate?" I feebly nodded my head that rested against Malphas's shoulder.

"Don't you have one?" I pressed, wondering how he would answer this.

"Yes. But he, well..."

"How about this Grell. Why don't you come over to the mansion the day after tomorrow and we'll talk over tea and cookies?" He looked shocked at my proposal.

"Really? You're not mad at me for flirting with Bassy?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend." I was able to see his happy smile before I slipped from Sebastian's arms to the ground.

"Ariel -,"

"I'm fine Sebastian. You need to carry Lizzie. I can ride on Pluto's back or he can carry me." Many complaints were voiced in my head at this but he knew that I was right. In no time all of us were outside, Pluto decided to go in his human form so I was held securely in his arms bridal style, with Grell telling us good bye before he flew off. Alright. Now to talk to Pheobus and calm him down.

_**Pheobus**_, I called out hesitantly and was met with a shout of relief.

_**Ariel! I am so glad you're safe! All I heard was your cry for help before you disappeared. It didn't help that all that time I couldn't get through to you.**_

_**I'm fine Pheobus. Sebastian and Ciel came and got and now we're going home. Tomorrow we're celebrating Ciel's birthday.**_

_**So how old is the Young Earl going to be?**_

_**Nineteen.**_

**_Ah. Still a boy._** I giggled at his comment but it stopped when I remembered I had something to talk to him about.

_**Pheobus, I have to talk to you about Sebastian. **_I could feel his displeasure about the topic but he held his tongue so that I could talk. _**Remember how you said that denying the mate bond is hard on the people invovled?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Well I can't just watch him suffer when he is my mate too. You two arare my mates just as much as I am yours so I don't want any of you to suffer.**_

_**You are too kind Ariel. But I see what you mean and feel how strongly you feel about the topic. I am willing to share you with Mr. Butler.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**There is no need Ariel. I'd to anything to make you happy.**_ I couldn't help but send out the happiness and gratefulness he brought out in me through our bond that had m sending happiness and love back. A content sigh left me as I relaxed against Pluto on our way back to the mansion.

* * *

"Happy birthday Ciel!" Lizzie and I exclaimed with joy, everyone in the room wearing party hats. And when I say everyone, I mean Malphas too. Just because he's a demon does not mean he can't celebrate too.

"Congratulations" everyone but Malphas shouted while popping party favors.

"I'll serve the pudding then," Malphas announced before he began cutting portions for Ciel, Lizzie, and I. Ciel looked a little peeved on the outside because of the party, but because I knew my brother, I knew that he was happy. Both Lizzie and I waited until Ciel took a bite of his pudding to take a bite of ours when Ciel made a face and lulled a ring out of his mouth. Ciel and Lizzie looked at the ring surprised while Malphas went on to explain about the person who got the ring is guranteed happiness.

_**You did that on purpose**_, I sent my mate fondly while Lizzie beamed her happiness at the news and held his hands.

"Paula, ring the bells!" Lizzie requested excitedly to which she complied. The rest of the night went by with laughter and smiles, to which Ciel actually cracked a few, until it was only Ciel, Malphas, Mei, Bard, Finni, Tanaka, and I at the mansion.

"Ariel, could you follow me to my study?" Ciel asked me as he stood from his chair.

"Sure." As soon as we reached said room and the door was locked, he turned his eyes onto me angrily.

"Why did you run off like that?" he demanded, his one visible blue eye hardening like saphire.

"I sensed that whatever was in that present Lizzie wanted to give you was bad so I followed her after she left," I explained before I launched into a recap of what had happened when Lizzie left the carriage.

"Angela is an angel?!"

"Yep."

"And she can turn into a man?"

"Looks like it."

"And she wants you as her-,"

"I think it was Ash so it would his," I corrected, feeling my own headache coming on from thinking about the gender swapping at will.

"**His** queen of this so called 'new world'?"

"Exactly." A deep sigh left him as he sank back into his chair while rubbing his temples.

"And he promised to come back for you?"

"Yes," I admitted with sadness and fear. I did not want Bard, Finni, or Mei to die trying to take down Angela, er Ash, when they tried to enter the property. I also did not want them to try to kill or "erase" my brother again because they deemed him unclean.

"Well he's not getting you," he declared with strength. "Is there anything else you want to tell me or is that all?"

"That's all," I promised him with a small smile.

"Alright. Then I'm going to bed. Good night Ariel."

"Good night Ciel." After leaving my brother I went to my room and got ready for bed thinking about Ash's promise. Even though I knew that I would be protected, it still unnerved me to my very core. A sigh left me but I quickly shook off that train of thought and snuggled down in my bed to sleep.

**XXXXXX LEMON WARNING! XXXXXX**

**Just letting you guys know so that if this is not your cup of tea, you can just skip it. If you do skip it, I will recap the events of the scene in ways that it affects the plot. So don't worry. Anyways, on with the rest of the story!**

I awoke with a startled gasp and bolted up in my bed from the nightmare I just had. In the dream Ash had killed all of my loved ones and had somehow subdued Pluto, Pheobus, and Malphas so that there was nothing separating him from me. And this time, instead of just kissing, Ash had moved past that to try to rape me. Just as he was about to enter me was when I woke.

"Ariel," came Malphas's worried voice as he materialized out of the shadows of my room.

"I'm fine Malphas," I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "It was just a nightmare." At the sound of that he immediately shed off his tail coat, vest, gloves, and shoes then crawled into bed beside me. His bare hands pulled me by my hips closer to him then one of his hands began to run itself through my hair. I didn't even need to ask him to stay and yet he knew when I wanted him to.

"All you had to do was ask," he whispered in my ear. A pleased shiver went down my back to which he responded to by placing his other hand on my bare thigh and rubbed my skin with rhythmic strokes of his thumb. While he did that, I thought about how strained our bond was because of how long it was denied. Tonight should be the night that I allow him to cement our bond to each other. With that decision firmly in my mind, I looked up into his wine colored eyes and pressed myself into his strong frame, my eyes glancing from his eyes to his lips then back to his eyes again. This had him inhaling sharply when he saw what I wanted. As soon as my lips touched his, I could feel all of his restraint disappear when he kissed me back hungrily. When his tongue swiped across my bottom lip there was no hesitation in me opening my mouth for him so that his warm tongue could slip in and massage my own. A moan left me at the sensation of the strong muscle kneading my mouth while Malphas came to lean over me on his hands and knees between my legs.

"You don't know how long I've yearned for this Ariel," he huskily murmured into my ear before he attacked my neck with kisses and nibbles. Another moan left me and I couldn't help but bare more of my neck to him. A pleased growl left his throat which vibrated through my core that had me wanting to clench my thighs together. With one final kiss to the side of my neck he leaned back so that he could pull off my nightshirt leaving me in only my drawers. Another growl left him as he took me in and my hands flew up to his shirt in retaliation. My mind and body were aching to run my hands over Malphas's chest and stomach just as Malphas was running his hands over my skin.

"Impatient are we?" Malphas smirked at me from above me. Something like a whine slipped past my lips at his teasing which had him chuckling as he shrugged off his shirt and his pants leaving him in his undergarments. He even went as slow as he could making me yearn for him to be back above me.

"Malphas," I whimpered, holding my arms out to him. A predatory grin came to his lips which had his fangs poking out.

"I like the sound of that," he purred seductively into my ear before he trailed his tongue down from my ear, to my neck, to my collarbone, and then down to my breasts. As soon as his tongue touched the skin around my nipples, I moaned again while I bit my lip.

"Don't do that Ariel. I want to hear you moan for me." As the tip tongue neared the nipples, I bit my lip again but Malphas stopped in his progression. All the pleasure that he made pass through my body instantly stopped.

"Malphas."

"What did I say Ariel?" With a sigh I released my lip from between my teeth and looked at him hopefully. "Very good Ariel. Here is your reward." He then dived for my breasts and took one of my nipples in between his lips that had me throwing my head back and moaning loudly. I never knew I could feel such pleasure from just his tongue.

_**There we go Ariel. Just like that my mate.**_ Somehow during his masterful show with his tongue, Malphas had managed to rid us of our undergarments and was slowly easing himself down my stomach with butterfly kisses. Sighs of pleasure left me until his wonderful tongue met my femininity which turned into gasps. Malphas gave another one of his smug grins into the skin of my thigh before he returned to his work. Waves and waves of euphoria swept through me that reached every part of my being that carried me higher and higher towards the sky. I'm so close to the stars, I can almost reach them. Just as I thought this it all came to a stop when Malphas lifted his head.

"You are so wet for me my mate." While he siad this, he pulled himself on top of me again in between my legs. My hands went up to his cheeks to cup them and bring his face down to mine so I could kiss him. He growled into the kiss, ravaging my mouth as his hips snapped forward into mine effectively filling me up. There was slight discomfort because I wasn't used to him but I overlooked it as I looked up into his swirling blood red eyes.

"Malphas, I...," He silenced me with a kiss, effectively cutting off any other words I wanted to say.

_**I know what you are trying to say Ariel. Normally demons can't feel emotions like love, but I know that I care about you as much as you care about me.**_ We shared another kiss before Malphas tapped back into his primitive desires and slammed into me with no abandon that drove any kind of thought from my mind except for feeling Malphas's mouth on my pulse where my shoulder met my neck and feeling myself rise back up to the stars except this time I could feel Malphas soaring with me. I was so close again and this time Malphas wasn't stopping. If anything he quickened his pace while growling about me being his.

"Malphas," I moaned in his ear when he licked my pulse point.

"Ariel," he groaned, nibbling on my neck with his fangs. He went faster and faster until I felt the both of us explode among the stars, with Malphas sinking his teeth into my neck, then fall back to our bodies in my bed. I lay panting under my strong demon while a strange purring noise left Malphas as he fell to his side and pulled me against his chest.

"Mine," he rumbled, licking the bite mark he left on my neck. He even held up a bleeding finger so that I could drink some of his blood and kickstart the healing process on my body.

"Goodnight Malphas," I yawned into his bare chest, enjoying the peace that settled over us.

"Goodnight Ariel." In the arms of my demon, I fell asleep with a small smile on my face.

**o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o**

**So, what did you guys think? Ariel and Sebastian finally sealed their bond with the blessing of Undertaker. Now all she has to do is get Malphas to agree to sharing. That should be easy as pie (note the sarcasm). We all know how stubborn and possessive our favorite demon is. Anyways, in the next chapter will be Grell's and Ariel's hangout time followed by meeting a certain purple haired prince. So, with that said, there is nothing else to say besides if you have a question, comment, or concern; feel free to leave a review. Remember, reviews are magic!**

**-White Wolf**


	27. Chapter 23: Meeting a Prince

**Chapter 23: Meeting a Prince**

**Hello my lovelies! Here is yet another chapter that I couldn't wait to get up. For some reason my muse for this story is going strong so I'm going to take advantage and write as many chapters as I can before they leave me. I received three new reviews so here is where the magic shall begin.**

**BarelyRamsey14503:**** Well hello again my lovely. It's so nice to hear from you again. I just want to thank you for both your review and your continued support on this story.**

**L0n3W0lf36: ****Hello again my lovely! Great to hear from you again. As for Angela/Ash sapping Ariel's strength, yes this is a new ability. As for the rest, most will be answered in this chapter.**

**Mickey-Moo:**** Ello my lovely! It is so awesome to hear from you again. I humbly accept your review and present to you the next chapter.**

**Well, will you look at that. Three reviews from people who have sent in ones before. I must be doing something right to have regulars for the story. Anyways, that is everything I want to say so I'll just put up the quote then get on with the story. I have received two new reviews in the process of writing this chapter so I will post them here.**

** 21: Yes, Undertaker is THE Undertaker. Thank you for your review and your encouragement.**

**Zombiesunshineyura: Thank you so much! I look forward to your next review!**

**I want to thank these two new reviewers as well as welcome them into my little group of lovelies.**

**"What's meant to be will always find a way."**

**-Anonymous**

**So, without further ado, here come the next installment of An Earthbound Angel!**

**o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o**

When I woke the next morning, I could feel someone running their hands through my hair while emitting a peculiar purring/rumbling sound. A small smile graced my lips at the sensation as I opened my eyes to stare into Malphas's wine colored eyes.

"Good morning Malphas."

"Good morning my mate. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Wonderful," I sighed contentedly against his collarbone and neck.

"I'm glad to hear that," he smirked down at me. We only had about a few more minutes of snuggling in my bed before Ciel called for Malphas. An aggravated sigh left him at his torn feelings. Part of him had to follow my brother's call, but an equal sized part of him wanted to stay with me and take care of me.

"You go on Malphas. I'll be fine," I assured him with a peck to his lips. In response he pressed a kiss to my forehead, just letting his lips rest there for a moment, before he hurriedly dressed then rushed to Ciel's room with his demon speed. I on the other hand let out a lazy yawn and rolled on my back to stretch sluggishly. Alright, it's time to get up and get dressed seeing as though I didn't know when Grell was coming over. With that resolve in mind, I rose from my bed to wobble slightly on my feet. Lucky for me I managed to catch myself on my bed before I fell.

_**Ariel! Are you alright? **_Malphas sent me worriedly at the rush of me almost falling.

_**I'm fine Malphas. Stop worrying. My legs were just asleep.**_ He seemed content with that so he went back to whatever he was doing. I swear that man, I thought with a sigh. This time I stretched out my legs a bit before I tried to stand again, but I ended up finding something odd. I felt satisfyingly sore between my legs. Maybe that's why it's hard to walk, I reasoned as I shakily rose to my feet and stumbled into my bathroom. It took me a little bit longer to wash up, but I got it done none the less then dressed in a silver and white dress which had a silver, form fitting bodice with a sweetheart neckline and bunched up material at my sides, a sheer with silver design material over-skirt to my knees in triangle strips, and a ruffled white white underskirt. As for sleeves, the dress itself was sleeveless but I had separate silver gloves that was slightly loose at the tops of my arms in little triangle strips that was like a second skin down to my wrist where a bit of the glove went over the top of my hands, but left the palms of my hands free, that had a ring to hold it on my middle fingers. My makeup stayed the same with a simple lining of silver powder on my eyelids and I put my hair into a french braid except for my bangs and some fringe that framed my face. With a pair of silver slippers and a spritz of snowberry water on my person, I deemed myself ready for the day.

"Good morning Ciel," I greeted my brother who sat at the head of the table.

"Good morning Ariel," he returned, watching me carefully as I walked over to my spot at the table. "We'll be leaving right after lunch for the townhouse. The Queen has sent me another request that requires me to be in London."

"Alright." As soon as breakfast was over, I slipped into the kitchen to prepare some blackberry/raspberry tea as well as some sandwiches, scones, and little cakes for my little meeting with Grell.

"You look ravishing today, my mate," Malphas purred in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you Malphas."

"I should have stayed with you to make sure you were alright," he sighed into my neck.

"It's alright Malphas," I assured him. "I wish you had too, but Ciel needed you. Anyways, will you help me finish with the scone and cakes then help me take them out to the garden table?"

"Of course." We both worked in relative silence as we brought all of the refreshments out to the garden table. "Is there anything else you need Ariel."

"No, but thank you so much for the help Malphas. I appreciate it." A pleased rumble came from his chest at my gratitude while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"There is no need to thank me, my mate. It is my job to take care of you and make you happy."

"Then you're doing one hell of a job," I teased him with his own words, glancing up into his wine colored eyes that swirled red for a split second. His rumble intensified as he pulled me closer to him so that he could nip at my neck. While I immensely enjoyed the affection he was showering on me, the thought of having to talk with him about sharing me with Pheobus made me dread the time. But I knew that I had to do it, the sooner the better. Malphas immediately noticed the tenseness in my frame at the thought and made to ask me about it when Grell saved me by dropping in by landing by the garden table.

"Well hello Ariel darling?" he grinned at me when he saw me, showing his sharp teeth.

"Hello Grell," I returned stepping out of Malphas's arms while motioning for him to disappear. "Please take a seat." He carefully sat at the table Malphas and I had set up only minutes before while I moved to pour the both of us tea. "Would you like some cream or sugar?"

"Just a dash of cream and a lump of sugar please." While humming to myself, I fixed his tea but left mine free of any cream or sugar so that I could savor the taste of plain tea. It was when Grell reached for some sandwiches that I ventured to ask him about William.

"So, about your mate...What is his name?" Grell blushed at my question but also looked very uncomfortable. Nobody should have that kind of look when they think of their mate.

"His name is William T. Spears. He is a reaper like me."

"I see. When did you know you two were mates?"

"When we both took our graduation exam together," he began with a far away look on his face as he remembered. "We were given a month to observe a one Thomas Wallace to see if we would reap his soul or if we would allow him to live. I remember that the both of us clashed repeatedly throughout our observation. I once sent him into a wall. But he returned the favor when he beat some sense into me. It was then that I knew." I couldn't help but be shocked at this information.

"How long ago was that?"

"About a century ago or so, I believe."

"And he's still denying you?"

"I'm afraid so." I grumbled unhappily to myself while I angrily bit into a cake, mumbling about how Will needed a much needed self reflection. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Grell smile softly to me.

"Thank you Ariel."

"For what?" I questioned shocked and confused. "I haven't done anything."

"Yes, you did," he assured me. "You have done a lot for me by simply having me for tea." My brows furrowed at his comment which he only waved away. "So, how is Bassy in bed?" His question caused me to spray my tea from my lips in an unladylike manor before I choked on what tea that had went the other way.

"Grell," I protested with a blush. "That is not something you just ask."

"Of course it is," he argued. "Whatever is said will be kept between us two ladies." I was confused at his words but didn't show it on my face. What did he mean- oh. He means himself. It seems like he thinks of himself as a woman. Now that I think about it, he does act feminine despite his male body. Alright, from now on Grell will be a she in my eyes from now on to respect her wish.

"But it's embarrassing to say," I insisted. "Even if I'm talking to another lady." Her eyes lit up at my acknowledging her as a lady before she had a questioning look about herself. "What is it Grell?"

"If Bassy is your mate, how come you haven't completed your bond with him until last night?"

"I have another mate," I answered simply to his shocked face.

"Really? Who?"

"He's a retired reaper, but I'm afraid I can't tell you his name. I don't know who he wants to know about his identity."

"That's alright Ariel. I understand, but how do you have two mates?"

"Well, when God sends angels to the human realm to become earthbound angels, they have the ability to have a shinigami mate or a demon mate. Because of each race not being able to tolerate the other, the angel will settle with one or the other. I on the other hand have met both so they were not so keen on sharing me, but we've cleared that up, at least with my shinigami mate. Sebastian on the other hand is going to be a struggle to tell him."

"Why don't you tell him now?" Grell suggested. "That way you don't have to worry about it anymore." This had me biting my lip.

"Would you stay Grell?"

"Why of course. I wouldn't leave my best friend alone when she needs support." My eyes widened at her words. The only other friend I had was Lizzie, so it was nice to have another.

"Thank you Grell. You're one of my best friends too along with Lizzie."

"You mean that blonde girl we rescued?"

"Yes."

"Then we should invite her to the next garden party we have."

"And we can be the Three Musketeers," I giggled.

"There we go. Now call that sexy butler of a mate of yours." I bit my lip again as I called for him, running my hands over my braid in an attempt to keep calm. Upon seeing my nervousness, Grell placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"You called for me Ariel?" asked Malphas when he showed up before me.

"Yes, there is something I would lime to speak to you about."

"What is it?"

"Because of last night do you think I chose you over him?" Malphas at once caught on to whom I was referring to.

"Of course. Isn't that why?"

"No," I sighed. "I choose the both of you. I can't stand one of you being miserable and alone when the both of you were destined to be my mate. I belong to you two just as much as you two belong to me." At this point Grell gave my shoulder a squeeze to let me know I was doing good.

"I refuse to share you with that reaper," Malphas hissed in distaste at my words.

"Can't you try to get along with him or even just tolerate him," I pleaded softly. "For me?"

"I don't promise anything," was all he told me before he disappeared back into the mansion. A heavy sigh left me at Malphas's response while Grell moved closer and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I think he took that rather well," Grell remarked.

"But he's still pretty angry," I told her.

"Just give him some time to think it over," she advised. "Maybe he will agree after he's thought about it."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," I semi smiled at her while I turned to face her. "Now why don't we put aside our problems for right now and talk about ourselves? I'm dying to know about the real Grell." At my comment, her eyes seemed to mist behind her glasses, but she quickly blinked to keep them from falling.

"No one has ever told me that before."

"Well they should. You're a very interesting person Grell. Why wouldn't anyone want to get to know you?"

"They mostly get annoyed because of how loud and clingy I am."

"Why would they be annoyed? From what I gather you're a happy person who can't keep their happiness inside." Kind of like my Auntie Anne, I couldn't help but add in my mind. Grell beamed at my words before the both of us began talking while nibbling on snack and sipping our tea.

* * *

Sometime later Malphas returned only to tell me that it was time to leave for London.

"I guess that's the end of our party," Grell sighed sadly as she rose to her feet.

"Don't worry Grell, we can always have more. Speaking of that...," as I trailed off I plucked a feather from my wings and handed it to Grell. "If you ever want to talk you can use that to call me. And if I want to call you for another tea party, I can call you. Just remember to keep that on your person."

"Can do darling," she said giving me a hug.

"Don't be a stranger now," I smiled in our hug.

"Honey, I couldn't even if I tried. You're stuck with me."

"I like the sound of that." A chuckle left her as she pulled away.

"Farewell darling Ariel. Until we meet again." With that Grell took off into the air.

"Bye Grell," I called after her disappearing figure. During my good bye with Grell, Malphas had stood quietly to the side.

"Is everyone coming with us?"

"Everyone except for Pluto," he confirmed.

"Alright. I'll go talk to him then I'll be at the carriage shortly." With that I flew over to where I had made my way over to where Pluto was laying down in the yard.

"Pluto," I called out as I came to stand next to him.

"What?" he yawned/howled while stretching out lazily.

"Ciel, Sebastian, and I are going into London for a bit so I was hoping you could watch the mansion for us?"

"Yeah, sure," he sighed sadly. "Just don't be gone too long. I'll get lonely." This earned a small smile as I threw my arms around his neck.

"You're such a sweet person Pluto," I smiled, placing a kiss between his eyes earning a tail thump form him. "I can't thank you enough."

"Leave it to me Ariel. I'll keep the mansion safe for ya." I scratched behind his ears fondly for a few moments before I had to take off for the carriage. When I reached the front of the mansion, I hurriedly hopped into my brother's carriage so that we could head out.

"So Ariel," Ciel began while watching the scenery outside change as we went along. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept wonderfully. Thank you for asking."

"Oh? Then how about this morning? I saw your legs shaking slightly when you walked into breakfast this morning." A blush covered my cheeks when I realized what he was trying to get at. He had guessed that Sebastian and I had completed our bond last night and he was right. Apparently he didn't need to ask anymore questions for an angry frown covered his face and his visible eye hardened in annoyance.

"Ariel," he scowled in disapproval at my activities last night before it all washed away in exasperation. "Well, you can't change what has already happened. But I am by no means happy about this."

"It was going to happen sooner or later Ciel," I pointed out now that my blush had died down a bit.

"It still doesn't mean I have to like it," he grumbled testily. At his attitude I couldn't help but smile brightly and launch myself at him to give him a hug. I loved my overprotective older brother.

"I love you big brother."

"I love you too Ariel," he returned as his eyes softened and the corner of his lips lifted up into the ghost of a smile. We stayed in our hug the rest of the way into London but then broke apart when the carriage came to a halt.

"Sebastian, tell the others to go on ahead to the town house while we go investigate the crime scene," Ciel called out to Malphas who had been driving the carriage. There was a slight shift in the carriage as Malphas obeyed before the door to the carriage was opened for the both of us. Ciel stepped out of the carriage while Malphas wrapped his arm around me to bring me out of the carriage. During this little display Malphas took a quick sniff of my scent before he sat em down on the ground.

"Thank you Sebastian."

"Young Mistress," he returned while staring into my eyes. Ciel coughed pointedly which called Malphas's attention from me.

"Let's go see the victims," Ciel ordered Malphas so that we could get moving. Even though Ciel had managed to get Malphas to stop staring at me, Malphas fell into step beside me instead of falling into step behind Ciel.

Within minutes we reached the scene of the crime where numerous men were tied up to a roof while hanging upside down. It also appeared that these men were severely beaten before they were strung up. Those poor men, I thought in horror. Who would do such a thing like this. To try to heal the man's wounds I let out my angelic power that washed over them making them smile. I had learned that one of my powers included healing, but the power itself did not work for my own self. It only worked for others. I was also lucky that no one else but Malphas could see my silver energy coat the men so that they were left with only slight discomfort and some bruises. All the while I did this, Ciel had a discussion with Sir Arthur that ended with the three of us branching off from the crowd that had gathered around the crime scene. What I had come to understand from it was that presumably an Indian person was targeting Englishman who had returned home from India talking about laziness and the like. So to check his theory, Ciel led us to where Indian immigrants were said to have their base. Ciel kept his eyes straight ahead with an occasional glance around while I looked from left to right to see the conditions of this part of London. It looked quite awful to tell the truth. It was sad to know that in this country you either had money or you were left in the slums to try to scrape money together for survival. But of course because I wasn't watching where I was going I ended up bumping into someone with Malphas catching me when I almost fell.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized hurriedly as the Indian man I had bumped into flinched while exclaiming,

"That hurt! That hurt! I've cracked a rib!" After a quick scan with my powers I determined that the man did not in fact have any broken ribs. "I'm done for! I might die!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked another Indian man.

"That's awful," commented another. "She needs to compensate you for that!" As this was tossed around many of the Indian men looked at me with hungry eyes that had me shaking a bit. Malphas on the other hand shook with rage that urged him to shoot forward and eliminate any and all threats to me.

"Get rid of them Sebastian," Ciel demanded when he caught the looks the men were giving me.

"With pleasure," Malphas smirked. The main man, before Malphas took a step forward, reached forward and grasped my upper arm in an attempt to drag me by him. Malphas made to jump forward and slaughter the man when I told him to stop just as a new voice called for us to wait. Upon hearing the voice I broke the man's hold on me, stepped back over to my brother, then turned to see a tall Indian man with plum colored hair dressed to the nine in royal attire. Wait, it can't be! It can't be the Prince Soma that I learned about in my history lessons, I thought when I recognized him from the picture.

"I'm looking for someone," he began holding up a very bad drawing of a person. "Have you seen-," As soon as his eyes fell on me, I could see his eyes widen and his mouth stopped talking in shock. I guess I did look odd to the foreigner given that I was pale, had very blue eyes, had white hair, and wore white and silver clothes.

"Who the hell are you?!" questioned the leader of the crowd. "Stay out of this!"

"Are you really saying that to your prince," I challenged after hearing him talk like that. I did not know about in India but I knew in London, if someone were to bad mouth royalty, they were severely punished. Everyone but the group of Indian men looked shocked at my words while the group simply smirked.

"There ain't no way he's our prince," sneered the leader as he once again tried to grab me. Sigh, I guess it's time for plan B. When his hand neared my person, I snatched it and used his weight to flip him onto the ground.

"How dare you!" shouted the other men before they rushed at me. I gave a small sigh as I prepared my body then used my top most speed to take out all of the men as quickly as I could.

"Ariel, are you alright?" Malphas asked when he took hold of my arms, his eyes running over my body for any type of harm.

"I'm fine Sebastian," I assured him before I turned to the prince to curtsy low.

"Hello Prince Soma Ashad Kamar," I greeted him. "My name is Lady Ariel Diana Stella Phantomhive, this is my older brother Lord Ciel Vincent Phantomhive and our butler Sebastian Michaelis. It is an honor to meet you." All through my introduction Ciel looked questioningly at me then the two new additions to our group while Malphas looked at them warily.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Lady Ariel," the white haired man behind the prince returned upon the speechlessness of his master. "My name is Agni and I am khansama (butler) to the prince."

"How do you do Agni. What are you two doing so far from home?"

"We are looking for one of the prince's closest friends growing up. We think she was taken."

"Oh no. That's horrible. I hope you find her."

"Thank you Lady Ariel."

"C'mon Ariel. We're done here," Ciel told me as he turned his back to Prince Soma and Agni. I gave another deep curtsy in farewell before I followed after my brother with his fast pace.

* * *

"How did you know that he was a prince?" Ciel asked me as his cloak was removed from his shoulders.

"I learned about India and its monarchy in my history lessons," I answered. "Prince Soma is the twenty-sixth prince in line of the throne."

"Is that right?" he pondered when the front door of the town house was opened by none other than Lau.

"My Lord, you really are here!" he exclaimed in surprised happiness upon seeing my brother.

"Hello Lau," I greeted the odd Chinese man.

"Lady Ariel," he returned with a smile.

"You're just dropping in unannounced?!" shouted Ciel. "How often have I told you to at least send a note before you visit?!"

"Ah, I vaguely remember that," Lau admitted airily which had my brother grinding his teeth and me giggling. It was amazing how Lau could make my brother so worked up.

"Ah, we have a guest. Why don't I server tea?" Malphas suggested.

"Might as well," Ciel sighed in exasperation.

"I'd rather have Chai than English tea," a familiar voice piped up.

"Might as well," Ciel repeated in the same tone before his eyes landed on Prince Soma and Agni who stood in the doorway.

"Your Highness! Agni! Welcome!" I smiled to the two newcomers. At my voice a slight blush coated Prince Soma's cheeks.

"Wha- Wha-," was Ciel's only response to their presence.

_**Malphas, the tea please.**_

_**Yes, Ariel.**_

He then snuck off to go make the tea for all of us.

"Oh, I met them on a street corner," Lau explained to us. "They said they wanted to see Lady Ariel."

"Ahh, well come on in!" I said while motioning for them to enter. "Why don't we all go sit in the parlor?"

"That sounds lovely Lady Ariel," Agni replied in earnest.

"I'd like that," Prince Soma voiced in his alto voice.

"Hey, Ariel!" Ciel protested at once when I began to lead the group into the parlor. "You can't just invite people you've only just met into your home!"

"But we're friends now," I defended. "Right Agni, Your Highness?"

"I am deeply honored to be your friend," Agni told me.

"If we're friends then you can call me Soma," Prince Soma insisted.

"And you can call me Ariel," I returned. "See Ciel." He sighed deeply at my words but he knew that I had made up my mind about this. By the time we entered the parlor, Malphas was already there with the tea and snacks. "Yay! Snacks!" I took my cup of tea from Malphas as well as a raspberry cookie that I nibbled on happily.

"Thank you Sebastian." After finishing said cookie I turned to Prince Soma and Agni. "So who is it that you two are looking for?"

"Her name is Mina," Prince Soma replied. "She was my nursemaid and has been with me for as long as I can remember. I was always alone in the palace except for her. But a British nobleman had an eye on her and kidnapped her and took her here while I was away." This caused a constriction of my heart. There could be two sides of this story. IT could be like how Prince Soma described it or it could be that the woman fell in love and left of her own free will. From my understanding of how India worked, there was a caste system that was built on a hierarchy that no one could escape even if they tried. If Mina was part of a low caste, then she might have wanted to leave for the better life of the wife of an English nobleman. So it was quite possible that she did not wish to return back to her home country.

"Could I see the picture?" I asked softly. Prince Soma was quick to take the paper out of his jacket and hand it over. While it wasn't anything to go by, I would help this man get the closure he needed by seeing this woman again. "How about you, Agni, and I head out tomorrow and look for her?"

"Really?" Prince Soma asked, his eyes sparkling like a little kid which had my eyes softening and a small smile appearing.

"Of course."

"Ariel, I don't want you going out alone," Ciel spoke up.

"I'm not going to be alone," I reminded him. "Prince Soma and Agni will be with me."

"We will protect Lady Ariel," Agni promised with a hand over his heart. A glare from Malphas went unnoticed by everyone else as the decision to go into town tomorrow became final. Once Lau left I showed Prince Soma to his room while Malphas showed Agni to his.

"Ariel," Prince Soma called out before I left his doorway.

"Yes, Prince Soma?"

"I want to thank you for helping me."

"There is no need to thank me Prince Soma. I think it is admirable that you would go so far for a friend." Before I could blink, his arms wrapped around me to pull me into a hug while his face buried itself where my shoulder and my neck met. With a small warmth growing in my heart at his childish act, I returned the hug before I turned to leave.

"Goodnight Prince Soma."

"Goodnight Ariel."

**o0o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o**

**Will you look at that. It seems that our little prince has a crush on Ariel. What will Bassy and Undertaker say to this? Anyways, I just wanted to get this chapter out, so here you lovelies go. Remember, if you have any comments, concerns, or questions, feel free to leave a review. Remember reviews are magic!**

**-White Wolf**


	28. Author's Note 4

**Hello my lovelies! I am currently working on the next chapter and I had an idea to put into the chapter. However, I wanted to get your opinions about it. I want to include both the Indian men in the chaos that surrounds the Phantomhive family, but I want to know what you think. I will be putting up a poll on my profile for the choice, but I would still rather have some other feedback via reviews or pms as well. I look forward to hearing from you guys soon.**

**-White Wolf**


	29. Chapter 24: Winds of Change

**Chapter 24: Winds of Change**

**Hello my lovelies! I finally have a chance to write more to this story that I have been dying to do. Anywho, here is where the magic happens in the author's note.**

**Micky-Moo- **** Thank you and welcome back my lovley! I have to agree with you aabout Mina. I really don't like her because of how she treated Soma when he spent all that time and energy trying to find her. She could have been a lot more nice than she was.**

**L0n3W0lf36****\- Welcome back my lovely! Thank you for your praise. It's nice to know that I am able to keep the characters in character instead of having them be completely different than how they are portrayed.**

**jazica****\- Hello new lovely! I am so happy to see that you have joined us. I also agree with you. Soma can be such a cutie pie can't he?**

**TF fan-for-life****\- Hello new lovely! I thank you for your review. Please leave more in the future.**

**BarelyRamsey14503****\- Welcome back my lovely! Before I answer your review, I have to say that I love your profile picture. Now that that is out of the way, I cannot help but laugh at your review. I myself was singing this under my breath as I wrote this. Please send in more reviews.**

**spirit of the moon lilies****\- Hello new lovely! Calm yourself, the story will unfold more and more as time goes on. I'm pretty sure both Undertaker and Sebastian will fight more in the future. It's just in their nature.**

**belladu57****\- Hello new lovely! I thank you for your support and simply ask for more reviews in the next chapters.**

**Wow, I gained four new lovelies in this chapter. I feel so loved! Anyways, now that that is out of the way, on to the quotes. For this chapter I couldn't pick just one so I have two.**

**All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another. **

**~Anatole France**

**If you don't like something change it; if you can't change it, change the way you think about it.**

** ~Mary Engelbreit**

**Well, that's about all I have for this author's note so I will leave it at that and get on with the story.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o0o**

"It's time to wake up, Lady Ariel," spoke a deep voice that was somewhat familiar to me. Who was it that was waking me up? Sunlight then poured into my room that had my eyes twitching before they opened. From my window I could see that Agni was the one to wake me up. "Namaste ji."

"Namaste ji Agni," I yawned while rubbing sleep from my eyes, turning slightly to see that Prince Soma was standing beside my bed with a blush on his face. "Is something the matter Prince Soma?"

"I-I-I jus-just thought you were cu-cute," he stammered while fidgeting his hands behind his back. This caused a smile to appear on my lips.

"Why thank you Prince Soma," I giggled, giving him a hug. "I think you're cute too." I could feel him stiffen in my arms until he relaxed and wrapped his own arms around me.

"Ariel, it's time to wake-," came Malphas's voice when he came to my bedroom door, only to stop talking when he saw Agni and Prince Soma in my room. Namely me hugging Prince Soma.

"Sebastian! Good morning!" I greeted him as I let go of Prince Soma to skip out of bed to meet my mate by my door. Narrowed eyes landed on Prince Soma behind me before Malphas's eyes came back to me giving a flash of his demonic eyes in the process.

**_Really Malphas? Calm down._**

**_He had his arms around you._**

**_That's because I was giving him a hug. _**Malphas was going to say something else but was cut off by Agni.

"When do you wish to depart Lady Ariel?"

"How about after breakfast. We won't get very far on an empty stomach." Both of the Indian men agreed wholeheartedly as we all made to exit my bedroom. However, a cough from Malphas stopped me from setting foot out my door.

"Maybe you should be getting dressed?" he offered stiffly with his fake smile. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I looked down to see that I was still wearing my brother's button up shirt that was my nightgown. A blush grew on my cheeks when I saw this.

"Yeah. That sound's like a good idea. I'll meet you three down in the dining room in a few minutes." All three men left my room leaving me to myself to get dressed. The outfit I chose to wear for the day was a silver dress that hung off my shoulders across the tops of my arms in icicle like patterns which had a skin tight bodice down my torso and large sleeves that ran down my arms that reached down past my hands in a similar icicle like fashion at the hem of the sleeves. At my hips the silver material was bunched on either side that ended at my knees in an icicle like fashion that had a white under-skirt underneath the over-skirt. My simple silver slippers were slipped on to accompany my dress while I dusted some silver shadow on my eyelids, put my hair into a style that had some of my hair pulled back over the rest of my loose hair that fell down my back in its natural curls, and spritzed on some snowberry water. Once I deemed myself ready I swooped over to my desk to grab a some paper, a pencil, and some colored pencils. It might help our search if we had an accurate picture of this missing Mina person.

When I arrived in the dining room, I saw that Prince Soma and Agni were already digging into their breakfast.

"Good morning all," I greeted the two foreign men, my brother, Malphas, and the other servants.

"Good morning Ariel," Ciel mumbled from around his scone.

"Good morning Lady Ariel," Agni, Mei, Bard, and Finni returned warmly.

"Good morning Ariel," Prince Soma blushed from his seat at the table. Malphas simply sent me a private good morning through our bond. I quickly yet gracefully ate my breakfast so that I could get started on the sketch.

"Alright Prince Soma. What does Mina look like?" I asked while I pushed my plate away in favor of pulling the paper closer to me.

"Well, she has black hair that frames her face down to below her chin along with a strand of hair that comes down between her eyes down to her nose, a bindi on her forehead, gray eyes, she wears gold hoop earrings and a gold choker, and she likes wearing pink." From there Agni gave me a more detailed description of Mina's face so that I could sketch her then color her in.

"This is marvelous Lady Ariel," Agni praised when he saw my finished project.

"I can hardly tell that you haven't seen her at all," Prince Soma commented while looking at the sketch. I giggled at his praise as I stood from my seat with the sketch.

"Are you ready gentleman?" I questioned while I folded the sketch and placed it in the bodice of my dress.

"Yes," both answered at once, rising from their seats.

"Splendid," I smiled rightly while clapping my hands. "Follow me you two and stay close. We can't have you getting lost." With that the three of us left the house and entered the early London streets. "Do you two mind if I stop somewhere first before we get searching?"

"No, I don't mind Ariel," Prince Soma assured me.

"Great. After I'm done, there is a person who I think will know where your Mina is."

"You know someone who has such vast amounts of knowledge?" Agni inquired skeptically.

"Yep. His name is Undertaker." Both of their eyes widened at the name.

"He's a mortician?" Prince Soma exclaimed in a whisper.

"Yep." They did not say anymore words as I led them into Miss. Nina's dress shop.

"Lady Ariel!" Miss. Nina shouted joyfully when she saw me at the entrance. She sped towards the front only to grab me and hug me while her hands threatened to grope. "You look as lovely as ever!"

"Thank you Miss. Nina," I answered awkwardly at her perverted tendencies in front of Prince Soma and Agni. "How are Sebastian's and my costumes coming along?"

"They are finished!" she announced proudly. "Once I saw the design that you came up with, I simply could not rest until it was finished. Why don't we try on your costume to see if it fits in all the right places."

"Do you two mind?" I sent to the two men who had come with me. Again they shook their heads which prompted Miss. Nina to whisk me away to the back so that I could dress in the costume that she had made for me. I quickly shed my dress in favor of the white and silver satin one that Miss. Nina slipped over my head and tightened the corset backing after she did so. Just like the sketch the silver ribbon at my chest floated down easily to my calfs while the skirt of the dress came up to mid thigh in the front and fell down to my ankles in the back. From there white stockings with silver lacing were tugged on my legs as well as my white and silver lacing gloves on my arms that went to the middle of my upper arm. My silver ballet slippers were then tied on and a silver ribbon was tied around my neck like a choker whose ends fell all the way to the floor.

"It fits perfectly!" Miss. Nina squealed in delight. "Why don't we go take a look in the mirror at the front of the store?" I vigorously nodded my head in agreement. I really wanted to see what my outfit looked like on me. When Prince Soma and Agni saw me in my costume, both of their mouths dropped open and their eyes widened in shock.

"Does it not look alright?" I questioned the two in embarrassment at their staring.

"No, it looks wonderful Lady Ariel," Agni assured me. "I was merely surprised." Prince Soma had yet to say something, only staring at me with wide eyes and a blush.

"What about you Prince Soma?"

"Y-You lo-look beautiful," he admitted while adverting his eyes and fidgeting.

"Thank you." Miss. Nina apparently had enough paying attention to the males so she whirled me around to look at myself in the mirror. What I saw in the mirror took me pleasantly aback. Even without my angelic powers at the surface, it appeared like I had a silvery glow around my skin and my hair that made me look like the angel I was.

"This is one of your finest works Miss. Nina," I praised with a smile. "Could you package this and Sebastian's costume for me?"

"Of course." In a flash I was put back into the clothes I was wearing earlier with two packages that held the costumes held secure in my arms.

"Thank you again Miss. Nina. I can't stay any longer but I hope to see you soon."

"Bye Lady Ariel!" she called after me enthusiastically when I left the store.

"Who was that?" Prince Soma asked.

"That was Miss. Nina Hopkins. She has been the Phantomhive family dress maker for as long as I can remember." Of course I meant after Ciel and I had reunited and the mansion was rebuilt.

"Why didn't she talk to us," Prince Soma sulked.

"Don't take it the wrong way Prince Soma, Agni. Miss. Nina just doesn't like men. She ignores our male servants when she come to visit and only makes clothes for Ciel and Sebastian at Lizzie's or my request."

"Lizzie?"

"Oh, she's Ciel's fiancee." They looked shocked at my words as we continued down the street.

"Doesn't that mean this Lizzie is Lord Phantomhive's betrothed?" Agni ventured.

"Exactly."

"Do you have a betrothed?" Prince Soma spoke up. I put my finger to my lips as I thought about it. I guess you could say that both Pheobus and Malphas are my betrothed.

"Yes." I could see poor Soma's face fall at my words. He kind of resembled a kicked puppy. I didn't have long to dwell on his facial expression when I saw that we had reached Pheobus's parlor.

"Undertaker!" I called out as I opened the front door. "Are you here?!" As we entered the building Prince Soma clung to Agni when he saw all of the jars full of body parts and the poor lighting given off by the candles. I couldn't help but giggle slightly at his reaction. Seeing everyone's reaction to seeing the parlor for the first time always made me laugh.

"Weeellllll, what do we have here?~" Pheobus drawled, coming up behind Prince Soma and placing a hand on his shoulder. A loud scream shot past Prince Soma's lips as he jumped a foot into the air. Agni's body moved instantly to protect his prince but missed Pheobus when he danced over to me who was dying laughing over the scare Pheobus had given the Indian prince. Pheobus joined me in the laughter, his boisterous laugh making the whole building shake. Once Prince Soma had seen the newest edition in the room, he managed to calm down a little while Agni eyed Pheobus wearily. Minutes passed by with Pheobus and I still laughing but mine was lowering down to giggles while his turned to chuckles.

"Oh gosh," I sighed/giggled while I wiped the tears from my eyes and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I haven't laughed so hard in a while. Jeez, my ribs hurt." A few more chuckles escaped Pheobus as he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on top of my head.

"Who are you?" Prince Soma asked as he eyed the scene before him.

"Prince Soma, Agni, this is Undertaker. Undertaker, this is Prince Soma Asman Kadar of India and his butler Agni."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Agni bowed to him.

"The pleasure is all mine," he waved off easily. "Why don't you take a seat on one of my coffins and I'll go make some tea?" Prince Soma did as instructed and sat down with Agni right behind him while Pheobus sat me on his desk with the jar of his bone cookies placed in my grasp. Prince Soma looked terrified at the jar in my hands as a smile lit my lips as I opened the jar and began to munch on a cookie.

"So this is the Undertaker you were talking about?" Prince Soma questioned while his eyes glanced wearily around the parlor probably thinking something else was going to come jumping out at him. I stifled another giggle with a cookie then swallowed.

"Yep. If someone was to know where Mina is, Undertaker would be the one." Just as I had uttered the words, Pheobus came back with four beakers of tea on a tray. Agni and Prince Soma took their tea, but didn't drink it while Pheobus and I sipped from ours after he had placed me in his lap.

"What information did you need love?" Pheobus inquired while he ran his hand through my hair. I fished out the sketch of Mina and handed him it then began to nibble on another cookie.

"Prince Soma is looking for a woman named Mina and this is what she looks like."

"Hmm, I was almost expecting the little earl coming to ask me about the men being hung upside down," Pheobus mused, his covered eyes moving up to glance at Agni. I gave a swift glance to see Agni slightly squirming at the reference. Why is he uncomfortable with the subject?

"Have you seen her?" Prince Soma spoke up which brought our attention back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, I have. She is married to a noble named Harold West. Though I do not know where he lives." Prince Soma's eyes lit up at the news while Agni looked torn. All of Agni's reaction were starting to concern me. Why is he acting like he has something to do with the strung up English men?

_**What was that look you gave Agni?**_ I sent to Pheobus as I nibbled on another cookie.

_**I believe that Agni person you are talking about is responsible for the men.**_

_**What?!**_

**_I know it may seem a little far fetched to you, but I am positive. _**My eyebrows furrowed in concern for the Indian man across from me. Why would he be doing this? Surely he had a reason to be doing this to these poor people.

"Is that all you needed to know?" Pheobus asked out loud.

"Yes. Thank you Undertaker," Prince Soma beamed at the older mortician as he jumped up from his seat to bound over to me to take my hand. "C'mon Ariel! Let's go see if we can't find where this Harold West lives!" Pheobus showed some obvious dislike towards Prince Soma's behavior towards me when he held me fast to his chest.

_**Oh not you too**_, I huffed in irritation.

_**Are you aware that this man has a crush on you love?**_ My eyes widened at his words. Prince Soma had a crush on me? Is that why he stammered and blushed all the time?

_**No, I wasn't.**_ I could literally hear the eye roll I received.

**_Well you might want to let him know you're not interested before he gets his hope up._**

**_I did tell him that I have a fiancee._**

**_And yet he still wants you?_** I could only shrug my shoulders. I didn't even know he had a crush on me so I couldn't tell if he still wanted a chance with me. A heavy sigh left him but he relented his hold on me to set me on my feet myself. _**Be careful walking through the city.**_

_**I'm always careful Pheobus.**_ This earned a disbelieving look from my mate as he showed me all the times I had gotten into trouble.

_**Oh really?**_ he challenged.

_**Alright. I promise I'll be careful.**_ I told him when my cheeks heated up in a blush.

_**That's better love**_, he smiled before he placed a kiss on my forehead. _**And this time be back home before it gets dark.**_

_**Yes, Pheobus. **_He chuckled at my eye roll then led the three of us to the entrance.

"Have a good day all," he called after us while shutting the door.

"Is that your betrothed?" Agni asked when we began walking again.

"Yes."

"He certainly is an odd character," Prince Soma admitted trying not to be rude. You have no idea, I thought to myself while I made a face.

* * *

For hours we wandered through the city, though we stopped at some point to grab some lunch, and we still could not find Harold West's house. Prince Soma made an aggravated noise beside me while Agni stayed quiet while he held my packages. At some point after we left Pheobus's parlor, he had insisted on carrying them for me. It was useless trying to argue with the man so I let him do as he wished.

"Where is this man?" Prince Soma sighed tiredly.

"I'm sure we'll find him," I assured the plum haired prince. "We just need to have a little more patience." He let out a deep sigh which had me giggling softly. It must be so tough for the prince to not have results this quickly, but at least this way he can learn from the experience. While we continued on our way I began to sing softly which had Prince Soma and Agni relaxing. I felt a sense of peace settling over us until I could feel a disturbance to my left. What is going on? My instincts screamed at me to put up some form of protection around us so I switched to my angel form and sent up some of my angelic power to form a silver shield around us. When I looked to see what was trying to attack us, I saw reels of a cinematic record hurtling against my shield. Where is the reaper? I scanned my surroundings quickly to see a reaper dressed in the normal suit with blonde and black hair who had a lawn mower as a death scythe battling the cinematic record. It looks like he needs help.

"Prince Soma, Agni, I need you two to stay here and don't move," I ordered them as my wings tensed to launch myself into the air. "I'll be right back." Once I took off into the air I sent out attacks with my wind powers to try to keep the cinematic records contained.

"You need help reaper?" I asked the blonde as I landed beside him with my back to his.

"Yeah, th-," he said only to stop when he saw my wings. "You're an angel."

"Yep," I dismissed quickly. "Now how about a battle plan?"

"Right. Well, if you can contain the cinematic records that are hurtling around, I can attack the source and collect it."

"Sounds good." With that I launched myself into the air again and used the wind to form a sort of barrier around the struggling cinematic record. The longer I held the record I could feel the strain and sweat began to bead at my forehead. How can the reapers handle this all the time? I pushed the container for the record tighter to make sure they wouldn't escape when I saw that a stray film hurtling at Prince Soma and Agni.

"Agni! Get Prince Soma out of the way!" I shouted down at the two who looked frozen. I guess there is no avoiding this. To get them out of their daze, or at least Agni, I sent a ball of fire at their feet that startled Agni out of his trance. Once he saw the cinematic record coming for them, he scooped up Prince Soma and jumped out of the way. It was then when I felt the slack of the record as the blonde reaper collected the record. Thank the stars, I sighed to myself in my head as I released my hold on the record since there was no more struggle taking place. When the whole record was collected I landed on the ground and stretch out my limbs and wings. That was definitely some exercise.

"Thank you for you help Lady Angel," the blonde reaper knelled before me.

"Please, stand up. There is no need for you to do that," I said sheepishly at the action.

"But you are an angel. I need to show respect," he protested.

"How about we just exchange names. My name is Ariel. What is yours?"

"My name is Ronald Knox Lady Ariel."

"There is no getting past the Lady title is there?" I sighed. He firmly shook his head.

"All right. If you can't drop the title then I give you a request to act like your normal self around me. Sound fair?"

"Got it," he grinned more comfortably as he leaned against his death scythe versus his earlier action of standing straight. I wonder if he knows William, I asked myself offhandedly. I really need to have a talk with that man.

"Do you know William Spears?" I finally voiced.

"Yeah. He's kind of my boss."

"Okay, then can you tell him that Ariel Phantomhive wishes to speak with him. It is very important that you tell him this."

"Can do Lady Ariel."

"Oh, and can you tell Grell hi for me?"

"You know Miss. Sutcliff?"

"Of course I do. She's one of my best friends." He looked taken aback at my comment but made no further remarks.

"Is there anything else you need Lady Ariel?"

"Nope. thank you Ronald."

"No problem. I'll see you around."

"See you." At the end of our conversation he disappeared through a shadow like portal that appeared on the building to the side. All right, now that that's over, it's time to focus on Prince Soma and Agni. I pulled my wings into my back and suppressed my angelic power before turning to the Indian duo.

"Are you two alright?" I asked them carefully.

"You-You're an angel?" Prince Soma questioned in shock.

"Yes."

"And who was that that was just here?"

"That was a grim reaper, but I will tell you about it we return back to the town house. It is not suitable conversation to have in the street." All they could do was nod numbly and follow after me as I walked back towards the town house. We all need some warm tea when we get back.

**o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o**

**Well there we have it my lovelies. So sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I hope that the chapter makes up for it. As always if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to leave a review. Remember, reviews are magic.**

**~White Wolf**


	30. Chapter 25: Guidance

**Chapter 25: Guidance**

**Hello my lovelies! It is so good to be back and making another chapter for you guys. Because it is nearing the Thanksgiving weekend, I have more time to dedicate to the writing of the chapter. As always let's carry on to the magic of the author's note before I give this chapter's quote.  
**

**Micky-Moo: Well hello my lovely! So good to hear from you again. I am always looking forward to hearing back from my regulars with each chapter I post. I am so glad that you liked the last chapter.**

**L0n3W0lf36: Good to hear from you again my lovely! I am glad to hear that you are enjoying the story thus far. As for your first question, I am determined to make sure that Ariel does. Do they not make a perfect couple? However, for your question, it will be answered in the chapter.**

**Liea-san: Welcome new lovely! I am so glad that you like my story! ^.^ Thank you so much for correcting my German. My native language is English and I am learning Japanese with a very limited German vocabulary so I tried using Google translate. However, I have found a different translating website that should, hopefully, work better than Google. I look forward to hearing more from you on future chapters.**

**Now, here's the quote:**

**"You just have to have the guidance to lead you in the direction until you can do it yourself."**

**-Tina Yothers  
**

**Well, that looks to be all that I need to say before I start the chapter, so without further ado, I give you chapter twenty-five of An Earthbound Angel!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As soon as we returned back to the town house, Sebastian met me right at the door.

_**I smell another reaper on you besides Undertaker**_, was his first thought.

_**Relax Malphas. I'm fine. I'll tell you about it later. Right now I need to drop off some packages in my room. And don't even think of taking a peek when I'm not looking Mister.**_ I could feel his vexation rise when I felt his curiosity that had appeared at my mention of packages.

_**I'm shocked you would think that Ariel.**_

_**Oh hush you. We both know you would, but just so you remember, curiosity killed the cat.**_

_**But satisfaction brought it back**_, he smirked at me._**  
**_

_**Oh! I give up!**_

"Agni, could you drop that off in my room please?"

"Of course Lady Ariel."

"Prince Soma, would you like for me to show you to my brother's office? I'm sure he would love to play chess or cards with you."

"That would be wonderful Ariel," he smiled gratefully. Malphas mad to follow behind us, but I simply waved him off.

_**Malphas, seriously, relax. Go help with dinner preparations and make the afternoon tea I'm sure Ciel wants. We have all of tonight to talk. **_He seemed hesitant to leave, but he was forced to move towards the kitchen due to my words. Honestly, what is with that demon? I let out a deep sigh as I led Prince Soma to my brother's office.

"Ariel, what is wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"It's nothing Prince Soma. I'm fine. It's just been a long day." At the mention of the long day, he looked like he wanted to say something. "What is it Prince Soma?"

"When are you going to explain what happened with the strange man with the yellow and black hair?"

"After we have had dinner. I'm sure we will be in a better state of mind once we have eaten." That seemed to appease him for he stayed quiet the rest of the way. When we reached Ciel's office, I gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ciel called out through the thick wood of the door. I easily opened the door to see Ciel scribbling away at the papers at his desk.

"Do you have some time to spare Ciel?" I questioned while standing in front of his desk.

"Sure. I'm done with the work for today. I was just getting a head start on the work for tomorrow," he explained, finishing up his last page. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you, Prince Soma, and I could play that Ta-Ka-Radi game I got you for your birthday?" Prince Soma must have made a really convincing pleading face for Ciel caved quickly and moved over to the other table he had situated in his office for such things.

"How do you play this game?" Prince Soma wondered as Ciel sat it up.

"Well, when it is your turn, you take one of the blocks off of the tower," I began. "On each of our turns we continue to take off the pieces one by one until the tower falls. Whoever makes the tower fall on their turn looses."

"But if there are three people, how can appoint the winner?" Aww, a confused Prince Soma looks so adorable.

"We'll have the loser think of a number between one and ten and whoever is the closest is the winner. Sound good?" Both Ciel and Prince Soma nodded at my question before we all began to play the game.

* * *

We had managed to go through about five games of Ta-Ka-Radi with me winning most of the balancing part while Ciel and Prince Soma dominated the guessing.

"I'm horrible at the guessing game," I pouted playfully. "How do you guys do it?" Ciel merely cracked a smile while Prince Soma merely laughed at me with a small blush. Huh, now that it was pointed out to me, I can kind of see what Pheobus was taking about. Wow am I dense. My musings were then interrupted by Malphas as he entered the office.

"My Lord, Young Mistress, Your Highness, dinner is ready," he announced with a bow.

"Excellent!" Prince Soma cheered happily while looping an arm around both Ciel's shoulder and my own. I could feel Malphas's annoyance at the gesture that was mounted above another annoyance.

_**What happened Malphas?**_

_**Angi somehow got the bumbling servants to cook dinner without messing anything up.**_

_**I know how he did it**_, I answered easily with a small smile.

_**How?**_

_**He gave them a little guidance and encouragement. That is all they need.**_

_**Then what of when they regularly destroy the mansion.**_

_**They are not used to the relaxed pace of the mansion Malphas. I think they will never trully be. The way they have lived before the manor is too engraved into their being. We simply have to be patient with them.**_ Malphas had no response to my words as we all moved to the dining room for dinner.

"Well hello Earl, Lady Ariel, Your Highness" Lau greeted us from a spot at the dining room table.

"Good evening Lau," I returned brightly with Prince Soma giving his own happy greeting to the Chinese man.

"Lau, how many times do I have to tell you to call before you visit," Ciel fumed in irritation.

"I can't say my lord," Lau shrugged. "Every time I come to visit, it seems to slip my mind." All Ciel could do was sigh while I gigled at the spectacle before me. Ciel might be annoyed by the Chinese man, but he still considered him his friend. Dinner seemed to go off without a hitch with Lau leaving shortly after for some type of business. Now that there was nothing more to occupy our time, I turned to Ciel who was just finishing his desert.

"Ciel, I need to talk to you, Prince Soma, Agni, and Sebastian."

"Would it have anything to do with your outing this evening?" he sighed in exasperation, massaging his temples.

"Yes."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No."

"I suppose that is the bright side. Very well, we'll go to my study and discusss this. Sebastian, could you make some tea? I have a feeling Soma and Agni are going to need it."

"Yes, my lord." Ciel was the first to stand while holding out his arm for me to take so that he could escort me to his office.

* * *

Within minutes we were all situated comfortably in Ciel's office with a cup of tea each.

"Alright Ariel," Ciel began. "What happened on your outing?"

"Well, everything was uneventful at first. We even stopped by to see Undertaker to see if he knew where Harold West lives but he didn't know. It wasn't until we were on our way back that something happened. I was walking by what must have been a reaping because a cinematic record came hurtling towards us. I managed to protect us from it then flew to help the reaper with his soul collection. While the both of us were tackling the task, a few stray reels almost hit Prince Soma and Agni if I wouldn't have snapped them out of their shock. It wasn't long after that that Ronald finished up his job and left. That was the extent to our trip into town. However, now both Soma and Agni know about me and reapers. I promised them that I would explain things to them. However, I wanted to ask you and Sebastian what you are comfortable sharing with them."

"Might as well tell them everything," Ciel ground out irritably. "Damn that reaper."

"Okay, well, as you two know I am an angel," I began. "More specifically I am the Archangel Ariel, the angel of animals and nature. Some chosen few angels were selected to be Earthbound angels who would be born into humans to help humanity."

"Is your brother an angel too?" Prince Soma spoke up earning snorts and scoffs to come from Ciel, Malphas, and myself.

"No, Prince Soma. My brother is not an angel. He is human."

"Then what of Mr. Sebastian?" Agni piped up.

"He is a demon." Both Prince Soma and Agni looked shocked at my words, looking over to Sebastian in a new light. "He has made a contract with my brother that in exchange for his soul. Sebastian will help Ciel find the people who humiliated him and make them suffer the same fate they bestowed upon him." As the two Indian men let the news sink in, I sipped some tea to help calm my nerves. Why did we have to keep bringing people into the supernatural mess that surrounded our house? Were the Phantomhives destined to continually entangle themselves with the likes of angels, demons, and reapers?

"What of the man we saw earlier?" Prince Soma piped up, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"He was a grim reaper," I replied easily. "They are immortal beings who harvest a person's soul when they die. To harvest these souls the reapers use a special weapon called a death scythe that can cut through anything. The reaper was saw today named Ronald Knox had a lawn mower for a death scythe."

Both Prince Soma and Agni looked to be in a state of disbelief at my words when I finished explaining to them.

"Are you two alright?" I ventured upon seeing their faces. Prince Soma simply nodded his head while closing his eyes.

"I'm fine Ariel," he managed to say. "But I think that it's time for me to retire for the night. Maybe my head will settle after a full nights rest."

"I'm sorry for dragging you two into this," I called out to the retreating men. All Prince Soma did was wave his hand back at me without turning to face me. As soon as the men departed, Phoebus's words floated back into the front of my mind. Was it true? Was Agni the one responsible for our current case?

"Is there something troubling you Ariel?" Malphas asked me when he sensed my apprehension through our bond. At Malphas's inquiry, Ciel perked up in interest.

"Yes," I sighed. "I just can't stop thinking about something Undertaker told me earlier."

"What did he tell you?" my brother prompted eagerly. To make sure we weren't heard, I used my power to sweep through the house to see that Agni was still upstairs.

"He told me that Agni is behind our case. I don't want to believe it but there isn't any proof of his innocence."

"Not to mention that 'godly' right hand he has," Malphas mused. "He could easily take care of all those men singlehandedly."

"We can rule out Prince Soma as the one calling the shots," I threw in. "Pheobus did not have any suspicions of him nor did he have any reaction to the news of the Englishmen."

"Then who is his boss?" Ciel huffed out.

"I would suggest following him when he leaves my lord," Malphas suggested with a hand over his heart.

* * *

In the end we ended up trailing after Agni when he left the townhouse. Surprisingly enough, Prince Soma had noticed Agni's unusual behavior and wished to tag along. Who would be his employer, I kept asking myself until we reached an estate with a large iron gate with the West family crest in the ironwork. Really? We managed to pass right by here without seeing it? while I was chastising myself, Ciel was giving a description for the Harold West. Well, telling myself off won't help, I decided. I might as well focus on the task at hand.

"Up and over Ciel?" I questioned in reference to the tall wall around the property.

"Up and over," he agreed. "You take Soma while Sebastian takes me."

"Roger. Prince Soma, hang on tight." With that Sebastian and I launched ourselves over the wall with ease then the four of us snuck into the building without a hitch. Even though I'm grateful that we weren't caught, they should really step up their security. We continued into the house where we came upon a door with light spilling out. Ever so carefully we wedged it open to see Harold West offering Agni some scotch. Agni only kept a serious face and sat rigidly in his seat on the couch. While everyone else was focusing on the interaction between Agni and Mr. West, I took the time to read Agni's aura. Hmm, I could see determination, guilt, and sorrow mixed up in an almost jumbled mess. What? Why does he feel guilty and sad? Did he not want to work for Harold West. Is there a reason why he doing what he's doing? Did it involve Mina? Almost as soon as I thought that the name passed through Harold West's lips. Bingo. Dang I'm good. Prince Soma took this time to barge into the room. Oh great, here we go.

"Who are you?!" Harold West exclaimed to the prince.

"Prince Soma!" Agni exclaimed in shock. Ciel made to protest but I kept a firm hold on him. Just because Prince Soma blew our cover, doesn't mean we have to.

"Agni!" Prince Soma shouted angrily as he took hold of Agni's shirt. "You've known where Mina was?!" Prince Soma's anger intensified as Agni's guilt rose.

"Oh, so that's your master?" Mr. West commented.

"You must be the one who took Mina away," Prince Soma realised, pushing Agni away. "Agni, defeat him!" This only caused Agni's guilty and melancholy mood to skyrocket. Poor Agni. Now I'm sure that there is a reason for his behavior. "Agni, what are you waiting for?"

_**Malphas, I want you to disguise yourself and get Prince Soma out of there. I'll get my brother.**_

_**As you wish, my mate.**_

In perfect sync, we spun away from the other with me scooping up my brother and Malphas dashing into the room with a stuffed deer head to cover his face. That alone was enough to tickle my funny bone. Get out now, laugh later. I sped through the mansion while I could sense Malphas leap out of the window. My wings broke free from my back and Malphas raced along the rooftops to get back to the townhouse.

* * *

As soon as we entered the house, Prince Soma ran to his room. My heart ached at the amount of hurt, anger, betrayal, and sadness that rolls off him in waves. Ciel made to go after him but I stopped him.

"It's alright Ciel," I assured him. "I'll handle it." He gave a sigh but nodded for me to go ahead. I hurried up the stairs then slipped into Prince Soma's room just as he began to throw things against the walls.

"Why would he betray me?!" he exploded with grief. "Why do the people close to me always leave?!" I let him go at it for a few more minutes before I decided to intervene.

"Prince Soma, enou-," my speech was cut off by a flying book pelting me in the cheek. On reflex my hand rose to press against the now red cheek while Prince Soma's eyes widened when he saw what he did.

"Ariel! I'm so so-," He didn't even get to finish his sentence for the temperature in the room dropped as malice and darkness filled the room.

_**Malphas, don't do anything rash**_, I tried to reason with him when his swirling red eyes appeared out of the pitch black shadows. Prince Soma litteraly shook in fear upon seeing Malphas's true eyes. He continued to stride forward into the room with his eyes trained on Prince Soma.

"Stop!" I shouted in desperation when the house began to shake under Malphas's demonic power. His body jerked to a hult while his eyes still bore holes into the poor, terrified prince. Now that I had managed to stop him, I hastened to stand in front of him with my hands cradling his face.

"Look at me." Reluctantly his glowing red stared down into my calm blue ones as I stroked his face. "Calm down. He didn't mean to hit me with the book. He was just venting."

"He was acting like a child," he spat with cool venom.

"And you don't sometimes?" He was silent at my words as he fumed. To help him further calm down, I projected calm into his being that lowered his mood to almost livid to slightly peeved. That I could work with. "Are you calm now?" He only nodded. "Good, now go back downstairs with Ciel. I'm sure Prince Soma is finished. Right Prince Soma?"

"Yes," he squeaked.

"See?" Malphas made to argue but I only raised my eyebrows at him that had him leaving the room.

"Now that your tantrum is out of the way," I began while kneeling in front of the prince who had fallen on his behind in his fright. "Shall we talk like adults?"

"But they left me," Prince Soma protested. "I'm all alone now."

"No, you're not," I denied softly. "You have Ciel and I to rely on."

"What do I do?" he asked in a lost voice.

"It's always best to cry all of your emotions out first," I advised. "This will help you clear your head a bit." Like that the prince latched onto me and began to weep into my lap. My maternal instincts kicked in while I pet his head. He reminded me of a lost child who need the comfort of his mother. To help him through it, I began to sing a song softly:

"Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet

And may you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay."

(Sleepsong by Secret Garden)

By the time I had finished singing to him, he had finished his crying and was sniffling into my lap.

"Feel better?"

He only nodded.

"Alright. Now let's think about this logically. Both Mina and Agni must have had their reasons."

"But Agni knew where Mina was and didn't tell me," he pouted.

"He must have had a good reason," I repeated. "Remember how West was talking about Mina?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe he is holding Mina over Agni's head to get his help. And the reason he didn't tell you was because he was ashamed and guilty about what he was doing. Not to mention that if he told you and failed, he wouldn't be able to look you in the eye."

My words seemed to shock the prince to his core.

"I never thought about that way," he admitted.

"See. Why don't we focus on helping Ciel with his case and then you can confront Mina and Agni ?"

"You're right!" he exclaimed while jumping up from my lap. "Thank you Ariel. I don't know how I can ever think to repay you."

"Just do what I told you whenever you feel sad or frustrated. That will be enough." With that the Indian prince sped from the room to locate my brother. I gave a small smile at his antics as I rose from the floor then padded over to his window so I could look outside. Everything looked so serene and beautiful covered in the pristine powdery snow that sparkled softly under the moonlight. Nothing was moving-wait...Is that a person in a suit I saw out there? To check to make sure, I slipped out the window and flew down towards the suspicious shape.

"Lady Ariel," William greeted me when I got close. "Knox told me you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I have something to discuss with you. If you'll follow me, we can take this to my room. It will be a lot warmer in there."

There was no protest from the ever proper reaper as we moved from the backyard to the little balcony to my room.

"Would you care for some refreshments William? Tea? Scones?" I offered while I shut my window behind us.

"No, I'm fine Lady Ariel."

"Then please take a seat by the fire," I insisted, motioning for him to sit in one of the matching armchairs that sat in front of the gentle fire. He was quick to sit with me following close behind.

"What is it you wished to speak to me about Lady Ariel?"

"I want to discuss your mate with you," I told him while watching his face that morphed into surprise.

"You know who my mate is?" he questioned in surprise, his eyes lighting up while his face hardly betrayed his excitement.

"Yes. And you know her too."

And cue his confused look at my comment.

"I do?"

Oh sweet god in heaven.

"Yes. I won't tell you straight out. You must think about it. Who is the person that brings out the most emotion in you?"

It was silent for what felt like ages until he spoke up again.

"The only one I can think of who riles me up would be Sutcliff but-,"

"There we go!" I congratulated upon hearing him recognize the effect Grell had on him as was fitting for a mate. William's face soured at the thought.

"I am not interested in men Lady Ariel, and you have already said my mate is a woman."

"William, what do reapers mate by? By the soul or by that person alone?"

"By the soul."

"Then why are you judging based on Grell's physical gender right now? She may be physically male but in her soul she is a woman."

"I admit that you may have a point Lady Ariel, but there is also the issue is her personality. She is way too loud and obnoxious. Not to mention she chases after that retched demon your brother keeps as a pet."

I found my eyes widening at this point because not only was he referring to Grell as a woman, but he was also going on a rant about her as well.

"How would she dare to fraatenize with something as disgusting as a demon? And then there was the incident with the so called Jack the Ripper. Her actions were completely out of line."

Alright, now we're getting somewhere. Let's see how he acts when asked to describe how he feels about her.

"Okay...Why don't we try seeing what you like about her?" I prompted while easing a calming and open aura around the room. Hopefully this would get Will to open up more so that he can see the feelings he has for Grell.

"Hmm, well, what I like about her is that she is so lively all the time. It's like the room instantly brightens when she enters a room with her wonderful smile. It's like all the problems in the world suddenly don't matter anymore."

A smile appeared on my lips as I watched Will's face soften as he mentioned Grell. So he does love her. He was just holding himself back because he couldn't get past Grell's physical appearance as a male.

"I also love how she can be so passionate about things she truly cares for. Her eyes light up that make them look like sparkling emeralds and she has this breathtaking energy around her. Just watching her makes me want to smile at the warm feeling I get in my chest. But when she isn't smiling and she looks so sad, I can't help but want to cheer her up. Seeing her like that makes my heart sink."

That seemed to be the end of his speech because he looked up to see me smiling.

"What?" he blushed at my raised eyebrows.

"It sounds like you love our dear Miss. Sutcliff."

"That is preposterous!"

"Really? Well, let's go over your feelings. You want her to he happy, seeing her sad makes you sad, you think she is beautiful, you are jealous and sort of betrayed that she flirts with Sebastian, and you were scared and angry about Grell almost dying because you thought you were going to lose her. Am I forgetting anything?"

Silence filled the room as Will's eyes moved chaotically to the speed of his thoughts until he spoke up.

"Is this love?" he questioned in disbelief. "I've never had these kind of feelings before."

"Yes, Will," I confirmed with a smile. "What you feel is love. Now all you have to do is go tell her."

His eyes shot up to line in a panic at the the thought of telling his feelings to Grell.

"I can't. What if she-,"

"Don't even finish that sentence William Theodore Spears," I said sternly, not entirely sure how I knew his middle name.

His eyes showed shock and surprise at the words that escaped my lips.

"How-,"

"Not the point here William. The point is that you need to march your little butt up to Grell and tell her how you fell. I am one hundred percent sure she will return your feelings."

He made to open his mouth to object, but I gave him a look that shut him up.

"William Theodore...,"

"Alright," he sighed in defeat as he rose to stand. "I'll tell her as soon as work finishes tomorrow night."

"There you go William. That's the spirit."

I could still sense the hesitation and low self-confidence in him so I called a piece of rose quartz to my hand.

"Here William, take this. This is my sacred stone and if you ever need the strength and encouragement to tell Grell, just hold the stone in your hand and I will help you."

"Why are you helping me like this Lady Ariel?" he voiced in curiosity.

"Because the mate of one of my sisters is family by default, and I will do anything for my family. Even be there to knock some sense into their silly butts."

A small, grateful smile lit his lips while he clutched the stone in his hand.

"Thank you Lady Ariel," he smiled as a portal opened in my wall.

"Think nothing of it William. Oh, and tell Ronald he is welcome to visit if he likes. I consider him a brother already."

"I'll do that."

And with that he disappeared through the portal that closed as soon as he stepped through.

"Well that was an interesting conversation," Malphas commented after emerging from the shadows. "Are you sure giving him the crutch of your power will truly help him?"

"What power," I found myself smirking playfully. "That rose quartz is nothing special."

"So you lied?"

"I didn't say that," I denied. "That crystal will have magical properties but not because of me. It will have magic because William believes it does."

This caused Malphas's eyes to swirl a demonic red as he strode over to me to corner me in my chair with arms on both armrests and his face close to mine.

"What a clever little mate I have," he whispered huskilly, his voice sending pleasant shivers down my spine and for my body to react to him. As soon as he caught scent of my arousal, he closed his eyes and ran his nose against my neck to take in my scent.

**ALRIGHTY KIDDIES, HERE IS A LEMON WARNING. SOME PEOPLE DON'T CARE FOR THEM SO YOU CAN SKIP FROM HERE IF YOU WISH. BUT KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS A M RATED STORY. THE FOLLOWING LEMON WILL NOT IMPARE YOU FROM PICKING BACK UP AT THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THE DEED HAS BEEN DONE OR SKIPPING DOWN TO THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. SO, NOW THAT THIS IS DONE AND THE READERS WHO ARE GOING TO READ THE LEMON, LET'S DO THIS. (HEHE, I MADE A FUNNY ^.^)**

I could feel myself quaking under him as the feather light touch of his nose on the delicate skin of my neck while my hands flew up to land on his shoulders.

"Do you want me, my mate?" he breathed into my ear after he placed a searing kiss right on my jugular.

"Malphas," I sighed into his neck as he came closer. I could feel him smirk against my neck as his hands snaked down to lift me from under my thighs.

"Hmm, I quite like the sound of that," he purred. "Let us see if we can hear that again."

I thought he was going to carry me over to the bed, but he simply let me slip down until my feet touched the floor.

"Take off your clothes for me Ariel."

My face lit up in a blush at his request, but I couldn't deny the rush of excitement I felt or the moistening of my womanhood between my legs. I was still shy about showing my naked body, even it was to my mates, but I knew that I would have to get over it sooner or later. With a deep shuttering breath at the weight of Malphas's eyes on me, I let my dress and drawers pool at my feet then steeped out of both my clothes and my slippers. Malphas then came from behind me to place a kiss on my bare shoulder while one hand cupped one of my breasts and the other trailed down past my stomach.

"Really Ariel, you should really start wearing a chemise under your dresses," he chatisized even though I could feel his satisfaction that I wore so little. My head instinctively tilted backwards into his clothed shoulder as Malphas's gloved hands trailed my bare skin. I was almost lost in the sensations he was subjecting me to until I felt his clothes. They needed to be gone, I decided through my slightly fevered brain. A soft chuckle vibrated through Malphas's chest before I was spun around and carefully laid back on my bed in a matter of seconds.

"Your wish is my command, my mate." The first thing he began to take off was his gloves, which he pulled off slowly with one finger held by his teeth. The next thing to go was his tie, shoes, and socks. Then was his jacket and waistcoat. When he got to his shirt, his eyes held mine while he slipped button after button undone until I could see his beautifully sculptured chest. I could feel another wave of desire hit me that had him throwing off his shirt the disappearing out of his pants and undergarments. He was at once hovering over me with his manhood rubbing against my stomach.

"Did you like the show, my mate?" he questioned rhetorically while his mouth descended on my collarbone. I could only nod through the sweet torture that he was subjecting me to. Slowly his mouth moved across my body to rest on my breasts while he easily slid inside of me.

"Malphas," I moaned softly, arching my back which thrusted my breast into his mouth. He let out a groan of his own as he easily entered me in one tthrust. A cry escaped my lips at the equal parts pain and pleasure I received from him stretching me completely.

"You are still so tight my mate," he groaned into my neck, his hips thrusting shallowly into me. All I gave was a soft moan while my legs and arms reached out to pull my lover closer to me. Another smirk graced his lips before he picked up the pace of his hips. Once I felt the familiar rising feeling, I reached out to Malphas through our mental bond so that we could share our experiences as one. In response I could feel the room flood with his power as great black wings erupted from his back and growls bubbled up from his chest. No other words between the two of us could describe the amount of pleasure we felt as we continued to reach for the heavens. Towards the end of our journey, I could feel Malphas rocking away at inhuman speeds while I matched him pace for pace until we both exploded in ecstasy. I literally lost my breath and my sight faded for a minute while a roar could be heard from Malphas when he released his liquid warmth deep in my womb. I'm pretty sure he was heard, but I couldn't find myself to care as Malphas lay his head between my breasts and rested his body atop mine without pulling out. I didn't even need to say I love you to him for our feeling were flowing easily between the two of us until I could stay awake no longer.

**o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o**

**There we go my lovlies. Another chapter done for the story. It probably isn't the best written chapter, but it is a chapter none the less. Because Tuesday is my last final for the semester, I should be able to write more over Christmas break. With that in mind I will say fairfarren all and if you have any comment, questions, or concerns, feel free to leave a review or to private message me.**

**~White Wolf**


	31. Author's Note 5

**Hello my lovelies! I am putting up this Author's Note to see if any of you would be interested in a Disney's Descendants story. I am already working on the story but I need some feedback. I am also working on a Brother's Conflict fic, an Avenger's fic, and so forth. To kind of give a little summary of what I'm working on I'll put it up on my profile. Please leave a review for the story or you can send me a PM. Besides this I have no other news so I hope you have a wonderful holiday!**

**~White Wolf**


	32. Chapter 26: A Bittersweet Reunion

**Chapter 26: A Bittersweet Reunion**

**Hello again my lovelies! So sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have way too many stories that I work on to divide my time up evenly plus my school work. Anyways, I have nothing left to say so let's get on with the magic.**

**nannas-onepiece-adventure: Thank you for your feedback! And welcome to the family new lovely! **

**le petite**** fleur: Well hello new lovely! And I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your praise. I try my hardest to make my story as accurate as possible for all of you to enjoy, so hearing you enjoy it makes me happy.**

**Now that the magic has been delivered, on with the quote!**

**"****God puts rainbows in the clouds so that each of us- in the dreariest and most dreaded moments- can see a possibility of hope."**

**-Maya Angelou**

_**Thoughts**_

_Foreign language translated into English _**(Not promising detail accurate translations. My native language is English and I'm learning Japanese. If I mess up I would love some help form anybody who is willing)**

**Alright, everything looks to be in order, so on with the story!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning I awoke feeling very peaceful and content with my mate sleeping on my stomach. I began to hum a soft melody as I ran my fingers through Malphas's hair . A low, pleased rumble came from his chest at the feeling while his arms squeezed around my waist just slightly.

"Good morning Malphas," I whispered.

"Good morning my mate," he returned peacefully. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept quite well. What time is it?"

"Seven thirty a.m."

"Then we have to get up," I sighed softly. Malphas gave a soft growl in rejection of the idea, but he still let me sit up and scoot to the edge of the bed. Behind me I could feel Malphas move until he had his chest pushed up against my back.

"Why don't we take the morning bath together?" he suggested lowly in my ear. "This gives me time to make up for the unfortunate way I had to leave you our first morning together."

"That sounds wonderful."

No other words needed to be spoken as Malphas scooped me up with my back still to his chest and carried me into my bathroom. The tub was quickly filled which we then sank into the warm water. A sigh of contentment left my lips while Malphas began his purr that vibrated his chest against my back. With a smile still touching my lips, I reached for the scented soap on the table beside the tub, but Malphas quickly shut me down.

"I will be the one to wash you," he insisted, taking the bar in hand with a washcloth to lather it up. Deciding not to push him on it, I let him run the soft washcloth against my skin to wash away the dirt from my skin. After that he busied himself with my hair and put it up into a bun when he was finished. He made to wash himself, but I stopped him.

"Yes, my mate?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow at my actions. A healthy blush settled onto my cheeks at my thoughts but I soldiered on and voiced them.

"Could I wash you?"

A huge smirk grew on Malphas's face at my question while he handed over the soap happily.

"I would love that."

My hands shook as I began running the cloth along his body, but after a few minutes, my hands grew steady. Malphas's rumbling/purring grew louder when my hands wandered from his body to his hair. My smile grew while I scrubbed his scalp.

* * *

Once I made sure he was free of soap suds and he did the same to me, we both left the tub. Almost as soon as my feet touched the ground I was wrapped up in a fluffy towel and dried off.

"Thank you," I managed to get out through the thick material. Malphas also took my hair out from the bun he put it in to dry it until it was slightly damp. From there I was ushered out into my room where my hair was once again bound up so that I could get dressed.

"Your brother believes that the Queen will be coming to the curry contest," he explained when he laid out a chemise along with drawers, petticoats, and a cage crinoline. "So he has asked me to dress you in clothes that would be fitting for an audience with the queen."

"Alright," I sighed sadly at the undergarments besides the chemise. "At least I don't have to wear a corset."

"We both know that you are slim enough not to need a corset," Malphas told me, fastening my drawers, petticoats, and cage crinoline before my chemise slid on over it. I gave a sheepish look as a beautiful pink dress was slipped over my head. The bodice was white linen lined with silver ribbon at the top with a cross between a straight across and a scoop neckline. On the sides of the bodice and on a v to my hips was cerise pink satin lined with silver lace and silver satin ribbon criss-crossing under my breasts down to the end of the v. As for my sleeves, they went down to my wrist of the cerise pink satin lined with silver lace while ruffled white linen was in two layers down to the middle of my hand. From my hips down to the floor was the rest of the cerise pink satin with a silver satin bustle at my butt. For accessories, a silver choker was placed around my neck that had a white diamond in the middle with a diamond shaped white diamond hanging down then had a tear drop shaped white diamond under the other. My hair was then parted in the middle in the front with a lock of hair framing my face on each side while a cluster of hair at each side of my head was swept back to be fastened with white camellia flower combs and the rest of my hair was to fall down my back in gentle waves. The final touch I needed was to slip on silver slippers, swipe some silver dust on my eyelids, and spritz on some camellia water. Malphas on the other hand was dressed in a flash.

"I have to help your brother dress for the day. Why don't you head down to the dining room first?"

"Alright Malphas," I smiled warmly with a peck to his cheek. "I'll see you downstairs."

I easily slipped past him to breeze down the stairs down to the foyer.

"Suprabhaat (_Good morning_)," Prince Soma greeted me from his place at the breakfast table.

"Namaste Raj Kumar Soma (_Good morning Prince Soma_)," I returned easily. "Aap achchhee tarah se so kiya (_Did you sleep well_)?"

"Main tumhen mujhe Soma kol karane ke lie kaha tha (_I told you to call me Soma_)," he pouted cutely before he brightened. "Main achchhee tarah se soya. Apane sapane sukhad the (_I slept well. Were your dreams pleasant_)?"

"Haan, ve the (_Yes, they were_)," I answered easily just as Ciel and Malphas entered the room. "Good morning Ciel. Good morning Sebastian."

"Good morning Ariel," Ciel returned with a half smile at my attire. "I see that Sebastian passed on the news of the Queen."

"Good morning Young Mistress," Malphas nodded towards me. When Ciel sat down at the table, breakfast was immediately brought out for the three of us. We ate quickly in relative silence so that we could set out for the contest along with Mei, Finni, and Bard.

"So Ariel," Ciel began while the two of us made up the front of the group. "I heard an interesting noise last night."

I could feel a blush try to work itself onto my cheeks, but I kept it down.

"I don't know what you mean Ciel."

"Sure you don't," he rolled his eyes. "Next time, can you keep Sebastian a little bit quieter next time. He was so loud he could have woken the dead."

From the other side of our bond, I could feel the smirk appearing on Malphas's face.

_**Oh hush Malphas.**_

_**I have no idea what you are talking about, my mate.**_

I only grumbled good naturedly in my mind that had Malphas chuckling through our bond.

The walk was very short considering that we were staying in the townhouse which left us all in the throng of numerous people.

"Ah, Young Earl," came Lau's voice to our side.

"Lau," Ciel said in surprise at the Chinese man. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, your butler is entering the contest so I thought I should come and see," he told us, wrapping an arm around Ran Mau. As if one cue, Malphas bowed to us.

"Well then, I have preparations to make, so I'll excuse myself."

"See you later!" Bard called after him.

"Get the job done! Heh, heh!" Finni cheered.

"Show them you can do it!" I added in for good measure. He was pleased at my cheer which put him in a good mood as he strode away. This in turn made me smile until I saw Prince Soma run off from the group. Without even thinking I ran after him to make sure he would be safe. Because of my training and abilities, I was able to catch up with him. I made to ask him what he was doing when he stopped and looked to his right to see the back of the woman who met his description.

"Mina!"

She immediately stopped in her tracks and turned around while saying Prince Soma's name.

"Mina!" Prince Soma exclaimed in joy while his arms wrapped around the woman. "Bhagavaan ka shukr hai! Agni aap vaapas mil gaya! (_Thank goodness! Agni got you back!_)"

I could sense the ill feelings rolling off of Mina when Prince Soma pulled away to hold her at arm's length.

"Tum ab chinta karane kee jaroorat nahin. Chalo vaapas mahal karane ke lie ek saath jao! (_You don't need to worry now. Let's go back to the palace together!_)"

"Mahaashay? (_Your Highness?_)" Mina questioned up into Prince Soma's earnest golden hazel eyes before her features twisted up into a ugly, mean expression.

"Kya aapako, bevakooph hain? (_What are you, stupid?_)" Mina nastily commented which shocked the poor prince. "Tumhaare saath ghar jaana hai? Mujhe hansee mat karo! (_Go home with you? Don't make me laugh!_)"

She then knock off Prince Soma's hold on her shoulders.

"Kyon shaitaan main vaapas vahaan jaana chaahie? (_Why the devil should I go back there?_) Main bhaarat se bachane ke lie sabhee is pareshaanee ke maadhyam se chala gaya. (_I went through all this trouble to escape India._) Kuchh log poore din khelate hain aur sirph ve royal paida hue the, kyonki kabhee nahin kaam kar sakate hain. Lekin main jab tak main meree jaati ke kaaran mar ek naukar banana hai! Main jaati vyavastha dvaara janjeer mere poore jeevan jeena nahin chaahata! (_Some people can play all day and never work just because they were born royal. But I have to be a servant until I die because of my caste! I don't want to live my whole life chained by the caste system!_)"

"Main bhaarat se bachane ke lie sabhee is pareshaanee ke maadhyam se chala gaya. Kuchh log poore din khelate hain aur sirph ve royal paida hue the, kyonki kabhee nahin kaam kar sakate hain. Lekin main jab tak main meree jaati ke kaaran mar ek naukar banana hai! main jaati vyavastha dvaara mera poora jeevan jeena nahin chaahata (_I went through all this trouble to escape India. Some people can play all day and never work just because they were born royal. But I have to be a servant until I die because of my caste! I don't want to live my whole life by the caste system!_)"

"Usake baad aap.. pashchimee deshon ke saath jaana chaahate the? (_Then you...wanted to go with West...?_)

This is where I could tell that the situation was going to go south and quickly for Prince Soma. To try to save him from the heartache that Mina was undoubtedly going to bestow on him, I spoke up.

"Mina," I tried only to be ignored by the both of them.

"Haan! (Yes!)," Mina snapped whipping around to face the very shell shocked prince. "Ek neech naukar ya ek ameer aadamee kee patnee?! Yahaan tak ki ek bachcha jo ek behatar hai pata hoga! (_A lowly servant or a rich man's wife?! Even a child would know which one is better!_)"

"Mina," I said again except this time a little louder. I was still ignored.

"Aur main aap kee dekhabhaal lene ke lie paryaapt tha hai, bavva kharaab kar diya! Main tum, lekin apana chehara dekh nahin bata vaada kiya... Tum sachchaee ka pata karane ke lie kaaphee puraanee hain. (_And I've had enough of taking care of you, you spoiled brat! I promised not to tell you, but seeing your face...You're old enough to know the truth._)"

And with that Mina stormed off leaving me alone with a speechless Prince Soma.

"Raj Kumar Soma (_Prince Soma_)," I tried to see how he was faring.

"Meena mujhe chhod diya...(_Mina left me..._)," he managed to get out through choked back tears. "Vah chhod diya...(_She left..._)"

"Soma," I breathed out at his pain, my motherly instincts kicking in as my arms spread out wide for him. Without any need for encouragement, Prince Soma threw himself into my arms. People began to stare at us due to his crying so I ushered us into a secluded place where he could cry in peace without worrying about all the prying eyes. Just like last night he clung to me like a child would his mother as he let out all of his feelings through his tears.

"Yah hai ki Soma (_That's it Soma_)," I encouraged him in a soft voice. "Yah sab baahar jaane (_Let it all out_)."

After minutes of him bawling, he finally relented and sniffed while he sat up.

"Ab aap angrejee bol sakate hain? (_Can you speak English now?_)," I asked softly.

"Yes," he sniffed, looking at me with red, puffy eyes. "I think I have gotten it all out."

"That's good," I smiled as I raised my sleeve and wiped his tears away with the soft linen. "Are you ready to talk over it?"

"Yes."

"Good. what is the first thing that bothers you?"

"Why didn't Mina tell me that she felt like this before? Was I really that selfish that I couldn't understand or did I not want to."

"From what I know of your caste system back home," I mused. "No one can escape from their caste. She probably felt like she was trapped with no where to go. Then when a place to leave was offered to her, she took it without hesitation. She may have been selfish, but what would you have done in her shoes?"

He grew quiet at my words while he thought about it.

"I probably would have done the same thing," he admitted sadly.

"I know it hurts Prince Soma, but in time everything will be right as rain."

"Thank you Ariel. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Oh, there you are luv," came Pheobus's name from behind us. "The contest is starting."

"Thank you Undertaker," I beamed up at him. "C'mon Prince Soma. You should be there to cheer Agni on."

With new found determination and strength, Prince Soma stood from the ground and Pheobus helped me up from the ground.

* * *

When we arrived at the contest, all of the contestants were lined up.

"Go cheer on Agni Prince Soma," I encouraged him. "You may not wish to speak with him right now, but he still adores you. You two can talk about what happened when you two get home."

He gave me a nod before he slid over towards the side of the stage where Agni could see him at all times.

"What was that about luv?" Pheobus questioned in my ear.

Instead of telling him, I showed him all of my memories of the current situation.

"Ah, quite a little drama you have there."

I made to answer but music played all around us which took my mind from the conversation. What is going on? Everybody turned at almost the same time to see the silhouette of the queen along with who looked to be a butler. As they got closer, I could see the face of the butler clearly. It was Ash. When I notice recognized the gender swapping angel, my body began involuntarily shake.

_**Ariel, what is wrong?**_ came both Malphas's and Pheobus's voices in my head at my fear.

_**Ash is here.**_

_**Where?!**_ They both demanded, their blood thirst growing for the known to them angel.

_**He's the Queen's butler.**_

All three of us stared at the supernatural butler as "God Save the Queen" was sung until the Queen and Ash reached the throne.

"The Queen bids me to tell you, 'I apologize for my inability to appear before you for so long. However, I am now in such perfect health that I may even enjoy curry again. My late husband Albert was very fond of curry as well. I look forward to examining the fruits of your labors."

At the end of his little speech, I could feel Ash's eyes on me. Instead of focusing on the judging for the curry, I leaned into Pheobus's side to try to get the encounter I had with Ash out of my mind. What made it worse was that because I was of the Phantomhive family that I had to stand close to both Her Majesty and Ash. Out of the corner of his eye, Ciel sent me worried looks at my shaking and burrowing int o Pheobus's side. The question 'Are you okay' was plainly clear in his visible blue eye that had me shakily nodding my head to try to avoid making a scene. Pheobus couldn't take my shaking anymore so he wrapped an arm around my waist to try to calm me down the best he could as well as himself. I bet if it was only Ash and him, he would have pulled out his death scythe and tear my fellow angel apart. My inner monologue was then cut short to shouts of protest coming from the judges table at Malpahs's creation. I looked up on stage to see raw dough balls that he was dipping into bubbling oil to cook. Lo and behold when he pulled it out, the curry he had worked on earlier was in the middle to which Malphas dubbed "the curry bun". Two judges gave him high praise but Viscount Druitt just made it weird. I ended up leaning more into Pheobus at the strange noises coming from him. By the way he was speaking of a swan, I knew he was talking about me. Through my bond with Malphas I could feel his irritation while both Malphas and Pheobus could feel my disgust and horror at it. Then came the time for the judges to talk over their choice for the winner while all of the citizens were able to try any curry we wished. The first curry I sampled was Agni's, which had a very round flavor, before I settled with one of the curry buns. As soon as the flavor touched my tongue, I felt a large smile cross my face and a giggle bubble up from my throat.

"Is it that good?" Pheobus asked me from his position of leaning his chin on top of my head.

"Mmm hmm," I agreed without opening my mouth so that food wouldn't fall out. I then offered it up to him in a gesture of telling him to try it. His chin lifted up from my head to bite the delicious treat, then chew and swallow before he rested his head back on my head.

"It is good luv," he chuckled. "I hate to compliment him, but sure can cook."

"I agree," Prince Soma piped up from my right after he had picked up one of the curry buns. "They taste so kind."

"Lady Ariel," came a voice I did not wish to hear from behind me. "Her Majesty wishes to speak with you." I could faintly hear Pheobus growl as I turned to face Ash.

"Thank you," I managed to get out through my fear. Pheobus took his chin from my head again to let an hand settle at the small of my back to lead me to her Majesty when Ash spoke.

"She prefers you to come alone."

Another low growl came from Pheobus as he let me walk forward without him.

_**Damn fallen angel**_, Pheobus grumbled through our bond.

_**I'll be fine Pheobus,**_ I assured him even though I myself was unsure. None the less I stepped forward and took the offered elbow Ash had to escort me to Her Majesty.

"Ariel Phantomhive," Her Majesty greeted me in a childlike voice. What? "It's such a pleasure to meet another angel. No wonder you were always so radiant when I saw you."

My body immediately tensed at the mention of me being an angel. No one was supposed to know unless there was no other choice, so how did she know? My eyes snapped up to Ash to see that he was smirking at me.

"Is it true that you and Ash are going to be wed?"

This new question made me start in surprise. What did she mean?

"I beg your pardon," I questioned.

"Ash said that you were going to be his queen so I assumed that you two were going to marry. If that's the case, allow me to throw you two a beautiful wedding."

Her Majesty then went on to gush about how she was going to plan the ceremony. While she did that, I looked kept my shocked eyes on the fallen angel who was dictating how my life was going to go.

"Here is the curry bun that Her Majesty requested," Malphas interrupted while holding out a tray with the curry bun. Her Majesty cut of mid rant to accept the curry bun from Ash and take a bite. During this exchange I curtsied to Her Majesty to make a hasty exit.

"If you will excuse me Your Majesty, I have to speak with my brother."

I didn't wait for a reply before I hurried over to Ciel who was standing next to Pheobus. It was then that Ash gave a speech on Her Majesty's behalf that was interrupted by Mina who had a dark purple aura surrounding her.

"How you flatter yourselves!" she exclaimed harshly. "Equality? The future? The queen of a wealthy country like this who's never done any hard work has no place saying that!"

She then proceeded to smack dishes off the table which prompted her husband to run over to her to get her to stop. That didn't work for she was able to send him flying while Scotland Yard stepped in to try to restrain her. She easily managed to beat them down while going on about how curry should be spicy. Slowly everyone else began to be effected by whatever Mina was as they began to glow the dark purple color. Pheobus was quick to pull me into his chest and scoot us back from the fray to make sure I wouldn't get hurt.

_**Pheobus, I'm fine. I can hold my own in a fight.**_

_**Your aura doesn't say so**_, he argued back easily. I made to make a retort but I was cut off my Ciel being surrounded by the mindless zombies. There were no thoughts passing through my mind at the sight as my body launched itself into action against Pheobus's wishes.

"Ariel!" he called out after me. In three seconds flat I was by the ring of zombies to punch, kick, and throw them away from my brother who looked at me with pride in his eyes.

"Thanks Ariel."

"No problem Ciel."

That was when Malphas appeared beside me to receive Ciel's order to stop Mina from hurting the queen. I kept close to my brother while Pheobus made it back to my side while giving me s disproving look.

"Ariel...,"

"I'm fine," I insisted sternly. "I am not a weak, defenseless woman who needs to be coddled."

There were no words after that as we kept a protective stance around my brother. Out of the corner of my eye to my left, I could see Prince Soma and Agni making up making a small smile grow on my lips.

* * *

In what seemed like a whirlwind of activity the rampaging people were able to be calmed by Malphas's curry buns. Wow, who would have thought that? In the end we were given the Royal Warrant and the victims of the evil spice were being taken care of.

"Lord Phantomhive, Lady Ariel," Ash said as he joined our little group. "I would like to congratulate the both of you on obtaining the Royal Warrant. Her Majesty has expressed her gratitude."

He went on to say more but he words drowned out when his eyes met mine and I had the shaking start up again. Thankfully he left before long which had me giving a sigh of relief.

"Ariel," came Prince Soma's voice from my right.

"Yes?"

"I never had the chance to thank you. Without your guidance I never would have been able to mature past being a selfish spoiled brat. From now on I will learn many things and travel so that I can become a man second to none."

Agni and Malphas then had their little heart to heart which I found endearing. I twas always nice to have new friends. My thoughts were then interrupted by Prince Soma sniffling beside me.

"Prince Soma?" I asked him upon hearing and seeing his tears.

"Mina!" he cried while holding onto my waist again so that we slid to the ground and his head lay in my lap again. "Mina! Mina!"

"My, oh my," I sighed like mother comforting her child while I ran my hand though his long hair.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Phew, here is another chapter for ya'll. Sorry it took so long but I tried to match everything up nicely with merging the anime and the Book of Circus Ark together. Anyways, do any of you have any idea why Undertaker was treating Ariel that way? And what was with his comment? Leave a review with your thoughts and I will include them with the next chapter. If you have any further questions, comments, or concerns with the story, please either review or pm me so that I can keep this train a goin'. Remember, spread the magic!**

**-White Wolf**


	33. Chapter 27: Going to a Circus

**Chapter 27: Going to a Circus**

**Well hello lovelies! I'm sorry this new update took so long, but I bet I surprised you guys with my last update. I know I surprised myself. ^·^ In regards to my other fics, I am working on a new update of The Missing Goddesses. After finals, I will be free for the summer until August so I will have more time to update. Hopefully. Anyways, like I said, I am incorporating The Noah's Ark Circus into my story. So get ready for Joker, Snake, and the others. Not to mention Prince Soma and Agni. It looks like everything is mentioned so on with the quote.**

**For the love of the Circus. How much would we give?**  
**Just twenty four hours of each day that I live**  
**Travelling the road with one thought in mind**  
**Each gaff will be better than that left behind.**  
**A mere stretch of road boasting grass nothing more**  
**Will suddenly erupt with excitement galore**  
**and then overnight when we've passed on our way**  
**Just memories remain to tell of our stay.**  
**For the love of the Circus what are the rewards?**  
**No Bouquets, Diploma's or Glittering Awards**  
**Just knee deep in mud – the strength of the gale**  
**Before none of these would my devotion pale.**  
**High out of reach the adrenalin soars**  
**When Children are laughing and hands give applause**  
**Roll up! Roll up! Pay your Money come in**  
**The Elixir of life is about to begin.**

**Cath "Shandy" Carpenter-For the Love of the Circus**

**Before I go on with the story, it's time for the magic.**

**Micky-Moo: Thank you so much for your continued support of An Earthbound Angel. ^·^ I am so grateful for you my precious lovely.**

**LunaWolfSunTigress15: Thank you and welcome to the family new lovely!**

**Sammy3210: Why thank you Sammy girl! I welcome into my lovely family!**

**Lunaconspiracy365: Thank you for pointing out this mistake for me. I have no beta so errors are unfortunately common. I appreciate your help to make my story better for future readers. And last but not least, welcome to the family new lovely!**

**Without further ado, I give you the newest chapter of An Earthbound Angel! ^·^**

_**Thoughts**_

**o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o**

A week has passed since the curry contest and I found my daily routine of tutors awaited me back at the mansion. Prince Soma and Agni on the other hand now lived in the town house. His wish to mature trumped his wish to travel so Ciel gave him the job of looking over the town house for us. The look on his face was too adorable with how excited he was to be "working" for us. As for me, I was sort of happy to have settled back into my old routine but I was also longing for the times when Ciel and I were constantly on the move for his cases. Sadly, Queen Victoria hasn't sent a letter to us since the curry contest. However, my routine was altered one morning when I woke up with an extreme case of nausea. Bolting upright in my bed, I clamped a hand over my mouth and I quickly ran into the bathroom to empty my stomach into the toilet.

_**Ariel!**_ Malphas shouted in my mind before hands moved to pull my hair back from my face while I vomited to contents of my stomach. _**What's wrong?!**_

_**It's nothing Sebastian. I must have smelt something bad**_, I dismissed as I caught my breath after flushing the toilet. He seemed satisfied with my answer for he helped me to my feet and helped me clean up.

"Is your stomach well enough for breakfast?" he asked me while I leaned against his chest.

"Yes," I smiled. "I'm fine now."

He let out a contented rumble as he buried his nose into my neck.

"You smell simply divine this morning, my mate," he breathed.

"Thank you Malphas. Now, why don't I get ready for the day while you head downstairs?"

"Can I help you?" he smirked down at me.

"Not today Mal," I smiled softly back up at him. "I feel like we'll be needed for a case today and Mei needs to help me dress in one of her uniforms."

"Her uniforms," he echoed in confusion.

"Trust a woman's and angel's intuition," I smartly sassed while tapping my hand to his nose. He looked pleasantly shocked at my mannerisms, but he didn't complain.

"Of course Ariel."

On impulse I stood on my tip toes and pecked a kiss to his lips.

"Now hurry up and get Mei."

A low growl left him at my kiss before he swept me up into his arms to hungrily capture my lips with his. Our lips moved in a passionate dance as my hands came up to grasp his strong shoulders while his hands were secure on my waist. When I began to run out of air, he pulled away which left my chest rising and falling quickly to catch my breath. Another growl left him this time, which I think was possessive, when he sat me back down on my feet.

"Mal," I reprimanded him breathlessly.

A sigh left him, but he none the less sped down the hallway. What is with me today, I scolded myself in shock. I'm not usually like this.

_**I'm not complaining**_, Malphas sent me right before he and Mei showed up at my door.

"You wanted one of my uniforms and assistance, Young Mistress?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, I do," I confirmed brightly, ushering her in. "Sebastian, could you tell Ciel that I'll be down in a few moments?"

"As you wish, Young Mistress."

Once the door was shut, Mei became all business and helped me through putting the dress and apron on before I pulled my brown ankle strap high heels and put my hair up into a braided bun with some of my bangs frame my face.

"Thank you Mei. I'll be down in a moment."

She gave a nod and left while I reached into my wardrobe to grab the bag that had Malphas's and my costumes that Miss. Nina made. I had a feeling we were going to need these. Satisfied that I wasn't forgetting anything, I finally made my way down to the dining room where Ciel was waiting for me.

"Good morning Ciel," I chirped happily.

"Why are you wearing?" he demanded at once.

"I take it we have a case?" I questioned instead while I tucked in to my breakfast. There was a silence that confirmed my suspicion.

"I had a hunch that I needed to dress like this."

This got him to sigh and rub his temple.

"Is that all you have to go on?"

"Yes."

This time he groaned but dropped the subject. After that, we quickly ate our breakfast then headed out to the carriage. It was time to venture to the town house.

* * *

"Ariel!" Prince Soma exclaimed when he caught sight of me. "I'm so glad you came to visit!"

"Prince Soma!" I returned with equal gusto while wrapping my arms around to to reciprocate the hug he gave me. "Agni, it's wonderful to see you again."

"As I am most pleased to see you again, Lady Ariel," Agni smiled from beside his prince.

"You seem...brighter, than usual," Prince Soma noted aster he held me out at arm length.

"Why thank you Prince Soma."

"Sorry, but we can't stay for long," Ciel told the prince and Agni while Malphas dropped luggage off into the town house. "We have a case that needs Undertaker's information."

I could feel myself light up at the mention of my other mate while Malphas grumbled.

"I understand Ciel," Prince Soma assured him. "We will be waiting for you if you should need us."

"I appreciate it Prince Soma," I said earnestly.

"It's not a problem Ariel," he grinned. "After helping me with Agni and Mina, there isn't anything I could do to make up for it."

"You sell yourself short Prince Soma. You confronted both problems on your own. I merely gave you a push in the right direction."

With that I gave his hands a squeeze and then followed Ciel and Malphas out to the carriage. Until we reached Pheobus's parlor, I bounced slightly in my seat and hummed to myself.

"What is with you today Ariel?" Ciel voiced after seeing my bounce for what seemed like the tenth or fifteenth time.

"Don't know what you're talking about," I replied with a large smile.

"That," he pointed out. "I mean that. Your energetic attitude."

"You haven't acted like this since you were a child."

I simply shrugged and continued to move about restlessly. Ciel sighed again at my attitude.

"You sound like an old man," I teased with a giggle.

"Well someone has to act like an adult," he retorted lightly. At his words I calmed down enough so that I sat still, but my eyes flew over the scenery that passed us. I have no idea why, but ever since I woke up I had a new reserve of energy that I hadn't had before. I couldn't liken the experience to anything I've ever seen, read, or heard about which fascinated me. What could be happening to me?

In no time at all we reached the parlor and I was out of the carriage before it stopped.

"Undertaker!" I shouted on my way in.

"Ariel," his comforting voice washed over my ears from the back of the showing room with a skull on his fingers. "How nice to see you luv."

As he said that, he let the skull roll like a bowling ball until it hit the grave markers set up like pins. They all fell down in one hit.

"Strike," I grinned, skipping over to him and giving him a brief kiss. He smiled at my energy and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hmm. Your soul looks amazingly bright and brilliant today luv," he commented. "Did something good happen?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I've been like this ever since I just woke up."

"Undertaker," Ciel called from behind me when he entered the parlor.

"Case?" Pheobus asked me.

"Case," I confirmed.

"Little Earl, come in. Come in. I just baked a cake."

True to his words, I smelled the scent of a freshly baked cake from the kitchen in the back.

"Could I have a piece?" I pleaded at the prospect of fresh cake.

"Of course luv. I'll talk with your brother and you can pop in the back and grab a slice."

"Thank you."

* * *

I didn't need anymore encouragement to head towards the back. Malphas was mildly displeased with me being out of his sight, but I pushed that back. With me being a Phantomhive and I girl, I loved freshly baked sweets and took any opportunity to eat some. When I reached the kitchen, I saw a pretty vanilla cake frosted nicely with vanilla frosting. My lips quirked up into a smile at the sight while I cut me a small sliver of the cake. While I did like sweet things, I also knew that I couldn't eat a lot because it would ruin my appetite for dinner. Humming to myself, I made my way back into the parlor where Pheobus was laughing softly, for once, Ciel was looking very tired with his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and Malphas was peaking in from the front door.

"Is the 'payment' over?" I asked offhandedly, sitting on Pheobus's lap when he resituated himself for me.

"Quite," Pheobus chuckled. "Your brother truly is loyal to the _queen_."

From the way he said the title with disdain, I gathered that he didn't like her, but I couldn't help but wonder what had happened for him to not like her. Considering I had my cake to worry about, I let the conversation fade into the background so I could enjoy every single bite of the cake. Oh my gosh, Pheobus can make a delicious cake. I dared not compare it to Malphas's in case he was listening. I savored each and every bite until it was all gone. I so wanted another slice, but I refrained from doing so when I remembered dinner.

"Come on Ariel," Ciel said to catch my attention. "We're leaving."

"We are? Okay, I'll..uh.."

"I'll take that for you luv," Pheobus smiled while he took the empty plate from me. "You go on and help your brother."

"Thank you Undertaker."

I pressed a quick peck to his lips before I trailed after my brother and Malphas.

"Where are we going?" I voiced to alleviate my confusion.

"You weren't listening," Ciel groaned. "We're going to investigate Noah's Ark believe they have something to do with the missing children Queen Victoria wishes for us to find."

"Hmm," I mused out loud. Maybe this was why I had the idea to wear Mei's uniform.

_**What is on your mind, my mate?**_

_**Nothing Malphas. Just thinking.**_

He made a noise of interest in his mind as we ventured towards the large area in what looked to be a park. Oh wow, I though in amazement at the huge sign that read Noah's Ark Circus. I've never seen anything so...so...wondrous. The way the lights lit up the now night sky around us (wow, Pheobus and Ciel must have been talking for longer than I had thought), the exotic sound of animals such as a tiger in the background, and the smell of freshly popped corn. Malphas pulled our tickets out from his tailcoat and handed them over to the person at the gate so that we could head over to the main tent. Numerous people around were bustling with the joy and wonder the circus brought as families made their way over to the main tent.

"By all appearances," Ciel began as we took our seats. "There doesn't seem to be anything unusual, but..."

He couldn't even finish his sentence for all of the lights dimmed except for a spotlight on a rather tall ginger in a rather interesting costume.

"Ladies and gentleman!" he called out enthusiastically. "Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the Noah's Ark Circus"

He bowed to the whole crowd with juggling balls in one of his hands that...looked like a skeleton?! What in the world?! I could sense the evil aura that coated the unusual appendage. To my surprise, the man was able to juggle easily with his skeleton hand.

"My name is Joker and if you'll look here...whoops!"

I had to hold in a giggle at the silly mistake he made of letting the juggling balls falling on top of his head.

"The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show!"

Seven more members then stepped out from the shadows to reveal four males and three females. From right to left was a big burly man with interesting tattoos, then came a pretty girl in white whose left eye was covered with flowers, a busty woman with short, very curly black hair, a blond and brown haired man, a man with white hair and snakes all over his body, and two twin children who settled on a rope above the rest.

"Here we go! With one shot from the fire-eating man! The show of the century begins."

The large burly man then stepped forward with a torch that he then proceeded to blow against throwing the fire away from his body in bursts. That is impressive for a human, I couldn't help but think. It is almost in the range of a supernatural being.

"Next is our gasp-inducing flying blanco!"

Next were the twins who looked to masters at flying from swing to swing only to be followed up by the duo haired chap who turned out to be a knife thrower.

"He never misses his mark! The bulls-eye knife thrower!"

Ciel and Malphas questioned the performers during their acts but I chose to focus solely on the acts.

"And next is-The princess of our circus and her death defying tightrope walk!"

We all looked up to see the girl in white's skillful dance on the tightrope.

"Next is a rare snake/human halfbreed. Our snake man's dance!"

His performance is the one that had me entranced the most. I have never heard of this kind of being before and I didn't sense any supernatural energy from him.

"And finally! The star of our show, our wild animal tamer!"

This only left the woman with with curly hair who appeared with a whip and a large cage with tigers inside. Awww, will you look at them! They are so adorable!

"For this act, we'd like a volunteer from the audience!"

From the corner of my eye I saw Malphas stand from his seat.

"That really distinguished looking man in the tailcoat!" Joker called out to him. "Please step onto the stage! Come on down!"

"Can I come down with you?" I asked, looking up at him. "I wanna see the tiger too."

"Of course you can-"

_**Call me Ariel Malphas. IF we are investigating these people, we can't have them thinking that I'm nobility when I'm dressed in this maid outfit.**_

_**Yes, you can come to the stage with me.**_

"Ariel, don't draw attention to yourself," Ciel warned me as I stood to follow Malphas down to the stage. To keep up the maid image I reigned in all of my energy to walk down behind Malphas with my hands folded over my skirts and my head tilted slightly down. We had just reached the barrier separating the stage from the seats when Joker walked over to me.

"I'm sorry Miss," he told me, his purple eyes meeting my blue. He looked taken aback when he looked me straight on which I found odd. Did I do something wrong.

"Angel," I voiced as if thinking he was looking for my name. Since we were looking at a potential undercover case, I decided to give him a false name in case if he would recognize me on the streets after the investigation was over. It was not everyday you met a white haired person that looked like me.

"I'm sorry Miss. Angel," Joker tried again. "Only the volunteer is allowed on the stage."

"Oh! I'm so sorry," I hastened to apologize like I had witnessed Mei do so often except I kept mine soft and demure like what maids were imagined to be. "I just wanted to see the beautiful tigers up close."

"It's alright Miss. Angel," Joker assured me. "Ye meant no harm."

"Thank you Joker," I smiled. He looked a little more flustered before he walked back over to the act only to see Malphas get bitten by the large tiger he kneeled in front of. Wait. Tiger...cat...I see where the plan went wrong.

"Betty! Let him go!" the animal tamer shouted at the tiger, sending her whip for the poor creature.

I on the other hand was relaxed about the supposed "harm" done to Malphas. Even if he did have slight wounds from the fight, they would heal in an instant. I was more worried for the tiger. She shouldn't get beaten just because Malphas got a little to friendly with the tiger. Malphas seemed to think the same thing because he caught the whip before it could hit Betty.

"She did nothing wrong," Malphas said. "In the face of such loveliness, I was unintentionally rude. And besides that...If you simply recklessly swing the whip, you'll never be able to train her."

At the end of his little tirade, Betty the tiger ended up biting his head again from the back.

"My, my, what a tomboy," Malphas sighed in contentment. Oh my gosh, this demon. As soon as Malphas rejoined our little group, Ciel voiced his displeasure at Mal[has acting out of turn. He even made Malphas stand a little ways back because of his cat allergy.

"Miss. Angel!" Joker called out to grab my attention. I immediately stopped and turned to face him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier," Joker directed at Malphas.

"No," he denied. "Please accept my apologies instead."

"I was surprised 'cause you suddenly got so close to the tiger," Joker admitted. "Are you okay from the bite."

"If you two will excuse me," I interrupted the two. "I have to get the Master home."

"Oh, okay Miss. Angel,"Joker said with a hint of sadness. "I hope ya liked the show."

"It was simply divine Joker," was all I said before I led Ciel back to our carriage.

"What are you doing," Ciel hissed lowly under his breath.

"Setting him up for a position within the circus," I replied in hushed tones. "If we're lucky, he will invite me to join with him."

"Like hell you are," Ciel protested at once.

"I am the best choice Ciel," I argued back. "Out of the both of us, who has the training need to pass the entrance exam?"

Ciel sighed heavily at the sense I made and quietly entered the carriage. I made sure none of the circus folk saw me enter in the cab with my brother.

"We'll probably leave in the morning so I need my rest and a hearty dinner."

Not soon after Ciel sneezed three times in a random pattern.

"Sebastian is talking about you," I pointed out.

"How come you're not sneezing?" he sniffed.

"Who knows?"

When we arrived back at the town house, I quickly ate dinner then retied to sleep. all of the energy I had earlier had dissipated leaving me very ready to sleep.

_**Sleep my mate**_, Malphas sent me while I felt his aura beside me as he pressed a kiss to my temple.

I was only able to make a small noise of acknowledgement before I slipped off into the realm of sleep.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Well, this chapter took a long time to write. I don't think I have any errors in here, but I could be wrong. I do not have a beta and I typed up the rest of this at 3 o'clock in the morning so I apologize beforehand. Besides that, I want to say how happy I am to be writing for this story again. It has been took long. Nothing else seems to need to be said, so I will leave off with this. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns about the chapter, another chapter, or the whole story please leave me a review or pm me. Remember, reviews are magic!**

**-White Wolf**


	34. Chapter 28: Undercover

**Chapter**** 28: Undercover**

**Kimi Sarub: You may be onto something there lovely...That's all I am giving you for now and I welcome you to the family. ^.^**

**ChesireCat1473: Well, I can't say no...and as for the other thing, can't promise that either. We need some drama to lead towards the end. And welcome new lovely! I also welcome you to the family!**

**Micky-Moo: Hey girl! It's great to hear from you again! Yes, the entrance exam will be interesting and as for Beast...yeah, you'll see when we get there. I look forward to your reviews whenever I post a new chapter so please keep on doing what you're doing.**

**I am so happy! Two new lovelies to add to the family and a reoccurring lovely has reviewed to the last chapter. I am grateful for all of the views that I am receiving for my story. Anywho, now that we have the magic taken care of, let's get on with the quote.**

**"And you live, and you try**

**I could never find another**

**If you walk me to the car park, I won`t go**

**And we live, and we try**

**Live was hard on us between us**

**I will love you, I won`t let go**

**We are one inside these walls, undercover**

**We are one inside these walls, undercover**

**We are one inside these walls, undercover**

**We are one in**

**We are one in**

**We are one"**

**-Pete Yorn 'Undercover'**

**Now there is nothing else to say before we start the chapter, so without further ado here is the newest chapter of An Earthbound Angel.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning I was again woken by nausea so that I had to hurry to the bathroom to vomit in the toilet. What is wrong with me, I questioned in my head while I rinsed out my mouth. I mustn't have broadcasted my distress this morning because Malphas did not rush into my room like he had done yesterday. Best not disturb him with trivial matters. I must have picked up a bug somewhere. With those thoughts pushed into the back of my mind, I dressed just like I had yesterday in Mei's spare uniform and my hair up in the braided bun. If I hurry, I might be able to grab some breakfast before Malphas and I head out. The thought of food was enough to propel me to the kitchen with the bag that held Malphas's and my costumes.

"Ariel," Ciel called after me when he caught sight of me from the dining room.

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Aren't you going to say goodbye before you head off?" he huffed to hide his anxiety of me going alone, well, without him. After the whole Madam Red incident, I couldn't blame him.

'Of course I was big brother," I smiled. "I was just going to grab something quick to eat."

At this his sapphire eyes lit up in understanding.

"Alright, but hurry back."

There were some strawberry scones lying on the counter that must have been put out by Malphas along with a cup of blackberry tea. This prompted a smile onto my lips at his thoughtfulness. Without further ado I quickly downed the breakfast then skipped into the dining room. When Malphas saw me head back in, he moved to flank me.

"I'm leaving Ciel," I told him. "I'll make sure to keep on my toes."

"Keep an eye on her Sebastian," Ciel ordered with an eyeroll. "You know how much of a trouble magnet she is."

"I love you too big brother," I giggled, sitting on his lap to give him a hug and peck a kiss to his cheek. His visible eye softened at my affection until he realized that everyone else was in the room.

"Go on," he insisted with slight coloration to his cheeks.

"Of course."

I easily stood from my perch and turned to the prince and Agni.

"Be careful Ariel," Prince Soma told me as he gave me a hug.

"I can take care of myself," I chuckled softly. "You're forgetting that I am an angel."

"That doesn't mean I can't still worry about you," Prince Soma pouted when I pulled away.

"Have safe travels Lady Ariel," Agni wished me from the side of the room.

"Thank you Agni."

"We'll be back as soon as we can," I promised everyone in the room before Malphas led me out of the town house and to the circus grounds.

* * *

"Miss Angel," Joker said in shock when he saw me. To the left of him, I could see the woman with curly black hair glaring at me. I was taken aback at that. What had I done to warrant such treatment?

"Hello Joker," I returned. "Sebastian and I used to work for the same lord, but he told me he was going to join this circus. He's been something of an older brother ever since I came to work there as a little girl so I came with him."

"Is that so?" Joker questioned with his purple eyes brightening. "So, what' your strong point?"

"Uh, anything I guess," I let out uncertainly.

"That's alright," he assured me. "Why don't we try knife throwing. Dagger, lend her a knife."

At Joker's request the dual haired man with a red and black hat stepped forward to drop a knife into my waiting palm.

"Sebastian, could you hold my bag?" I asked Malphas.

"Of course Angel."

Once the bag was safe with Malphas, I turned to Joker.

"I want you to hit the target from over here," Joker told me. I eyed the distance with a trained eye to see that it would be no problem. I could handle this.

"Ah, ah, Boss," Dagger commented. "With those skinny arms she can't reach that."

That's what you think.

"It's not mean," Joker denied. "It can't be closer for the show."

Thank you Joker. At least you're not taking it easy on me because I am a girl. With a deep breath, I sent the knife flying at the target. Just like how Malphas had taught me the knife soared straight and true until it hit the bulls eye with a satisfying thump.

"No way!" Joker and Dagger exclaimed at once. To prove my point home I took up more knives and threw them with the same speed and accuracy as the others.

"Is this alright?" I asked with a smile at my handiwork. Dagger came up to stare at the target while Joker quickly got over his shock with his eyes brightening even more.

"Seems like you've got control over it," Joker remarked happily. "Next, tightrope walking!"

Oh this will be a cakewalk, I smiled to myself in my mind. All I need is my wings for extra stability. I made sure to keep my wings invisible to humans as I let them unfurl from my back.

"I'm ready," I announced after I had climbed to the top of the stand connected to the tightrope. By this time I had ditched my heels in favor of my stocking covered feet.

"Wait!" Joker called up in a panic. "You need the life line connected or ye'll fall an' die!"

"I have really good balance," I replied nonchalantly. "I'll be fine."

Through my bond with Malphas, I could feel the reassurance that he would catch me if I were to fall. I smiled and began my balancing act on the tightrope. At first I just walked across but once I reached the middle, I put my ballet dancing to the test. I pirouetted, leaped, and tip toed my way along the rest of the way until I came to the other end in fourth position. It was then that I let myself take a sigh of relief that the test was over before I climbed down the ladder and walked over o where everyone was staring at me.

"How did I do Joker?" I inquired hopefully. "Did I pass the test?"

"It looks like it," he grinned back at me. "Ye were amazin' up there Angel."

I felt a blush settle on my cheeks at his praise. The enthusiasm in which he spoke made me feel like I had did something to impress Ciel.

"Why don't we get ye in a costume. I-,"

"I have that taken care of Joker," I interrupted softly. "For both Sebastian and myself. They were supposed to be costumes for a performance for the Master, but I suppose they will do."

"Well let's see," Joker encouraged at my words. "Doll! Can you show Angel and Sebastian to where they can get dressed and where the face paint is?"

"Follow me," the girl in white spoke up. Malphas and I dutifully followed her through the tents until she led us to where there were racks upon racks of costumes and jars and jars of paint. "Here is where you two can change. I will be waiting outside for you when you are done."

As soon as she left the tent I slipped out of Mei's uniform and folded it up neatly. The first thing I put on was the white dress that came to my thighs in the front that came down to my ankles in ruffles on the side and in the back with silver lining and a silver neckline that had a silver bow in the middle. Next came my frilly white stocking that came up to an inch under the hem of my dress that had silver ballet slippers that that its ribbons criss-crossing up my legs until they ended a half inch under the frilly top. White gloves that went to my upper arms with a similar fashion of my stocking and shoes donned my arms and the back of my hands while leaving the palms free. After that came a silver ribbon that I tied around my neck as a choker with a bow in the back of my neck. The final touches I put on was a clear gloss on my lips, a silver diamond on my left cheek right under my eye, white paint on my eyelashes, silver paint around my eyes like eyeshadow. my angel mark in silver on my left shoulder, my long hair free, a teardrop shaped moonstone I stuck to my forehead, and a crown of white camellias, white roses, white lilies, and baby's breath donned my head. When I turned to Malphas, I saw that he was wearing the outfit I had made for him. For his outfit, he had a sleeveless leather jacket with a high collar lined with gold that went down to the middle of it and a diamond shaped cut at the chest that was also lined with gold and had three black leather strips with gold buckles across the opening. The sleeves of the jacket were leather and went to the middle of his upper arm and stops at the middle of his hands with a black lather strap with a gold buckle around the top on his bicep and two black leather straps by his wrists with gold buckles. The tails of the jacket was tattered black leather down to his knees that had a pair of skin tight black leather trousers that had two lather straps with gold buckles on his left thigh and one on his right. Knee high black leather boots with five black leather strips with gold buckles donned his feet over the pants. As Malphas's final touches he lined his eyes with black paint and wore the black thorn crown that had a teardrop shaped obsidian stone in the middle. Wait, I thought while looking him over. There is something missing. With a spark, the idea came to mind and I took up the gold paint and drew an inverted pentagram on his right shoulder. There, now his outfit is complete.

_**How did you know we would need these?**_

_**What did I tell you about trusting a woman's and angel's intuition Mal?**_

All he gave me was a chuckle as we both walked out of the tent to see Doll leaning up against some crates talking to the snake charmer.

"Hello," I greeted the man and the snakes that hung on his body. "I'm not sure I caught your name."

The man didn't answer but his snakes were more than happy to tell me.

"His name is Snake," spoke a female snake who had a read, black and white body.

"'His name is Snake,' says Emily," Snake repeated.

"It's nice to meet you Snake," I smiled at the white haired man. "Doll, could you take us to the others?"

She gave a nod and turned to lead us to the same tent we hand been in for the tightrope part of the test. When we entered, Joker motioned for us to come stand by him in front of all the other circus members.

"Everyooooone~," he called out to the crowd. "From today on, we have some new friends. Newcomers Demon..."

"I'm Demon. It's a pleasure," Malphas said.

"Also this one is Angel! Let's get along well everyone!"

"It's nice to meet you," I beamed to the others.

"Now I'll take you on a quick tour of the backstage area," Joker announced to the both of us. The first thing we happened upon was some good but shabby tents.

"First, these're the tents you guys'll sleep in. It's where the backstage workers an' newcomers, the 'second tier' members, live. 'Bout two or three people share a room."

Upon closer inspection, the inside of the tents looked very cozy. Next we moved on to two two tents right next to each other.

"An' that's the mess hall and the storeroom. S'an important job of the new recruits to provide the grub, so goo luck! The center one in this area's the first aid tent. An' the most central one's the main cast's private tent."

"Private?" I echoed.

"S'a private room you get if you're real good," Joker explained. "Ah an'...That's Snake's tent, so stay away from it for your own good. There're a buncha poisonous snakes roamin' free, so if you get bit even once, you're off to the Underworld. Snake an' his friends're still shy y'know? Careful of their poison you two."

There was a pause before Joker spoke again while looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You can stop by the private tents if you want to talk Angel. My door is always open."

I could feel Malphas's anger rise at Joker's pass, but I calmed him down mentally.

_**It's alright Mal. I'm not interested. There is no one for me except for you and Undertaker.**_

_**Even he is pushing it**_, I heard him grumble in my head.

"Thank you Joker. I appreciate it."

"Did everyone join during the tour like we did?" Malphas asked.

"Hmmm-? S'true for most everyone, but the first tier members're all from the same hometown. We're all childhood friends."

"Childhood friends," I echoed.

"Yeah, but Snake's still a new face. His snake-charming's none to shabby an' we didn't have a snake-handler, so he quickly became a member."

"Do you have an angel or a demon?" I teased, half joking and half truthful.

"No," he chuckled. "But if ye ken make a routine like what ye did in the test, then maybe we could work something out."

_**You hear that Malphas. We have to make up a routine to get into the first tier so it will be easier to get information.**_

_**Do you have an idea about this routine.**_

_**As a matter of fact I do.**_

"Right, this is the practice tent," Joker told us as he pulled back the flap of a tent. "New people practice over an' over here. Aiming at making their debut in a real public performance. Work on the basics first. Warm up carefully and..."

"Joker!" called the black haired beast tamer who scowled at both Malphas and I. Seriously, what is her problem? I quickly brushed it off as Malphas and I began to stretch at a brisk pace.

_**I haven't sensed any children's presences yet. Have you?**_

_**I'm afraid not Ariel, but there has to be a reason as to why.**_

**_Maybe they're not the circus grounds. Everything had a patron or benefactor, so they could have the children._**

**_So we'll have to search the first tier tents._**

**_Alright. Now we should start practicing our performance. Can you put out your wings without the humans seeing?_**

**_Of course._**

**_Then-_**

I was going to finish my sentence, but a familiar presence snatched my attention. No, it can't be! I swiveled around up in the air and saw a familiar shinigami on the tightrope.

"William!" I called up to which his head snapped up and looked down at me. His eyes seemed to twinkle when he saw me before he used his death scythe to come down to the ground.

"Lady A-,"

"It's Angel," I shushed him before he could give out my real name. "Sebastian and I are undercover for a case and my name is Angel."

"Angel," he amended quickly. "It's so great to see you."

"It's good to see you too," I grinned, launching myself at him to hug him. He easily caught me and returned the hug. "So, how did it go with Grell?"

"We've been together for two months now," he told me, a slight blush coating his cheeks.

"Awww!" I squealed with happiness. "I'm so happy for you two! Are you happy Will?"

"Yes," he answered easily. "I am happy."

"And this happened because?"

"Because you encouraged me to," he huffed in exasperation.

"That's right. Just making sure you remembered."

"Of course. How could I forget? You practically threatened me."

"I wouldn't say that..."

"Angel! Demon! I see ye've made a new friend!" Dagger shouted with joy when he saw us talking with William. "This here is Suit. He joined us a while before."

"Play along," I whispered to William before I pretended like we haven't met yet. "Hello Suit. I'm Angel and this is my friend Demon."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he told me while not acknowledging Malphas at all.

"It's good to see ye makin' friends," Dagger told us before he wandered away a bit.

"Okay, for this case I'm going to need Sebastian to move about freely," I murmured lowly so that only William could hear me. "To make sure there is no trouble for you, I will order him not to eat any souls while he investigates. Does that sound fair?"

"I'm afraid not Lady Ariel," he whispered back. "I cannot trust him."

"But we are looking for children Will," I insisted with urgency. "If you can't trust Sebastian, then trust me. I will make sure he does not take any souls."

There was a few minutes of the both of us having a little staring contest before he caved.

"Alright Lady Ariel," he sighed in defeat. "As long as he does not devour any soul, I will let him have free reign."

_**As if you could stop me reaper**_, Malphas hissed.

_**Malphas**_, I scolded. _**We don't need any any trouble.**_

"Thank you Wi-Suit."

He gave me a smile before he went back to his practicing.

_**Okay Malphas, I have a song in my head so I need you to make a record and a record player for our performance. At first we'll sing it in our minds then we can use the record when we perform.**_

_**As you wish, my mate.**_

* * *

We both went about practicing our performance, and we managed to get in about an hour before Joker came in.

"Thanks for waiting~" Joker called out while he waved about a paper. "It's time for the new arrivals' room assignments!~ For fairness, these're the results of a lottery. Angel's in tent 8. Here's your roommate."

He then gestured to a brown haired girl whose hair covered her left eye, freckles peppered over her nose, and baggy clothes. The more I studied her face, I could see that she was Doll without all of her stage makeup.

"Demon is in tent 9. Demon's roommate is Suit!"

Oh sweet baby Jesus, I groaned in my mind at the pairing. Please let them not kill each other.

"It's nice to meet you Angel," Doll greeted me in a more warm reception that she had earlier.

"It's nice to meet you," I returned. "I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Freckles."

"Is that your real name?"

"My real name?" she echoed in confusion.

"You know, the name you were born with?"

She still looked confused so I made a decision.

"How about I give you a name? From now on I'll call you Dawn."

"Dawn," Doll, now Dawn, smiled fondly.

"Do the other first tier members not have birth names?"

"Other-Ye figured out I'm Doll."

"Of course. You can't change your face."

"Are ye wondering why I'm pretendin to be a second tier member?"

"No. It's none of my business."

All I got was a large smile.

"C'mon Angel! Let's head to our tent. We 'ave so much talk about!"

_**Please be civil**_, I sent out to Malphas before Dawn pulled me out of the practice tent.

_**No promises.**_

I sighed in exasperation at his behavior before I let Dawn drag me to tent number eight.

"Hey, can I have the top bunk?"she asked while she climbed up.

"Not at all Dawn."

"S'been on my mind for a while. You speak some pretty fancy upper class English, don'tcha?"

"Yeah, but that's because I was raised in the household of an Earl," I answered easily. "He took a liking to me when I was little so he had me learn the proper way to speak and to read and write."

"Blimey," she commented before she rummaged through her things. "Anyhoo, you just give me a shout if there's somethin' you ain't ettin'. There's a long life of circus ahead of you. Oh righ', wanna 'ave some sweets? Them's from the popular Funtom company. Waht'd you like? Caramel, milk, or strawberry flavored?"

"I'll take the strawberry flavored."

I took the strawberry sucker and sat it on my bed so that I could change out of my costume and into a white shift I was given.

"So Angel," Dawn began, looking down from the top bunk. "I 'ave been wonderin' 'bout ye and Demon."

"What about us?" I questioned idly as I popped the sucker in my mouth.

"Are ya together?"

A blush settled on my cheeks at her question.

"I-"

"What's it lik' ta be in love?" she bombarded me before I could finish my sentence.

"Why don't you come down here and we can talk about it?" I suggested. There was a pause before I felt Dawn scurry down the ladder and into my bunk so that she was against the tent wall. Her eager invisible blue eye sparkled with impatience while I turned to face her.

"When you're in love," I began thoughtfully. "You find this person incredibly hard to ignore. Their smile makes your day and you want to cheer them up when they cry. You always want to know more about them than you did before. Just being my them makes your day all the more special and bright and you miss them terribly when they are away from you."

"Wow," Dawn gasped in awe at my words.

"I can't wait to fall in love."

"I'm sure you will," I smiled at her. "Now, we have to give the others names besides their stage names."

"Beast once said somethin' 'bout her name bein' Mally," Dawn offered.

"Then we'll call her that. As for Joker, we'll call him Joshua. Dagger can be Daniel, Snake is Draco, Wendy is Willa, Peter is Perry, and Jumbo can be James."

"I'll make sure to tell 'em," Dawn yawned softly. I couldn't resist smiling at her adorable face and began to sing a soft lullaby to lull her into sleep.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Here is another chapter of An Earthbound Angel for you my lovelies. Tell me what you think about the names I gave the first tier members. When I saw that they didn't have names in their profiles, I just made up some names that I'm going to make their actual birth names. I figured since Ariel was able to know William's full name, she would know theirs being an angel and all. More chapters are sure to be on their way, so stay tuned. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns about the chapter, please leave a review or pm me. Remember, reviews are magic!**

**-White Wolf**


	35. Chapter 29: Their First Performance

**Chapter 29:Their First Performance**

**Hello again my lovelies! So sorry about the long wait. It has been such a long while since I have been able to actually sit down ans write for you. None the less, here we go!**

**LunaWolfSunTigress15:**** Well hello lovely!It is so nice to hear from you again. I am honored that my story has reached that point. I appreciate your feedback and I look forward to a review after every new chapter.**

**AnimeBunnyLover: Hello new lovely! Frist and foremost I would like to welcome you into the family. Secondly, I want to thank you for all the reviews that you have sent in as you read. As for your questions, you'll have to wait and find out because the answer is kind of tied in with the ending of this part of the series.**

** :Hello new lovely, welcome to the family! I am so glad to hear a new voice with a new chapter. As for your question, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Sorry about not having your name in front. The site is not cooperating with me. **

**Well, two new lovelies from my last posted chapter. I feel so happy and grateful that people have taken the time to read my story. When I had first written this story a year or so ago, you wouldn't believe how many times I had rewritten it to get it where it is now. Regardless, we have it as it is now. As I had mentioned in a review above, yes, this story is going to be part of a series with this being the first part that is followed by the sequel. Now, I won't be revealing any of the summary for the next part because that would spoil the ending of this part. With that being said, I have no other announcements so I will get right on with the quote.**

**"I believe so much in the power of performance I don't want to convince people. I want them to experience it and come away convinced on their own."**

**-****Marina Abramovic**

**So, without further ado, I give you the next chapter of An Earthbound Angel!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning I could hear the bird chatter of false dawn through the flap of the tent that roused me pleasantly from sleep. My little moment of peace was however cut short by the sudden onslaught of nausea that hit me. I carefully slid around Dawn to slip out of bed and empty my stomach secretly from the side of the tent.

"Angel?" Dawn called out sleepily once I had finished tossing my cookies.

"I'm fine Dawn," I answered as I caught my breath then entered the tent to see her sitting upright with her feet touching from the soles with her hands resting on her connected feet.

"Are ye sick? Ye threw up pretty bad out there."

"I'm fine Dawn, I promise. I just have an uneasy stomach sometimes."

She still seemed uneasy about my sudden sickness, but she let it slide none the less.

"We should get dressed and get a move on," Dawn insisted after a moment of silence.

"Alright."

While I quickly got dressed in my performing outfit minus the face paint, I thought over the strange sickness that has been happening the past few days. Maybe it's something I should talk with God about, I pondered as I finished tying my shoes.

"C'mon Angel! We've got to make breakfast!" Dawn told me as she urged me out of our shared tent. I easily matched the pace she set for us and carefully sat in front of the large barrel of potatoes.

_**Good morning, my mate.**_

_**Good morning Malphas.**_

_**You smell delectable this morning.**_

_**Thank you Mal. Are you on breakfast duty this morning?**_

_**It would seem so. What are you making with the potatoes?**_

_**Chips for fish and chips. I think I saw some fish on the way in.**_

Just as I had finished that thought, I had finished peeling and cutting up all of the potatoes to prep for the chips.

"Nice work Angel," Dawn praised when she saw my handiwork. "Fish an chips are me favorite."

"It's a good thing I decided to make it then," I smiled to the younger girl beside me.

"Now that breakfast is ready," she began, taking my hand in hers. "We 'ave to hurry an get some food. Outta me bloody way!"

Dawn recklessly pushed through the masses to get her food while I tried my best to get some on my plate.

"That's hardly nothin'," came Joshua's voice from behind me. I turned to see him looking at my plate with furrowed eyebrows. "Here, take some of this."

I could only hold my plate as he poured some of his food onto my plate.

"Joshua...," I said while I looked from my now filled plate up to the tall ginger man. He seemed to be startled at the name I had given him for he stiffened when I had uttered it.

"Angel gave ye a name," Dawn offered happily. "She even gave me an the others a name. I'm Dawn, Dagger is Daniel, Beast is Mally, Snake is Draco, Wendy is Willa, Peter is Perry, and Jumbo is James."

"When did ye come up with this?"Joshua asked me with a small smile.

"Last night before we both fell asleep. Do you like it?"

"How about it's a name only ye call me?" he suggested. "I think the others won't take to it that well."

"Okay," I smiled brightly. "Thank you for the food Joshua."

"Think nothing of it Angel," he told me, placing a hand on the top of my head. I could feel a wave of jealousy well up from Malphas but I quickly calmed him down.

_**Honestly Ariel, how can you attract so many males? I hope this is not going to become a habit.**_

_**It's fine Mal. I'm not interested in him. I only have eyes fro you and Undertaker.**_

_**Even him I don't like sharing you with.**_

_**You have to accept it Mal. He's my mate too.**_

"C'mon Angel, it's time for practice!" Dawn announced, once again dragging me towards the practice tent.

_**Malphas, do you think that we can get our act finalized in three hours?**_

_**Of course my mate. Our existence is to move in harmony with the other. Going through a routine is child's play.**_

_**Splendid.**_

"Joshua, I think Demon and I can have our act finished in three hours," I spoke up before Dawn could pull me too far away. "Would you and the other first stringers watch to see if we have what it takes to make the first tier?"

"Sure Angel. I look forward to it."

I then let Dawn take me into the practice tent. Malphas was already in the tent waiting for me.

"Angel," he said as he held out his hand.

"Demon."

_**Let's do this Mal.**_

* * *

At the end of the three hours, Malphas had created the phonograph and the record. We even took some time to put on the face makeup we had put on last night.

"Angel!" Joshua called out when he came into the tent after everyone else had been evacuated. "We're here for your performance."

_**Ready for this Mal?**_

_**I'm always ready Ariel.**_

We came to the edge of the tent and Mal took one of my hands in his. The music began as we both walked back out to the center of the tent.

_Ariel_

**Malphas**

Both

(Moves that go along with the words)

(Malphas leads Ariel out the the center of the tent)

"_In sleep he sang to me"_ (Ariel twirls around Malphas)

_"In dreams he came"_

_"That voice that calls to me"_ (Malphas takes Ariel's hand and ballet dances with her)

_"And speaks my name"_

_"And do I dream again"_ (Malphas brings Ariel closer)

_"For now I find"_

_"The Demon of the Darkness is there"_ (Malphas lets out wings that appear to be a trick of the light and wraps them around Ariel)

_"Inside my mind"_ (Ariel slips out of his wings and pirouettes with some leaps)

**"Sing once again with me"** (Malphas reaches out for Ariel)

**"Our strange duet"** (Ariel has fear in her face while her eyes look like she is in a trance as she follows him into the air via her wings)

**"My power over you"** (Both land on tightrope)

**"Grows stronger yet"** (Malphas embraces Ariel)

**"And though you turn from me"** (Ariel twirls away from Malphas on the tightrope)

**"To glance behind"** (Ariel looks behind herself)

**"The Demon of the Darkness is there"** (Malphas looks at Ariel)

**"Inside your mind"** (Malphas's eyes begin to glow as he activates his demon eyes)

(Both fly off of the tightrope and engage in a flying dance that looked similar to an eagle mating dance)

_"Those who have seen your face"_ (Ariel looks at Malphas)

_"Draw back in fear"_ (Flies closer to Malphas)

_"I am the mask you wear"_ (Ariel caresses his face who has darkness creeping in behind him)

**"It's me they here"** (Malphas cradles Ariel's hand)

_"Your_/**My** spirit and_ my_/**your** voice" (Ariel and Malphas engage in a pas de deux in the air)

"In one combined"

"The Demon of the Darkness is there"

"Inside _my_/**your** mind"

_"He's there"_

_"The Demon of the Darkness"_

_"He's there"_

_"The Demon of the Darkness" _(Ariel puts back to Malphas's chest and wraps her arms behind his neck with her feet on pointe)

_"Ahh"_ (Malphas lets go of Ariel and flies to the ground)

**"Sing my Angel of Light"** (Malphas reaches up to Ariel)

_"Ahh"_ (Ariel's eyes loses focus)

**"Sing my angel"**

_"Ahh"_ (Ariel lowers to the ground slowly)

**"Sing for me"**

_"Ahh"_ (Ariel lowers even more)

**"Sing my angel"**

_"Ahh"_ (Ariel reaches Malphas's outstretched hands)

**"Sing for me!"** (Malphas wraps his arms possessively around Ariel)

_"Ahh!"_ (Malphas envelops Ariel in his wings that cloaks the area around them in darkness)

-Parody of "Phantom of the Opera" from Phantom of the Opera

At the end of our performance, I couldn't help but stare up into Mal's eyes that was still swirling crimson red. Even though I wanted to stay in his arms like this, I forced myself to tell him that he should stop his eyes from glowing. He was displeased with my words, but he made them stop none the less. Once Mal's wings were pulled back into his back, I could hear the frantic clapping from the group of first stringers.

"That was amazin'!" Joshua congratulated us as the group rushed over to the two of us.

"Thank you," I blushed at all the attention that I was getting.

"How long did it take fer ye ta do that?" Dawn questioned from my side.

"Well, we've only been working on this since this morning," I admitted.

"What?!" Daniel exploded at my admission.

"Demon and I have know each other for most of our lives so we know how the other moves like we know ourselves," I lied easily.

"Ye don' say," Joshua remarked. "From what I could see, ye two 'ave made the cut."

"Yay!" I cheered, wrapping my arms around Joshua in a hug a gratitude. "Thank you Joshua. Thank you everyone!"

Due to the hug, I could feel two auras that looked ready to kill. Mal was ready to hurt Joshua while Mally looked ready to kill me. Geez. Talk about intense. I quickly let go of Joshua and moved on to Dawn who launched herself into my arms. On reflex I caught her and twirled her around in a few circles.

"Nice work newbie," Dagger praised me while he glared daggers at Mal. (Hee hee, I made a funny ^.^) Willa and Perry on the other hand came to stand beside me and give my back a pat. James said nothing and patted the top of my head. Draco stood towards the back of the group while his snakes praised our performance.

"Does this mean that we make the first tier?" I asked hopefully while I looked up into Joshua's amethyst eyes. A look was passed between the circus members eyes before Joshua turned back to me and gave me a bright smile.

"That is does Angel." he confirmed. "If you two come with me, I'll show you to your new tents."

"Can I share a tent with Dawn?" I requested as Mal and I followed behind the first stringers.

"Yeah!" Dawn agreed, skipping to my side. "That way I won;t be lonely!"

"Well, that just leave Demon with 'is own tent," Joshua commented.

The group stopped by our old tents so that we could grab what little belongings we had and bring them with us to the group of first tier tents. I followed Dawn into her tent that looked very girly and cute while Joshua led Mal to a different tent.

"Are ye excited about yer first show t'night?" Dawn asked me from her spot on her very comfortable bed.

"A little," I answered with a small smile. "I've never performed in front a large audience before."

"Ye'll be fine," Joshua assured me when he entered Dawn's, and now my, tent. "Ye an Demon make sure ta practice before t'night's show. We don' want any mishaps out there."

"Of course Joshua. We'll get right on that."

"Good girl," he smiled, placing a hand on the top of my head. "I know ye'll do great."

Another spike of jealousy and possessiveness flared up through my bond with Mal that had me sighing. No matter how many times I told him that I wasn't interested in Joshua, he wouldn't listen. With that thought, Joshua removed his hand and disappeared out of the tent flap.

"Are ye gonna come with me to the practice tent?" Dawn questioned as she stood from her bed.

"No, I'll hang back a bit and get familiar with area. I want to know where Draco's snake hang out at so I can avoid them."

"Right. Smart thinkin'. We can't 'ave one of our new stars dyin' cause of a snake bite. I'll see ye later then."

Once she had left the tent, I let my power settle over me to cloak myself in invisibility. I hadn't forgotten that the mission was to investigate the circus for any missing children or any clues to where they might be.

_**Mal, can you make yourself invisible?**_

_**Yes, why do you ask?**_

_**I want you to accompany me with the searching of the tents. Since Draco is a new member of the first tier, I doubt that he would be on anything going on.**_

_**What makes you so sure?**_

_**Call it an angel's intuition. I was right about the maid outfit wasn't I?**_

I could hear a sigh from his end before I saw him join me at the entrance of my new tent.

_**Which tent should we look in first?**_

_**Hmm,Beast'sis the closest so we'll take a look in there.**_

Very carefully, we both edged over to the mentioned tent and looked inside to see if the animal tamer was inside. Thankfully, she was not so we were in the clear to investigate.

* * *

Many different outfits hung up in the tent with numerous boxes and parcels lined up neatly against the walls, with some holding beauty supplies. Everything looked ordinary until my eyes found a rather large trunk by her bed. What could be in there? I padded my way over to said chest and opened it. What looked like momentos filled the chest about a third of the way. Most were little figurines and souvenirs from different cities. However, one little piece of paper caught my eye. It was a picture of some man who looked vaguely familiar who was surrounded by younger versions of the first stringers minus Draco. Why does that man look so familiar?

_**I recognize this hallmark**_, Mal told me while pointing to the insignia on the man's ring. _**It is the same one I found on the inside of 's prosthetic leg. **_

At the image I was shown, a wave of my own jealousy welled up in me.

_**What is the matter my mate**_, Mal smirked down at me._** I am not interested in Ms. Beast. This is purely for the investigation.**_

_**Alright, I get it Malphas. I'll discourage Joker more from now on.**_

I could feel his smugness at my words, but I couldn't allow myself to dwell on my feelings. We needed to get this done quickly before Beast came back.

_**This looks to be everything we can get here. Joke seems to be the leader,so we should go check his tent. We might have more luck there.**_

Mal agreed and we quickly entered Joshua's tent. Nothing screamed at me as important until I saw a letter poking out from his pillow. With my curiosity peaked, I pulled the envelope from under the pillow. _From: Tom, the piper's son_: the front read. I then opened the envelope to pull out the paper from inside. What I didn't expect was for a whole biography besides my picture to stare back at me from the page. What in the world is going on?! Why do they have my information? Did my cover get blown? No, I decided. If they would have found out who I was, they would have confronted me already. My mind raced rapidly as I put the letter back in its envelope and placed the envelope back underneath the pillow.

_**It is time to leave for the practice tent**_, Mal told me before he led me away from Joshua's tent. My mind continued to be distracted all through practice and the performance, thank the lord for my new ability to multitask, all the way up til I was settling in for the night with Dawn.

"Good night Dawn."

"G'night Angel."

She was asleep within minutes while I relaxed my body and focused my thoughts on God. As soon as I felt myself drift from the waking world, I could feel myself enter Heaven.

"Ariel," God greeted me with warmth in his voice and his arms wide open for me.

"God!" I cried with joy before I launched myself into his arms where I reveled in the safe feeling I got from his presence.

"To what do I owe this visit?"

"Well," I began only to launch into what has been happening with m body. God listened intentively to my story and waited patiently for me to finish before he said anything.

"My dear Ariel," he smiled brightly, his aura glowing a bit stronger. "You are pregnant. From what I can tell of your aura, it seems to be the offspring of the demon."

Shock made my whole body stiff at the news. I was pregnant?! With Malphas's child?! How would I tell him? Should I tell him now, or should I wait until our mission is finished? If I were to tell him now, there is a minimal chance of us successfully seeing the mission through. Once those thoughts left me, I was again reminded of the familiarity of the man's face that was giving me a hard time.

"There is something else God," I said.

"I am always here to assist you child," he assured me.

"When I looked at the picture of that man earlier, I couldn't help but think that I knew that man. But I can't for the life of me remember who that man is and what his connection is with me."

"All you have to do child is meditate," God advised. "Given time, you shall be able to trek back through your memories and find the answers you seek."

Feeling better about my predicament, if only a little, I squeezed God in a hug before I stood.

"Thank you so much God. I don't know how I would have found this information without you."

"You would have found the information without me dear Ariel. I only point you in the right direction."

The comfortable feeling of home slipped from me as I slipped back into the human world where I was dreaming. All of the cares that I had had earlier fell away until I was left with a peaceful black abyss of sleep.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**And done! Whew, was this some work. I can't tell you how long it took me to work out the performance I had for our darling angel and demon. Not to mention making this story flow more in the right direction. None the less, I have completed the next installment of the story. I appriciate all of the support I received for this story I implore you to continue your support. On a different note, I would like my lovelies to take a look at my new Avengers story. I need at least a few reviews for it to see if it is worth continuing. Now that that is out of the way, all I have left are some parting words. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns about An Earthbound Angel please leave a review or shoot me a PM. Remember, reviews are magic! ^.^**

**-White Wolf**


	36. Chapter 30: Obsession

**Chapter 30: Obsession**

**Hello again my lovelies! The muse for this story has decided to stick around longer than before so here is the next chapter of the story. Now, before we get on with the other things of the author's note, let's commence with the magic.**

**AnimeBunnyLover: Thank you for another wonderful review. I greatly appreciate it! ^.^**

**Nevermorea: Well hello new lovely. Besides inducting you into the family, I would like to say that I am delighted to know that you like my story. I look forward to more reviews in the future.**

**Will you look at that...One hundred reviews for this story already and I'm not even finished with it yet. I feel so grateful to have such wonderful readers for this story. Hopefully I can have this kind of following in my other stories. Now that I have that out of the way, on with the quote.**

**"Special people can only be touched by other special people. I'm too ugly to even think about touching them. My wish to be wrapped in that velvety world of darkness would never be granted."**

**-Baron Kelvin**

**Just to warn the readers before they go on, THERE ARE SEXUAL SITUATIONS IN THIS CHAPTER! SEXUAL SITUATIONS TO BE FOUND IN THE CHAPTER BELOW! Alright, now that I have put that up, you cannot blame me if you read on and are offended if you read the lemon. I will also put in where it takes place.**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter of An Earthbound Angel.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Roughly one week had passed since I had learned that I was pregnant with Mal's child. It was also a week in which I could not for the life of me remember anything about the man. However, as the days passed I could feel something big was going to happen soon. It was one night that I had to lean against a few crates to ease my nausea.

"Angel," Joshua called out to me.

"Joshua," I said in acknowledgement. I then turned to see that he was dressed in a traveling cloak. "Where are you off to to?"

"I 'ave to visit our benefactor," he answered easily before his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What's wrong Angel? Are ye sick?"

"I'm fine," I assured him. "I'm just a little lightheaded."

He then came to crouch before me so that he could put his flesh hand against my forehead.

"Ye shouldn' push yourself," he told me. "Does Demon know about how sick ye are?"

"No, I'm not-,"

"I've noticed how you have been goin' to throw up every mornin'," he interrupted softly. "I know what that means. Ye are carrying his child."

At the words coming from his lips, I could see the hurt that twisted up his features slightly.

"Joshua...,"

"It's fine Angel. I could see from the beginin' that ye loved him and I was jus' deludin' myself that ye could have feelings for me."

At my troubled expression, he gave me a sad smile and patted my head.

"Don' worry yeself Angel, it'll be bad for the baby. Ye don' have to worry about me, I'll be fine. Demon is a lucky man."

With those words, he stood from his crouch and looked down at me.

"Have a safe trip Joshua," I told him. He gave me a wave before he continued on his way but stopped before he could get too far away.

"Ye should tell him Angel. I bet he'd be happy to know he's goin' to be a father."

I watched him walk away with my feelings conflicting themselves over telling Mal that he is a father. C'mon Ariel, I told myself. You should tell Mal. If Joshua thinks that you should, then maybe it is time. I gave myself a nod in encouragement as I slid off the crates. Now all I have to do is find him and tell him. By reaching out through our bond, I was able to trace him back to Beast's tent. What is he doing here? My brows furrowed in confusion as I ducked in slightly to be able to look inside without the people inside being able to see me. The first thing that registered in my mind was the sound of female breathless moans. What in the world?

SEXUAL SITUATION MENTIONED HERE

When I looked inside, I saw my Malphas having sex with Beast. My eyes widened in shock and disbelief as I watched him slide himself in and out of her. What is going on, I asked myself at the sight. Why is he doing this to me? Betrayal and hurt welled up inside my heart that brought tears to my eyes. The longer I witnessed the scene before me, the more I could feel my heart be torn to pieces. How could he do this to me?! I am his mate, his other half...He must have been able to sense my waves and waves of pain and hurt for he looked towards where I was in the opening of the tent where his wine colored eyes met mine. His eyes widened when he saw me and he slowed for a split second which was enough for Beast to fall over the edge with a cry. I thought...I thought that was only for people who loved each other. Malphas looked at me with regret in his wine colored eyes as he pulled out of Beast and she curled up against him on the bed.

_**Ariel...**_

That was all I needed to snap out of my shock and turn on my heel to flee from the tent. I could feel Malphas try to call me back, but I ignored his pleadings and took to the skies. The only person I could think of to turn to would be Phoebus and that is where I journeyed to. I made sure to stick to the shadows when I neared his parlor so that none of the humans could see me. Once I had touched the ground, I pulled my wings into my back and knocked on the door that led directly into his home.

"Ariel?" he questioned when he saw me shivering slightly on his doorstep. "What is wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

At the tone of my voice, his eyes furrowed even deeper in worry as he opened the door wider and gestured me in.

"Of course luv. You don't even have to ask."

He put his hands on the small of my back to lead me inside.

"Would you like some tea luv?"

All I could do was shake my head and lean into his strong frame.

"What's wrong Ariel? I've never seen you like this."

At the mention of my predicament, I began to shake even more while tears fell down my cheeks.

"C'mon luv. Let's go up to bed and we'll see if that helps."

I nodded numbly at his suggestion and followed him up to his bedroom where he proceeded to wash off the face makeup I had on then eased my performance costume off of me. Phoebus then put one of his large dress shirts on me with his black mortician robes on over that before he pulled me with him onto his bed with me on his bare chest. We both just lay there for a few minutes in silence which I took to soothe my turmoil. To hear his steady heartbeat under my ear and to breathe in his spiced vanilla scent was enough to suppress the damage Mal had done to my heart.

"Would you tell me what happened luv. I can't help you unless you tell me."

I couldn't bring myself to voice what I had witnessed, even if it was Pheobus, so I just showed him what I had seen in Beast's tent. Phoebus was silent as he watched through my memories starting from my interaction with Joshua. However, once Pheobus saw Malphas with Beast, his anger grew and grew until he was livid when I ended the show when I had arrived at his door. I could feel the unbridled fury he had for Malphas, but he fought to push it down.

"So you're carrying his child," he said after a moment of composure.

"Yes," I whispered into his chest, trying my hardest to hold in my cries.

"Go on luv. Let it out. You'll feel better after."

As soon as I felt his hand smooth my hair down my back, I let my sobs leave my body. I let all of the hurt and pain ride through my body in my tears and cries to which Pheobus served as a stable rock through my pain. This continued on for maybe a half hour before I finally was able to stop crying. I sniffled and sat up on his stomach so that I could wipe my tears.

"I'm sorry about dropping this on you Phoebus," I said shakily. "It must be my hormones acting up."

"There is nothing to apologize for Ariel," Pheobus told me, sitting up against his headboard so that he could look into my eyes. "I am your mate too. I am always happy when you come to me when you or sad. It make me able to make you feel better."

At his words I let out a weak giggle and rested my forehead against his.

"You are so good to me."

"It should be the pride of a mate to provide for their mate," Phoebus told me. "As well as to make sure his mate is satisfied and happy. So far the demon is lacking in his duties."

I made a noise of agreement at the back of my throat as I made myself even more comfortable on his chest.

"Let's not talk about this," I said softly. "I just want to sleep."

"Then we'll talk about this in the morning," he promised me with a peck to the top of my head. "Good night luv."

"Good night Phoebus."

My eyes drifted close and I lost myself in the warmth and security that his arms brought me.

* * *

The next morning I woke to sunlight filtering in through a window while Phoebus's chest moved rhythmically in sleep underneath me. A smile rose on my lips as I snuggled closer into his warmth.

"Good morning luv," he chuckled at my action.

"Good morning," I mumbled into his chest.

"Are you up for some breakfast?"

I was going to open my mouth to answer but my stomach beat me to it. A loud growl was heard that had me blushing from the top of my head down to my neck. A few moments of silence passed before Phoebus died of laughter. I gave a squeak of surprise as I tried my hardest not to fall off of his shaking form. Strong arms then came up to wrap around my waist so that I did not topple off.

"Phoebus!"

"I'm sorry luv," he chuckled, finally calming down while he rested his forehead against my shoulder. "That was too adorable and I couldn't help myself."

"Hmm," I huffed in exasperation even though my cheeks were still pink.

"Let's go get you something to eat luv."

I made to slip off of his chest, but he swept me up into his arms instead.

"Phoebus, I can walk," I protested.

"I hardly have you over luv. Let me spoil you while I can."

At his words, I realized that I really didn't come over to visit that often. I'm horrible, I thought glumly. What kind of mate am I if I don't even come to visit as often as I can?

"Stop fussing over it Ariel," Phoebus insisted when he caught on to my train of thought. "You have a duty as part of the Queen's Watchdog to fulfill your duties along with your brother. It's understandable that you can't spend as much time here as you would like. But I want you to know one thing. I can feel the love and happiness you feel with me and I am at my happiest when you visit."

"Phoebus..."

"That is why you shouldn't feel bad Ariel. What we have is enough."

Love and gratitude flowed from me to him through our bond as I pulled a lock of his hair into my hands to braid.

"You have such lustrous hair," I commented offhandedly while I worked.

"Thank you luv. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Hmm, I want some warm milk with honey and eggs with treacle over top. Ooh, and some potatoes with melted cheese," I daydreamed, the thought alone causing me to salivate. I could feel him raise his eyebrow at my request but he said nothing about it. I knew that the food I had a craving for was unusual, but I couldn't help what my body wanted. When we entered the kitchen, Phoebus carefully sat me down in a chair at the table while he bustled around to make us breakfast. While I watched him cook the food, I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming over his form.

SEXUAL SITUATION MENTIONED HERE

The way his back muscles rippled underneath his skin and the graceful way he moved about the room. The longer I stared at his form, the more I could feel a warmth start in my lower belly that resembled what I had felt when we had made love. My thoughts were clouded from what I thought must be lust while I watched him. Out of the haze I was in, I could see him pause in his actions and whirl around to face me with wide eyes.

"Ariel?"

His saying my name seemed to snap me out of it, for when I blinked my eyes the haze was gone but the warmth was still there.

"I'm sorry," I blushed while I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "My Auntie Anne once told me that during a woman's pregnancy, the woman can have an *a hem* increased sexual drive. It's just my hormones acting up."

"Well," he drawled as he strutted his way over to me, his eyes flashing like a predator's. "We could take care of this little problem after we eat."

I could feel my own eyes widen at his suggestion while the heat I felt traveled lower than the lower part of my belly.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smirked softly. My face took on a blush even though my lower body was saying something else.

I carefully ate my breakfast and the closer I was coming to finishing my meal, the more anticipation I felt for Phoebus's proposal. As soon as I ate the last bit on my plate, it was whisked away into the sink. Phoebus then came to stand in front of me and lean down.

"Are you ready luv?"

LIME STARTS HERE

I wordlessly nodded my head and automatically followed him when he backed up so that I could rise from the chair. As soon as I stood upright, Phoebus placed his hands on my jaw and lowered his lips to meet mine. He moved his lips eagerly over mine and I responded enthusiastically. It wasn't long before I urged him to deepen the kiss to which he responded by letting one hand trail down to the side of my neck and for the other to wrap around the small of my back. I could feel the heat intensify in my body when we broke for air and he trailed his lips down my throat.

"Phoebus," I sighed in pleasure before his hands came up underneath my thighs to hoist me up.

"I like the sound of that," he whispered into my ear. "Let's hear you say that again."

His lips reclaimed mine as he carried me over to the higher surface of the kitchen counter and sat me down so that my legs effortlessly hang on either side of his waist.

"Not here Phoebus," I panted when we broke apart again. "We'll get the counter dirty."

"I don't care," he said, his long silver hair moving to reveal his beautiful chartreuse eyes staring at me with passion. "You're the one who is going to be the only one getting the counter dirty."

I grew confused under the haze but it flew out of my mind when he kissed me again. Slowly I was eased onto my back and the dress shirt I was wearing was unbuttoned and pushed back from my body.

"You are so beautiful Ariel," Phoebus murmured while he gazed down at me. My hand came to cradle his face which he took to turn and place a kiss on the inside of my wrist. Quick, fiery kisses were then trailed up my arm until his lips ended up on my collarbone. From there his kisses ran over my breasts but did not touch my nipples. By now I was moaning and gasping at the way his lips felt on my sensitive skin. I could feel Phoebus smirk against my skin before his mouth latched on to my left nipple.

"Ahh," I let out as a stronger wave of pleasure hit me.

"I could get addicted to these sounds," he confided, his mouth trailing down my stomach. There was some hesitation over my womb but Phoebus was quick to move on so that his mouth was right above my womanhood. My eyes widened when I realized what he was about to do.

"Phoebus, no," I insisted. "Not there. I don't know how I could take it."

He disregarded my words and continued down to the lips of my womanhood. As soon as his tongue touched me, I got lost in the sensations he gave me. Within minutes, pressure was building in my belly that grew and grew and grew until it exploded into a world of sensation that had my body tensing before it relaxed. I thought marked the end but as soon as I was lowering from my high, I could feel his tongue carefully stoke another fire that led to a second release. By now I had no thought process whatsoever and Phoebus was setting me up for another trip to the stars.

"Phoebus," I huffed through my passion induced haze.

"Yes," he said, raising his head to replace his mouth with his hand. "Say my name again Ariel."

"Ph-Phoebus," I moaned at the new sensation his hand brought.

"That's right Ariel. Do you feel close to that sweet release?"

"Yes," I panted when I felt the telltale sign that I was close to the explosion.

"Then look at me. I want to see the look in your eyes as you explode. I want to hear my name on your lips as I bring you pleasure."

Even though I couldn't form a thought, I was able to look into his eyes that was swirling with emotion as his hand worked me until I exploded once again amongst the stars.

"Phoebus," I gasped while my muscles clenched then relaxed. His fingers continued to stroke me until I came all the way down from the high he gave me. Through hazy eyes I watched him raise his fingers to his lips and lick my juices clean from them.

"You taste heavenly luv," he remarked with a smirk.

"That was punny Phoebus," I giggled softly at his humor.

"Hmm," he agreed, leaning forward to place a kiss on my lips. "How do you feel luv?"

"Like I don't have any bones in my body."

His smirk only grew at my comment.

"Is that so...?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to lift myself up from the counter only for my arms to falter.

"Let me help luv. I don't think you can do that quite yet."

Carefully he helped me sit up and buttoned the borrowed shirt back up for me

"Thank you Phoebus."

"Think nothing of it luv."

LIME ENDS HERE

We sat there for a few moments of silence before he broke it.

"When are you going to go back to your mission? Don't you have a few more days left?"

"I'm not sure I can handle the mission anymore," I sighed.

"Shall I take you to the townhouse?"

"Would-,"

"Ariel!" I heard my brother shout from the entrance of the house part of the parlor. My eyes widened at his voice as I turned to face Phoebus in disbelief, my face asking if I had truly heard him.

"Ariel!" he called again, this time stopping right in the doorway of the kitchen. Completely mortified I hid my face in Phoebus's chest while Ciel came closer.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded but stopped when he saw the state of undress that Phoebus and I were in.

"What is going on?! Ariel, get some clothes on!"

Phoebus gently rubbed my back before he stepped back and helped me down from the counter the pulled his robes closed for me. I smiled up at him but my smile faltered when I saw Malphas hanging back in the doorway. Upon seeing him Phoebus narrowed his eyes from under the hair covering his eyes and pulled me closer.

"Why don't we head over to the salon and we can talk," Phoebus offered with an arm gestured out of the room. Ciel huffed but let Phoebus lead him out. I kept to Phoebus's side on his way through where I saw Prince Soma and Agni waiting behind Malphas.

"Ariel!" Prince Soma cried when he saw me, proceeding to run forward and wrap me up in his arms. Both of my mate's auras spiked in possessive anger at another male touching me, Phoebus probably more so now that he knew I was with child. "We didn't know what to do when Sebastian came back without you! I was so worried!"

"It is good to see you unharmed Lady Ariel," Agni bowed in respect. I smiled up at Prince Soma and patted his arm.

"I appreciate your concern Prince Soma, but I think it would be best if we continued on to the salon."

"Right."

He reluctantly set me down so that I could return to Phoebus's side.

_**Ariel...**_ Malphas tried when I passed him, but I couldn't find it in myself to answer him.

When we all entered the salon, Phoebus took a seat at the big plush chair at the head of the room and I came to sit carefully on his lap.

"Start explaining Ariel," Ciel ordered. "Why did you leave the mission half way through?"

"Well," I began while I licked my lips. "That would require me to give you a bit of news before hand."

"What? Come on, spit it out."

I could feel my nerves start to act up, but with a squeeze of my hand from Phoebus I answered the question.

"I'm with child."

There was a silence in the room before it broke out with voices from everyone but Malphas and Agni.

"What?! What do you mean you're with child?!" Ciel roared.

"You're going to have a baby?!" Prince Soma voiced. From my connection with Malphas, I could feel his shock.

"Yes, I am with child," I confirmed. "And Sebastian is the father."

Everyone but Phoebus fell into further shock at the news, Prince Soma and Agni being severely confused, while Malphas's shock gave way to great joy.

"I don't understand," Prince Soma uttered with a furrow in his brow. "Is Undertaker not your fiancé?"

"He is," I said. "But relationships with Earthbound Angels are unique. From birth Earthbound Angels are given two mates. We usually only meet one of our mates so the problem was not really an issue, But I have met both of my mates. Both Sebastian and Undertaker are my mates."

I could see that both Prince Soma and Agni were both still confused with the situation but I could see that it was quickly sinking in.

"Alright, that doesn't explain why you left in the middle of a mission," Ciel interrupted.

At his mention of what had happened, I couldn't help but remember the way Malphas had had his way with Beast.

"The reason she left," Phoebus told him for me, glaring up at Malphas. "Is because your demon couldn't stay faithful to our mate."

All eyes flew to Malphas as they processed the information.

"Is this true Ariel?" Ciel asked as he kept his anger filled eye trained on his butler.

"Yes," I squeaked. "I, I had planned on telling him when I saw-,"

"You don't have to say it," Phoebus assured me while his hand ran through my hair. I cleared my throat to keep the tears at bay and found my voice to say the rest.

"After that I flew here and stayed the night."

Ciel nodded his head at my words with closed eyes.

"How far along are you?" he ventured.

"About four weeks, but I think that equals around seven to eight weeks for a human pregnancy."

"We will discuss this matter in more detail at a later date," Ciel decided before he turned to me.

"What did you manage to get from your investigation? Sebastian told me what he observed, but I need your input too."

"It seems that the circus members were all from the same workhouse and were rescued by a person named Tom the Piper's Son. I recognize the emblem that he wore on his ring."

I then went silent as I thought over the emblem. I know I know who that belongs too. Baron...Baron K...Baron Kel...Baron Kelvin! It belongs to Baron Kelvin!

"The emblem belongs to Baron Kelvin!" I exclaimed. "He is the leader of the circus!"

"Sebastian, find the address," Ciel ordered at once.

"Yes, my lord."

"Here," Ciel said as he pulled out a bundle. "I had Sebastian gather you some clothes."

"Thank you."

I quickly ducked out to dress in the white dress Ciel brought for me that was sleeveless. By the time I reentered the room, Malphas was back and Ciel was standing in preparation to leave.

"We have the address," Ciel announced when he saw that I was dressed. "I want you to come with us."

"Ciel, should she do that," Prince Soma interrupted. "She's pregnant."

"Yes, she is with child, but she is in now way shape or form weak. She'll be fine. As soon as I see that she will be in danger, I will get her out."

Prince Soma still looked unsure, but he none the less let it slide.

"I'll go," I agreed. "I want to make sure the children make it back home."

Ciel gave me a nod while I skipped over to Phoebus to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll be back," I promised him.

"I'll wait eagerly for your return," he smiled softly up at me. I gave him my own smile before I followed my brother and Malphas out of the salon.

* * *

Within minutes, Malphas and I touched down on the property of Baron Kelvin.

"What is our plan Ciel?" I asked him, keeping my wings out in case I needed to make a quick dodge. Before he could give his answer, the front door was opened by none other than Joshua.

"We've been waiting. Earl and Lady Phantomhive."

"Joshua," I breathed.

"Please come inside," he beckoned us, bowing while holding his arm out towards the inside of the building. We all walked in cautiously when Joshua snapped his fingers so that the candles would light. Dozen upon dozens of dolls and doll parts littered the room and hung from the ceiling. All of this was enough to bring on the deja vu of the incident with Angela/Ash and Drocell. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my waist in comfort while my wings moved to cover me slightly. Through our bond I could feel that Malphas wanted to wrap his arms around me to comfort me, but I put a force in our connection that made him stay where he was. He cannot think that not even twenty-four hours after he cheated on me that he can just act like nothing had happened. That was not. going to work with me. Both Ciel and Malphas talked up ahead of me while I kept towards the back of the group. I zoned out of the conversation until Joshua stopped beside a set of double doors.

"We have prepared dinner for you," he announced. "This way."

When the doors opened, we were greeted by a large dining room that had a long table facing a stage. What in the world?

I moved forward to sit in a chair that Joshua pulled out for me while Malphas pulled out a chair for Ciel.

"So this is you Angel," Joshua began sadly. "Part of the Queen's Watchdog."

All I could do was stare up at him with pain filled eyes.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this," I whispered up at him.

"So do I," he said before his face hardened and he addressed someone behind a different set of doors. "She has arrived."

"You came to see me, Lady Phantomhive," a heavily bandaged man in a wheelchair greeted me, his one visible eye taking in my form. A shudder passed through me that ruffled my feathers a bit. "Ahh, it's like a dream to have you so close to me! Though, I feel so ashamed to meet you while looking like this."

I kept quiet and listened to the speech I knew he had prepared.

"For you, I have prepared a feast. The wine is from 1882, the year you were born."

"I'm sorry," I piped up when Joshua began pouring me a glass. "I'm afraid I cannot drink the wine. I have a delicate condition."

"You are with child?!" the baron exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, I do not wish to harm the baby."

"That's of little matter," he brushed off as his smile returned. "I have something to make up for that. Joker, prepare 'that' for me"

"Eh?" he said. "B-But-,"

"Just do it," Baron Kelvin forcefully ordered. the tone of his voice was enough to send a feeling of unease down my spine. What did he have in mind?

"Yes," Joshua sighed in defeat before he disappeared from view only to reappear on stage with the missing children behind him.

"Welcome Earl and Lady Phantomhive. Tonight, I will accompany you to a world of pleasure that will leave you dazzled."

Baron Kelvin began to clap while even more of the missing children served him.

"First we have a tightrope walker with no lifeline or anything. This is the real deal."

The child was only able to take two steps before they began to plummet to the ground. My body went on autopilot as I launched myself into the air to catch the poor thing before they died. We both carefully touched down to the stage.

"Oh thank god," Joker breathed out in relief.

"Why did you stop them from falling?" Baron Kelvin voiced from the audience.

"Because this is barbaric," I challenged with my gaze turning to steel. "You have no right to be doing this to innocent children. Where are the others that you have kidnapped?!"

"You want to see the other children? They're in the basement, I'll show you," Baron Kelvin said. "Joker, wrap this up."

Before the group could get too far from the room, I rounded up all the children I could see and placed them on the stage and placed a protective circle around them. There, that should work until I call Brother Raphael. Once that was done, I flew over to the side of the group and followed Baron Kelvin out of the room.

"I always knew you were an angel Lady Phantomhive," Baron Kelvin told me on our way down. "Walking beside you is like a dream come true. I'm so glad."

The farther we journeyed down the stairs, I could feel waves of insanity rolling off of him. What in the world is going on with this man? What had caused him to go mad? Just as I finished thinking that, we all stopped in front of a set of heavy oak double doors.

"I had this room specifically designed for you," Baron Kelvin told me. "I was hoping that one day you would be able to visit and I could be graced with your presence."

With a push of the doors, a huge room with a large pink, white, and silver canopy bed in the center of the room, dressers against the wall along with a vanity, and the rest of the space was filled with stuffed animals. What on earth is this? When I concentrated more on my surroundings, I saw that most of the children were littered around the room acting as little servants.

"Why did you kidnap these children?" I forced myself to ask the baron as I looked over the blank faces of the children.

"I couldn't have petty adults serve you Lady Phantomhive," Baron Kelvin scoffed. "They could possibly taint your purity. Children still have innocence that will compliment you."

"You kidnapped innocent children because of me," I echoed in disbelief. How could someone do this?! I closed my eyes in sadness and anger at the man for the young lives that he had ruined. This man deserved to be punished for his sins. I then let my connection with the Holy Host open so that the angelic song could be heard around me.

"Brother Raguel, Brother Raphael," I called out to the Host. In a flash of emerald green and pale blue energy, both of my angelic brothers appeared before me.

"Sister Ariel," Brother Raguel greeted me warmly, his ear length silvery hair falling into his sapphire eyes.

"You look well," Brother Raphael commented with a smirk while his shoulder length auburn hair halfway covered his emerald green eyes.

"Thank you."

"What have you called us here for dear sister?" Brother Raguel ventured while he took in his surroundings.

To answer his question, I gestured to the baron.

"This man has kidnapped numerous children in my name."

At this both of their faces grew dark.

"There is no more to be said sister," Brother Raphael told me with a raised hand. "We know what to do."

He then hung back and let Brother Raguel step forward.

"Baron William Thompson Kelvin," he began in a strong voice. "Is it true that you have kidnapped children in the name of our Sister Ariel?"

"Yes. I did it all for her," the baron answered at once with no signs of remorse.

"Then I fear I will have to enact justice upon your soul."

At Brother Raguel's words, Joshua began to grow panicked.

"Please don't!" he cried. "If ye have to take a soul, take mine instead! I had a part in the children's kidnapping too!"

My heart ached at his confession. I had suspected that he had something to do with that.

"Why would you exchange your life for this man?" Brother Raguel asked him.

"Because there are many brothers and sisters of mine still at the workhouse. If he dies, we can't goon."

"I offer to support the children," I piped up without looking him in the eyes.

"Angel..."

"I can't stand by and let innocent children suffer," I said. "I give you my word."

"Is that all?" Brother Raguel questioned to which he received no answer. "Alright. Boy, I would advise you to close your eyes."

Ciel looked unhappy at being called a boy, but he headed the warning and closed his eye. That was when bright, holy light filled the room that slowly faded to see that both Baron Kelvin and Joshua were no longer in the room.

"Thank you Brother Raguel."

"Were there other people involved with this plan?"

"Yes."

"It seems there is two other people heading for the premises," Brother Raguel remarked. "Sister Ariel, would you like to accompany me to the offender?"

"No," I replied softly. "I do not think I could bear to do anymore. All I want to do is make sure the children are healed and are taken back to their homes."

"I can take care of this Sister," Brother Raphael assured me. "With your condition, you should get some rest."

"God bless Brother Raguel, Brother Raphael."

"After I heal the children, I will call Sister Naarai and we'll escort them home."

Gratitude swelled through the Heavenly Host that brought a wave of love from the other angels.

"I wish you happiness Sister."

As soon as my brothers uttered the words, I enveloped Ciel and Malphas in my wings and teleported us home.

* * *

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the familiar shape of the mansion in front of me. Or half of what used to be the mansion. What in the world happened?! The whole right side of the mansion was demolished and I could sense the aura of death around the area.

"Sebastian, take care of the bodies," I ordered, definitely not in the mood for what had occurred. I just wanted to bury myself under my blankets and just stay there until morning. As soon as the words left my mouth,he was gone and I continued on towards the destroyed structure. Let's do this, I thought while I prepared myself. With a deep breath I raised my hands and carefully put the house back together with my angelic power, making sure to put everything as it had been before it had gotten destroyed.

"It is taken care of my lady," Malphas told me after he had finished with his task. "It seems members of the circus had payed us a visit."

"Who was it?"

"Jumbo, Wendy, Peter, Dagger, and Beast."

When I heard the last person on the list, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of joy that I quickly reprimanded myself for. I am not to want people to die. But she slept with your mate, my mind countered. She didn't know, I fought back. If anything, it's Malphas's fault. Just as I had finished the thought, I heard the familiar sound of a chainsaw. Grell? I turned towards the sound to see that the death scythe was heading for Malphas.

"How dare you?!" Grell yelled at him as Malphas dodged out of the way. "How could you do that to my dear sister?! How could you betray her like that?!"

Malphas continued to dodge while Grell was trying to hack him to pieces.

"Grell!" I called out to stop this madness. "Stop!"

"But," she protested at once, but had ceased the revving of her scythe. I just shook my head indicating for her to drop it. She grumbled but backed off and rushed to my side.

"Are you alright dear," she fussed. "Do you need a hug? Anything?"

I made to open my mouth to answer, but I was distracted my her eyes widening when she looked at me.

"Ariel, are you...Are you with child?"

"I am," I confirmed with a small smile.

Grell's eyes softened for a moment before she rounded on Malphas with narrowed eyes.

"This just makes your betrayal all the more severe," she hissed with distaste.

"Grell, please. Let's leave it at that for tonight," I implored her. "I just want to go to sleep and then face this in the morning."

She pursed her lips in displeasure at my words but she let it slide.

"Alright darling, but should you need me, my mate and I will be happy to take you somewhere for a while."

"Thank you Grell," I smiled, easily wrapping my arms around her.

She readily returned the hug and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Make sure to get plenty of sleep for the little one," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow darling."

"I'll see you Grell."

With a final wave, the endearing red headed reaper vanished in the shadows of the night.

"I'm going to bed," I announced with a sigh. "I'll see you both in the morning."

Ciel went to protest vocally and Malphas through our bond, but I ignored them and took off into the sky towards my room. When I got to my balcony, I strode into my room and switched my outfit for a warmer nightgown. I needed to make sure I took extra care of myself now that I had a little life to worry about. That only took all of five minutes and then I was diving under the blankets and snuggling into my pillow. Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was already on my way to the world of dreams.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o An Earthbound Angel o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**And there we have it folks, another chapter of An Earthbound Angel. I know some of you were hoping that I wouldn't put in Sebastian's little encounter with Beast, but this serves a greater purpose in the end. Even I had trouble with that scene and I'm the author. Anywho, should any of you have a question, comment, or concern about this chapter feel free to leave a review or to shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

**-White Wolf**


End file.
